Batman v Superwoman
by Leolamin1997
Summary: A Fem Clark/Bruce Story After the Black Zero Event Claire Kent must now face the consequences while still trying to be the Superwoman the world needs. But a Dark Knight believes that she is an apocalyptic threat to the world and plans her downfall. At the same time Claire meets a well known billionaire playboy and forms a connection with him.
1. Prologue

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Prologue**

Screams, screams for miles, calls for help, cries of children, an entire city in panic and terror. A young woman stood in the epicenter of this event, in a giant hole in the middle of the city a woman laid on her back motionless. She was wearing what appeared to be a one piece denim blue suit with a red stylized "S" on her chest, light blue gauntlet designs on her wrists, red boots, and a red cape attached to her shoulders. The woman herself appeared to be in her early twenties, Caucasian skin, free flowing black hair that went to her neck. She looked like she was at least 6'1" with an amazon-esque figure that could be seen through the suit showing off power and beauty, even with all that her most striking feature was her eyes they were blue but it was an unnatural vivid shade as if it wasn't from this world. They were deep, beautiful, and sad, tears streaming down her face, this woman's name is Claire Josephine Kent, and she could hear everything.

She could hear the people, mourning their dead, crying out in pain, begging for some kind of mercy from anyone who would listen. Claire was listening and she wasn't sure if she could give it to them

"I have so much power, I did so much to prevent this, but it wasn't enough, people are suffering and I can't save them" Claire thought still laid prone on the ground

"Why can't I save them, why am I so…helpless" that word echoed throughout Claire's mind.

Images ran through her mind faster than she could put them together, a freeway, people running, rushing winds, and a man standing in the road with his hand out a look of acceptance and refusal.

"Claire…Claire are you okay" a voice said as it snapped her out of her stupor she opened her blue eyes met another set of blue eyes

These eyes belonged to another woman. She wore a military flight suit her red hair done in a ponytail this woman was Lois Lane

"Are you hurt why are you crying" she asked concerned

Claire wiped her eyes as she slowly got back up "It's nothing I'm okay what about you" she said in a passive tone.

"A little banged up but I would've been worse if it wasn't for you" Lois said as she looked up into the sky

There was a part in the clouds in the shape of a hole "It worked we sent them all to the Phantom Zone, we did it Claire it's over" Lois said in a happy and relieved tone.

Claire was about to reply until she heard it among the sea of heartbeats, they were all erratic, fast, and panicked but there was one that was slow and calm it was only a few block away from her

"No…it's not over yet" she said in a serious tone.

She slowly began to raise herself floating two feet from the ground and flew toward the source of the heartbeat, she landed only few yards away from the source. The source was in front of a wreckage of a vessel not of this world, it was a man clothed in a black armor with an unearthly design, and he was kneeled on the ground gripping the ash before him. His black hair was cut in a militaristic style his hazel eyes were distant and empty, this man was Zod general of the Kryptonian army, and he and Claire are the only Kryptonians left in the universe. Claire slowly approached the man and stopped when he moved his head up his eyes meeting hers, he lifted his hand showing her the ash as the wind blew it away.

"Look at this…we could have built a new Krypton in this squalor" Zod said, his voice sad and shaking.

Claire knew that by destroying the ship she destroyed any chance of bring new life Kryptonians

"I know, but I couldn't let you destroy my home" Claire said in a sympathetic tone

"Your home…Krypton was your home, these were your people, you could've been a queen to the next generation, but you choose the humans over us" Zod said his voice still shaking.

Claire could see it in his eyes there was no hope, no passion, just despair

"I exist only to protect Krypton, that is the sole purpose for which I was born, and every action I take no matter how violent or how cruel was for the good of my people…and now I have no people" Zod said as he rose from his knees anger building up in his voice.

Claire took a step back and brought her arms up she saw the anger building up inside him

"My soul…that is what you took from me" Zod growled fist clenched his eyes dead set on Claire

"Zod please it doesn't have to be like this, there is still hope for the future you just need to…" Claire didn't finish her sentence as the air was knocked out of her, Zod ran to her with inhuman speed and rammed his shoulder into her chest sending her skidding across the ground for yards. Claire grunted as she bounced across the burned earth finally coming to a stop landing on her side she laid there coughing trying to bring the air back into her lungs, she brought her head up to see Zod slowly marching towards her

"I'm going to make them suffer Kala these humans you've adopted, I will take them all from you one-by-one" Zod said in cold merciless tone.

Claire knew he meant every single word he said he went to genocide when he had an army and a functioning genesis chamber, but now he had nothing to live for, nothing to him hold back, nothing to move him but his hatred and anger.

"No you won't, I'll stop you" Claire said as the dust and stones around her began to float as she rose to from the ground and faced him.

They both stared each other down the tension thick in the air Zod made the first move rushing towards Claire like rocket, Claire reacted quickly flying towards Zod even faster and tackling him and sending them both high into the sky.

"I have no idea what I am doing" Claire thought as she flew higher carrying Zod, this thought could be used to describe her entire day.

She had no idea what she was doing all she could do was react to what was in front of her to the best of her own ability, and that lead to her getting into a street brawl with a crazy female soldier in the middle of her home town and half of a major city being reduced to rubble. She was in a situation she was not prepared for but she knew one thing this fight couldn't be in the city

"I have to take him someplace deserted like the Appalachian Mountains or the Mojave Desert, someplace where no one will get hurt and I can think of some way to stop him" Claire thought as she attempted to direct her flight path to the ocean.

Zod grabbed her by the hair and brought his knee to her chin. Claire was no longer flying but the speed from her launch kept them both in the air Zod still with a grip on her hair flipped them both in midair making sure he was over him and kicked both his legs onto her body, Claire gasped as she was launched back down to the city. She landed in a building that was in a part of the city that wasn't hit a bad as the rest, she used her flight power to stop herself from going completely through the building, she quickly scanned the building with her eyes seeing through a the steel and brick seeing that there was still a lot of people in the building. She heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see a group of terrified people behind her, Zod then came crashing through one of the office windows glaring angrily at Claire.

"I'll get him out of the building but you need to get everyone out here, go, GO NOW" Claire yelled to the people behind her

She turned to face Zod but saw he was in some kind of discomfort she then saw the veins around his eyes glow and she knew what was going to happen.

"No…no, no, NO" Claire screamed as she leapt towards Zod attempting to knock him out of the building

An intense red beam came from his eyes and hit Claire in the chest she flew past the people who were running from the fight and out of the building.

She was sent four blocks away from the building but could see Zod's heat vision tearing the building apart, she eventually hit another building that killed her momentum sending her down into the street. She picked herself up off the ground and could only watch as the building she was previously in began to crumble and fall to the ground many people still inside it, her eyes widen as she prepared to launch herself into the air to try and save anyone from the building. Zod landed in front of her and kicked a tanker truck towards her she saw this and lifted herself off the ground going over the truck as it impacted the building behind her exploding.

As she landed she saw that there were people all around them, some looking in awe and other running trying to get away

"Run…please for the love of god…RUN" she screamed to all the onlookers

She was then knocked to the ground Zod landing a punch to her cheek it hurt but she knew she couldn't dwell on it getting up quickly and dodging Zod's next attack.

Claire had never been in a fight before in her entire life why start a fight you know that you'll always win, but during the course of this day she has had to fight people as strong and fast as her with military training so she had to. She threw two jabs to Zod's head and body both were blocked and countered with his own body blow sending her skidding back, she managed to stay on her feet

"Maybe some self-defense courses won't be so bad" Claire thought clutching her stomach

Zod came upon Claire with a wide hook she ducked underneath it and launched a punch to Zod's side sending him into a car, as Zod picked himself up Claire took the air both hands above her head and flew down like a meteor crashing her fists to the back of his head sending him to the ground. She attempted to follow up with another smashing strike but a car from the collapsing parking lot landed on her as she threw it off her Zod kicked her in the gut, she went tumbling back holding her gut. She went through her whole life being indestructible but now she felt pain

"This must be how boxers feel during a match" Claire thought knowing she probably has a bruises from Zod's previous hit

Before she could right herself Zod hit her with a right sending head to the side and followed up with an uppercut that sent her head and her whole body flying upward. She soared up bouncing off the building she was in front of stopping herself a little bit above the roof of the building.

"There's only one way this ends Kala either you die or I do" Zod yelled up to her from the ground

Claire's eyes widen she didn't know what she was doing even if she won where could she put Zod, there was no way to open another Phantom Zone, and there was no prison on earth that could hold him. Claire grimaced and replied

"I won't kill you Zod" she said honestly despite all that happened she couldn't take his life she knew she wasn't a judge, jury, or executioner

"Then you and this world will die" Zod screamed as he leapt from the ground and began scaling the building

Claire launched herself from the sky towards Zod, she had no plan but she knew she couldn't let Zod do as he pleased.

They both collided shattering multiple windows on the building Claire was able to knock Zod toward a construction site she corrected herself in midair and flew to follow him. She landed on the top floor and scanned for Zod not that she needed to Zod was yelling holding a steel girder and was ready knock Claire's head off like a baseball. Claire looked up and saw Zod she fired her heat vision melting the girder before it hit her head, Claire shook her head blinking her eyes she wasn't used to firing her heat vision at that intensity Zod took the opening hitting her with the girder stub in the back swing. Her back hit another support and she grabbed onto it to keep herself up

"I was bred to be a warrior Kala, trained my entire life to master my senses, where did you train...ON A FARM" he yelled as squatted to the ground

Claire saw the dust rise and couldn't believe it not even the other soldiers could do that. Zod began to tear off his armor piece by piece revealing a suit similar to Claire only black and with a different symbol, the pieces of armor began to float off the ground as Zod rose above Claire. Claire knew the situation just got so much worse

"I don't know what will happen afterwards, but I need to stop Zod now before he razes the entire planet to nothing" Claire thought as she rocketed towards Zod Tackling him through multiple steel beams, their fight was now brought to the sky.

Claire gripped Zod's collar as they went to the sky and fired a punch nailing Zod in the cheek, but he had a grip on Claire's suit and they both went down still high above street level Zod then kicked Claire sending her flying. Claire grunted as she flew seeing Zod coming for her she regained control and dodged Zod attack, she attempted her own attack but Zod dodged as well. Zod came in with an overhead smash Claire caught the fist and kicked Zod in the stomach sending him soaring through the city, Claire pursued launching multiple punches that kept Zod in the air and kept him disoriented. She hoped to keep pushing him out of the city but Zod regained control and flew closer towards the street, Claire followed flying past buildings at blinding speeds trying to catch up with Zod. She stopped when she lost sight of Zod, she was going to scan again but heard a crash and turned to the building she was in front of to see Zod burrow through it and tackle Claire throwing her into a building. She flew out and grabbed Zod by the face pushing him into a building and dragging him across the stone and glass, once they reached the edge Claire reared back her fist intending to send Zod into the sky again but he caught it countering with a shot to the body and an uppercut. Before Claire could go to high Zod grabbed her cape and began spinning her around before throwing her. Claire let out a scream as she soared through the city even crashing through a building and passing terrified people none of which she hit during her tumble she thought slightly relieved. She stopped herself in midair upside down trying to regain her wits, she never got the chance as Zod slammed into her going higher and higher.

They eventually passed the atmosphere and were in space, Claire held her breath and grabbed Zod throwing out towards the void she finally was able to collect herself and saw that Zod landed on a satellite kicking it towards her. Claire thought she could keep this fight in space she brought her arms out intending to catch it and throw it back intending to bring him to the moon, her eyes widened as she watched Zod charge through it and tackle her again. They went through the atmosphere again re-entry turning them and the satellite wreckage into burning streaks across the sky, Zod kept punching Claire in the face

"I gave you a chance to join us, to rule the next generation by my side, to have an actual connection with people who would understand you" he yelled still punching.

Claire heard him through the punches and remembered his offer earlier in the day

"You will never be one of them Kala, you can't have family, you won't find love, you-are-alone"

Claire finally caught the fist and flipped them around she then then began raining punching on him as the came closer and closer to the earth, for one instant Claire eyes left Zod and went towards the city bellow her, every eye in Metropolis was on her each with fear and awe all except one. One set of Hazel eyes was on her but not with fear or awe, they were filled with anger, determination, and sadness, Claire could see the fury behind those eyes and also something else something hidden deep within them. She didn't catch this person face as Zod grabbed her trying to push her away but Claire re-asserted focus to him and kept up the pressure slamming them both into what was a train station.

They hit one of the columns and Claire still holding on to Zod slammed him into the marble floor. People ran and screamed as Claire got behind Zod and hooked one arm around his and another around his neck, she kicked him in the back of his leg bring him to one knee and giving her leverage she needs

"He still has lungs and they still need air, just keep him down and cut him off don't let go no matter what" Claire thought as she increased the pressure on Zod's neck making him flail his free arm, choking and gaging.

"If you love these people so much…you can mourn for them" Zod said between breathes

Claire opened her eyes seeing a family stood in front them trying to get away, Zod then fired his heat vision pinning the family against a wall moving his head slightly to the beamed inched towards them. Claire's eyes widened as she tried putting more pressure on his neck trying to knock him out, she then tried flying but Zod kept them on the ground with his own strength, she thought about covering his eyes but if she let go of this hold he would get free and do god know what to everybody here, with no other options or ideas Claire begged.

"Don't do this Zod" Claire screamed but the beam came closer and closer

"Zod stop" she yelled with no answer from him she heard the mother scream no

"ZOD STOP PLEASE" she yelled desperately the children cried

"PLEASE" she screamed with tears in her Zod finally replied with

"NEVER" Zod said coldly

The father and mother held their children as the beam came closer Claire heard one of the children whisper

"I'm sorry Ma"

Claire's eyes went wide with tears as more memories of the man flooded her mind. She grit her teeth and let out a primal yell as she grabbed Zod's head and neck and twisted both in the opposite direction. A sickening crack was heard through the building everything froze Claire, Zod, the people, and Lois who just entered the building, Zod fell to the ground his neck twisted in an odd angle. Claire's breathes were heavy as she looked around at the people staring at her, she looked at her hands her breath quickened, and finally to the body on the floor. Her breath stopped as she stared into Zod lifeless eyes, he was dead, she killed him, she killed the only other Kryptonian with her own hands, and she was alone. She fell to her knees letting out a pained scream that echoed throughout the entire city more tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, she heard a step and her head snapped up to see Lois walking towards her

"Claire…" Lois said concerned for her friend

But that was all Lois was able to get out until Claire shot up into the sky faster than she could see leaving the body there. Claire flew still crying and in hysterics at what she has done, she eventually landed in front of a destroyed barn where an elderly woman sat on the porch with a dog. The woman had brown greying hair her green eyes were kind, compassionate, and understanding, Claire walked up to the woman falling to her knees tears still streaming down her face.

The woman approached Claire clearly concerned for her, Claire finally whispered between her sobs

"I'm Sorry Ma"

She completely broke down sobbing hugging the woman's leg, the woman knelt down and embraced Claire allowing her to cry on her shoulder, they stayed in that spot for hours.

 **Hi Everyone the writer here**

 **I have been planning this story ever since I heard of BvS release, read** RogueAngel82 **Superwoman story on this site, and a number of other fem Clark stories across the web. I'm not even the first to do this that would go to LittleRedRidingHood on Archiveofourown. Please read and support both of these authors stories and any other work they have planned in the future.**

 **While I did not Hate BvS It for me like it did for many others did let me down, the only thing that I'm really upset about with the movie is the treament of Superman. He was good and I did like him and felt for him, but he felt like a secondary character in what should of been his movie. Some of that was corrected with the Ultimate edition but still you know. This Story will be focused on Clark/Claire and what they are going through as the story progresses with some cuts to other characters when it calls for it. I will also make some changes and add some characters that I believe will improve the story.**

 **Two main points I want to make now are that the fight between Superwoman and Batman will be** **instigated by the both of them with prodding by Lex Luthor Martha will be Kidnapped but neither will know when they start fighting. The story will take place in a longer time span like months longer than what the movie did in order to setup certain relationships and plot points.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my story:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Claire Kent

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 1**

Metropolis, 2 months after Black Zero Event

Claire looked out the window of her apartment, she was currently living in a small apartment is one of the lower class districts of Metropolis it was the only place she could afford and one of the few places not effected by her fight with Zod. She just finished her shower and was drying off she sat on her bed and picked up a small pile of paper on the nightstand it was filled with her personal information and on the bottom a recommendation from Lois Lane. This would be her first day at the Daily Planet, she let out a sigh as she thought back to how she got here.

After the fight she stayed at her home with her mom for a month and made no attempt to communicate with anyone. Her mother was her only vent from the recent events and the act she committed, the news wasn't really building up her spirit either. Many people were blaming her for the attack and she couldn't say that they were wrong, she's the reason that they found this planet and it was her bright idea to fight them in populated areas not that she had any control of the fights. Smallville got hit but it wasn't anything a few months of hard work couldn't fix, but Metropolis this event would be engrained in the city for the rest of history and she would be forever infamous because of it. She finally managed to walk out of her house after about two weeks and helped out around town to rebuild. After the first month Lois finally showed up and provided her own support for her which was appreciated, it was during that time that Claire thought the events over and her next step. And after another month she decided that she would move to Metropolis, she had a passion in Journalism during her travels and even wrote about the battle in Smallville to get some extra cash. She could put together a pretty good resume and even asked Lois to put in a good word for her at the Daily Planet.

She put the application down and got up from the bed, she walked over to her closet in it there were only two outfits her Kryptonian battle suit and a loose fitting work outfit. She reached into the pocket of the work outfit and pulled out a pair of glasses, they were Ray-ban style with large lenses and when she put them on they easily over took her face. She smiled remembering conversation that led her to wearing these.

Back in Kansas a few days before she left, she and her mother were talking while they prepared for her to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go to Metropolis, you're not exactly popular there" Martha said concerned for her daughter

"I feel like I owe it to them Ma, I want to show them that I want to help" Claire said as she continued to pack her things.

"I just want you to do this because you want to, not because of your guilt" Martha said placing a hand on Claire's shoulder

"I do want to help Ma it feels right with everything I can do, but it hard not to keep guilt out of it since I am responsible" Claire said sadly taking a seat on her bed.

"Claire Josephine Kent there was no way we could tell that this was all going to happen you just wanted to learn more about where you came from and you handled the situation the best you could, and based on the alternative if you didn't intervene I say were better off" Martha said in a strict motherly tone

"I don't think that was best was enough, people still died" Claire said sadly.

"You had to fight people as strong as you and with military training, the best was all you had to offer and you did it, you won, were all still here" Martha said to encourage her

"Yeah were here… and I'm alone, I single handily banished my own race and destroyed any chance of the Kryptonians ever coming back… and I…." Claire said as her eyes began to water.

Martha embraced Claire "Just because they were Kryptonians, doesn't mean they were your people from what you told me they were the worst of the worst and had no interest in change or compromise, you did what you had to do, and as for Zod…. I don't really know what to say, I can only tell you that it will be weigh on you for the rest of your life, you'll mind will wander to that moment in your most private thoughts, all I can say is that you should use that moment and those feelings to guide you and push yourself to better, just make sure that moment is not what defines you and make sure it doesn't push you do something you know deep down that you'll regret" Martha said lifting Claire's chin so they're eyes met.

Claire smiled and hugged Martha back

"Thanks Ma, I won't let you down" Claire said smiling.

"Well if you really want to do this whole superhero thing I think we should start thinking about your costume, maybe you could put on a mask with the suit" Martha aske inquisitively

"No masks Ma, people are already scared of me if I hide my face they'll think I'm hiding something else, I want them to see my eyes, I want them to see that they can trust me" Claire said.

"Well if Superwoman won't wear a mask, Claire Kent will" Martha said as she walked into the hallway

Superwoman the name the world had given her based on her feats and the S on her chest though she told Lois it wasn't an S in Kryptonian, but she knew that it basically was an S. The name itself she was quite fond of, it was simple and did explain what she was what she liked the most that it said she was a super-"woman", woman, human, it made her feel good. Martha walked back into the room with some clothes and told Claire to put them on, she wore a dark blue business jacket with a white dress shirt and a red tie, she wore a skirt that was the same color as her jacket and went past her knees, and pair of black dress shoes.

"It's really loose Ma" Claire said pulling a sleeve to show all the extra space she had

"You're built like a statue of a Greek goddess and you're already pretty tall, you can at least hide your figure" Martha said enthusiastically.

It did make sense as Claire looked at herself in the mirror she could buy clothes more her style while still being loose

"Oh it's perfect Claire…there's just one problem…. Your eyes" Martha said examining her face

"What about my eyes" Claire asked confused

Martha went closer to Claire looking deep into her eyes

"They're Blue, and I don't mean normal blue or sky blue, this blue is… different… other worldly, wait I think I may have something" Martha said excitedly as she reached into her pocket.

She pulled out an old worn glasses case and opened it revealing the pair to Claire, Claire looked at the pair of glasses with a bored expression

"Wow, glasses that'll fool them"

"Oh hush now they were your fathers, they'll dim your eye color and change the shape of your face" Martha said as she placed the glasses on Claire's face.

"Whoa strong prescription" Claire said surprised

"Your eyes will adjust" Martha replied

And Claire eyes did adjust right at that minute to be exact. Claire looked at herself in the mirror it was her but at the same time it wasn't,

Martha walked up to her and gave her a hug "It'll have to be more than a suit and tie, but I'm sure you'll think of something, just remember Claire and Superwoman maybe totally different people but they share the same core".

Claire smiled thinking back to the discussion, she grabbed her battle suit and put it on, she then put on her work clothes. Due to how loose they were she was easily able to put them on over her suit and hide it, she was glad this would work since the idea of changing back and forth sounded kinda annoying to her. She finally put on her glasses and gave herself one last quick look in the mirror

"Look out Daily Planet, here comes Claire Kent" she said with bravado as she grabbed her messenger bag and walked out the door.

Claire was glad she purchased a bike before coming here Lois suggested a car, but who buys a car in the city. She also liked biking it was her second favorite thing from flying and she had to keep up appearances. She biked happily down the streets of Metropolis obeying the laws of the road and saying hello to people she passed, even though nobody bothered to return he greetings, guess country charms didn't work in the city. After a few minutes of biking she came to a spot she knew too well, the demolished building from when Zod learned how to use his heat vision. This was the first place she visited when she came to Metropolis she learned that this was a business building for Wayne Enterprise, it was a name she had heard before mostly from her travels a lot of ships, buildings, and other things she saw with that name, she also believes that Zod threw a satellite with a Wayne logo at her. She stopped in front of where the building was all the debris was swept away and it appeared that a new building was to be built there the sign said Lexcorp. There was a small memorial to the victims in front of the area filled with photos and flowers, Claire took a flower out of her bag, placed it down with the rest, and gave a small prayer

"I'm Sorry" Claire whispered as she biked away.

Claire finally rode up to the Daily Planet she looked up at the building in awe, she took in a deep breath as she entered the building through the revolving door. As she entered she marveled at the statue of a globe the words Daily Planet on a ring that surrounded the globe and sat in the middle of the lobby

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you" a voice said.

Claire turned around to see a security guard at a desk

"Oh yes, Claire Kent I'm here for an interview" Claire said as she showed him a piece of paper.

The guard looked at the paper then began to type on the computer

"Okay Ms. Kent, Mr. White is expecting you, he's on the top floor Bullpen" the guard said kindly.

Claire thanked the guard as she made her way to the elevator she was the only one in there and she took the time to straighten her dress and tie, she took the glasses out of her breast pocket and looked them over, she smiled and put them on

"Alright Claire Showtime" Claire said with a smile as the elevator opened.

 _ **Note: I happy to see that so many people like this story, Again I did not think my stories would become this popular. I want to thank everyone who Faved, Followed, and reviewed this story, I will try too reply to all reviews and answer any questions given as long as they don't spoil the story.**_

 _ **I want to remind you all that I have a deviantart page where you can find art for this story and many others gadgetboy197. And also just check out my Fanfiction page I have a Steven Universe Story I'm very proud of there.**_

 _ **Thanks Again see you all next chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 2:Welcome to the Daily Planet

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 2**

Claire marveled as she looked at the bullpen of the Daily Planet, people were running about and a dozen different voices spoke out at once each saying something different. She stepped out of the elevator into the crowded space, and was immediately pushed and shoved across the room. Everybody was so caught up in whatever they were doing they didn't even notice Claire or acknowledge that they were throwing her around like a rag doll, it took almost all of herself control not to shove the people back knowing that she would probably send them through the window. She finally managed to find a spot without people running around and slipped into the spot, she took a breath and decided it was best if she tried to scout Lois out from her spot.

Before she had a chance she heard a voice not too far from her

"Excuse me, coming through, could you just... please move" the voice said slightly agitated

Claire turned to see where the voice came from and saw a person who really stuck out in the crowd. In the sea of dark greys and blues she saw a bright green plaid shirt with a brown coat over it, a pair of baggy blue jeans, red converse sneakers, bright orange spiked up hair, and a kind freckled face.

"And I thought I was going to stand out with this Librarian get up" Claire thought as she watched the figure attempt to make his way through the crowd

He appeared to be carrying coffee, fresh, hot, and a lot of it. It was amazing he was able to keep them from falling this long but the outcome was very obvious if this continued. Just as the thought came to her mind a forceful shove came the figures way and he was about to fall over and get scalding coffee all over himself, Claire easily made her way through the crowd and came to him keeping him upright and supporting the coffee in his hand, she then guided him to the clear spot she was previously in.

"Hey thanks for the save" the man said to Claire thankfully

Claire smiled "Don't mention it, Claire Kent what's you're…."

Claire said as she extended her right hand but froze when she saw that there was nothing where his left arm should be. Claire took this time to fully examine him he looked to be early twenties fresh out of college, the man gave a small laugh as he put the coffee down on a table

"Hey don't worry everybody make the same mistake, James Olsen and thank you Miss Kent" James said as he extended his right arm for her to shake.

Claire didn't want to be rude so she shook his hand making sure her eyes don't wander towards his left side

James gave a kind smile "Look its okay if you want to ask, I'm used to it" James said kindly.

Claire blushed in embarrassment feeling like she looked like a child that did something she wasn't supposed to her eyes wandered to his stub and a wave of sadness came over

"You lost it in the Black Zero Event didn't you" Claire said sadly.

James saw the sadness in Claire's eyes "Yeah I was trying to help some people out of a building when all that shit went down, got my arm pinned in some falling debris they got the stuff of my arm but they had to amputate it" James said in a somber tone but still with a bit of acceptance.

Claire felt her heart sink as he told her the story

"I am so sorry" Claire whispered as she looked away from James her eyes watering a bit

James saw this and was a bit surprised "Hey, hey, hey it's not that bad I was always a righty, and now I get too park in the handicap space which would be awesome if I had a car…. Or a license…. But hey were in the city so who the hell even drives" James said optimistically.

Claire smiled and Giggled at James exuberance

"Yeah I have that effect on all ladies" James said with a confident smile.

"Almost all of them" a female voice said from behind smacking James on the back of his head

Claire's eyes widen as she saw the woman walk up to her

"LOIS" Claire and James said at the same time, Claire happy, James annoyed.

Lois lane in her black blouse and ponytail hair smiled at Claire

"Great to see you made it Smallville, just in time as well see you met the planet's most eligible Intern, and Jim what are you doing carrying all this stuff with one arm are you trying to get sent back to the hospital, you're not an employee so you can't get worker's comp." Lois said playfully.

"Who says I'm trying to do workers comp. I'm just doing the job I was given as an intern, I may have one arm but I'm still Handi-capable" James said slightly offended by Lois

He then got another flick on the head "You get one for every cheap pun you try to pull, and I still think you shouldn't be working what if that starts acting up again" Lois said pointing to James stub.

"Well when I applied for an Internship I wasn't expecting a super alien invasion, and being in the hospital for over a month" Jimmy said annoyed

"I bet you would have a lot of things to say to Superwoman knowing how she was a part of the whole thing" Claire said somberly.

James looked at Claire curiously "You know you are not the first person to ask me that, yeah I know she was the reason that they came down here and all this happen and if I had the chance to speak to her face to face I…." Jimmy said with Gusto but was stopped when a male voice rang out through the bullpen

"Lane, your friend has two minutes till her interview, if she's not here by then she doesn't get the job" the voice yelled allowing everyone to hear.

"Well I guess you guys have to get acquainted later, say goodbye Claire" Lois said hurriedly as she pushed Claire along

"Oh… um… right, see you around James" Claire said a bit surprised by the shoving

James waved goodbye "See you around to, hope you get the job, and call me Jimmy, James was my dad" Jimmy yelled to Claire as she got further and further away.

"Don't mind Jimmy he's a good kid, he got this internship a little bit before the event, really wants to be a photographer, but with that missing arm it's not looking so good, I'm trying to pull some strings with Perry but…" Lois told Claire in a sympathetic voice

"Mr. White sound like a strict man" Claire said a little worried.

"Oh yeah he is I heard one time he threw a guy through a wall during an interview" Lois said nonchalantly

Claire became visibly more worried sweating and fidgeting with her hands Lois saw this and began to laugh.

"Hey don't worry I've worked with Perry for years, he's tough but fair, if you do your part around here you'll be fine now a few tips for when you face him, always keep direct eye contact, no nervous movement, and speak clearly, also don't be scared he doesn't bite…. Much" Lois said as she pushed a nervous and sweating Claire into a room.

It had only been three minutes with him and Claire had broken every rule Lois had told her, she had been staring at her shoes only taking small glances at the man, her fingers have been nervously tapping on her bag, and when she introduced herself to him she was sure she heard her voice crack. The man in question was Perry White editor in chief of the Daily Planet he was a large African American man in his mid-fifties he had short black hair and a thin beard small patches of grey littered on his head and chin. He wore a white dress shirt, red tie and suspenders, his brown eyes were deep full of years of experience and they were analyzing her very thoroughly.

"You can't be for real" Perry said in an exhausted tone

Claire shot up to meet his eyes "In… what way Mister White" Claire asked still nervous

"You've sat there for three minutes looking at your shoes, nobody's shoes are that interesting, how did someone as shy as you write this" Perry said as he threw down a pile of paper, when Claire looked at it she realized it was her piece on the battle in Smallville.

"I can tell from the writing whether a reporter actually experienced a war or read about it on google, this is the writing of someone who was mere feet away when Superwoman fought those two aliens, and when I look at you, you look like a girl too nervous to ask her locker neighbor to the homecoming dance, you look like someone who runs at the first sign of trouble and you want me to believe that you wrote this" Perry said as he paced around his office.

"Well I wasn't actually watching it as I was more so in it" Claire though as her mind wandered to the battle in her hometown

She easily handled the big guy zipping around him a super speed and keeping of balance with quick but powerful blows, the other the female Kryptonian totally outclassed her and frankly Claire got lucky with her.

"I want you to know the only reason you're not leaving this office right now is because of Lois Lane, I don't know your connection to her but she wouldn't have wrote this recommendation if she didn't think you had potential, so I'm willing to believe that you wrote this but I want know why do you want to work at the Daily Planet" Perry said seriously as he sat on her desk and looked Claire straight in the eye.

Claire's eyes widen when she saw the intensity in Perry's eyes but she quickly calmed herself taking a deep breath and stood up from the chair using her full height

"Mr. White you have the fastest, most reliable news service in the world. Whenever a story happens the planet gets it first and has it webbed and in print while the New York Times is still fishing for sources, your Staff is that good and I'm that good" Claire said proudly with full use of her voice.

Perry looked a bit surprised seeing this sudden burst of bravado from what he thought was a timid mouse

"So the mouse can roar huh, is there something you want to tell me Claire" Perry said quizzically once again looking in Claire's eyes.

Claire flinched again at Perry's analytic eyes looking deep into hers looking for who she really was, but she couldn't let him see the real her. Her eyes began to dart to the sides trying to find an escape that's when she noticed that her hand was on Perry's desk and was near a pencil holder, so she slid her hand knocking the holder over and spilling the Pencils on the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry Mr. White I'll pick those up, just give me a sec" Claire said frantically slipping back into her soft voice.

"Just leave the pens and sit down Kent" Perry said like a stern father

Claire did as she was told putting the pens on her desk some rolling to the ground again and sat in the chair hunched over. Perry sighed as he leaned on his desk and looked at Claire

"Listen Kent as flattering as your little speech was you just pointed out the problem here, my reporters are the best because they aren't afraid to write the truth and Miss you have fear written all over you. I can't use you" Perry said bluntly.

"You don't know me Mr. White, I can show you" Claire said slightly pleading

"Then show me Kent, prove to me you got what it takes. Prove yourself right now or stop wasting my time" Perry said very loud but not yelling.

Claire was very nervous this conversation was not going her way and she needed this job not just for money but to keep a close ear to the on goings of the world to help when she was needed.

"Mr. White I…I…." Claire whispered out but stopped when she heard something it was a whirring sound and the sound of people clamoring over something

As she focused more on the sounds she heard

"Why is it so close?"

"Where is it going?"

She looked down and used her X –Ray to see through the floors. She saw a bunch of people looking out the window and seeing a drone of some kind making its way up, and as she scanned the drone she saw that it was armed and coming to this floor.

"MISTER WHITE" Claire yelled as she shot up from her seat incredibly quick

"Kent yelling just makes me think you're…." Perry said giving an exhausted sigh just as the drone reached the window and a small light on it turned from green to red.

Claire could hear the mechanisms within the drone turning it was preparing to fire and Perry was right in its crosshairs

"GET DOWN" Claire yelled as she tackled Perry while to the ground avoiding the gunfire she used a bit of her super speed to get her there but not enough to arise suspicion.

The bullets tore through the glass and the wall behind them people screams of fear could be heard, and just as soon as the gunfire began it stopped. Claire lifted her head and looked out the window seeing the drone fly away erratically, she looked down at Perry White he was shocked, out of breath, but fine.

"Mr. White are you okay" Claire asked genuinely concerned for the elderly man he coughed and took some deep breathes

"I'm fine Kent, the others…" He said terrified for his staff.

Claire burst from Perry's office and looked around the bullpen was in chaos, the gunfire destroyed multiple desk and computers. Luckily no one was in front of the office when it happened though there were injured and they needed immediate medical attention, Claire saw a small bit of red hair emerge from behind a desk and she ran to it.

"Lois are you okay" Claire asked worried as she helped up her friend

"I'm alright Claire, what just happened" Lois asked still a bit shaken from the experience.

"Some kind of military drone, it went crazy, just started shooting out of the….." Claire said but stopped realizing that the drone was still out there

She used her enhanced vision a found the drone it was shooting into random buildings and into the streets bellow injuring dozens of people and even killing a few. Claire's eyes narrowed on the malfunctioning drone it needed to be stopped

"Lois nobody here is dead but they need to get to a hospital, stay here I need…" Claire said seriously as she rose from the ground.

Lois put her hand up stopping her speech "I get it Claire, go do your super-thing" Lois said encouragingly

Claire smiled giving her friend a hug before making a beeline for the stairs. As she did she passed Jimmy Olsen hiding underneath a table who looked at her in confusion

"Where the Hell is she going" Jimmy thought watching Claire run into the staircase.

As soon as she hit the staircase Claire used her super speed and reached the roof in a matter of seconds, bursting through the roof door. Running to the ledge looking over it getting a good look at the attacking drone, Claire quickly removed her office attire revealing her red crest and blue suit. She undid her hair bun allowing her hair to flow freely, a few loose strands flowing freely on her forehead. Claire stood on the roof in full super attire cape flowing in the wind, she then stood on the ledge of the Daily Planet took a deep breath and stepped off. She allowed herself to fall for a few stories before she then used her abilities to soar above the streets of Metropolis. People's heads immediately shot up as they saw a red and blue blur rocketed over their heads and towards the drone. The drone ceased firing onto the people bellow, faced Superwoman and began to fire on her. The bullets bounced harmlessly off her skin not even scratching her suit as she sped towards the drone, Claire brought her arms in front of her face and increased her speed. Superwoman slammed into the drone full force making it explode in smoke and fire, Claire stopped herself in the air and looked down seeing the chunks of metal fall to the streets below where a couple stood. She sped towards the couple pulled them out of the way allowing the metal to crash onto the pavement and crush a car. She landed on the sidewalk letting the couple down

"Are you two okay" she asked concerned

Both were clearly terrified but the man was able to give Claire a nod. Claire gave a relieved sigh and relaxed, but instantly tensed up when her ears picked up something a whirring sound coming from multiple parts of the city. She immediately launched herself into the sky and scanned the city her eyes widening at what she saw

"Oh God there's more" Claire said grimly as she saw multiple drones flying across the city all of the malfunctioning and attacking people.

She quickly took off to combat the other drones there were four in total and they were coupled in two groups. She flew to the closet set it appeared like they were ready for her as they stopped shooting onto the people and at her. These drones appeared to have an upped arsenal releasing missiles instead of bullets, Claire flew forward taking the missiles head on afraid of what would happen if they hit a building. Claire took two missiles to the chest knocking her back a bit, but not out of the air. Claire righted herself in the air narrowing her eyes at the drones who were preparing to fire again, she looked down the street seeing that it was mostly empty all the people taking shelter in nearby building to avoid the battle only some abandoned cars remained. Claire with sonic speed flew and grabbed one of the drones bringing it to the ground and ripping it in half, the other airborne drone fired another missile at the grounded Claire. Claire faster than the eye could see leaned to the side not letting the missile hit her, but also grabbing the side of it suspending it in her grip. She allowed the rocket to run out in her grip sputtering to a halt, as soon as it was done she flipped the missile letting the war head face the other drone. She gripped the missile like a football taking in a deep breath focusing on the drone, she then almost professionally threw the missile at the last drone destroying it.

"Two down, two to go" Claire said to herself as she took to the sky again

She made her way through the city towards the last set of drones, she was surprised when she only saw one firing towards the sidewalk. Before she could ponder that any further metallic cables wrapped around her and began the course electricity through her entire body, a drone hovered behind her cranking up the intensity making her scream. Claire gritted her teeth as she turned to face the drone her eyes glowing red, she let out a yell as she fired off her heat vision slicing the drone in half. The two chunks of metal fell to the ground as Claire slowly landed on the sidewalk the shock taking a lot out of her, she propped herself against a building and looked at the last drone, it doing the same to her. Then the sound of crying filled the silent streets Claire immediately looked down the street and saw a little boy no older than five wandering the streets crying for his mommy. The drone turned around and faced the child then it began to fly towards him weapons at the ready, the child looked up as it saw the drone flying towards him and then a volley of bullets were shot at him. His eyes widened as he watched the bullets came closer then suddenly all he saw was a red "S", Claire rushed towards the child shielding him with her body as the bullets bounced of her back. Claire turned her head quickly firing her heat vision at the drone this time taking one of its wings sending it in a tailspin right at her and the child. Claire hugged the child close allowing the drone to crash into her back and explode, the smoke and fire began to clear as Claire slowly loosened her hold on the child. Though the child was still hugging her crying, Claire gave a kind smile as she gently picked up the child

"Hey it's okay, it's gone, and you're safe now" Claire hushed in a motherly tone.

Suddenly people slowly began to flood the streets still afraid that something else might happen

"XAVIER" a voice broke out through the murmuring crowd as a lady broke through them and ran towards Claire

"MOMMY" the child said happily.

Claire walked towards the woman still holding the child

"It's alright ma'am your son is…" Claire said but was suddenly stopped when the woman snatched her son from her grip and held him close to his chest

"Don't touch my Son" the woman said very scared. Claire took a step back taken aback by what the woman said

"Ma'am…. I'm not going to hurt you or your child, I'm just here to help" she said saddened by what she said

"Haven't you helped this city enough" a man from the growing crowd yelled.

Soon murmurs and whispers spread around the crowd, but to Claire they may as well been talking inches in front of her.

"Why did she come back?"

"She's the reason my house is destroyed"

"Is another event going to happen"

"I can't lose another friend to this…this thing", Claire heard every last whisper.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from" a woman shouted

"Yeah go join those other freaks" another man shouted

Soon the crowd joined in throwing obscenities at Claire, she could do nothing only stand there and take it. Someone even threw a piece of debris at her head, she didn't flinch but it still hurt her inside. She was prepared to leave in defeat until another voice rang out louder than all the other voices

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU" a male voice said

Claire and the entire crowd turned to see a red head making his way through the crowd towards Superwoman.

Jimmy Olsen was finally meeting Superwoman face to face, Claire looked at the disabled photographer remembering that he had something to say to her super-persona, looks like she and everyone here were about hear it.

"Why are you yelling at her she just saved all your lives from that killer drone" Jimmy yelled to the crowd.

"Listen everyone were all still healing from the event I get that, we lost homes, possessions…. people, but we can't blame Superwoman for what happened she had no control and she did everything she could to defend us, even with everything she can do she's just one woman can we really put all this blame on her" Jimmy said pleading with the crowd.

"Why the hell are you defending her, looks like she screwed you over just like the rest of us" a man screamed emphasizing Jimmy's missing arm.

Jimmy took a moment to look at his stump clutching it tightly

"Yeah I lost an arm during that whole thing, but an arm is better than the alternative, from what I heard those Kryptonians wanted to wipe out the whole planet and this woman fought against her own people…. her home for us, thanks to her I can see my family, my mom, my sis, I'm still alive and so are all of you, let's stop focusing on what we lost and on what we still have" Jimmy yelled straining his voice.

Claire stood in amazement at what Jimmy just said, Olsen's words seemed to have wowed the crowd into silence. Jimmy turned to face Superwoman his pale blue eyes filled with hope and optimism

"Thank You Superwoman" Jimmy said kindly.

Claire felt a smile creeping up her face, suddenly the child was let down from his mother's hold and made her way to Superwoman tugging on her cape. Claire looked at the child kneeling down to his level, the child suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck hugging her

"Thank You Ms. Superwoman" the child said with unwavering kindness.

Claire was completely smiling now as she returned the hug

"You're Welcome, both of you" Claire said her voice wavering a bit.

A flash came from the side as a smiling Jimmy took a photo of the incredible scene, once the hug was over the child ran back to his mother taking her hand. The woman was still wary of Superwoman, but swallowed hard and said

"Thank You Superwoman, for saving my son" she said wary but grateful.

Claire gave the mother a nod and began to walk away, she stopped when she felt Jimmy place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm pretty sure my little speech didn't really change anyone's opinion of you, but I just had to get that out of my system seeing them berate even after you saved them was just maddening" Jimmy said slightly upset

Claire smiled at Jimmy "Thanks for sticking up for me, and I wouldn't be so sure about that it just one stone to ripple a pond" Claire said reassuringly.

"Listen the whole world has a bunch of different thoughts about you and a lot of them aren't good, I just want you to know that no matter what the world thinks of you, you'll always have a pal when Jimmy Olsen's around" Jimmy said smiling jabbing his thumb into his chest.

Claire gave Jimmy and Toothy smile and a small giggle making him blush

"That's really good to know" Claire said as she gently lifted herself into air and then took off.

Even though Claire was a good distance away she still heard the people below

"She did help us"

"We can't trust her"

"Maybe she just wants to help"

"Why did that kid stand up for her"

"I don't know what to think", Claire sighed as she took off back to the Daily Planet.

Unbeknownst to her a small drone was watching her a camera recording her as she flew away, this was recording was being fed to a building far from Claire current location to a darkened room where a figure sat watching multiple screens each showing a moment in Claire's battle with the drones, the figure smiled his blue eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Oh cute, she has a little friend, soon enough he'll see her for what she is, soon they will all see" he said devilishly leaning on his chair.

 **2 Hours Later, Daily Planet**

The injured were sent to the hospital and the damage still remained as desk were torn apart and bullet holes littered the walls. Only a few people remained in the building one of them being Lois Lane as she rushed past the various people cleaning up the debris from the attack to Perry White's office. She bust through the door

"Alright Perry I was able to get some notes about the attack, and some witness statements as soon as I get to a computer I'll get to work" Lois said looking down into a stack of papers she wrote.

"Sorry Lane someone beat you to it" Perry said causing Lois's head to snap up and see Claire sitting and giving her a nervous smile.

"Looks like I was wrong about you Kent, you didn't hesitate about going out and getting that story or saving my life" Perry said making Claire blush.

"And you were able to push this out in under a hour, by pencil no less you are the fastest writer I've ever seen" Perry said waving a sizable stack of loose-leaf that Claire wrote on

"You should see me type, if I owned a laptop" Claire said nervously.

"This will look great tomorrow all we need is some photos to go with it" Perry said scratching his chin

Suddenly Jimmy Olsen came into the room and slammed a stack of photos onto the desk. The photos showed Superwoman fighting the drones, shielding the child, and the hug they both shared.

"Mr. White my name is James Bartholomew Olsen" Jimmy said with a confident smile

Perry looked over the photos and returned the smile to Jimmy "Well it looks like we have everything covered" Perry said.

"Not quite Mr. White we still don't know why those drones went haywire, we should have our best reporter on that and if she wants I would like to assist" Claire said looking towards Lois making her smile.

"Alright we run this tomorrow, you two are on the drone story and bring Olsen along the kids got potential" Perry said as he waved them off looking over the writings again.

Lois and Claire both exited his office "Seriously hand-written in under an hour, you set the paper on fire didn't you" Lois said giving her a nudge

Claire blushed and smiled "I wanted to make a good impression…. And…. yes a few times" Claire said scratching the back of her head.

"So ladies I'll be seeing you both tomorrow, I have a serious case of Netflix and Chill that I need to address after today" Jimmy said walking past the two

"Hey Jimmy what you said to that crowd was really kind and mature, I could tell it came from the heart" Claire said smiling.

"Thanks Claire…. Wait you were in the crowd" Jimmy said confused

Claire perked up immediately "Oh…. Well…. I was just there to… get the story and I saw you, then I heard you…. I just didn't want to get in your way" Claire stuttered nervous and quick giving a nervous laugh.

Jimmy smiled as he walked away

"Smooth Smallville" Lois said patting her back and walking away as well.

Claire stood there for a minute thinking over her day and all that had happened

"Lois, Claire, and Jimmy…. Maybe…. Metropolis won't be as bad as I thought" Claire said to herself as she straightened her glasses and made her way to the elevator

For the first time since she came to Metropolis she felt like she wasn't alone as Superwoman or as herself.


	4. Chapter 3: The Africa Incident

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Africa, 16 Months after Claire moved to Metropolis**

Claire looked out the window as she drove the car down the dusty roads of Africa, Lois was writing in her journal probably jotting down more questions, while Jimmy was reading the map. It's been a year and some change since they started working together and since then they became the Daily Planets dream team, together they cracked down on the Daily Planets greatest stories. Lois's was an expert investigative Journalist she would set them on the path to find the truth and had her own unique way of finding it. Jimmy finally became a full time photographer for the Daily Planet and many would consider the best, being able to take a picture just at the right time for a perfect shot. And then Claire herself she always seemed to get information faster than any other reporter and wrote the stories even faster. They came to trust one another having each other's backs and getting themselves out of scrapes, for Claire it sort of became more of a significant thing. With Lois's need to investigate the most dangerous stories and Jimmy knack for getting into and out of trouble, Superwoman had found herself becoming very familiar with the two. Jimmy still doesn't suspect that Superwoman and Claire are the same person and Claire would prefer to keep it that way, Lois has been very helpful with her Superwoman duties telling her where she is needed most. She can see a lot of things, but somethings are so well hidden even she couldn't see them.

The world was still very divisive about the existence of Superwoman and many still outright hated her, though she did get her thanks from those who were truly grateful and those always make her feel good. What really bothered her was those who were looking at her like some kind of Goddess, she would see on the TV people with her symbol praying and preaching about her saying that she would save them all. But she didn't want to be worshipped she just wanted to help, and she knew even with all she could she couldn't save them all.

The reason why all three of them were currently crammed into a rental car driving down a nonexistent road in the middle of Africa, is once again thanks to Lois. They country they were in was currently in a very bloody civil war and Lois managed to get an interview with the general of the rebel side, they even allowed photography. Lois knew this was a dangerous assignment and tried to get another photographer, but once word got to Jimmy he demanded to be brought along

"We are a triad of Luck, it doesn't work if were not all there" Jimmy said

Claire knew this could get really bad really fast if things went wrong so she was prepared to suit up if the time called for it.

They drove up to a small village a few houses, and what appeared to be a café of some kind. Claire exited the car wearing a dark blue shirt, brown vest, red scarf, blue jeans, brown boots, and her glasses though she had clip on lenses to make them sunglasses. Lois had on Aviator glasses, a brown Jacket over a white business shirt, a messenger bag, similar pants and boots, and a scarf she used to cover her head. Jimmy had the same sunglasses, pants, and boots, but wore white and red plaid shirt with a green vest over it and an orange scarf.

"This place is pretty quaint" Jimmy said examining the town

Claire scanned the streets they were mostly empty aside from a few people standing about and children running and playing with toys.

"We'll meet our escort here, Jimmy find your equipment guy we need to be ready" Lois said looking over the area

Jimmy nodded as he walked towards a building

"Henron said he'd meet us at this street" Jimmy said pointing to a rusted sign.

The two followed Jimmy down an alley to see a young African American drinking a bottled soda, light brown skin, short black hair, a stubble mustache and a growing beard. Wearing an outfit similar to the three except with a light green scarf he waved to them, each of them giving him a confused look.

"You're not Henron, where is he" Jimmy asked very confused

The man gave a shrug "Trouble at the border, I'm Langston Selby I got your equipment Mr. Olsen" he said reaching for a bag.

Jimmy gave the man a frown while he took the bag from him and examined the contents, Claire and Lois simply examined him

"Everything's here, let get to the rendezvous point" Jimmy said taking out his camera and walking out of the alley.

Langston approached Lois "So how'd you land it, this is like pioneer stuff The General never give interviews" Langston said curious for her answer.

Lois without looking at him asked "You know what Henron says when were on assignment"

Langston was thinking but Jimmy quickly answered

"Not a goddamn thing…. Henron was good like that".

"Come on guys don't give the new guy such a hard time" Claire said defensively for Langston

"It's not that he's new Claire, I just don't like sudden changes to an established plan" Lois said as they continued to walk.

They all walked up to the end of the town and waited for thirty minutes, Jimmy was looking through his equipment and Lois was going over her notes. Claire took the time to talk to Langston and get to know him, he was a nice enough guy family back in the states enjoyed reading and writing, really enjoyed the Daily Planet.

"You've checked that camera six times now, its fine Mr. Olsen" Langston yelled at Jimmy as he continued to examine it

"Hey this is my baby Selby I give it unlimited TLC, and I can't shake the feeling that's something wrong with it, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY" Jimmy yelled at Langston.

Soon they all looked down the road and saw a jeep approaching

"Time to go" Lois said as she stood up and walked towards the jeep

Claire nodding and following suit. Two African men exited the jeep and stood in front of it Claire could see that they had weapons under their garments

"Well are we going" Lois asked a bit annoyed.

"There's been a change, you and the two men can come, she stays here" the man said pointing to Claire

Jimmy was the first to respond "Hey your fixer said we all could go, you can't just change things on a whim" Jimmy snapped very angry.

The man glared at Jimmy running his hand over his hidden gun

"If you don't like it you can stay here as well" the man said threateningly.

Jimmy was about to say something else but Claire put a hand on his shoulder

"Jimmy its okay, you and Lois can cover The General, I'll get some statements from the townspeople" Claire said kindly

Jimmy sighed in annoyance "First Henron now this, why can't things just go the way they should" Jimmy grumbled walking towards the jeep Langston following behind.

Claire walked up to Lois

"Don't worry Smallville I got this" Lois said confidently

Claire smiled and gave Lois a hug

"If anything goes wrong yell" Claire said jokingly

Lois smiled as she too entered the jeep Claire waved and they drove away from the town, Claire kept her eyes on the jeep as she walked back into town just in case things went bad.

 **30 minutes Later**

Jimmy was actually quite scared when these guys threw bags over their head and told them to be quiet, he's been on some dangerous assignments and got into hairy scrapes multiple times. And each time he came out for the most part unscathed, mostly in part to a timely rescue from Superwoman on multiple occasions. But Jimmy wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't count on Superwoman to pull his ass out of the fire every time he was in danger, he wanted to stand on his own and be a man, he wanted to strong.

The Jeep finally came to a stop and Jimmy, Lois, and Langston were forced out of the jeep and onto their knees. The bags were forcibly ripped off they're head It took a few seconds for Jimmy's eyes to adjust to the light, when they finally did he saw that they were surrounded by over a dozen armed men. Jimmy was clearly terrified and sweating profusely

"Calm down Jimmy we'll make it through this" Lois told Jimmy in a calm tone

Jimmy felt his heart slowing upon hearing Lois say that she always had this confidence like she knew that things would be okay. Jimmy was glad that Lois was here, but he would've felt better if Claire was here she had this calming aura around her that always made him feel good. And she was even calmer than Lois in these tense situations, which was funny because in any other situation she's a total dork, which also was good because he was also a dork. Claire would always blush and get nervous over the simplest things and when he told her jokes she had this cute giggle that would make Jimmy giggle. Yeah Jimmy thought Claire was hot, but he knew that she was out of his league, he had as much of a chance of getting a date with Claire as he had of getting one with Superwoman who he thought was equally hot. Jimmy thought for a second that it was weird he found both Claire and Superwoman equally attractive even though Superwoman should be way higher, she had that amazon physique, flowing hair, an impressive bust, and her eyes. Jimmy's thoughts got stuck on her eyes those blue dazzling and the strength behind them, he feels like he's see them constantly but it like they're hiding. He couldn't think any deeper about when he, Lois, and Langston were forced to move toward the center of the complex.

Lois was brought before who Jimmy could only believe was The General, Lois calmly sat before him and pulled out her journal.

"I was not told the interview would be with a lady" The General said trying to sound suave

"I'm not a lady I'm a journalist, now if we may please begin general" Lois said clearly not taking any of it but not being disrespectful.

The general laughed and allowed Lois to begin, Jimmy watched Lois amazed by how calm she was standing in front of someone who could have them killed with a hand wave. Jimmy examined the area looking at all the guards staring them down guns at the ready, Jimmy gaze fell upon one man in the crowd. He was Caucasian had slicked back black hair and a five o' clock shadow, he wore sunglasses that hid his eyes, a black short sleeve shirt and military attire. He looked at Jimmy his gaze felt through his glasses making Jimmy flinch, the man smiled and walked away to talk to somebody else.

"There's a few of these guys around here, probably hired mercenaries" Langston whispered to Jimmy making him nod

"And shouldn't you be taking pictures for the interview" Langston asked.

Jimmy jerked realizing he forgot the only reason he's here as he brought up his camera and prepared to take pictures of The General.

Jimmy brought his camera up focusing on The General, once the image was clear he prepared to take the picture only to have darkness overtake his lens. Jimmy removed his eye from the camera and locked eyes with the man he saw before

"Heh, heh c-can I help you sir" Jimmy said nervous and backing away slightly.

The man didn't say a word only staring at Jimmy and extended his hand, Jimmy looked at the hand and then his camera

"Really dude" Jimmy said annoyed

The man simply tilted his head with a blank stare as more guards surrounded Jimmy and Langston, Jimmy sighed as he removed his camera from his neck and handed to the man. The man then began examining the camera thoroughly

"Hey be careful the lens is actually a gun" Jimmy said mockingly

The man simply glared at Jimmy and then opened his camera.

"Aw come on man your exposing it" Jimmy said annoyed

Behind him Langston stayed quiet but stared at the camera intently. The man then removed the film roll and dropping the camera to the ground

"Dude that's my Camera" Jimmy said reaching down and picking it up inspecting it for damage

Langston began to sweat as the man examined the film roll unraveling it. The man pulled out all the film and tossed it looking at the roll before dropping it to the ground

"Okay I get it, the guy with the gun makes the rules you don't have to be such a…." Jimmy said agitated

The man then brought his black boot down on the roll hard making Jimmy and Langston flinch from the cracking sound

"Dick" Jimmy said in an offended tone

The man kept his foot down on the roll and looked at Jimmy

"Alright you happy now, showed everyone how tough you are, if so I would like to get back to…" Jimmy said very annoyed

But stopped when the man brought his foot up and a light beeping could be heard making Jimmy and Langston's eyes widen. The man reached down and pulled up a small and thin electronic device. Jimmy stared at it in shock

"T-t-that's not mine" Jimmy said very scared

The man looked at Jimmy then turned his head to the people behind him "CIA" he said in a cold and unfeeling tone.

"They're tracking us" one of the soldiers yelled making everyone look at Jimmy

Two men then grabbed Jimmy from behind and forced him to his knees. Jimmy looked up to see The General with a pistol at his side

"You CIA" The General asked anger building inside him

Jimmy was sweating and frantically looking around he saw Lois behind The General being restrained by two men

"N-n-no I-I'm not… T-that wasn't supposed to…. I-I don't even know how that got in there" Jimmy stammered out terrified for his life.

"He's a photographer I've worked with him for over a year" Lois screamed struggling in the man's grip

The General didn't listen as he lifted the gun to Jimmy's line of sight. Jimmy stared down the barrel of the gun ice running through his veins, he knew Superwoman wouldn't always be able to save him. He knew this was the end, tears ran down his face as he thought of his family, the planet, Lois, and Claire, he grit his teeth and prepared for the end.

Then Langston spoke out in the native language making The General stop and everyone in the area look at him, everyone except Jimmy who was still staring at the gun.

"My name is Langston Selby I'm with the CIA, we used they're credentials as cover, they have nothing to do with this" Langston said raising his hands over his head.

Langston looked at the trembling Jimmy

"It's going to be okay Jimmy" Langston said calmly but with a hint of fear in his voice

The General continued to point the gun at Jimmy's head and stare Langston down.

"There are solutions General, I am authorized to propose an arrangement" Langston said swallowing hard

The General continued to stare Langston down with anger in his eyes. Jimmy still faced the gun fearfully of the death to come from it, suddenly the gun was pulled from his view a gun shot was heard followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Jimmy knew what just happened and completely froze, he heard Lois gasp, he heard the gunshot, he heard Langston fall, he was dead and anyone of them could be next.

"Bring them down below" The General said coldly walking away, men force Jimmy to his feet he didn't react still in shock.

They brought Jimmy and Lois to a basement they were both shoved in and Jimmy fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily, Lois ran to him and wrapped her arms around him

"He's dead Lois, he just killed him, it was that easy" Jimmy whispered his voice shaking.

"I know Jimmy, but you have to pull yourself together were going to make it out of this, but I need you stay focused" Lois said in a comforting tone.

The General then entered the room gun still in his hands Jimmy was fearful as he looked at the man Lois acted calm but the nervousness could be seen

"We didn't know" Lois said pleadingly.

"Ignorance is not the same as Innocence Ms. Lane, they put the device in his Camera" The General said pointing to Jimmy sending a shiver up his spine

Lois went in front of Jimmy raising her hands defensively

"He has nothing to do with any of this, have a heart dammit he's crippled" Lois yelled pleading.

The General inched closer to Lois and Jimmy but stopped when he heard a gunshot from overhead, then followed by multiple gunshots.

 **8 minutes ago, Back with Claire**

Claire was sitting alone at the Café, a bottle of soda and her glasses sat on the table as she focused heavily at the open desert. With her super vision she's been tracking the car ever since they left they've been driving for a while now and she sat there the entire time hoping that nothing will happen. She finally saw them pull in to some kind of base when she heard something, not from afar but across the street, she saw children playing. Some were playing soccer, while others played with toys, one in particular had a kite and trying very hard to get it to fly running with all her might. Lois smiled at the little girl remembering her younger years in Kansas and how she had the exact same problem when she tried to fly a kite. Her father told her the problem was that she wasn't getting enough wind underneath it to get it to fly, so she decided to give the kid a hand. She made sure that no one was looking then used her hand to cover her mouth, she then blew as lightly as she could creating a strong but gentle breeze. The child was surprised when the breeze came and her kite began to lift of the ground, she laughed as she ran making it lift higher and higher into the sky.

Claire smiled as she watched the child lift the kite higher and higher into sky, satisfied with what she's done she prepared to bring her attention back to Lois and the others but was interrupted when someone spoke to her.

"Now that is something" a female voice said calmly

Claire nearly jumped as she looked in front of her to see someone standing before her. The woman was at least 5'10", her dark brown hair done in a low ponytail reaching the top of her back, her physique was hidden by the clothes she wore a red shirt, dark yellow vest, and blue jeans. The way she stood just looking at Claire emanated confidence and control, her light brown eyes though calm hid a burning passion in them. Claire quickly slapped on her glasses then faced the woman

"Is what something" Claire asked confused

The woman pointed to the child "The way the wind picked up, it was surprising" the woman said.

Claire continued to stare the woman she came out of nowhere, even when Claire wasn't looking for someone she could usually pick up on people approaching she would then act surprised, but she was actually caught off guard. Another thing Claire noted about the woman was how strikingly beautiful she was, Claire realized this must be what people think when they see her as Superwoman.

The woman smiled at Claire "May I sit here"

Claire blushed "O-oh of course" Claire said gesturing to the spare chair.

The woman sat across from Claire "Diana Prince" she said extending her hand

"Oh… umm, Claire Kent pleasure" Claire said shaking Diana's hand.

"So what brings you here Ms. Kent, this doesn't seem like a place someone like you would be" Diana said playfully

"Oh I'm a reporter me and my friends are covering something here, if I may ask what are you doing here since you're…. Clearly…. Not from…. Here" Claire said stumbling with her words.

Diana giggled watching Claire murmur to herself

"Peacekeeping" Diana said,

"Oh which organization" Claire asked

"This is more of a personal mission" Diana said.

Claire nodded then took a drink from her soda, Diana then began to examine Claire very quizzically,

"Uh yes Ms. Prince" Claire asked nervously

"You slouch a lot, yet your posture is of someone who should be taller" Diana said in an analyzing tone.

Claire nearly choked on her drink as she tried to think of a reply

"Also your glasses dim your eye color, I got a chance to see your eyes they were quite beautiful and very kind" Diana said kindly making Claire blush.

"But there is also something else in those eye's a fierce power and a passion to do good, but also uncertainty and fear, you wish to act but fear the consequences and the persecution" Diana said like someone who knew exactly what Claire was feeling.

Claire was extremely nervous this woman was breaking through all her defenses with ease

"You don't have to act you know, you don't have to allow those ungrateful one to mock you and call for your death, you do what you do because you want to" Diana said proud and kind.

Claire's eyes widened upon hearing Diana's words forgetting her previous worries

"What if you act not because you want to, but because you need to, because if you can do something but you don't what happens because you didn't act is on you" Claire said solemnly.

"You can't act for everyone Ms. Kent" Diana said

"But you have to try, even if you can't act maybe someone else will, someone who had an example to act on" Claire said thinking back to words spoken to her.

Diana looked at Claire surprised then gave a soft laugh

"You speak like someone I used to know" Diana said with a hint of sadness in her voice

Claire looked at Diana surprised realizing the exchange they just had.

"Who are you" Claire said softly and curious

Diana smiled "I'm you…. but retired' Diana answered.

Before Claire could inquire more she heard it, Lois's heart beat speeding up. Claire's head snapped around quickly towards the site she saw men zeroing in on Lois and Jimmy, Claire gasped as she shot up from the chair

"I'm sorry Ms. Prince I need to go" Claire said quickly.

Diana didn't seem to mind and gave a friendly wave, Claire walked quickly down the street towards an alleyway. Before she reached it a ball hit her in the head knocking her glasses, it didn't hurt but she was surprised turning to see a small boy a few feet away. He spoke in the native language Claire hadn't learned it yet but she knew he was asking for his ball, she looked down to see her glasses and the ball side by side. She reached down and picked up both then faced the child, her ears then perked up to another sound not from the site Lois and Jimmy were but from right above her. She looked up and saw a shell heading right to where the boy was standing, Claire's head snapped back to the child worried expression on her face. The child looked confused as the shell came closer, Claire acted quick rushing towards the child with super speed and pushing the child out of the way right before the shell could hit him and instead hit her. The explosion left a huge crater where Claire once stood the child screamed terrified, Claire laid face down in the crater slightly dazed only shreds of her civilian clothes remained revealing her Kryptonian suit. She slowly raised herself up as she heard the sound of another shell coming, her eyes widened as she shot up from the crater and ripped off the rest of her clothes fully revealing her suit and symbol. She flew into the sky and grabbed the shell before it made impact allowing it to explode in her grip, the child looked up to see the majestic figure emerge from the fire and smoke gracefully lowering herself to the ground. Superwoman looked at the child

"Spread the word, everyone inside, stay low" Claire spoke in the native language though slightly broken,

The child understood and ran of yelling to everyone who could hear. Claire then faced to where the shells came from and saw that far away a group of men were loading more mortars and preparing to fire

"Not on my watch" Claire growled as she took off towards them.

The men were running about one yelling orders as they loaded up the mortars preparing to fire again. A soldier attempted to load up another shell but a red beam came from the sky slicing the barrel and the stand. Soon multiple beams rained from the sky doing the same to all of the Mortars, the soldiers all looked up to see the shape of a woman in front of the sun. Only the shape of her body and her bright red glowing eyes were visible, she lowered down to the ground standing before the stunned group.

"Men stand down now, I'm not taking anyone's side during this war, but I will not have innocents endangered on my watch" Claire said staring at the men with a fierce expression.

After a few seconds of silence one of the soldier pulled out an assault rifle and began shooting at Claire and soon the others followed unloading everything on her. Claire stood there taking the bullets without flinching

"Everyone in the world knows who I am and what I can do, yet every time they still try this" Claire thought rolling her eyes.

Some of the soldiers threw they're grenades at Claire, they rolled Claire's stopping at her feet, she looked down at them bored before they exploded. The soldiers stopped firing as the area Claire stood erupted into fire and smoke, they stared at the area as the smoke began settle. Suddenly something burst through the smoke at a blinding speed going past every soldier and knocking them down. As the soldiers regained their footing they all saw Claire standing exactly where they were before holding all their guns, ammunition, and grenades. Claire dropped them all before her feet as if daring any of the soldiers to try and take from her

"Are we done" Claire asked calmly

As soon as she said that she heard an explosion behind her and something impacted on her back sending her flying a long distances away. Claire was sent her skidding across the ground coming to a rest on her stomach, she turned to see a tank rolling away from her and towards the city.

Claire stood up shaking herself out of her daze and rose up focusing on the village she saw four tanks closing in on the village. Claire eyes widened, then narrowed fiercely as she zoomed towards one of the oncoming tanks. The tank was about to fire, but Claire zipped in front of it and lifted the front of the Tank diverting the shot into the sky. She then tossed the tank upward flipping it upside down and catching it, she then tore open the hatch where the people were. She then began to furiously shake the tank like a child trying to get the last cookie out of a small jar, the soldiers then began to comically fall out of the tank then scurried away from Superwoman. As the last man fell out then ran away Claire about to drop the tank but then saw another tank rolled up closer to her and fired off another shell. Claire quickly brought the empty tank in front of her and blocked the shell, though the force of it still knocked her back the tank landing on her. Claire pushed the tank off of her glared at the other tank with an angry expression she did not like being shot at, and hated being shot at with tanks even more. She then grabbed the barrel of the damaged tank and ripped it off. With her x ray vision she saw the men inside scurrying about to load another shell, with her speed she rushed towards the other tank the gun barrel in hand. She hit the Barrel of the tank with an overhead strike bending out of shape, she then proceeded to hit the tank from every angle damaging in treads. Another tank rolled up to attack Claire but stopped and watched as Claire continued to hit the tank with her gun Barrel bat looking like a madwoman. Claire finally stopped breathing hard her hair messy and disheveled from the constant swings, she then faced the tank giving them a livid look. She could see all the men inside were to terrified to fire, she then hopped off the destroyed tank she was abusing, the men inside were rattled but not seriously hurt. She then began to slowly walk towards the other tank rolling her shoulders and putting her hair back into place, she stopped in front of the tank and stared right down the barrel. She then gently put her hand on the barrel and then began to bend it towards the open hatch and a stunned soldier, she left the man staring down the barrel of his own gun then took off towards the sky.

She lifted into the air and saw the last tank firing into building luckily the people were able to get out of the way. Claire zoomed down preparing for an overhead smash but stopped when she saw a man trapped underneath some rubble and more was about to fall and crush him. She turned mid-flight and grabbed the rubble before it fell on the bystander, she then pulled the rubble off of him

"Can you walk" Claire spoke in the native language.

The man nodded then started to get up slowly, the tank then faced them and shot at them, Claire saw the shell incoming and rushed towards it taking it to the chest and knocking her through a building. She landed on her back groaning slightly dazed she acted suddenly and wasn't ready for the hit, she needed to get up the man might still be in danger. The tank began to approach her the man still in the way she prepared to charge the tank, until something she didn't expect happened. Something impacted the side of the tank sending it rolling down the street Claire simply stared amazed at what just happened. Whatever hit the tank hit it so hard that it kicked up a lot of dust obscuring it in the cloud, Claire could easily see through the dust cloud if she wanted but was still shocked from what she just saw. The shrouded human figure turned to face Claire and through the smoke Claire swore she saw a smile, the figure then ran off almost as fast as Claire.

The man ran off once the tank rolled down the Street and Claire just stood there still amazed by what just happened. She considered following the mysterious figure, but then she suddenly remembered

"Jimmy, Lois, they're still with those rebels" Claire said out loud distressed that she forgot her two best friends maybe in danger.

She immediately shot into the sky like a rocket and once she was high enough gave the village one more look over. Some buildings were destroyed and some people were injured but thankfully no one was dead, and it looked like the soldiers Claire talked to were retreating after seeing they're tanks destroyed. Claire turned to look at where Lois and Jimmy were, but before she could scan the area a glimmer in the sky caught her eye. She focused on it and saw that was a drone, a US drone similar to the one they used to try and track her a year ago. She then saw a small hatch open from the bottom of the drone and from it emerged a missile. Claire gasped as the drone launched the Missile towards the area where Lois and Jimmy were. Claire took no time to think as she rocketed towards the missile arms stretched out bracing for impact. She barreled through the missile causing it to explode and for good measure destroyed the drone just in case it had another missile.

Claire flew over the compound and began to look for Lois and Jimmy, but what she found shocked her. Dead bodies laid strewn across the ground of the compound and they were all burned to a crisp almost nothing recognizable left of them to be seen. Claire began to panic thinking that Lois or Jimmy may be one of those bodies, she then heard something a grunt and a fearful yelp. Without thinking Claire followed the sound knowing it came from underground, she flew into the sky the rocketed down to earth tunneling through the ground till she came to what appeared to be a basement. She landed standing up, looking down toward the ground, she slowly lifted her head to see what was in front of her. She saw what she believed to be The General holding a gun to Lois's head, and Jimmy laying on the ground not too far from them. The General was clearly terrified, Lois was scared but all the worry seemed to disappear when Claire arrived, Jimmy was still scared but a glimmer of hope was in his eyes when Superwoman landed. The General had a tight hold on Lois and pushed the gun to her head

"STAY BACK… I'LL KILL HER, I'LL DO IT"

Claire looked behind The General the wall behind him was weak and fragile, she then looked to Lois. Lois gave Claire a small smile lowering her arms to her side and giving Claire a nod. Claire smiled back then returned the nod, in an instant Claire rushed towards The General pushing him through the wall behind and leaving Lois standing exactly where she was. Claire stood in the next room holding The General by the collar of his shirt, he was unconscious and gave a pained groan. Claire then dropped him to the floor

"I'll get you some medical attention…. After I check on my friends" Claire said realizing The General was hurt but not dying.

Claire walked through the hole she made towards a smiling Lois

"You cut it a bit close there Superwoman" Lois said still a bit shaken.

"Sorry a village not too far from here was under attack, I couldn't just leave them" Claire said feeling sorry for leaving them this long

Lois gave a nod understanding. Jimmy than ran up to Lois and hugged her burying his face in her chest

"Lois you're okay thank god" Jimmy said hysterically

Lois patted his head "It's okay Jimmy, we made it out okay" Lois said calmly.

Jimmy then looked at Superwoman tears welling up in his eyes

"Thank You Superwoman we were almost…." Jimmy said thankfully then froze.

Horror crept up Jimmy's face

"Oh god Langston, they killed Langston he's dead" Jimmy said horrified

Claire's eyes widen in sadness upon hearing that.

"Langston's dead…. I was to slow" Claire cursed herself in her head

For the short time she talked to Langston he was a good enough guy he didn't deserve death. Claire then saw Jimmy's legs were shaking he was about to fall, Claire rushed behind him grabbing him before he fell, Jimmy looked a Superwoman with tearful eyes.

"Don't worry Jimmy I got you" Claire said as she lifted Jimmy bridal style and walked to the stairs.

Once they were above ground Lois and Jimmy looked upon the burned bodies that laid before them, Jimmy puked while Lois looked on horrified.

"What happened here" Lois asked shocked

"This wasn't me" Claire said sadly as she look on.

"Of course this wasn't you, there were gunshots before you came" Jimmy said not having the strength to look at the bodies.

Claire then heard people approaching with her super vision she saw that the people were US soldiers

"US soldiers are coming, they'll help you" Claire said facing Lois.

"Then that means you need to go" Lois said

Claire wanted to objected but Lois Interrupted "When they see these bodies and you, they're going to make assumptions, then start asking questions, you need to leave now" Lois said Concerned for her friend.

Claire looked at Jimmy, Lois, the soldiers, and the bodies before nodding, she took a few steps away from her friends then took off into the sky.

 **30 minutes Later**

Jimmy sat on a chair while they carted the bodies of the premises, Lois was answering all the questions he was deemed unfit for interrogation. He sat there trying to collect himself from everything that just happened when his eye caught something. A wallet on the ground, he walked towards it and picked it up. He examined the black leather wallet before opening it, there was no identification but there was something in the sleeves. He pulled it out his eyes widening and on the verge of tears once more as the wallet dropped to the ground. It was a picture of Langston, a young girl, a man the same age as him, and an elderly couple. It was his family and now he was gone, Jimmy almost broke down again when he heard a voice behind him

"Jimmy"

He turned to she Claire concerned look on her face and strangely in a different outfit, though he did care he ran to her and hugged her. Claire happily returned the hug, she saw what was in his hand remembering it was the photo Langston showed her before leaving. A twin brother, a younger sister, and two loving parents, Claire frowned knowing that a family was just destroyed. She looked around to the burned bodies and the mourning people of the village. Some fathers and Husbands from the village were stationed here, so much death and she knew that the blame would fall on her, the blame would fall on Superwoman.


	5. Chapter 4: A Night with Friends

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _(Note:Sorry this took so long to get out, just started my second semester of college and I just got into the groove of things. I'm still going to update this story, it's just that the distance between updates will vary. Some chapter will be easy to write others may take more than a month, this goes for all my stories. They will come just be patient. Also warning this Chapter contains mentions of Sex and a very Sassy Lois. Enjoy :D)_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Metropolis, 1 Month after the Africa Incident**

Claire watched the rain slide down the windshield of the taxi she was in, she had just finished grocery shopping and needed a ride home. It had been a month since the Africa Incident and the world was abuzz with what had transpired there, and everyone was discussing Superwoman. Most of it has not been positive someone from the Incident a woman named Kahina Ziri has stepped up and has given a testimony for US Senate blaming Superwoman for all the deaths. The committee was currently holding a hearing with Ms. Ziri, though Claire already knew how this would end. Half of the world was already calling for her head on a spike while the other half was undecided, it made being Superwoman very hard especially in the US. She would try to save people and they would be too afraid to accept her help, and after all was said and done she would be ridiculed and scorned by dozens of people. Though it wasn't all bad she still got her thanks by those who were grateful, and some were a little too grateful. There were groups of people across the world who were convinced that she was a goddess gifted to the Earth to save them, although there were many religious groups who were convinced that she was the devil, very offensive since she was raised Christian. But none of this deterred Claire she still did her duties as Superwoman although she has lost a noticeably amount of enthusiasm for it. Not that she was unhappy doing it, she just knew that people would not be accepting of her. For a good portion of the year Claire has built up a decent reputation as Superwoman by helping everyone she could and she finally thought that the world might finally understand that's she's here to help, but the incident has brought her even further than square one.

Claire thought about the aftermath of the incident she, Lois, and Jimmy were brought back to the states after some rigorous questioning from the CIA about Superwoman's involvement. They were given some time off from the Daily Planet to recover, she and Lois were mostly okay but this event has shook Jimmy. She and Lois have given him all the support they could but Jimmy still has something to workout, Claire has noticed that he has kept Langston's Family Photo in his pocket at all times. Claire took out her phone and went through the contacts stopping at Jimmy and tapped his name. The Phone rang for a few minutes till it went to voicemail

"Hey this Jimmy Olsen I'm not at the phone right now or I lost it…. Again, so please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as I get it back or get a new phone, J.B.O out" the recording of Jimmy rang.

"Hey Jimmy it's me Claire, listen me and Lois are having a movie night and…. We just want to see you again, were not gonna talk about what happened, were all just going to hangout like friends…. Were your friends Jimmy please open up" Claire said sadly as she ended the call worried about her friend.

The Taxi stopped in front of an apartment building, Claire got out of the taxi thanking the driver and picking up the groceries from the back. There were three large bags and the driver offered to help, but Claire declined as she put up a fake show of effort as she lifted the bags and walked inside. After a few months of working at the planet and constant prodding from Lois, Claire bought herself a nice apartment in the same building Lois, heck her room was right across from Lois's. Claire greeted the clerk and picked up the mail from her mailbox, she then walked up to her room. She stopped in front of the door to unlock it and took a second to look at Lois's door. Claire has made a personal rule about not invading on people's privacy especially Lois's, but Claire could feel that something was wrong. Claire finally entered her apartment it had a nice dining room, living room with couch and TV, Kitchen, Bedroom/work room, and one Bathroom. Claire dropped the mail on the table and went to the kitchen and proceeded to sort out her groceries Milk, eggs, bread, fruit's, vegetables, and two large gallons of cookie dough ice cream. Once Claire was done she took off her jacket revealing her loose blue jean button up shirt, black Dickies, and her pair of sneakers. Claire then exited her room and walked up to Lois's door, she had given her a key and said she was welcomed anytime she needed help though this time Claire believed that Lois needed help.

Claire opened the door "Howdy Lois" Claire said happily as she entered the room

She saw Lois sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Her suitcase was on the side and Claire saw the bloody shirt she wore in the desert, she had a bottle of wine and a half full glass in hand she wasn't drunk but on her way. The TV was on and Claire already knew what she was watching

"Howdy Smallville" Lois said unenthusiastically as she watched the TV.

There was an awkward silence between the two only the sound of the news report echoed through the room, Claire finally broke the silence

"I just got back from the Grocery store I'm stocked up and ready to have a fun night with my friends" Claire said giving a kind shrug.

Lois gave Claire a small smile then her face fell "They held hearings about what happened….they're saying…." Lois said dry but sad

Claire interrupted "I don't Care, I don't care what they're saying Lois, my best friends could've been blown up or shot, the people in that village would've been dead and homeless, think of what could have happen" Claire said sympathetically.

"Well think about what did happen, Claire" Lois said a little annoyed

"I didn't kill those men that's what they think-if that's what you're saying" Claire said a little sad.

"I'm saying Claire, I want to understand what happened, I'm saying thank you for saving my life, Jimmy life, and people in that village, but I'm also saying there's a cost" Lois said sternly.

Claire took in a deep breath scratching the back of her head, she then walked over to Lois moving the bottle and suitcase as she sat beside her. Lois also sighed and slumped a bit

"I just don't know Claire" Lois said defeated

"You don't know what" Claire said as she wrapped a hand around Lois's shoulder bringing her closer.

"If the world needs Superwoman" Lois asked quietly

Claire was quiet she then moved her glasses from her nose and placed them on her head revealing her blue eyes.

"That was a question I asked myself when I first learned who I was and what I could do, I knew that when I introduced myself to the world everything would change, I thought I would have more time to think of an answer….. But I didn't I made a choice and I did what I had to, Superwoman is here now….. now I'm thinking if she should stay" Claire said solemnly.

Lois looked at Claire she was clearly distressed small tears welling up in her eyes, Claire then turned to look at Lois and saw her concern

"Well that's a question for another day you and me have a date" Claire said standing up and wiping her eyes.

Claire looked down at Lois and gave her a big toothy smile, she then disappeared in an instant blowing away papers that sat on Lois's table. Lois sat there wide eyed for second before Claire reappeared holding the two gallons of ice cream, a DVD's, and two spoons a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Really" Lois said in disbelief but a smile growing on her face

"Yes really, were going to have this movie night and it's my pick this time" Claire said holding up a DVD.

Lois laughed "Okay first you don't have to eat or sleep" Lois said laughing

"You know I like dreaming and that I have a crippling addiction to Ice Cream" Claire said in mock offense.

"Alright and second you know that movie blows right" Lois said pointing to the DVD

"Alright first the theatrical version blows this is the Ultimate Edition it's a million times better, and second my pick no challenging" Claire said dropping one of the tubs in front of Lois and handed her a spoon.

Claire then inserted the DVD "Is Jimmy coming" Lois asked concerned

Claire froze and went quiet "I don't know, but I hope he does" Claire said hopefully.

Claire sat down next to Lois opening her own tub of Ice cream and began to eat it

"Just so you know I am going to be asking questions non-stop" Lois said blatantly

"That's why these nights are fun Lois" Claire said smiling enjoying her ice cream.

Claire and Lois spent the whole night enjoying themselves, forgetting all their past worries and just enjoying each other's company. After the movie was finished they just sat and talked to on another, and then Lois opened up a box Claire preferred to keep closed.

"So I've been meaning to ask, how your date with Joe went" Lois asked playfully

Claire's face turned red "O-oh well he was nice, and the restaurant we went to was good…. A-and he was nice" Claire stammered out scratching the back of her head.

"So I guess you're not going to call him back" Lois said blatantly

Claire's face fell and she let out a defeated sigh "It's not him Lois, I just think I'm not ready to be in a relationship" Claire said.

"Listen I know about not wanting to be in a relationship but I just want to make sure, you don't want to be in a relationship or your scared to be in one" Lois asked seriously.

"Lois I can cave in a mountain with my pinky, if I start dating and we somehow get to…. That, I don't want to hurt somebody" Claire said concerned

"What are you 10 just say sex, and you went straight to it as well you dirty girl" Lois said wiggling her eyebrow.

Claire's face turned redder than before and she swore she almost felt her heat vison activate

"L-L-Lois I-I Y-y-you" Claire said flustered

Lois began to laugh "Oh Smallville you know I'm just playing you" Lois said as she fell to her back and started to laugh Claire buried her face in her hands embarrassed beyond belief.

"But in all seriousness Kent I don't want you missing out just because you to scared to put yourself out there, and I'm not just talking about sex everybody needs somebody" Lois said

"I do have somebody you, Jimmy, everyone at the Planet" Claire said with a smile.

"You know what I mean Kent, I don't care what Planet you're from you have a uterus and your hormones are gonna reach their breaking point someday, you need a man…. Or a woman if your into that" Lois said taking a scoop of ice cream

"What about you, you doing pretty well as you constantly say every time a guy asks you out" Claire said with a embarrassed huff.

"Oh I am doing well, but what I have isn't for you the most intimate relationship I ever had is with this wine glass, that and the laptop from time to time" Lois said slouching on the couch eating the ice cream.

"Lois" Claire said flustered

"Then again what would that be like for you, Holy Crap you'd shake the entire block" Lois said in astonish

"LOIS" Claire said even louder and even more flustered.

"Oh my God Kent you sound like my dad, were two grown women sitting on the floor, eating ice cream, and watching a movie lighten up" Lois said with a laugh.

Claire sunk deeper into the floor "Kent you took a chance when you became Superwoman, just think of this as another chance, It doesn't even have to involve Sex, I'm gonna be honest the idea of waking up next to someone who makes you feel…. You know is a hell of a thought" Lois said with a kind smile.

Claire rested her head on her hand "Yeah right, I'm a woman of steel among men of tissue" Claire said sadly

"Hey there's somebody for everybody out there, even for aliens" Lois said with a smile.

Claire gave Lois a smile but thought back to more than a year ago and words spoken to her by Zod

" _You aren't one of them Kala, you know this, and with your abilities anything intimate would be impossible_ " the voice said.

Claire took a moment to look out the window and think about the words of her father

" _I don't want you to be alone Claire I just want you to be careful…. Someday your gonna find somebody who gonna make you feel…. Super, and you would never want to let them go, when that day come I just want you to be ready not just for the action, but the consequences as well_ " the voice said as Claire looked out to the night sky wondering about her future.

Eventually Claire said goodbye to Lois and went back to her room deciding to turn in for the night. As she walked in she looked at the table and saw the mail she left on the table

"Well better late than never" Claire thought as she picked up the mail and walked to her bedroom.

After a relaxing bath Claire slipped into her PJ's which was a pair of blue sleep pants and a red undershirt, with her glasses on the top of her head she began to go through her mail. Bill, letter, a magazine she won't read, credit card ad, bank statement, another bill, nothing of real interest until she got to a large manila envelope with a small letter taped to it. Claire examined the two items there was no return address only hers, Claire removed the small white envelope and opened it. Within it there was a typed letter

 _Dear Ms. Kent,_

 _I am sending this letter to ask your assistance with something, I live in Gotham City and me and my Family live in constant fear not just because of the raving bands of criminals who roam the streets of our city but because of a vigilante. This vigilante is known as The Batman, he has been active in our city for years and has taken it upon himself to become judge, jury of the criminals of Gotham. And because of recent events we believe that he has promoted himself to executioner. Ms. Kent you are an amazing reporter with a good heart, you also work for one of the biggest papers in the country. The Gotham Gazette refuses to see the dangers current and potential that Batman poses to the citizens. I am only sending this letter to make you aware and hope that you will investigate this further, I hope that you can make more people outside of Gotham aware of this and hopefully someone will be able to do something about this before it gets any worse._

 _From, A citizen praying for a safer Gotham_

Claire looked at the letter intrigued Gotham was just on the other side of the bay, it was parallel to Metropolis and from what she has heard it was also it's opposite. While Metropolis was a shining modern city, Gotham was a bleak gothic city both literal and metaphorical. The crime rate was supposedly very high and the city was also known for its Asylum holding many high profile insanity cases. This was all just word of mouth the Claire has heard around the office, Claire's eyes widened in a realization she has never been to Gotham. She has been everywhere from Antarctica to Cairo, everywhere except a city that was only a few miles away,

"Huh I guess everybody has a place they haven't been to" Claire thought with a shrug.

Claire also remembered that with the few things she heard about Gotham she heard small whispers of a Batman. Most of it sounded like campfire stories to scare kids, a winged creature swooping in from the night snatching up criminals. She was a woman who flew and shot fire from her eyes and all of that sounded far-fetched. Claire then opened the manila envelope and within it was a single Newspaper article The Gotham Gazette, Claire read the headline

" **Bat Brand of Justice** "

Her eyes then went to the picture on the cover, it was of two police officers taking what Claire believed to be a criminal away. Claire examined the man in the photo he was shirtless and clearly beaten up, bruises on his body, and a black eye. But Claire's eyes stopped on his chest and her eyes widened in worry, on his chest burned into his skin was the shape of a bat. This man was branded like he was an animal, the idea alone Claire found disgusting. Claire continued to read the article on how a slave trading ring was found, and how all the people in the building except for the captured girls was beaten into a pulp all still alive but incredibly injured. It said how the Batman was most likely involved with the event and responsible for assaulting the men. All the men were involved in the ring trade but Claire believed they did not deserve this, broken noses, arms, legs some of them would be in the hospital for weeks. But Claire's mind went back to that brand and a twinge of anger surged inside

"Maybe this is something I should look into" Claire said as she placed the paper on her night stand.

Claire shut of the lights in her room and went under the covers to get some rest, but in the back of her mind her curiosity for this Batman began to slowly grow.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Back to Work

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _(Note: I was able to push this out in a week. :) I think I'm getting better. Also thanks to everyone who is supporting me and my stories. The next one may take ahwhile I no longer have access to television in my dorm, so watching the Blu-ray will be difficult. Also I want to give my Steven Universe story so love and work on some new projects. A new Superwoman Story that has nothing to do with the films and is sort of just a fun project. And anyone who's a fan of the Loud House might like what I have. So just wanted to give you all an update enjoy the chapter and see you all next time.)_

 **Chapter 5**

Daily Planet, Two Days Later

Claire sat at her desk as she was deeply focused on her computer screen typing away at an article she was reading and documenting. She and Lois had just returned to work and have been working for a few hours, they received condolences and concerned support from all the Daily Planet staff all of it was genuine. Even Perry gave his own sympathies in his own way

"Good to have our two best reporters back, we can finally get back to the big stories again" Perry said as he passed Claire, she was able to catch his smile in the corner of her eye

As Claire was typing she was approached by a young female intern, Claire looked up a recognized the girl as Jenny Jurwich an intern at the planet.

"Hey Claire you've probably heard this to death already but, I'm glad that you're okay and back with us" Jenny said with a small smile

"You'd be right your number 20 Jen" a man named Steve Lombard said as he walked past the two

"Yeah and you were number 16 Steve, Thanks Jenny it really means a lot" Claire said with genuine kindness

"Honestly I thought you weren't going to come back. I mean I've seen Lois recover from crazier stuff believe it or not, but you may be almost as tough as her. I mean if I went through that I don't know." Jenny said sadly

Claire gave Jenny a kind smile "None of us could be ready for what happened that day and it's not going to do my life any good getting hung up on the past. The best I can do is honor the past and move towards the future" Claire said with a small smile, Jenny returned the smile

"So have you guys heard from Jimmy recently or…" Jenny asked scratching the back of her head, Claire's smile fell upon hearing the question

"Jimmy hasn't talked to me or Lois in a long while" Claire said sadly, Jenny frowned

"I wonder how's he doing, after all that happened he appeared to be the most shaken up" Jenny said concerned for Jimmy's wellbeing

"Well he's doing quite well all things considering" a voice said from behind the two women

Claire and Jenny turned around and smiled

"JIMMY" both women said happily

Jimmy Olsen stood behind the two with a nervous smile and a small wave. Both women ran up and embraced him, getting the attention of everyone in the office. Jimmy happily returned the hug with his single arm.

"It really good to see you're okay Jimmy" Jenny said happily

"Yeah I just…. Needed sometime to myself" Jimmy said, he looked at Claire who buried her head in his chest

"Claire I didn't mean…." Jimmy said sadly

"No I understand, you needed time to think things over and clear your head. I'm just happy you're okay" Claire said as she looked into his pale blue eyes with tears welling up in hers

"Thanks Claire" Jimmy said gratefully

"Smallville may be letting you off easy, but I'm not so merciful carrot-top" Lois said sternly with her arms crossed

All three of them turned to face the agitated Lois, Jimmy swallowed hard and approached Lois

"Listen Lois I know I've should've talked to you two…." Jimmy said

"Yeah you should've, I was there with you Jimmy I was a part of that whole thing. And you know Claire cares about you she went to your freaking house, and I swear if you were there and you didn't answer the door when she came I'm going to…" Lois said angrily raising her hand

Jimmy braced himself knowing that being hit by Lois was a very high possibility when he entered the office. Jimmy was prepared for a slap on the face, but was surprised by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We are your friends Jimmy, we just want to help you. When you keep us out like that we assume the worst, don't make us worry like that" Lois said

"Your right Lois I should have opened up and…." Jimmy began sincerely, but was stopped when Lois brought her hand up and smacked the back of his head receiving a yelp

"DON'T-DO IT-AGAIN" Lois said sternly pointing at him then walking back to her desk

"Yes, Ma'am" Jimmy said rubbing the back of his head, Perry then walked up to disperse the crowd

"Alright everyone this isn't an afternoon tela-novella back to work. And Olsen good to see you kicked the ice out of your shoes, don't have any work for you yet but it will come" Perry said as he walked off, Jimmy gave him a smile and a thumbs up

Jenny walked past him giving him a kind smile and Steve gave him a pat on the back. He then turned to Claire who gave him a kind smile.

"There's still probably a lot for you to unload, but just know were here for you Jimmy" Claire said kindly

"Thanks Claire there is a lot for me to sort through right now, but I will come to you guys if I need help. I should probably go talk to Perry and see what I can do around here, see you around" Jimmy said as he walked away waving to Claire and Claire returned the wave

Claire turned to her desk and her eyes fell upon the manila envelope she received two days ago. Claire then smacked her head in a realization, she then picked it up and walked over to Lois's work area. Lois was currently typing something on the computer when Claire approached.

"Hey Lois, so when are you going to forgive Jimmy" Claire asked

"When he learns to stop being an idiot" Lois said annoyed

"So probably in a week then" Claire asked

"Probably, can I help you Smallville" Lois said defeated

"Yes you can, I received this in the Mail two days ago. It originated from Gotham City, but that's all the info I got I have no idea who the sender is. Do you think you can use your contacts and your journalist magic to figure out who it is" Claire said handing her the envelope, Lois examined the envelope

"I'll see what I can do Smallville, but first two questions. One, was Jimmy at home when you visited cause I swear to god" Lois said annoyed

"I don't know, I make a point of not using my abilities to spy on my friends in their vulnerable moments. You know that I have firsthand experience with what Jimmy is feeling, we just have to be there for him when he's ready" Claire said hopefully

"Alright second question, what did you get in this envelope Claire" Lois said holding it up

"It something that I'm been looking into Lois, I promise to let you know about it once I get some more information" Claire said as she returned to her desk

Claire sat on her desk and returned to working on her computer, on the screen was multiple news articles from various sources about the Batman.

"A Bat prowls the night"

"Batman thwarts Laughing Gangster"

"Mysterious youth seen with Batman during gang bust"

Claire has spent the last two days looking into this Batman and she did not like what she saw. There was too much evidence for her to believe he wasn't real and he appeared to be active in the city for a very long time 20 years at least, way longer than she's been doing her thing. She will admit he's done a lot of good for the city taken down gangs, drug dealers, and from what she read some nightmare inducing individuals who could give Zod a run for his money. But the problem was his tactics he was clearly acting outside of the law he left criminals in a broken state some of them concussed or having multiple bones shattered. He threatened people with his own methods of interrogation and has even stolen police evidence. But what worried Claire the most was his ferocity, from the early article although he did everything mentioned there was never a death when he was involved. But the recent articles showed him becoming more violent, brutal, and monstrous. Claire feared that he was on the verge of killing and from everything she read with what this man was capable of that could spell disaster for the city. She could not in good conscious let this spiral continue, but she was still suspicious about this Letter appearing at her house with no return to sender. So for now she would wait, she would learn, and she would prepare herself to act if needed.

Daily Planet, One week Later

Claire was at work once again typing away on the computer, she was in a bit of a sour mood today. Early in the morning she woke up to Kahina Ziri was on the news talking about her, her words rang out in her mind all morning.

 _"_ _It's time for the world to hear the other side of the story. They say Superwoman is a hero. Okay, but whose hero?" Kahina asked the reporter_

 _"_ _If Superwoman were here right now, what would you want to say to her" The reporter asked_

 _"_ _That my family, too, had dreams. To look her in the eyes and ask her how she decides, which lives count, and which ones do not" Kahina said_

"I don't" Claire said softly

"You don't what Claire" Jimmy said approaching Claire camera in hand

"Oh it's nothing Jimmy, you having a good morning" Claire asked adjusting her glasses

"Eh it's okay, sucks being stuck in this office getting everyone's coffee I thought I got past all that. I wish Perry would give me an assignment I need to get out there" Jimmy said pleadingly

"Well it looks like that day is today. I've kept you both here long enough it's time for you to get back out there" Perry said walking up to the two, admittedly Claire was excited about getting back to reporting instead of staying in the office she really did like her job

"What you got for us Chief" Claire said excitedly

"Don't call me chief, and calm down farm girl I swear you spend so much time with Lois she's starting to rub off on you. And it's nothing big you two are on sports, tomorrow your both heading to Gotham to follow up on football"

"Gotham" Claire and Jimmy both said surprised

"Yeah Gotham, 'Underdog Dreams Dashed: Ten Yards Between Gotham and Glory', I get Kent not knowing but didn't you watch game Olsen" Perry asked

"Oh I haven't really kept up with sports for while Mr. White, but yeah I can get some photo's what do you say Kent" Jimmy said happily

Claire was in deep thought, Gotham this was her chance to go deeper in to her investigation of the Batman. Learn what she can from inside the city and add it to her Dossier

"Kent are you listening" Perry said snapping Claire from her thoughts

"O-oh yes Mr. White, I be there and get the facts" Claire said nervous and rushed, Perry simply gave Claire a "Really" Look

"Olsen make sure the farm girl doesn't wander off out there, don't want her becoming another Gotham Statistic" Perry said as he walked away from the two

"Gotcha Perry, I'll keep her safe" Jimmy said

"Hey are you guys watching this" Jenny said getting the offices attention as she turned up the volume for the TV's.

Claire and Jimmy turned to face the television and watched the news report

"Emergency responders quickly created a precautionary perimeter around Heroes Park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Vernon Keefe" The reporter said as the image of a man being carried by police to a cruiser was shown.

The man was being carried because he had no legs, his appearance was very homely and dingy. And despite his handicap was still struggling against the police as he was put in the car.

"I work for Bruce Wayne! I WORK FOR BRUCE WAYNE!" Wallace yelled angry at the camera

"He'll be arraigned on charges of vandalism, resisting arrest, and the felony charge of making terrorist threats. That carries up to 40 years in prison" the reporter continued

Claire stopped listening once she saw Wallace, his brown eyes were filled with so much anger and all of it was directed at her.

"His scars run deep and not just the obvious ones" Jimmy said holding his stump

"Poor son of a bitch. Jenny Headline, 'End of Love Affair with Woman in the Sky' question mark" Perry said addressing Jenny, she simply nodded and walked off

"I guess were heading for Gotham tomorrow, see ya there" Jimmy said, he only received a small nod from Claire as he walked away

As she turned back to her computer she caught a glance from Lois, she looked concerned for Claire, and Claire simply sighed and returned to work.

Heroes Park, Hours Later

Claire walked through the park towards the memorial area. She looked up into the night sky admiring the starry sky and the full moon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket for the ferry to Gotham city, she would meet Jimmy at the docks tomorrow. She would head back home soon she just needed to see it for herself. She finally came to the memorial area, a large statue of herself surrounded by a memorial wall with the name of every life lost during the Black Zero Event. Claire walked up to the wall and ran her hand across it, feeling the engraved names.

"How many times have I come here? How many times have I stood at this wall, counted and memorized every single name, and asked each to forgive me" Claire said sadly as she looked up into the sky

For a moment the night sky turned into the darkened sky of Black Zero. She saw the parted clouds and the rippling sky of the closed phantom portal. Then she heard the voices, people begging for help, screaming in pain. Claire felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as the memories flooded back to her mind, suddenly through all the screams one voice rang out louder than the rest.

"KALA" a male voice roared in anger

Claire's head snapped down instantly and then she saw him. Zod his anger burning as hot as ever rushing towards her with fists raised, roaring at the top of his lungs. Claire looked deep into his hazel eyes all the anger from their battle still there. Claire flinched and stumbled back away from the oncoming Zod. As she backpedaled he back hit the statue, fearful she closed her eyes and braced for the punch. But, it never came Claire opened her eyes and saw the wall again. She rubbed her eyes and gave a relieved sigh as she leaned on the statue

"I can talk to this wall as long as I want to, it's not going to change anything" Claire said defeated, she then remembered the reason she came here in the first place.

She took a few steps back and examined the statue of herself. It was her in her Superwoman suit, funny how people say she was built like a Greek statue and now she had one. She didn't pose for it but she admitted it was an impressive piece capturing her perfectly. From the texture of her suit, to the muscles strewn across her body, and her flowing hair and cape. The only thing she didn't like about it was the pose. It was in a kneeled positon one hand close to the ground as if beckoning someone and the other in the air, it made her look like a goddess she didn't want to be viewed like that. Her eyes then came to the carved out S on the statue's chest the symbol of hope on her planet. She heard what happened on the news and though it was washed out she had a way to see what was there. Claire removed her glasses and examined at the statue's chest, her eye's adjusting to see what was previously there. And then she saw the residue and what was written on the statue's chest

"FALSE GODDESS"

Claire sighed as put her glasses back on and looked to the ground in defeat.

"I'm not a goddess, I'm just a woman, and I'm trying" Claire said as she placed a hand on the statue

"I'M TRYING" Claire yelled as she reared her fist back to punch the statue

He fist rocketed towards the monument, but her fist stopped a few inches away from it. Claire took in a deep breath calming herself and lightly tapped her fist against the stone. She slumped and decided it was time to leave. With her hands in her pockets she walked away from the memorial, she passed a lone women sitting on the bench texting on her phone. Claire and the woman shared a glance at each other before Claire continued on her way. The woman looked at her bored then returned to texting on her phone, on the small device she texted

"She's heading for Gotham Tomorrow"

The women then clicked the phone sending it to the mysterious receiver. Miles away from the park a lone figure sat in a large chair by an open fireplace, he was reading a book titled The Study and Deconstruction of Religious Figures. The figures phone laid on a stand next to the chair then began to vibrate. Without looking the figure casually picked up the phone and examined the message, after a few seconds he began typing

"Have the Transfer done tomorrow, give our little reporter something to write about"

He clicked and send the message away, he then placed the phone on the stand and continued to read. He stopped for a second to look up at the portrait hanging over the fire place. It was of majestic white winged angels, clad in golden armor, swords drawn for battle as they descended from the heavens to face off against demons black skin, red eyes, and monstrous wings as they came from below to meet the angel's fangs bared. The figures blue eyes fell upon one angel the one who was leading the army, it was female and with the golden armor a flowing red cape trailed off her back.

The Next Day, Metropolis Docks

Claire stood at the docks looking at the city the rested on the other side. She was wearing a dark blue dress suit, black dickies, and a pair of black sneakers, she also had a brown coat over her clothes. Claire did a little research on Mr. Keefe last night, he used to be a security guard for a Wayne Enterprise building here in Metropolis. She knew the building it was the one brought down by Zod's heat vison, his legs got caught in some debris and were amputated. Apparently he was saved by the CEO of the company himself Bruce Wayne, Claire didn't have time to google a photo before she got called away on some Superwoman business.

"Considering the circumstances he should receive compensation for his injuries, Wayne Enterprises main headquarters is in Gotham maybe I swing by and do a little investigation" Claire thought as she continued to look out towards the opposite

"I know pretty to look at, but don't let the outside deceive you within those streets Crime and villainy run rampant" Jimmy said creepily from behind, Claire turned to face her friend

Jimmy was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and red worn out converse with a green jacket over it. Jimmy gave Claire a friendly smile as his camera hung from around his neck

"Hey Jimmy the ferries ready to depart, you ready to head out" Claire said picking up her messenger bag

"Yeah, but I'm serious Claire Gotham is dangerous city. There's a mugging on every other street over there, apparently they have their own cape running around over there, been in the game longer than Superwoman from what I heard" Jimmy said as he followed Claire to the ferry, Claire simply hummed and nodded

Claire liked taking the Ferry, she could've easily flown over the water it won't be a hassle in the slightest but she liked just taking her time and enjoying the trip it made her feel more human. Claire then looked to Jimmy who was leaning on the rail and appeared to be fondling something in his pocket. Claire didn't want to pry, but she wanted to help and was afraid he wouldn't ask for it. So Claire approached Jimmy

"Soooo, you gonna tell me what's in your pocket" Claire said pointing to it, Jimmy jumped a bit in surprise and looked at the smiling Claire

Jimmy returned the smile and gave a defeated sigh "Alright I have some other business in Gotham I need to take care of. And I will tell you what it is, if you tell me what you have planned for Gotham. I saw how you were thinking when Perry was talking about it, you're up to something" Jimmy said pointing accusingly at her, Claire smiled and laughed

"I Promise Jimmy, but you go first" Claire said returning the point

Jimmy smiled a bit then frowned as he reached in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small photo, and as Claire examined she realized it was Langston and his family.

"His family lives in Gotham, I have to see them, and I need to give them this photo" Jimmy said as he examined the photo

"Jimmy there was nothing you could've done" Claire said sadly

"I know Claire, but they deserve to have this photo, and maybe this can be a bit of closure for me" Jimmy said with a small smile, Claire saw the hope in Jimmy's eyes

"Alright Jimmy I understand" Claire said compassionately

"Good, now it's your turn" Jimmy said poking Claire's shoulder

"Alright, Alright, I'm going to talk to Kahina Ziri. She's apparently living in Gotham, there's a few questions I want to ask her" Claire said, it technically wasn't a lie since along with her Batman investigation she wanted to meet her greatest accuser face to face

"Ziri, the woman speaking against Superwoman in all those hearings. She probably living it up in some fancy building on the upper side of the city" Jimmy said

"Actually no, she renting an apartment in the slum district. She doesn't even have police protection" Claire said

"Why would someone like her be living in a crappy apartment, with no police, in the most crime infested city in America" Jimmy asked confused

"That Jimmy, I what I want to find out" Claire said determined as she looked out to Gotham, she never noticed it till now but the entire city seemed to have a darker aura surrounding it.

Gotham City, Mid-town District

After the ferry ride both Claire and Jimmy agreed to handle their personal business first before doing the main assignment. They both boarded a taxi and drove to the address Jimmy found, to where Martin's family lived. The came up to a decent looking apartment, Claire and Jimmy exited the Taxi and paid the man before driving off. The entered the building and read the Mailboxes 'Selby, 3D'.

"Do you want me to come up with you" Claire asked worried

"No, no I need to do this alone. You do your thing Claire I'll be fine" Jimmy said reassuringly, Claire nodded and watched him ascend the stairs

She then exited the building and stood outside the main door and looked up. She moved her glasses to atop her head and focused on the building, soon she saw through the bricks and saw Jimmy making his way to the third floor. She watched him make his way to the door marked 3D, he appeared to have a moment of hesitation and took a step back. But Jimmy took in a deep breath of air and knocked on the door. After a few seconds an elderly African American woman came to the door with a little girl. Jimmy appeared to be introducing himself to the woman, after a few minutes of talking Jimmy pulled out the photo and explained the reason for coming. The woman held in a gasp as she held the photo, Jimmy thinking his job was done decided to walk away. But, he was stopped when the woman put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that the woman had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. From what Claire could see she invited Jimmy into the apartment, she then called for other people in the house. Claire saw that the family was built of the old woman, an elderly man, and the young girl. Jimmy appeared to be happy as he was introduced to the family. Claire realizing Jimmy would be okay put her glasses back on her nose and went on her way too find Kahina.

Claire walked down the streets of Gotham, from her research Kahina Ziri was living in one of the many slum districts of Gotham. Like Jimmy said before her choice of living space and the lack of objections from her peers was very suspicious. This was the top of list of things Claire needs to do while in Gotham City. As she walked through the city streets see noted how more grimy it was here than in Metropolis, not just in the literal sense the street were quite dirty but just the overall feel of the city. Ever since she stepped into the city her senses have on edge, like some primal fear awoke within her making her hair stand on end and be wary of every corner. Although the feeling was prevalent Claire knew she of all people had nothing to worry about. Claire began reading the directions she printed out, she was only a few mere blocks away from her destination. Suddenly she felt something press against her back

"Don't scream and follow me" a male voice whispered from behind, Claire complied and was brought to an empty alley

"Wallet, Watch, phone, and the bag now. MOVE IT" The man said pointing a gun a Claire, Claire simply gave him a small smile

"Sir I know that times are tough now, but you're not going to solve any problems especially your own with a gun in the long run. I think maybe you should take a minute and re-think this whole thing" Claire said kindly as she gently pushed the gun away, she knew that people only turned to crime out of desperation. She hoped that by approaching this in a calm and kind manner she could waylay the gunmen without using her abilities

The man brought the gun to his side and appeared to be thinking Claire's words over

"You know what Miss your right, I'm gonna change my life" The man said happily, Claire smiled believing she may have reached him. But then the gun was brought up to her eyes, Claire looked down the barrel with a surprised expression

"I'll do it after you give me all your valuables. And while you're at it why don't you give me a little peak under your bra" the man said viciously

Upon hearing that Claire's surprised face fell to an annoyed frown. She knew while some acted out of desperation there were those who were just creeps. Claire looked down at the pavement and removed her glasses pocketing them, the gunman looked confused as Claire slowly brought her head up revealing her glowing red eyes. Over the course of the year Claire had gained better control of her powers, one such being her heat vison. She has learned how to control the intensity of the beams, she can have them be strong enough to melt metal instantly or simply weld them together. She could even have them be weak enough to be unnoticed by the human eye, a trick she was quite fond of was using her heat vison as a heat flash. The beam was weak enough to not burn anyone aside from giving them really dry skin, and it caused them to become blinded by the red light. It was very useful for dealing with large groups of armed people and hostage situations, and know she was going to use it on him though a bit modified due to his request. Instantly red flash emerged from Claire's eyes illuminating the alley and engulfing the man in red. Once the flash had died down the man laid on his back in the alley skin slightly red, and his hair and eyebrows gone"

"YOU STUPID BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU, WHERE ARE…." The man yelled angrily, but once his vison cleared he realized he was the only one in the alley.

The man looked around confused trying to figure out where Claire was, she was currently standing atop a building looking down at the newly bald man.

"Guess I better pick up the pace" Claire said slightly annoyed by the inconvenience, she then began jumping from roof to roof reaching her destination

Kanhia Ziri's Apartment Building

Claire entered the building the words Woodstock carved into the stone over the door. The complex itself wasn't as bad as she heard children were running down the halls and a women was doing her laundry in the hallway. Claire excused herself as she passed the woman and her clothes finally coming to the door that led to Kahina's room. Claire examined the door and took a deep breath, she was about to face her greatest ill speaker face to face. Claire gathered up her courage and finally knocked on the door. Claire stood there for a few seconds waiting for a reply or some kind of sign that she was home. Suddenly Claire heard a whistle from the Laundry woman, she was wondering what Claire was doing. Claire then pulled out a newspaper with Kahina's face on it.

"Is she in?" Claire asked holding the paper up

"No, she's been gone" The woman said as a matter of fact, Claire frowned at the news

"What'd she do, officer" A male voice said from the end of the hall, Claire turned and walked towards the voice

"I'm not a cop. I'm a reporter. The young lady living here…" Claire said gesturing to the door and examined the man.

He was an elderly African American grey hair, worn down clothes, and a hat on his head. From Claire could see he was blind in his right eye and was scratching off lottery tickets.

"She hasn't been back little miss. In fact, if she's smart then she got out of this city. And you need to get out of here before dark. Unless you want to run into him" The man warned Claire surprising her

"Don't listen to that nonsense. Only people scared of him, people who got reason to be" The woman said approaching Claire

"Scared of who?" Claire said determined and curious

The man pulled out another lottery card and began scratching it off "There's a new kind of mean in him. He is angry. And he's hunting" The man said as he handed Claire the lotto card.

Claire looked at the card her eyes wide in surprise, the man had scratched off the symbol of a bat onto the card. Claire narrowed her eyes at the symbol

"Looks like I'm jumping straight to my Batman investigation" Claire thought to herself as she stared at the card

"You know it didn't always used to be like this. He's always been hard, but never this hard. Something changed him" The man said as he worked on another card

Claire looked at the man then pulled out a paper pad and pen from her messenger bag

"Sir, what did thing used to be?" She asked kindly

Gotham City Police Department

Claire had gotten a lot of quotes from the tenants of the building on the Batman. They said he only attacked the guilty, that he made them not afraid of the evils of the city, that he was a hero. Claire thought it was commendable but she couldn't look past what was in front of her, she pulled some photo's that came with the previous letter that brought her here. It was of the most recent victim of the Batman's Justice, the photo's showed his bruised face and body. And it showed the brand Batman left on him, on the photo was written

"Is this Justice?"

No Claire did not think so, although he may have done some good for this city his actions were inexcusable. And what the old man strengthened Claire's fears about him, he is getting more Brutal, he's tipping over the edge and may soon be danger. Which is why Claire came to the police department, she hoped she may get to talk to the man and get his side of the story. The evidence of his criminal activities were irrefutable, but she mostly wanted to hear about the Batman. Claire walked into the building and to the front desk of the Department

"Um excuse me, I'm Claire Kent, I'm from the Daily Planet, I was wondering if…." Claire began to ask the officer, but was stopped by a yell echoing from the halls

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS" A man yelled

Claire turned to see the man she was looking for being dragged by police to the front door

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I HAVE THE MARK, THEY'LL KILL ME" the man screamed as the police forced him outside

"What are they doing to him" Claire asked worried

"He being transferred to Blackgate ma'am" the officer said

"Oh that's a mistake" another voice said, Claire turned to see a criminal handcuffed to a chair

"Why" Claire asked boldly

"The Bat branded him, anyone who has the Brand doesn't last long in Blackgate. People just see it and snap" the man said gleefully, Claire's eyes widened in horror

"He'll have protection right. Be put with less violent inmates" Claire asked the officer concerned for the man's safety

"I can't give out that information" The officer said before walking away, Claire's frowned deepened as looked down and saw a cartoon of a police officer beating a criminal with a baseball bat and bat symbol floating in the sky

She then heard voices from outside, she walked out to see the man being forced into an armored truck with other criminals. There was also a women holding a crying child, she was being held back by the police as she yelled towards the man. They were speaking a different language, but she was obviously worried about him. The man tried to reassure her that he'll be fine as he was seated in the truck and drove away. The woman stood there with the baby in her arms, the police handed her a plastic bag which she took forcefully then walked off. Claire followed the woman to the end of the street.

"Excuse me miss" Claire asked kindly getting the woman to turn around

"Are you that man's wife, I would like to ask you some questions" Claire asked trying not to be rude, The woman put her child down then faced Claire with sad and angry eyes

"He wasn't my husband, but I know what he did. But he was a father, he was that to. They moved him to Blackgate, inside they know. They know the mark kills, the guards don't care, and the Bat is the judge. One man decides who lives, how is that justice" The woman said angrily

"Miss please talk to me, help me change this" Claire said sympathizing with the woman

"With what your pen, your words" The woman said in disbelief

"Yes, I work for the Daily Planet if I get this printed, if I get people aware of this things can change" Claire said hopefully

"For a man like that words don't stop him, you know what stops him… A FIST" the woman said defiantly before grabbing her child and walking away

Claire did not pursue her she stood there with a determined look on her face, her resolve to end this strengthened. She turned back to the police department ready to ask a few more questions.

Hours Later

The sun began to set in Gotham city as Claire sat on a bench looking up at the buildings. Despite the grimy feel the city did hold a gothic charm to it, many of its buildings very old and showed their age with dignity. Claire spent most of the day asking the police questions about the Batman. Most of it was a dead end, but there were a few who were willing to spare a few words. Apparently the commissioner had close ties with Batman, and supposedly gave him information on certain cases. Despite this clear breach of the code of Conduct, many of the officers had only great things to say about him praising him as the cop Gotham needed.

"James Gordon huh, maybe I can get a meeting with him" Claire said as she leaned in on the bench

Claire then pulled out her phone wanting to check the time, Claire eyes widened in shock when she looked at the screen. 27 missed calls from Jimmy Olsen and 15 messages from Jimmy Olsen

"SHIT" Claire cursed herself as she dialed Jimmy's number, the phone Rang then Jimmy picked up

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CLAIRE" Jimmy yelled worried

"Jimmy I am so sorry, I got caught up in something and…" Claire said trying to console him

"Did you get anything on football" Jimmy said worried, Claire didn't answer but shrunk a bit into her jacket realizing her folly

"Shit, neither did I. We are in so much trouble" Jimmy said hysterically

"Jimmy, just calm down we'll work this out back at the Planet. I'll meet you at the Ferry" Claire said and Jimmy agreed hanging up.

Claire sunk into her seat looking at her note pad and everything she wrote during the day

Ferry to Metropolis

Jimmy spent most of the boat ride telling Claire about his interactions with the Selby's, he sat and talked with them, played with the daughter, and took some photos for the family. They were very grateful towards Jimmy and the fact he went there to return the photo. Jimmy felt fulfilled after doing this

"Yeah they were all really nice, apparently Langston has a younger brother named John. They were close when they were little, but they divided when Langston joined the government. Poor kid involved with the gang now, rarely comes home now" Jimmy said sadly

"Oh Jimmy I'm glad you're happy. If you want I could look into the brother try to find him, John Selby right" Claire asked

"That would be really cool Claire, but first tell me what you were up to. Kahina wasn't the only thing you were after was it" Jimmy said accusingly

Claire sighed then reached into her pocket pulling out the Lottery ticket and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at the ticket surprised by what he saw.

"The Batman" Jimmy said confused

"He's dangerous Jimmy, the way he's doing things is wrong. Innocent people are getting hurt and nobodies doing anything about it" Claire said as she looked back at Gotham

"Isn't he like the good guy, a hero, like Superwoman? He fights Criminals doesn't he" Jimmy asked

"He is but he's doing it wrong. He views the criminals he fights as animals with no consideration for the safety of them or the people who depend on them. Even worse I think he's on the verge of becoming the very thing he fights" Claire said

"I heard he'd done a lot of good for the city. Maybe he just needs someone to show him a better way, like Superwoman" Jimmy said hopefully

"Yeah…. Maybe" Claire said as Gotham receded farther and farther from view


	7. Chapter 6: The Library Benefit

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _(Note: Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for, I hope that I could do it Justice for all of you. Also I had to move a few scenes around to make the story flow better for me. I hope you all enjoy it)_

 **Chapter 6**

Daily Planet, The Next Day

Claire and Jimmy were currently standing side by side in the editor-in-chiefs office in front of a very disgruntled Perry White. He hasn't said anything for 2 and a half minutes he was just taking deep breaths and rubbing his temples. Claire stood strong she knew she was in trouble for what she did and that she would have to explain herself, she had prepared her argument the night before this was something the Planet had to cover. Jimmy however was sweating bullets nervousness clear on his face. When he met Claire he in the Daily Planet lobby he spent the entire walk telling her how they were so fired, that she was going to have to live with Lois and he was going to move back to his parent's basement. Perry finally straightened himself and looked at his two reporters.

"I logged into your drop box to find copy, and boy did I find copy" Perry said as he held up the empty Sports section of the Daily Planet

Claire continued to give Perry her determined glare, while Jimmy was trying to avoid eye contact

"Nothing about football, no photos, no interviews with players or fans nothing" Perry said agitated as he tore the paper to pieces

Each rip made Jimmy flinch while Claire stayed steadfast

"Now I'm not going to fire you two, but you better have a good explanation or I'm gonna have you two making donuts runs on minimum wage for a year" Perry shouted angrily, now was Claire's moment

"Mr. White I'm sorry for not covering the game, but this is something I had to look into. For the last week I have been investigating the Bat vigilante of Gotham city. I used the trip to Gotham to further my investigation and I am sorry." Claire said genuinely a bit disappointed in herself for misusing Perry's trust

"But this is something the Daily Planet has to cover I assure you. This Batman is like a one man reign of terror, he's been constantly targeting the port and the nearby projects and tenements. And from firsthand experience at the GCPD I believe the cops are actually helping him" Claire continued calm and collected

"Crime Wave in Gotham, also breaking news water wet" Perry said in mock astonish

"Mr. White this has been going on for Years why haven't we covered this" Claire said

"Because the Bat is Gotham problem not a Metropolis problem, if Superwoman starts hanging purse snatchers off building then you can go on your little protest" Perry replied blatantly

"That doesn't matter we're a world covering paper, the Gotham Gazette has a complete bias on this. Perry when you publish a story you're making a choice about who matters and who's worth it. Do none of the people affected by this matter" Claire pleaded

"Good Morning Smallville, the American conscience died with Robert, Martin, and John" Perry retorted

"You know you don't mean that. If the police won't doing anything the press has to, that's what the planet stands for" Claire said boldly

"And so can you if it was 1938, but it isn't Kent. You need to drop this and do the next assignment I give you" Perry said agitated, Claire wanted to continue but Perry simply raised his hand stopping her and then turned to Jimmy

"And what's your excuse Olsen" Perry said wanting to hear Jimmy's excuse

"W-w-well I mean I-I W-was going to but I….I…Uhhh" Jimmy stammered out nervously

"Langston's family lived in Gotham, Jimmy needed the closure" Claire said

Perry face softened as he buried his face in his hands, Then Lois barged in the room holding a Ziploc bag

"No match, my guys in the crime lab never seen one before" Lois said holding out the bag, Perry took the bag and examined its contents

"It's called a bullet you shoot people with it" Perry replied sarcastically handing it back to Lois

"Wait is that from Africa" Jimmy said a bit worried

"Yep recovered from the firefight. Not sold anywhere in the world commercially or in the black market" Lois said enthusiastically

"So" Perry asked

"So who sold prototype military rounds to a bunch of mercenaries in the desert?" Lois asked

"You're the reporter Lane, tell me" Perry replied without looking at her

"I believe the US Government is arming the rebels, while claiming to support the elected government" Lois said

"What do you want Lane" Perry said bored

"Flight to DC tonight a week at most" Lois asked kindly

"Go, coach, no extra leg room" Perry said waving her off, Lois nodded then walked to the door

"Gotcha Perry…. Economy plus maybe" Lois asked sheepishly

"COACH LANE, and bring Olsen with you he needs to redeem himself" Perry shouted gesturing to Jimmy

"Thank you Mister White" Jimmy said happily

"Just do your job Olsen" Perry said annoyed, Jimmy nodded and followed Lois outside, Claire was left alone with Perry

"Perry I can't drop this we need to act" Claire pleaded

"Listen Smallville you're not the first person to take on the Batman, others have tried and they all failed" Perry responded

"You know I'm different Perry I have a portfolio and witness statements with enough support we can force the Gotham PD to finally do something about this" Claire continued

"The GCPD doesn't care Kent. In their eyes the Bat is a Godsend gift. He down the bad guys and doesn't answer to anyone" Perry said

"And that's the problem, when did breaking someone's arm or branding them become Justice. I know he's done well for the City and he has technically never killed anyone, but his methods are brutal and cruel. And he is getting worse how long is going to be before he's leaving bodies in the streets, someone needs to do what's right" Claire argued

"It not for you to decide what right Kent is, nothing is ever black and white. Listen I can see you're passionate about this, but trust me this is not a hole you want to venture down. People who try to look into this get hurt or worse, and I…. I don't want that happen to you. You're a sweet girl Kent, you don't deserve that" Perry said concerned

Claire sighed Perry was worried about her getting hurt. She knew beneath the gruff exterior was a kind man.

"Okay Perry I'll do what you want. Just Let me hold onto this gather more information and give me a chance to prove this is worth it" Claire pleaded, Perry sighed in defeat

"If you can convince me I'll run it" Perry conceded

"Oh thank you Mr. White" Claire said like a happy schoolgirl

"Hang on cowgirl you still have a job and I'm expecting to do it. Two days from now there's a benefit for the Library of Metropolis. Someone on the committee requested that Claire Kent cover it, probably some old Charity crone who has a thing for farm girls" Perry said handing a stack of papers to Claire which she gladly took

"I'm on Mr. White" Claire said as she walked out of the room

"If I see the word Bat in one sentence, it's the mail room" Perry said threateningly, Claire gave him the thumbs up before closing the door

Claire placed the papers on her desk and sighed. She turned to see Lois stuffing her messenger bag with various object, Claire approached her

"So you're looking into the incident" Claire asked, Lois simply smiled and continued what she was doing

"You're digging up snakes Lois, and that's dangerous" Claire said concerned

"That's why I didn't tell you Smallville" Lois replied

"It not anything we haven't done before" Jimmy said leaning on the desk

"Lois has a record of upstaging herself on dangerous cases" Claire joked

"True, so what has Perry banished you to for your insolence" Jimmy asked

"Benefit for the Gotham Library. Usual stuff shaking hands, listening speeches, taking quotes from the usual stuffed collar higher class who want to look good for the public" Claire answered

"Oooo, that bad huh" Jimmy said

Claire didn't really have a taste for these kind of events, some of the people were genuine but others were there for the publicity.

"Remember what I told you about events like that, those rich boys will be all over you. A new bright eyed, bushy tailed reporter, straight from the heart of America they'll try to eat you up like the predators they are" Lois warned, Claire simply smiled

"I'd like to see them try" Claire replied confidently

They all shared a laugh and Claire brought them in for a hug

"Be careful out there okay" Claire whispered

"Of course we will" Jimmy said

"Stop worrying, do you want us to call when were in DC" Lois said

"That would be nice" Claire replied

"Okay mom, see ya later" Lois said as she walked off, Jimmy gestured goodbye and followed

Claire waved then returned to her desk.

Claire's Apartment, Later in the day

Claire returned to her apartment after her work day at the Planet. Lois and Jimmy left early to make the flight to DC. She entered her apartment and taken off her jacket and bag, also placing the papers Perry gave her on the benefit on her kitchen table. The papers told her that she needed to wear a dress to the event, and to be honest she really didn't want to. She just never liked wearing dress she felt like they were to revealing and she wore a skin tight blue onesie for a living. And she hated wearing heels she was already 6'1" she didn't need to be taller and they were just impossible to walk in. She dressed the way she dressed to hide body so people won't be ask as to why Mild-mannered Claire Kent is built like a Greek statue.

Claire entered her bedroom and was surprised by a gown draped on her bed with a small box a top it. The dress was blue similar to suit with a dark red sash around the waist. It had sleeves that would go up to her elbows and it would cover her legs perfectly. It covered her chest but did show of her back. And the entire thing was a size bigger so it wouldn't hug her body and show off her physique. Claire picked up the box a small note was attached to it, she removed it and read it

 _Dress like you actually want to be there Smallville. I know you're basically a kindergartener when it comes to fashion so I decided to help you out. I thought of your insecurities and bought something I think you can work with. Also why your there don't be afraid to use those looks of yours, that might be the only way to loosen some of they're lips._

 _Don't break anyone in half while I'm gone_

 _Lois_

Claire smiled at the note, Lois must've made a clothes run before heading to the airport. Claire examined the dress and thought that she could work with this. Claire still had the box in her hand and she opened it. In there was a pair of glasses, not like her large spherical glasses that took up half her face? These were thinner and sleeker more oval shaped. There was also a brilliant yellow hair stick in there. Claire took in a deep breath then exhaled, she had two day till the party.

Metropolis Library, Two Day Later

"Well this is going as expected" Claire thought as she stood outside the Library press pass around her neck.

The dress she was wearing was surprisingly comfortable and did its job well enough. She used the hair sticks to hold her hair up into her usual bun though it was a bit cleaner than what she usually does. The glasses felt the same as her regular ones though they didn't dull her eye color as much, if people looked close enough they could see the blue. She almost came to this party in her sneakers, luckily Jenny lent her some shoes for the event slightly elevated heels but Claire was able to work with it. Claire made sure not to put on any make-up, she didn't care much for the stuff and she didn't want to stand out that much. She kept her slouch trying to make herself seem shorter and shrink into the crowd. She was approached by a few fellow reporters commenting that she was beautiful, she gave them a smile, a thank you, then kindly sent them away. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let Perry down again. Another downside to wearing this dress was that she couldn't hide her suit under her clothes like she usually does. In the end she had to stuff her suit inside a separate bag and hide it in the library earlier when she arrived.

Claire stood behind the ropes of the red carpet as she watched various members of the elite class enter the building. Waving hands, camera flashes, usual stuff, some of the reporters were trying to get quotes from the people right there on the spot. But Claire knew better she'd wait till they were inside easier to get a one on one no distractions. Claire recognized many of the people who walked into the building, she's seen them at other events and even interviewed a few of them. In seemed like everyone had arrived to the party and everyone was going to head inside.

But then a single car pulled up to the walkway and everyone stopped to look back. The car was all black, classic looking, and it was immaculate. Then a lone man stepped out of the car, there was nobody else in there he drove himself. He was wearing an all-black suit, pants, and shoes. His hair was dark brown but gray streaks could be seen mostly on the sides of his head. He had a strong chin with a five o' clock shadow and an overall handsome face. The man straightened his suit then proceeded to walk down the carpet. Practically the entire crowd gasped and the camera flashes began again increasing tenfold, everyone was speaking at once to talk to this mystery man. Claire stood at the end of the carpet surprised by the crowd's reaction to this person and finding herself a bit curious about him. Claire turned to one of her fellow reporters who was getting his camera ready.

"Hey who's that" Claire asked pointing to the man, the other reporter gave her a disbelieving look then laughed a bit

"Wow you really are new, kid that is Bruce Wayne" The reporter said, and Claire was surprised

"Bruce Wayne as in Wayne Enterprises" Claire asked

"The one and only, you are looking at the CEO. Though I'm surprised he's here, the guy doesn't leave Gotham City unless it important. The guys poured so much money into that cursed city trying to dig up some good that isn't there" The reporter mused

"So he's a philanthropist" Claire inquired

"Yeah, but it's only a cover. Man was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He's an S-Class playboy, bet he'll leave this event with three lovely ladies tonight. Better watch yourself or you'll be one of them." The reporter warned

Claire simply examined the man curiously. He was a respected member of Gotham society with a whole lot of influence. She was curious to ask his opinions on the Batman, this would be for her private investigation nothing to do with the planet. Bruce walked down the carpet confident smile on his face waving to the crowd, but not answering any of the question asked. The Bruce passed Claire and for a split second they're eyes met, Claire looked deep into his Hazel eyes and had a realization.

"W-wait…was he" Claire thought at Bruce smiled at her then passed her

Claire stood there for a few seconds gathering her thoughts, when the light nudge of a person passing her knocking her out of it. She regained her composure and entered the building.

During the next ten minutes the party got into full swing, people were chatting dancing. And Claire was doing her job talking to various high class members of society and philanthropist. She could easily tell who was being honest with they're donations and who were doing it for the publicity. Claire had gotten some good statements enough to fill in her article, now she just had to wait around and see how the party goes. But Claire did want a chance to speak with Bruce Wayne and began to look for him. Suddenly there was a light tap on her shoulder

"Um excuse me are you Ms. Claire Josephine Kent" a meek male voice said

Claire turned around and gasped at who she was talking to. It was a young man shorter than her and was kinda scrawny compared to her at least. He had wavy red hair, and blue eyes. Was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black suit over it, black pants, and shoes. Claire knew who he was his face was plastered everywhere in Metropolis almost as much as Superwoman's.

"Oh I am so sorry, um good evening I am Alexander Luthor, but you can just call me Lex everybody does" Lex said with a kind smile and a extended hand

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Luthor, who doesn't. You were the biggest benefactor to the rebuilding of Metropolis. I'm just surprised you know my name" Claire said surprised shaking his hand

"Oh you know Metropolis is my home I just couldn't let it fall apart. I have to be honest I'm just a fan of your work, I've read all your articles though I have to say my favorite was your first. Your coverage on the Smallville battle was so engaging, the emotions were so real it was like I was really there" Lex said astounded

"Oh why thank you Mr. Luthor" Claire was caught off guard by the sudden barrage of compliments

"And I must say your photo does not do you Justice, if I may say you are quite riveting this evening Ms. Kent" Lex said with a boyishly cute smile

Claire couldn't help but smile at his compliments he was so charismatic, so much so that she couldn't look him straight in the eyes.

"But I know you have a job to do, I'm probably keeping you from it" Lex said as he turned away

"Oh yes I do, so may I ask you some questions. It's not every day you get to talk to the richest man in Metropolis, maybe the world" Claire joked, Lex turned around and smiled

"Okay ask away Ms. Kent" Lex said jovially

"Alright then why did you donate so much to the Metropolis Library" Claire asked

"Well I believe that knowledge should be available to everyone and I don't want to seem rude but I will go into more detail on my motivations during my speech whenever they decide to do it. But also because the scars are still deep from the Black Zero Incident and I just want to help the city heal. Sometimes it's the little things that matter in the world" Lex said, Claire smiled as her mind wandered to the event

"With what happened during Black Zero and recent events, what are your opinions on Superwoman?" Claire asked curiously

"Ah, the million dollar question. Well I never met her person, my only interactions are from the paper and the news. Cute face, saves people, apparently very humble what's not to like. But what happened back then and in Africa, even if it's not her fault she is still connected to it. And now people are scared and rightfully so, but then again we don't know the full story. Maybe if she were to come out and explain herself that may alleviate some tension, make things a whole lot easier for everyone" Lex reasoned

Claire thought about it for a moment. She considered addressing people about what happened during Black Zero to explain her side of the story, but what good would that do to the people who lost so much during her battle. And the same was for the Africa incident, but maybe talking to them would be better for all of them. Claire then continued her questioning

"Um, Mr. Luthor this question isn't for the planet, this is for my own private investigation. What do you make of the Gotham Batman?" Claire asked

"Wow the Batman that is a scary guy. He's one of the reasons I don't Gotham very often. Overall a guy who dresses like a bat and spends his nights beating up criminals is not exactly the pillar of mental health. The man is clearly disturbed and is a danger to himself and the civilians of Gotham. But I guess taking out a few Crime bosses gets you in the good graces of the GCPD, because the police sure aren't doing anything. If the police aren't going to do anything somebody else has to…. Will that be you Ms. Kent" Lex said

"I'm not really sure Mr. Luthor" Claire said unsure

"Please call me Lex. You know if you want a hometown opinion on the Bat you should aske Bruce Wayne, where is that old dog" Lex said looking around

"Philanthropist, bibliophile, and true friend to Metropolis. Mr. Lex Luthor" A women on stage announced as everyone began clapping for him

"Oh that's my cue, just look around Claire I'm sure you'll find him. Enjoy the party" Lex said as he walked to the stage

"Thank you for your time Lex" Claire said gratefully

"No Claire, thank you" Lex said as he turned around to run up to the stage

Claire was caught by surprise by the sudden glint she caught in the corner of Lex's eye. Lex walked on stage thanking the woman and taking the mike

"Alright, Speech, speech, uh. Blah, Blah, Blah, uh. Open bar. The End" Lex said nervously making the crowd laugh

"Okay, okay, but seriously people. The word Philanthropist comes from the Greek. Meaning a lover of humanity. It was coined about 2,500 years ago" Lex said

Claire was listening intently until something caught her ear, it was a high pitched electrical static. She recognized the sound it came from some kind of communication device, not phones something else, something hidden. Someone was carrying a concealed communicator. Claire's mind rushed was someone going to attempt to rob the benefit, if so maybe she could stop it before it happened. She began focusing harder on the sound and began looking around trying to find where it was coming from. She began to hear a voice behind the static but it was garbled, she was going to focus harder on it until she saw something she was not expecting. Standing at the side in a brilliant red dress was the woman from the desert, the woman Claire had that strange conversation with, Diana Prince was right across from her. For a moment they're blue and light brown eyes met and a spark was shared between the two. Claire simply stared, while Diana smiled at her then walked away. Claire was going to pursue until Lex chimed in

"Books are knowledge and Knowledge is power. And I'm heh, um no, what am I, what was I saying" Lex said confused, Claire looked at him a bit concerned as did the rest of the audience

"The Bitter sweet pain among men, is having knowledge with no power. Because….. That is Paradoxical and…. Thank you for coming" Lex said with a bit of anger then stopped walking of the stage

During that Claire saw the glint again in Lex's eyes. Did the speech strike a nerve with the young billionaire? From what Claire heard about him his father was supposedly dead, may some memories were drummed up. Before Claire could inquire more about the Lex's small breakdown, she saw him. Bruce Wayne standing only a few feet away from her, Claire took a deep breath

"Now or never Kent" Claire thought to herself as she approached the billionaire playboy

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, Claire Kent Daily Planet" Claire said with an extended hand

"Oh my foundation has already issued statements on its support of….book" Bruce said shaking her hand not really paying attention to her

"Excuse me" Claire said a bit offend by the lack of attention, Bruce snapped out of his stupor and looked Claire in the eyes

"Sorry I get distracted when I see a pretty girl, bad habit. Don't quote me alright" Bruce said charmingly then began to walk off

"Oh great it's going to be one of these" Claire thought to herself

She had experienced this before multiple times. One of the downsides to her disguise was that a lot of people didn't really take her seriously when it came to reporting. Many thought she was just some sweet country girl getting in way over her head in the big city. When those moments came she found it was best to break character for a bit and show them she means business. Claire took a deep breath and straightened her posture standing her full height, eyes filled with determination.

"Mr. Wayne what is your position on the Bat vigilante in Gotham" Claire said strong and bold

Bruce stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Claire. Whether it was the change in her tone of voice or the question she asked, Claire now had Bruce's attention.

"Daily Planet, wait do I own this one. Or was that the other guy" Bruce said

Claire's face remained neutral, ' _Focus on asking the questions'_ that's what Lois told her to do in these situations.

"Civil liberties have been trampled on in your city, Mr. Wayne. Good people are living in fear." Claire spoke calmly and focused on the task at hand

"Don't believe everything you hear, Miss." Bruce replied straightforward

"I've seen it, Mr. Wayne. I've been to Gotham. He thinks he's above the law." Claire said boldly unflinching

Bruce paused for a minute gathering his thoughts, and during that minute Claire felt it. Something about him changed he was dropping the billionaire charm and much more serious aura surrounded him. He was taking Claire seriously now, and she was ready for whatever he could throw at her.

"The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the laws. A little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial, about an alien who... if she wanted to, could burn the whole place down. And there wouldn't be a damn thing we can do to stop her." Bruce replied stoically

Claire was surprised by the comment, she wasn't expecting the Superwoman jab. Still she remained steadfast and felt the urge to defend herself.

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne." Claire replied calmly

"Most of the world last time I checked is pretty split on her Ms. Kent. And maybe it's the Gotham City in me, we just...have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns." Bruce said

Claire's eyes narrowed at the billionaire. She did her research on the city, she knew who he was talking about

"Mr. Wayne, Superwoman is nothing like him" Claire replied calmly though the tension between the two of them was increasing

"I think the people during the Black Zero event would disagree" Bruce continued

"What happened there wasn't her fault" Claire said her voice rising a bit

"They came because of her. The city and the people paid the price for her actions" Bruce said bolder

"She was trying to stop them. She was trying to help" Claire said glaring harder at Bruce

"Well she tried…. And she failed" Bruce said coldly

Both they're faces remained neutral, but the tension between the two was high. Claire was clenching her fist tightly, telling herself that she couldn't punch this jerk through a wall. What did he know about what happened, about what she had to do. They continued to stare each other down Claire actually looking up at him a bit. He was taller by a few inches, she wasn't used to people taller than her. But she wouldn't let him know it bothered her. The stare down continued until a voice snapped them both out of it

"Ah, I told you you'll find him" Lex said breaking the tension and making them both look at him

"Bruce Wayne meets Claire Kent. I love it, I love bringing people together" Lex said happily clapping his hands together

Claire took a moment to take a breath and calm herself down. She looked back at Bruce, his serious aura was gone replaced by the one she felt before.

"Lex how are you" Bruce asked happily

"I'm doing fine Bruce you old boy. You're not giving Ms. Kent here a hard time are you? I'd be careful she's from the country, I shook her hand it's like Steel. This is one woman you do not want to scorn" Lex said playfully, making Claire smile

"I've scorned worse Lex. And we were just having a small disagreement on personal views. Hopefully I was able to answer your questions Ms. Kent" Bruce said with a smile

"Yes…. You were. Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne" Claire said with a fake smile extending her hand for him to shake.

And Bruce did, he was surprised by how strong her grip was. At the same time Claire was surprised by Bruce's grip. She put a little more power into her handshake enough to make him uncomfortable, but he was taking it. The released each other and stared for a few seconds

"If you may excuse me I have something I must take care of" Bruce said kindly then walked off

Claire simply nodded and watched him walk away. Lex lightly patted her shoulder

"Take it easy on Bruce okay. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He wouldn't last a second" Lex said playfully as he walked off

Claire was left standing in there slightly annoyed by the whole thing.

"Just…. Let it go Claire. You got work to do" Claire said to herself as she walked through the party

But what Bruce said struck a nerve with her and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Claire decided to endulge on some of the snacks and some wine. She didn't drink that much not that she could get drunk, but she would occasionally have a beer or sip some wine. Before she could take a sip the electric static came back, Claire put down the glass and began searching for the source again. But then a voice broke her concentration.

"So we meet again Ms. Kent" Diana said from in front of her

Claire jumped a bit in surprise, once again this woman appeared from nowhere catching her off guard.

"O-oh Ms. Prince, what a surprise" Claire stammered out nervously making Diana smile

"That is a lovely dress you're wearing. You're a stunning beauty even without the help cosmetics" Diana said

"It's actually a loan from a friend. And I'm not really into make-up" Claire said

"Also you're standing your full height that's good to see" Diana said

Claire's eyes widened in surprise she had forgotten to slouch again after her conversation with Bruce Wayne.

"I also witnessed that conversation you had over there with Mr. Wayne. Who knew there was such fierceness behind such kind eyes, I think you impressed him" Diana said

"Well I'm not out to impress him, I have a job to do and I needed him to take me seriously. Not that I appreciated when he was." Claire said with an annoyed frown

"Well you know how boys can be when a cute girl comes onto the playground. Always wanting to show how tough they are, even if it hurts the girl's feelings" Diana mused

"He didn't hurt my feelings…. He just irked me" Claire said as picked up her glass and drank fro it

"You seem like person who doesn't drink often" Diana inquired

"I do it when I'm annoyed. That's…. not as bad as it sounds" Claire said defensively making Diana laugh

"I'll drink to that" Diana said happily as she picked up a glass and drank from it

"So Ms. Kent what bring you here" Diana asked

"Work, usual stuff. Getting quotes from the upper class for tomorrow's issue. What about you" Claire asked

"I came to pick up something of mine from a friend" Diana said as if she were in deep thought

Claire nodded and looked down at her glass. There was a question on her mind she just had to ask Diana.

"Ms. Prince…. I came here early before the guest with other reporters. I didn't see you enter the building" Claire asked cautiously

"Maybe I didn't use the front door" Diana said with a sly smile

"S-should…. I be worried about that" Claire asked

"That is for you to decide" Diana replied

"Yeah well my decision making has really been sucking lately" Claire said sadly

"There will be those who will look at actions with malice and contempt, you can never tell what's going to happen as a result all you can do is shoot in the dark. Like what you did in Africa" Diana said

Claire's eyes widened upon hearing that. Africa did she see her turn into Superwoman, did she know.

"You saved that child without even thinking about your own safety that was very brave" Diana continued making Claire sigh with relief

"But I can understand your hesitation. No matter what you do, no matter how much effort you put. It always comeback full circle, it's always never enough" Diana said sadly, Claire noticed and frowned a bit

"W-well like you said you're just shooting in the dark. You can't tell how stuff is going to go and maybe things do go around in a circle. But instead of worrying about that, you worry about the moment and what you need to do" Claire said encouragingly

Diana smiled at the girl, her optimism was infectious

Server Room

Bruce had just finished putting a device on one of the Lexcorp servers in the hopes of retrieving the information he desired. Mercy had just arrived to show him out and back to the party. Once he was alone he brought his hand to his ear and began talking

"Alfred, how long until the download is done" Bruce asked into his earpiece

"You have seven minutes until the download is complete, so you have some time to kill. Go upstairs and socialize maybe you can finally find a girl who can make you honest…. In your dream Alfred" the voice of an elderly man spoke through the earpiece

"I have my eye on a girl from Metropolis. Did you search her up like I asked" Bruce continued

"Yeah, yeah I found her. Claire Josephine Kent, born in Smallville, Kansas, moved to Metropolis. Became a reporter for the Daily Planet, and a pretty good one at that. Some of her best work come from the collaboration of Lois Lane the planet's top reporter, and James Olsen a photographer" Alfred read off

"Lois Lane, she's the one who had the most interaction with the alien" Bruce said

"Yes she has had the most run in's with Superwoman. Apparently she has pulled the three of them out of some pretty tight scrapes….. Please tell me you're not going to use the poor girl, to try and get closer to Lane" Alfred said raking his hands over his face

"The more information I gather on Superwoman the better. I approach her and see what I can squeeze out" Bruce said as he straightened his tie

"With all due respect Master Bruce, based on what I heard from your past interaction with Ms. Kent. Your regular strategy of playboy charms, alcohol, and a one night stand won't be enough for Ms. Kent. She's not stupid" Alfred said

"I've dealt with worse Alfred. I just won't use playboy Bruce Wayne, I use the real Bruce Wayne" Bruce said as he returned to the party hall

"The real Bruce Wayne, heh. If she saw the real Bruce Wayne she'll end up calling the Psych Ward" Alfred said bored

Bruce examined the Party searching for Claire when he finally saw her by herself sitting near a table, Diana left a bit earlier to handle personal Business. Claire sat there bored, she had everything she needed for the paper. She didn't really need to stay anymore, so she prepared to leave. Until a shadow loomed over her

"Hello Again Ms. Kent" Bruce said kindly

Claire mentally rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with this man right now or ever again

"Hello again Mr. Wayne, I've gotten enough quotes for the Planet, so I'm about leave if you may excuse me" Claire said as she stood up

"Ms. Kent if I could just have a few minutes of your time I need to say something" Bruce said calmly

"Mr. Wayne I really need to go…." Claire said trying her hardest not to be rude

"I'm Sorry" Bruce said simply

Claire stopped mid-sentence and stared at Bruce a bit confused. The aura around him was no longer the charming one or the serious one. It was just calm, normal, and approachable.

"Can we sit and talk" Bruce said gesturing to the seat

Claire decided to give him a chance and sat back down, Bruce sitting right next to her.

"Listen, I was very rude to you before. You were just doing your job and I was giving you a hard time to make myself feel better. So I humbly ask for your forgiveness Ms. Kent" Bruce said

Claire examined him looking deep into his hazel eyes. He was genuinely apologizing to her, he was legitimately upset about how he acted towards.

"Well…. Thank You Mr. Wayne. I accept your apology" Claire kindly and a bit surprised making Bruce smile a bit

"I can see you're a bit surprised. The billionaire playboy actually knowing how to say sorry, I assure you I was raised to be better than that" Bruce said with a soft smile

"But I will admit that you also surprised me. You are a lot tougher than you appear, then again I should expect that from a reporter" Bruce said

"Well I guess we both exceeded the others expectations" Claire joked

Bruce gave her a small laugh, it was cute. Claire felt her face heat up a bit and joined in laughing with him. Bruce stopped laughing then looked down to the floor

"The reason I don't have the best opinion on Superwoman is because I was in Metropolis during the Black Zero Event. I was on the ground when everything went to hell" Bruce said solemnly

Claire frowned a bit, realizing where he was coming from.

"I can understand why you feel that way then" Claire said understanding

"Listen this is something I've been sitting on for a while. I felt like there's been a weight on my shoulders ever since the event, I have never told any news outlet what happened during Black Zero. But…. Now's the time to break my silence. Ms. Kent I would like to set up an interview with you so that I can finally tell everyone what happened" Bruce said looking at Claire with a smile, Claire was surprised by this

"Why me?" Claire asked

"Because you seem like someone who will right the truth. That despite our differing opinions you won't let your bias alter the story. I trust you to let the world see my words unabridged" Bruce said putting his hand on hers

Claire's face immediately burned red from his touch and his words, this man was completely different than the one from earlier. Claire pulled her hand away from his and looked away embarrassed

"W-w-well you'll h-have to talk it over with M-mister White to set up an interview, t-t-then I'll have to check my schedule" Claire stammered out

"Alright then I'll do that. I have to take care of something, but I hope we can meet again Ms. Kent" Bruce said as he got up and walked away

Claire sat there for a few minutes slapping her cheeks to make the blush disappear. She was caught off guard by Wayne's change in attitude. But she still had to be cautious, this could all be an act and he was playing the long con. Before Claire could think any deeper, the static came back. Annoyed by this Claire got up and focused on the sound trying to find its origin. It was coming from downstairs, she went down the steps following the sound. The voice behind it became clearer

"The transfer is complete" the garbled voice said

Claire continued to follow the voice until she passed the kitchen, where a news report was playing in Spanish. Though Claire was able to easily understand it and heard the urgency in thee reporters voice

"…..a deadly fire has interrupted the Day of the Dead festival in Juarez. While some were able to evacuate many are still trapped in the building, emergency services are unable to reach them. If nothing is done soon, those people will surely perish" The reporter said sadly

Everyone in the kitchen was worried, Claire stared at the screen her eyes filled with determination. She knew what she had to do. She exited the Kitchen and ran down the halls, luckily she hid the bag with her suit in a supply closet down here. She ran towards the supply closet in hopes of retrieving it, when she turned the corner her heart froze. Diana Prince was standing in front of the open supply closet examining the bag, she didn't open it she just looked at it. Diana turned to see the shocked Claire

"I was trying to find a place to duck in cover, when I open this door and find this bag that doesn't belong" Diana said holding out the bag to Claire

Claire calmed herself and stared Diana down

"Is this your bag" Diana asked calmly

"Yes" Claire replied as her eyes wandered down to a small device in Diana's hand

"Is that yours" Claire asked pointing to the device, Diana brought it up and looked at it

"No" Diana replied bluntly

They stared at each other for a few second the tension slowly rising. It all disappeared when Diana laughed and tossed the bag to Claire.

"I won't tell if you don't. Keep going down this hall, you'll find a back exit it's a lot more private" Diana said as she walked past Claire

Claire stood there dumbfounded by this entire situation, she quickly turned around

"Who are you Diana Prince" Claire asked, Diana looked back

"A women who's seen the worst of man's world. And doesn't want another noble soul swallowed up by it. Now don't you have somewhere be" Diana said playfully

Claire wanted to ask so many questions but she was right, she took off down the hall and found the door Diana was talking about. Strangely the knob and lock were broken, this just added to the questions she had. But she didn't have time she rushed outside the door taking the suit out of the bag. She removed her dress and accessories stuffing them inside the bag and easily slipping into her suit. She then rocketed off towards the sky leaving the sound of a boom behind her. She soared towards Juarez determined to save the lives of those people, no matter what the world thought of her.

(P.S- If you like what you read please leave a review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, it makes me a better writer) ;)


	8. 7:Setting the Date and I mean Interview

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _(Note: Surprise another update sooner than expected. This was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided that the next part would be best saved for another chapter. That and the release of this Chapter is me kinda celebrating the release of the Wonder Woman film. Me and the family will probably check it out on Saturday, but I like all the things I'm hearing so far. Despite all the negative reviews I like the DCEU though I will admit they could do alot better. As it stands now my favorite film in the entire line up is Man of Steel, followed by BvS ,and ending with Suicide squad. Let's see what spot Wonder Woman will take, and let's also see if my theories about her are right for how I'm writing her in the story. As a final thing for fun I want to ask who would you have play Superwoman/Claire Kent in the DCEU. Which actress can pull of the look and the emotion for how I am writing her right now, leave you idea in a review. Now enjoy.) :)_

 **Chapter 7**

Ciudad Juarez, Mexico

The building was a raging inferno, the fire lit up the night sky as panicked screams filled the streets. The emergency services of the area were doing their best. Police were holding back the civilians while the firemen tried to douse the flame, of to the side were three ambulances working to help the people who were pulled out of the inferno. Most of the people rescued were unharmed with a few suffering from minor burns. There were two fire trucks in front of the building both had their hoses out and were trying to put out the flame to no avail.

" _Dammit where are those other trucks_ " one of the firemen said

" _They won't be here for another 5 minutes_ " the one next to him said

" _We don't have five minutes. At this rate the fire is going to spread to the other buildings, the whole block might go up in flames maybe worse_ " the firemen said

Suddenly a woman was running up to the two firemen, she was being chased by one of the ambulance workers. She ran up to one of the grabbing him and shaking him with a look of pure terror on her face.

" _Please, please you must help me! My daughter she's still in there! She's on the third floor, you must save her!_ " The woman said terrified

Before the fireman could answer his friend butted in "The stairs have already been destroyed there's no way up. And the building is going to come down any second it's impossible" He said

" _ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET MY DAUGHTER DIE?!_ " The woman screamed tears forming in the corner of her eyes

The man looked at the woman she was in hysterics, she was begging him to save her daughter. But his friend was right attempting a rescue at this point would be a suicide mission, he had a family to get back to. Was he about to resign this woman's only child to death?

" _M-ma'am I….._ " The man said sorrowfully

Suddenly a boom was heard and a blue blur shot through the air above them crashing through one of the windows on the third floor. Everyone simply gawked at the strange occurrence wondering what it was that just flew into the building, though a good portion of the crowd already knew who it was. The front doors of the building were blasted off its hinges landing in front of the crowd. Within the flames a lone figure could be seen and it slowly walked through the flames as if they were nothing. The figure finally exited the flames it was covered itself in a red cloak. The figure lifted its head revealing her face a kind blue eyes as she slowly approached the crowd, the crowd held its breath with each step she made towards them. Once a good distance away from the fire the female figure opened her cloak allowing it to flow behind her like a pair of majestic wings. Everyone gasped when they saw her blue suit, the red 'S' on her chest, and the little black haired girl she was holding in her arms. The girl was clutching the woman's chest for dear life burying her head into it.

" _Don't worry your safe now_ " Superwoman said in the child's native tongue

All the emergency workers stopped what they were doing to look at the blue angel that saved the little girl. The people in front of the woman parted allowing Superwoman a path to approach her. The woman fell to her knees with a smile on her face as Superwoman knelt down still holding the child.

" _She's a little shaken, but she isn't hurt. Your daughter's okay ma'am_ " Superwoman said kindly as she handed the girl to the weeping mother

" _Oh my baby. My precious, precious child. Thank you, Thank you, God bless you_ " The woman said happily as she hugged and kissed her child

Superwoman smiled at the tender moment between mother and daughter as she stood up and faced the burning building. She turned to one of the firemen.

" _Tell everyone to get back_ " Superwoman said as she began to float into the air

Almost instinctively everyone who was watching began to look up and slowly back away from where they currently were. Once Superwoman was a good distance above the burning building she looked down on it. She then inhaled a huge amount of air puffing out her chest. Once she reached the maximum capacity of her lungs, she blew out all the air she took in. Storm force winds came out of her pursed lips focused solely on the building. The winds blew down to the earth blowing back people's hair, sending hats flying, and forcing them to cover they're eyes. Within seconds the fire encasing the building was extinguished like a candle, Superwoman stopped once the fire was gone taking in a few breaths. The building was charred and unstable nobody would be able to live in it ever again, but the reason she did it was because the fire would've spread to the other buildings if not stopped. She then began to lower herself to the ground all the eyes were still on her as she gently touched the ground and faced the crowd.

" _Does anyone need help, is everyone okay_ " Superwoman spoke out to the crowd

Everyone could only stare at her in awe, Superwoman was used to this. It happened everytime she came on the scene she was used to it. From what she saw most of the people were okay and those who weren't were in the capable hands of the emergency services. She was prepared to leave until one voice broke out through the crowd.

" _SHE HAS COME TO SAVE US_ " A male voice yelled making Superwoman stop and turn around

" _E-excuse me_ " Superwoman whispered

" _We prayed and she came. She saved this child, she performed a miracle before all of us._ " The man said happily looking at Superwoman

" _S-sir please I…._ " Superman tried to speak

" _She is the one. She has come to deliver us to salvation_ " The man said as he got on his knees and bowed before Superwoman reaching out to her

Superwoman felt her heart freeze as the man bowed before her and soon a good amount of the crowd began to follow him. Kneeling before Superwoman looking up to her and reaching out to her.

" _E-everyone please, I just wanted to help, I'm not….._ " Superwoman stammered out raising her hands

" _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOWING TO HER, SHE JUST DESTROYED OUR HOME_ " a female yelled out angrily pointing to Superwoman, then the people who weren't bowing were agreeing with the woman as angry murmurs began to grow

" _How dare you spew such a vile tongue before our savior_ " Someone yelled angrily

" _She's no savior, she's a monster_ " Someone else yelled making Superwoman's heart twinge in sadness

Then a huge argument began to erupt in the crowd with the two side yelling at the top of they're lungs

" _Everyone please calm down_ " Superwoman pleaded

Then it got bad as the crowds came to blows and a few fights were breaking out. Superwoman felt ice in her veins as she watched the people fight. She started this, she had to stop this, and she was ready to jump in there. But a hand touched her shoulder and she stopped, she turned to see the fireman.

" _L-listen Miss, you've done your job we got this_ " The man said as other emergency workers ran in and started breaking up the fight

" _Miss I want to thank you for what you did. You saved that girl when the rest of us could only do nothing, but watch. You took an impossible situation and turned it into a miracle, so Thank you. But I think you should probably leave now things are a bit hectic now, n-not that you did anything bad_ " The fireman said nervously

Claire could tell the man was genuine with what he said but also very wary. He was unsure of her, but saw what she did and was thinking about it. Claire smiled and nodded, she prepared to fly away until she remembered something. She walked up to the mother who was still holding her daughter. The woman gasped as Superwoman approached them and she bowed her head. Then a gentle hand touched the woman's chin gently pushing it up so she could look into Superwoman's eyes.

" _Please Ma'am, don't_ " Superwoman asked kindly as she reached into her cape and pulled out a small stuffed rabbit

" _Hoppy_ " the little girl said happily reaching for the bunny and hugging it

" _I'm sorry this was the only stuffed animal in your room that wasn't burned in the fire. I thought you might want at least one of them saved_ " Superwoman said with a nervous smile

" _Hoppy's my favorite, thank you_ " the girl said happily

" _It was a gift from her father before he died, she treasures it. Thank you_ " the mother said amazed

" _Just happy to help Ma'am_ " Superwoman said as she stepped back and floated into the air

The girl waved goodbye to Superwoman as she flew into the air leaving behind a boom as she rocketed away.

" _Mommy, was that lady in the red cape one of god's angels_ " the girl asked her mother curiously

" _No dear, she's just a person who wants to help_ " the mother said looking down happily at her daughter and the toy she held hugging her tightly

* * *

Daily Planet, The Next Day

It was early in the morning, Claire yawned as she continued to type away at the computer, and she had just started working on the Library piece. After the party she spent the good part of the night flying around helping out wherever she could as Superwoman. She got back home around 4am. Needless to say she wasn't tired, she never really got physically tired, but mental exhaustion sure was a thing she felt. She stared at the screen rather bored as she typed away at each line of words. Soon Jenny walked up to Claire holding two cups of coffee

"Morning Claire looks like you could use a pick me up" Jenny said kindly handing Claire a cup of coffee

"Thanks Jenny, just what I needed" Claire said gratefully taking the cup

Again Claire never really got tired and didn't need coffee, but good god if that warm liquid didn't feel good going down her throat. And the taste was just divine, times like this she enjoyed her enhanced sense taking in every flavor'

"Dang Claire that's fresh coffee, you are chugging it like a champ" Jenny said surprised

"You call this hot, every morning when I was a kid my dad would drink a cup so hot your eyes would water. Sometimes he'd just eat the beans and run off to work." Claire joked

"Guess you inherited some of that, huh. I gotta get back to the phone, but let's do lunch guessing you're a bit lonely without Jimmy or Lois" Jenny said

"Thanks Jen I appreciated that" Claire said with a small nod as Jenny walked away

Claire drank from the cup while also typing on the computer, Perry came with a pleased look on his face

"Good to see you back on task Kent" Perry said

"Yeah it wasn't very eventful, but I got what sells" Claire said swallowing the coffee, receiving a nod from Perry as Steve Lombard walked up

"Hey have you all watched the news Superwoman was busy last night. Fire in Mexico, bank robbery in Paris, Hostage situation back in the U.S. she's been everywhere" Steve said looking at his phone

"The woman can out fly a jet what do you expect" Perry said unimpressed

"But doesn't she have anytime to herself. I wonder what she does when she not saving the day" Steve wondered

"Like anybody who has a demanding job, she probably knows it's a never ending struggle. And like any woman I've met whatever she does in her free time is her own business" Perry continued bored

Perry's comment made Claire smile and she continued to type away. She suddenly heard a surprised gasp, she recognized it as Jenny's. Then Jenny stood up holding the phone

"Mr. White you need to take this now" Jenny said amazed, Perry was surprised and walked over

Claire and Steve looked at Perry as he talked on the phone. As the conversation continued Perry became visibly more surprised. He then handed the phone back to Jenny

"He's on hold when I tell you send the call to my office. CLAIRE-MY OFFICE-NOW" Perry yelled walking to his office

Claire was slightly worried was she in trouble again. She got up and walked into Perry's office getting a surprised gaze from Jenny as she walked past her.

"Uh Mister White is something wrong" Claire asked sticking her head inside the office

"Fully inside Kent" Perry ordered as Claire fully stepped inside

"So uh Mister White…." Claire said nervously

"Why didn't you tell me that you managed to get an interview with Bruce Wayne" Perry asked

"E-excuse me, Sir" Claire asked confused

"Bruce Wayne's personal butler is on the phone right now asking to schedule an interview with Claire Kent. How did you not tell me about this" Perry said shocked

Claire's mind wandered back to the previous night and she remembered the interaction with billionaire playboy. She mentally slapped her forehead upon realizing she forgot all about him due to the events following they're meeting.

"Heh, heh sorry Mr. White I guess I…. forgot" Claire said nervously scratching the back of her head

"You met the wealthiest man in Gotham City…. Face to face….. Talked to him and somehow convinced him to schedule with you… and you-forgot" Perry said deadpanned

"I…uh…. Heh heh, I had a busy night. Something's I needed to do after the party" Claire said with nervous laughter

"What could you be doing that… you know what forget it. What does he want to talk about" Perry said annoyed

"Well I remember that he wanted to talk about what he doing during the Black Zero Event. He was apparently in Metropolis when it happened" Claire said digging into her memories

"Yes he was Claire, he owned one of the buildings that went down during the battle. He helped in the rescue of the survivors. He hasn't told any news outlet about what he went through when everything went down. And you're getting an exclusive…. Claire…. What did you…?" Perry asked a bit concerned

"P-Perry nothing happened, we just talked. I swear we didn't…. he didn't….." Claire stammered out understanding what Mr. White was insinuating

"Of course Claire, I'm sorry I know you're not that kind of girl" Perry said apologetically, there was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds

"Uuuuh, Mr. White the phone call" Claire spoke up

"Oh right phone call. He's still on hold, I'm gonna tell Jenny to send the call to my office, then you are going to talk to him and setup this interview ASAP" Perry said

Claire simply nodded as Perry gestured to Jenny outside. She nodded and pressed a button, the phone in Perry's office started to ring. Perry picked up the phone immediately

"Hello thank you for holding Mr. Pennyworth…. Yes she is here….. You will have to talk with her to setup the appropriate time….. Thank you" Perry said as he handed the phone to Claire

Claire stared at the phone for a second, then took it and put it to her ear.

"Hello this is Claire Josephine Kent" Claire said politely

"Ah, Good Morning Ms. Kent, My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm Bruce Wayne's personal Butler, I'm calling on his behalf to setup an interview with you and Master Wayne" Alfred said just as politely

His voice had a British accent, it was strong, and proud. He sounded like he lived a life with now regrets and had lessons to give and stories to tell. It reminded Claire of her dad.

"Well Mr. Pennyworth I have to say I wasn't expecting this call to happen. I mean it was just a small conversation I had with Mr. Wayne, I assumed he would be too busy to act on that request" Claire responded

"Oh trust me Ms. Kent he has nothing but free time. Master Wayne believes that he has been holding on to this for much too long and it's time for the world to know what he saw" Alfred said

"Oh I understand Mr. Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne said that when he suggested the interview. I just have to ask why me, there must be more qualified reporters, he could even setup a TV interview or a press conference" Claire said curious for Alfred's response

"Yes he could Ms. Kent, but he admits that you impressed him last night when you two spoke. From what I understand you're not the type to play around when you're on the job, much like the Lane woman who I believes works with you. He has read some of your previous works for the planet and before that and see's that you are an experienced reporter who writes nothing but the truth. Also the Daily Planet is one of the best papers in the country and is perfect for making sure everyone reads this story. So are you interested?" Alfred asked

Claire thought for a moment, the interaction she had with Bruce Wayne was interesting. He went from a stereotypical rich playboy to someone who seemed kind and well read. She still didn't rule out the chance that this whole thing might be scam to get to her, she's read stories about instances like this with rich people luring in naïve newcomers to the big city with false promises. Claire sure as hell wasn't Naïve and she was ready if this turned out to be one of those instances, but if it wasn't this would be a great story for planet.

"Yes I am interested Mr. Pennyworth. What time would be good for Mr. Wayne" Claire asked

"Excellent to hear Ms. Kent. Master Wayne believes three days from now would be an excellent time, does that work for you" Alfred asked

Claire brought the phone away from her ear and covered the speakers

"He said he wants to do this in three days is that good" Claire whispered

"He could set this up two months from now, you are doing this interview" Perry whispered back

Claire nodded and put the phone back to her ear

"Three days is good Mr. Pennyworth" Claire replied

"Good to hear, you should take the 11am ferry to Gotham, I will be there to pick you up and bring you to Wayne Manor. You'll know me when you see me, I'll be the stressed out old man driving the most expensive car in the parking lot" Alfred joked actually getting a laugh from Claire

"I can't wait to meet you in person Mr. Pennyworth" Claire said happily

"Likewise Ms. Kent, till we meet again. Have a good day" Alfred replied happily and then hung up

Claire handed to phone back to Perry with a smile on her face

* * *

Wayne Manor, Same Time

Alfred hung up the phone with a sigh and a smile he turned around to see a shirtless Bruce Wayne exiting his bedroom.

"Ah you're actually up and walking about while the suns still up, truly a rare occurrence around here" Alfred said receiving only a grunt from Bruce who flopped onto a chair

Alfred walked to the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee. Bruce yawned as he stretched his arms on the chair, it put a lot of emphasis on his muscular and toned body. Alfred holding a black steaming mug walked over to where Bruce was sitting.

"I called the Daily Planet, the interview is setup for three days from now. I was sure to put it right before noon knowing your schedule" Alfred said placing the mug on the table in front of him

"Thank you Alfred, that's perfect" Bruce said tiredly taking the mug and drinking from it.

Bruce drank the hot liquid in one sitting taking it all down, once he was done he slammed the mug on the table and gave a relieved sigh. He then stood his full height and craned his neck loosening it up.

"You know your gonna kill your insides if you keep doing that" Alfred said as he picked up a newspaper and began to read from it

"Need the energy Al, a lot to do today" Bruce said as he dropped to the floor and began doing rapid fire push ups

"So if I may ask, how exactly do you plan on approaching Ms. Kent? Having only heard her voice I have to say you were right she's a no nonsense girl, a bit on the timid side but strong and respectful. That and she does have a very cute voice" Alfred mused still reading the paper, Bruce only looked at him and continued to do his push-ups

"My point being that she's not going to fall for the rich billionaire playboy routine, she's on a mission and she wants to complete it. So what exactly are you going to do…. Dear god don't tell me your gonna get the poor girl drunk" Alfred said disappointed looking down at Bruce

"No Alfred I'm not going to get her drunk…. she'd never give me the chance anyway. No I'm going to give her the interview she came for" Bruce said as he finally stopped his push up's and sat on the ground Indian style. What Bruce said made Alfred raise an eyebrow

"Just like that" Alfred asked skeptically

"Yep" Bruce replied blatantly as he stood up

The two stared at each other for a few minutes in complete silence

"Okay what's the angle here, your gonna play up the sympathetic side or…." Alfred asked

"I'm going to talk to her like a human being Alfred, despite everything I remember what that is and how to do it" Bruce said

"Your actually going to open up and tell someone how you feel about something… are you sure you recovered from the blow a few nights ago" Alfred asked a little freaked out

"This will be the quickest way to gain her trust, also Bruce Wayne has been quiet for a good while the party helped, but this should keep the press off my back for a while. I gain Kent's trust I get closer to Lois Lane, I get closer to Lois Lane I get closer to…..her" Bruce said grimly looking at the newspaper Alfred was reading

'Superwoman stops catastrophic fire in Juarez' the paper said and on the cover was a picture of Superwoman floating above the smoldering remains of the building she put out. Alfred noticed his gaze at the paper and felt Bruce's anger bubbling inside him, Al thought it would be best to change the subject quickly

"You're usually not this quick to talk about personal things, even if this is just a ruse. I must say this Claire Kent must've made an impression on you" Alfred said

"She's a reporter Alfred and a tough one at that. If I want to make any progress in the mission I need to gain her trust and this is the quickest way" Bruce said as he walked off

"Maybe or is it something else" Alfred said with a coy smile

Bruce simply turned around and gave him a really look making Alfred laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah I know never happening. Wishful thinking" Alfred said and once again received a grumble

"I guess I'll have to get this place tidied up we're gonna have company" Alfred said as he looked around

Suddenly a small yawn echoed through the room and both men turned to the room Bruce emerged from. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful blonde woman covered in bedsheets rubbing her tired eyes.

"Oh yeah we already have company" Alfred said exhausted

"Bruce are you coming back to bed" The woman said seductively giving Bruce bedroom eyes and leaning on the door frame

Both men just looked at the woman blankly for a few seconds

"I'll get her bags and the car ready, you however can deal with that minefield" Alfred said as he walked off leaving Bruce and the woman alone

* * *

Claire's Apartment

Claire sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her and papers strewn around her. She was wearing a blue tank top, red underwear, and was barefoot. Her hair was no longer in its bun and was allowed to flow freely on her neck and her glasses sat atop her head. She was currently typing the questions she was going to ask Bruce Wayne three days from now and around her was her research into the Batman. Once Claire was done with typing she let out an exhausted sigh and flopped onto her pillow. She had written the preliminary questions for the Wayne interview the rest she'll come up on the fly (like Lois taught her), she had organized her research and hadn't gotten any new information on the Bat, and this was one of the rare occasions when the city was silent. Claire was so bored and she thought that should probably be a good thing. Still she wanted to do something, her eyes wandered to the side and to the phone on the nightstand a small smile growing on her face. Claire quickly picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, she held the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Hey sorry, Miss Lane isn't here right now can I take a message" Jimmy said from the other side of the line

"Yeah tell her to take a second off the computer and talk to her friend" Claire said playfully

"CLAIRE, it's so good to hear your voice. Oh alright give me a minute I'll put this on speaker. Hey Lois… Yeah I know you're working, take a break… because Claire is on the phone" Jimmy said happily

After a few seconds of silence the phone spoke up again

"Howdy Smallville, any reason for the call" Lois said bored

"Come on Lois, its Claire you can stop being a reporter for a few minutes" Jimmy said annoyed

"Don't worry Jimmy I'm used to it, I actually wanted to ask how things were on your end" Claire said

"Well we've been hitting up STAR Labs, apparently Lois here kept a souvenir from our Africa Trip" Jimmy said coyly

"A…. souvenir" Claire asked curiously

"A Bullet…. Lodged in my notebook. None of my sources were able to identify it so I had to go to the best one I had. I made a few friends at STAR Labs since the events, she offered to examine it. Should take a couple days" Lois said Claire nodded remembering that from days ago

"STAR Labs was pretty cool and the scientist lady was nice and cute, but other than that I don't really have much to do here. I mean I have been enjoying DC, but mostly Lois goes off to her other contacts 'ALONE' leaving me behind" Jimmy said annoyed

"These contacts prefer discreetness Jimmy and they trust me, if you came in it would mess up the thing we have going on. No offense Olsen" Lois said

Claire could feel Jimmy's frown on the phone

"So what going happening on your end" Jimmy said wanting to change the subject

"Oh I just finished covering the Metropolis Library Benefit" Claire said happily

"Oh yeah I remember that, hope you didn't get to bored there I know those things can be a drag" Jimmy said

"Oh it was boring, but I was able to into some….. Interesting conversations with some….. Interesting people. I was also able to get an interview out of it three days from now" Claire said

"Atta girl, just like I taught ya. You take one small story and use it to reel in a bigger story. I bet those rich suits weren't expecting a hard hitting Country girl, huh? So who did you strong arm to get this interview was it Queen" Lois said proudly

"I don't think he was there Lois, but the interview I got was with Bruce Wayne the CEO of Wayne Enterprise. He wants to meet with me in three days to talk about what he went through during the black zero event" Claire said nonchalantly

For the next Minute and a half there was nothing but silence

"Uuuuuh… Lois….. Jimmy?" Claire asked a bit concerned

"BRUCE WAYNE!" both Lois and Jimmy screamed at the same time making Claire recoil back and cover her ear

"The CEO of Wayne Enterprise, millionaire playboy, women want him, men want to be him! That Bruce Wayne!" Jimmy shouted shocked

Claire wanted to reply, but was cut off by Lois

"He's going to talk to you about the Black Zero Event, he never told any news outlet about the Event! Even I tried taking a swing at it he wouldn't budge, how, how did you do it!" Lois screamed equally shocked

"We, uh, just talked… we sat and talked and I guess I impressed him somehow" Claire said nervously

Again for another minute and a half there was silence

"That-is-AWESOME! Way to go Claire climbing up the ranks with that Smallville charm" Jimmy said making Claire smile, but Lois was silent

"Jimmy…. I want to talk to Claire alone for a bit please" Lois asked gently

"Oh…. Okay, I'll call you later Claire" Jimmy said

"Call you later Jimmy" Claire replied

After another minute of silence Lois was the only one speaking to Claire

"Alright how did you really get this interview" Lois asked seriously

"Why is it so hard to believe that we just talked, that's all that happened not whatever you're dirty mind is thinking right now" Claire said offended

"I would never think that about you Claire, I just want to know….. Why?" Lois asked concerned

"He under estimated me Claire, he tried that Billionaire playboy routine and I wasn't taking it. To be honest I think for a moment I saw the real him, when I brought up Superwoman it was like he was dropping an act. His voice, his demeanor, his….aura everything change about him on the spot, he felt….. Dark. I think he was surprised that I was able to bring that side of him out, I think he wants to see what I'm really made of" Claire said curiously

"Poor sap doesn't know what he's getting himself into. But, seriously Claire I want you to be careful, Bruce Wayne is different from the rest of the rich boys. Your right in saying that there's another side of him, aside from his secretive private life there's an entire section of his life that is a total mystery. And with what happened to him he has a large shadow and god knows what's in there" Lois said concerned for her friend

"What do you mean, are you talking about Black Zero" Claire said when she heard a ringing from the other end of the line

"Sorry Claire that's one of my contacts I have to take this, I'll send you everything I have on Bruce Wayne tonight you'll need it. Just…. Be careful Claire" Lois said sadly

"Thanks Lois I appreciate it, and come on it's me I think I can take him" Claire said playfully making Lois giggle

"See ya Later Smallville" Lois said kindly as she then hung up

Claire looked at the phone and sighed as she thought about what Lois said. Claire was about to hang up the phone when another thought crossed her mind. Once again Claire dialed on the phone and held it to her ear. Allowing it to ring until a voice was heard

"Hello" the voice of Martha Kent said on the other line

"Mommy" Claire said nervously fiddling with her hair a bit

"Claire, what is it, what's wrong" Martha asked concerned

"Oh, no, no, nothing it… it's just….Hi" Claire said embarrassed by her own words

"Hi" Martha said with a smile

"I was just sitting around at home…. Nothing to do and I just thought….. How come Pa never left Smallville…. How come he never left Kansas?" Claire asked like a child talking to her parent

"Well, he just…. You know how he was. What do I need to travel for he'd say, I'm already there" Martha said with a small laugh

"He made things simple….. I wish this was simple" Claire said solemnly

"Oh my baby girl, just because he made it sound simple doesn't mean it was. He had tough choices to make, he could only do what he thought was right and hope for the best" Martha said sympathetically

"I bet his choices didn't shape the entire world" Claire said doubtfully

"This family was his world Claire, you were his world, and your mine. You are a good person people are just…. Skeptical. They always think there's a catch and I'm gonna be honest you're a too good to be true deal. But, with time people will see where you stand. If he could see you, I know he'd be proud of you" Martha said proud of her girl

"… I really miss him Ma" Claire said tear welling up in her eyes

"…. I miss him to" Martha replied

"Thank you, I love you" Claire said

"Love you to dear" Martha said and they hanged up the phone

Claire sat on her bed staring at the sheets, but not really looking at them. Images flashed in her mind

Grey skies

Traffic

A bridge

A little girl

A dog

Tornado

Ma

Pa, far but so easy to reach

People staring

So easy just reach but….

A ringing from her computer snapped her out of her daze, she looked at her screen to see an email from Lois Lane titled 'Bruce Wayne File'. Claire took a breath as she opened the file, she had a job to do and she had to be prepared for whatever came her way.

* * *

 _(Note: I hope you all liked this chapter, If you did leave a review it means a lot. The next chapter may take awhile before it can be posted and I still have my Superman X Steven Universe story, as well as a collaborative work with_ Mysterious Mr M on his story The Marvelous Eleven _. These are more fun easy going stories I like to write to take a break from the drama, so if you like me give them a read. But there may be a Superwoman side story I'll release later. Until the next chapter thank you for all your support) :)_


	9. Chapter 8: Doing the Best we Can

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _(Note: Sorry for how long this took to get out, there's just been a lot for me the handle the last month. Seeing all the faves and Follows this story got pushed me to give you this chapter ASAP. Though I am a bit worried about the quality of this chapter, please be honest with me for this chapter. I feel like it's not my best, and I promise to do better for the next chapter. Still enjoy and leave a review.) :)_

 **Chapter 8**

Gotham City Dock, Three days Later

Claire sat alone on a bench as the ferry crossed the body of water separating Gotham from Metropolis. She was currently looking through the saved files on her laptop, she did quickly look up to see that the ferry was passing the abandoned prison Strikers Island. She had flown over the island many times before it was desolate and kinda haunting in a weird sense, she found it hard to believe that people were sent there.

Once the thought passed Claire returned to her laptop to look over the documents on Bruce Wayne given to her by Lois. To be honest Claire was surprised and saddened by what she was seeing. All the modern stuff for up to twenty years tells of Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises Philanthropic endeavors across the city of Gotham. He has donated at least once to every major institute in the city from the Police to Hospitals to schools everything in Gotham had a little Wayne money. Things got sad when she looked into his earlier life, he had lived the life expected of the son of the richest family in Gotham. And from what she read he had a loving family apparently Mr. Pennyworth had been with him since a young age and was close friends with his parents. Highly respected members of Gotham Society, the Wayne family had helped build up Gotham since everything there was nothing but forests. But, tragedy struck when on a lone night at the movies, they took a wrong turn in a bad neighborhood and were gunned down by a random mugger and Bruce was left alone.

Claire couldn't imagine something like this happening to anyone at such a young age or the feeling that must've swept through him when it happen. The poor child must've blamed himself for what happened, he might still do. Such a traumatic event would make most people hide from the world in fear, but Bruce has apparently grown from it. If his philanthropic endeavors are any indication he's trying to live up to his parent's legacy, Claire knows the feeling.

Aside from that the biggest Mystery Bruce Wayne had was after what happened to his parents. He began to excel in all his school work becoming Valedictorian at Gotham University, succeeding in a multitude of subjects that was too numerous to list off. But almost immediately after he graduated college he just disappeared, straight up vanished from Gotham without a trace. No one knew where he went supposedly not even Mr. Pennyworth, Where Bruce Wayne was the question everyone was asking. And it remained unanswered for 10 years, until just as instantaneously has he vanished he reappeared and was back in Gotham's spotlight. Claire was curious about what exactly happened in those 10 years, but she wouldn't be the first to ask. Thousands of reporters asked Bruce the same question and he would reply with

"I was taking some time to find myself"

As a journalist Claire was curious about Bruce Wayne's mystery Decade, but she had a job to do. She was talking to Bruce Wayne about the Black Zero Event nothing else she had to stay on target. She also decided not to bring up Bruce's Parents feeling that it would be inappropriate for the conversation.

The Ferry finally stopped at the docks and Claire exited the boat. She stood on the docks for a minute before finally deciding to take a seat on one of the benches, Mr. Pennyworth said that he would pick her up from the dock.

"Miss Kent" a voice said from behind

Claire turned around to meet a set of light brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses similar to hers, they were aged and filled with history and wisdom. They gave off a warm fatherly feel, but Claire could also see the strength hidden behind them. They reminded her of her father. The man was wearing a long coat the black suit visible underneath her. The way he dressed and presented himself gave off an air of sophistication, but also commanded respect. Finally his hair was completely grey showing his age off proudly, though Claire could tell by the way he was carrying himself he was not frail in anyway.

"Um, hello sir" Claire said throwing on her nervous façade

"Oh sorry, Miss Kent. My name is Alfred pennyworth, I'm here to bring to Master Wayne for your interview" Alfred said with a small bow

"O-oh Mr. Pennyworth it's you. I am so sorry I didn't recognize you" Claire said apologetically

"Don't fret about Ms. Kent. This is our first face to face, my mistake was walking up as I did. You only had my voice to go by and I've seen your face on the Daily Planet paper" Alfred said with a small laugh

Claire gave a small nervous laugh, she did recognize his voice but wanted to play up the nervous farm girl. He was as tall as her, but her slouch gave him an inch on her. Along with her brown jacket she wore loose fitting clothes to hide her physique.

"Shall we Ms. Kent" Alfred said gesturing her to follow

Claire nodded and followed him to the parking lot. They came up to a very expensive looking vintage car, Alfred opened the back door for her. Claire gave him a smile and thanked him as he entered the car. Alfred then entered the front and started to drive the car out of the Parking lot. They drove through area's that Claire had seen before and recognized as the slums of the city after a few minutes they left the gothic stone building of the slums and entered an area that was similar to Metropolis. The building were modern but still held the Gothic feel the older buildings had even some older buildings littered the blocks between the newer ones, Claire recognized this as the business district of the city. She didn't really pay attention to any of the buildings they passed until they passed one that really caught her attention. The building looked older than most of the buildings surrounded it, but still held a modern feel to it. What really drew Claire's eye was the logo at the base and top of the building a logo she had become very familiar with, the Wayne Enterprise logo.

"Ah the Wayne building, the first ever, and the main headquarters of the operation. You know I remember when that building was half its current size, to be honest I remember a lot of things being smaller around here" Alfred said

"At least you had time to grow into it, I had to take in everything at once when I came to Metropolis. Nearly walked into a stop sign because I was looking up so much" Claire said with a small smile remembering when she first came to Metropolis after the Black Zero Event. She actually got a chance to examine the building since she wasn't flying over them or crashing through them.

"Oh yes you weren't from Metropolis originally, you're from Kansas if I'm correct. May I ask where exactly?" Alfred asked

"Ironically a town called Smallville. Back home the tallest thing we had their water tower and buildings were at least 4 yards away from each other" Claire joked

"Sounds peaceful" Alfred said

"It is" Claire replied

"So I'm guessing the building's extension is Bruce's idea?" Claire asked

"A lot of the modern touches in the city were thanks to Master Wayne. He's very close with the mayor and other city officials, he usually donates a lot to the city." Alfred said

"Yeah I read up on that, he really cares for this city doesn't he" Claire said

"The Masters Parents cared deeply for this city when no one else would, and when they passed he felt it was right to continue their work of building up this city" Alfred said with a hint of sadness

Claire noticed this and frowned a bit "I-I read about their passing… I'm sorry" Claire said, Alfred could feel the genuineness in her words

"Master Wayne….. Has given so much of himself for this city that sometimes I get scared. I watched him grow from a boy to a man, stayed with him through his darkest hours. But, I'm scared that if he keeps trying to save this city, to keep giving to it….. There won't be much of him left" Alfred said worried, Claire recognized this

"I don't think you should worry Mr. Pennyworth, to be honest I find what he's doing rather endearing. I've heard things about this city, they say it's damned, that it's in a hole that it can't possibly get out of. I read the reports about the various organizations that pulled out of this city, but Wayne Enterprise has been here the longest, stayed, and continue to give the most. I don't really believe in no win situations and I'm guessing neither does Bruce Wayne. To keep on trying when everyone else is saying to give up, I admire that" Claire said with a smile

"Yeah I admire it as well" Alfred replied with a smile

"Regardless that's just my first impression so far. I don't really know him and he could turn out to be a total dick" Claire joked

"Oh trust me he is, but he does have his none dickish moments so I stick around. That and he's been paying me 12,000 a month for the last 20 years" Alfred joked making Claire laugh

"Cute face, cute laugh, 100% genuine good girl. That's a rarity in journalism, much less Gotham. Master Wayne for once please don't be Asshole and end up hurting this girl, she doesn't deserve that" Alfred though as they drove out of the city to a more open area.

Claire compared the area outside Gotham to Upstate New York, though the area still carried the same dreary feeling the city held. Almost as if the entire city was covered in a light grey fog. Claire admired the open fields they drove past, figures such anyone with such wealth would want to live in such an area. But, then she saw something a lone structure silhouetted on a hill cast in shadow.

"Is that where were going?" Claire thought as she focused on the structure to get a good look at it

Then Claire's eye's widened in surprise the black she saw on the structure wasn't shadows, but burn marks. She saw what appeared to be a burned down estate that was slowly being taken over by nature. The building looked like it could cave in on itself with the slightest breeze, but it miraculously still stood. There were some parts such as the roof and some walls that were gone. Despite all of that the building held a regal feel to it all it was clearly a place of importance, but obviously no one was living there now.

"Mr. Pennyworth, what is that building on the hill? It looks like a mansion" Claire asked

"Oh…. That is…. Was Wayne Manor. When Master Wayne was young and his parents were still with us we all lived there. Wayne's have lived in the Manor for generations, it burned down years ago. Master Wayne still owns the building and the land, but he hasn't done anything with it. I can't blame him that house hold's many memories that would be very painful to remember. Now it just stand there as a monument of what was." Alfred said sadden

Claire could feel the sadness coming off of Alfred this was obviously a touchy subject, and she could understand the sadness. When Zod tossed a car onto her mother's house, the house she was raised in, a place filled with so many precious memories. That and the fact he was threatening her Mother send Claire into a rage pummeling the man. To lose such a pivotal place would be a humongous blow to anyone, it seems like Bruce Wayne's life was one tragedy after another. And he still persisted, again Claire found it admirable. Though Claire did wonder what caused the fire and why hasn't Bruce tried rebuilding, obviously money won't be a problem. But, then it wouldn't really be the same would it.

"Wait so where does Bruce live?" Claire asked

"Oh we'll be coming up to it very soon, just be patient Ms. Kent" Alfred said as they drove to a more forested area

Once they entered the forested area Claire had a small smile on her face and she closed her eyes. She then began to take in the sounds all around her, the birds, the wind through the leaves of the trees, and even some small animals above and below the ground. This was something she liked to do from time to time whenever she was in a peaceful area she liked to listen to whatever was around. It was pretty easy with her abilities and it was nice to occasionally listen to something that wasn't sirens or cries for help. She leaned back in the seat and relaxed taking in the sounds.

"We have arrived Ms. Kent" Alfred said

Claire opened her eyes and was greeted by a very modernist house that was expected from someone coming from wealth. It was surprisingly small about the size of a one story home, almost all of the walls were glass making the building completely see through. There was a garage where the expensive car Bruce drove to the benefit, Claire was surprised he didn't have a large garage filled with dozens of cars. The house was also right next to a lake, the water simmered beautifully and the sounds of the nearby animals filled the air.

"Glass walls either this guy has nothing to hide or he really enjoys the view" Claire thought as she examined the building

Then Alfred opened the door to the car allowing Claire to exit the car, Claire gave Alfred a smile and a curtsy as thank you. Alfred replied with a smile and a small bow gesturing towards the house. Claire followed Alfred through the garage and into the building, and as she guessed the view of the lake was beautiful.

"May I take your jacket Ms. Kent" Alfred asked

"Yes thank you Mr. Pennyworth" Claire said removing her jacket and handing it to Alfred

"Just take a seat Ms. Kent, Master Wayne is probably in his room getting ready. He will be with you in a second" Alfred said gesturing to a comfy looking seat

Claire nodded taking the seat and placing her bag on her lap as Alfred entered a room out of sight. Claire then began taking various items out of her bag pencil, notepad, tape recorder, list of questions, some newspaper clips, and photo's. Claire examined the items determining she was ready put her hands on her lap and mentally began going over the questions she would ask. Claire decided it would be best to keep Superwoman out of the conversation in the beginning seeing he had a passionate dislike for her. Then Claire smelled something approaching her it was fresh, coming straight from an oven, and sweet. Her eyes widened as the smell of cooling chocolate filled her nostrils, it was a smell that she was very familiar with back home in Smallville. Soon Alfred entered the room with a complacent smile and a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies

"Master Wayne will be up momentarily, I had these in the oven for a while and thought it would make a good snack for you two to have while you have your interview. I hope you like them it's an old family recipe" Alfred said placing the plate down in front of Claire was just staring at the plate

"Uh, yeah this is just great. So you guys have a basement huh" Claire said with a nervous smile staring at the plate of cookies

"Well I need to go check on the Master, he'll be up momentarily. Please help yourself" Alfred said as he walked out of the room again leaving Claire with the plate

In the basement of the house Bruce Wayne had just finished putting on his best suit looking himself over in the mirror to make sure he was presentable.

"You sure are putting in a lot of work to make yourself presentable to Ms. Kent" Alfred said

"She's here for a serious interview, I plan to give it to her. Showing her that I am genuine with wanting to share this story will help me gain her trust. I will treat this a professionally as she would" Bruce said as he straightened his tie

"Master Wayne whatever circuitous scheme you have planned for this girl, please tell me that you won't end up hurting her" Alfred said defensively

"I'm just going to talk to her Alfred, I'm not hanging her off a building or breaking her arm" Bruce replied

"The fact that was the first thing that came to your mind is the reason I'm worried. I got a chance to talk to her one on one and she's a nice simple girl, a rarity in the world even more so to Gotham. She has the aura around her that is so kind and caring, I really don't want anything bad to happen to her. So please Master Wayne, bring a little more Bruce out than Batman" Alfred said

"I don't have anything devious planned for her Alfred, I promise you that. This will be as simple as simple can be, she'll have her story and I'll be a step closer to completing the mission." Bruce said as he made his way upstairs Alfred staying behind with a small frown

Bruce walked up the stairs to the main floor and then towards the door, he took a breath to compose himself. It was something he did for everything he faced from the miniscule to the major, always be prepared for every possibility, let nothing take you by surprise. Once he was sure he had mentally steeled himself for whatever the reporter could throw at him he opened the door.

"Good Evening Ms. Kent, Thank you for accepting my invitation. I would like to apologize for my tardiness I was…." Bruce said as he walked in, but stopped once he looked up at the sitting Claire in front of him

Claire Josephine Kent was still in her seat hunched over the table with a surprised innocent look on her face. She had two cookies in her hands, crumbs and small patches of melted chocolate around her mouth, stuffed cheeks, and the plate of cookies Alfred left completely empty. Bruce and Claire simply stared at one another for a few seconds. Once the time passed Claire shot up straightening herself dropping the cookies onto the plate and quickly swallowing the cookies she had in her mouth.

"OH-AH-Mister Wayne, good to see you again. I-am-so-sorry, I was just…. This is….. Just give me a quick second I need to" Claire said in a nervous panic as she began to frantically search herself for something to wipe her mouth with

Then her eyes wandered up and she saw a white handkerchief in front of her, she then looked up and saw that Bruce Wayne was holding it with a kind smile.

"You can use this Ms. Kent" Bruce Wayne said offering it to Claire

"Oh-uh-thank you. Are you sure it looks….really expensive" Claire said warily

"Don't worry I have dozens, Alfred will just clean it later" Bruce said kindly as he held it out

Claire smiled and took the handkerchief and began to wipe her mouth as Bruce said down in front of her with a calm smile. He was prepared for everything except that, when he met Claire at the party he admits that she was beautiful maybe even above average. But, Bruce was used to beautiful women he was surrounded by them 24/7 and knew how to deal with them. Something Bruce wasn't used to was cute women, Claire back at the party showed herself to be strong, independent, and no nonsense. Now she was sitting in front of him looking like a 7 year old who got caught swiping from the cookie jar, which she technically was.

"I'm really sorry for looking so… unprofessional. I just… have a serious sweet tooth, and I don't want to sound like a southern stereotype but Mr. Pennyworth's cookie's reminded of home." Claire said embarrassed

"Please don't apologize, Alfred is a really good chef. I'm surprised he made these, he used to make these all the time when I was little to make me feel better about…. Things." Bruce said as he picked up one of the cookies examining it, his mind wandering back to memories of the past

"Yeah well a good cookie can help in mysterious ways" Claire joked nervously giving Bruce a small laugh

Once again Bruce was underprepared for the wave of cuteness the Claire emitted when she laughed. It was nervous, but also genuine as if she knew what she said was cheesy and found the fact she said it funny. Bruce kept a calm face but a small smile was growing, he then took a second to examine her and noticed something. From the way she was dressed it was like she was trying to hide her beauty. Her clothes were big enough to hide her figure, her glasses took up almost half her face, and she was noticeably slouching trying to hide her height. Back at the party Bruce saw how tall she was at the party only a few inches shorter than himself. She was obviously making an effort not to stand out, even at the party she was doing her best to blend in with the background something Bruce was too familiar with. But, why would she be doing it there were a ton of reasons as to why troubled high school years, overbearing parents, etc. Bruce actually found himself a bit curious as to her reasons to doing so, she appeared to be rather carefree and happy. Though once again your outer face is just what you use to hide your true face, another thing Bruce was all too familiar with. Then in an instant Bruce mentally slapped himself

"Focus Wayne you have a mission Complete it" Bruce thought to himself getting back on track

"Um… excuse me Ms. Wayne…" Bruce said politely

"Uh-Oh! I am so sorry, guess that got kinda awkward. Making a great first impression Claire, heh" Claire said nervously straightening herself out and clearing her throat

"Thank you for having me Mr. Wayne, and for allowing me to administer this interview. I have to tell you everything you say will be on record even in writing form or captured here on my tape recorder" Claire said as she pressed a button on the recorder

"A tape recorder, a bit retro isn't it" Bruce said looking at the device

"I always keep physical files of all my data before I put it on the computer. Kinda paranoid of something happening to my laptop and all my stuff just being gone. But, onto you Mr. Wayne I have to ask why open up now when you've been so quiet on the details of what happened to you during the Black Zero Event?" Claire inquired pencil and paper at the ready

"It's been more than a year since the event, and the world had changed dramatically in only a few short months. With all the craziness that is going on in the world with Superwoman and the Africa Incident, my personal problems seem rather miniscule in comparison. Me not speaking up about what happened was my way of trying to come to terms with what happened. I thought if I locked it away deep enough these feeling would just go away, but they haven't I needed to tell somebody. And since many media outlets already have their own theories as to why I was in Metropolis during the event, this could also help to set things straight" Bruce said

Claire nodded in agreement as she remembered some tabloids she saw about Bruce Wayne during the Black Zero Event. From having a Mistress in Metropolis to somehow being connected to the event, everyone threw their hat in the ring on the subject. It was almost as much as all the conspiracy theories Claire read about Superwoman, the biggest difference being most people will probably take Bruce Wayne's words rather than Superwoman's.

"So in essence this is an interview and a therapy session" Claire said

"In essence, the difference being that you don't cost me $150,000 and 3 hours to come to the conclusion that I have trouble opening up to people." Bruce said bluntly receiving a stifled laugh from Claire

"Glad to help anyway I can, but seriously let's begin the interview. For the record everything that is already known about you during the Black Zero Event. You were in Metropolis for unknown reasons during the event, you supposedly helped with the rescue of an employee named Wallace Keefe, and…. You were found aiding in the relief effort of a Wayne Enterprise building located in Metropolis. A building that was sadly destroyed during the event….. Injuring… and killing dozens who were on the streets and hiding inside for safety. As well as taking the lives of everyone on the…. Upper floors." Claire said the last part coming out a bit sad

Bruce's fist clenched in anger upon hearing her mention the Wayne Building in Metropolis, he tensed but kept a neutral face as he nodded. He then noticed that Claire wasn't looking at him, but in fact appeared to be a bit mournful after saying it herself.

"Yes that's what the Media was able to piece together after the dust settled. After that I refused to take any comments on what transpired, and the point of this interview is to fill in the gaps between those bits. So Ms. Kent, where would you like to start?" Bruce asked simply

Claire looked at Bruce with determined eyes, eyes that impressed Bruce "The Beginning, why were you in Metropolis" Claire asked

Bruce looked at Claire and knew she was ready for whatever he had, and Bruce was ready to give it to her. For the most part, he was going to stretch the truth in a few parts of the story. He had an image to uphold as billionaire Bruce Wayne. Everyone had an idea of how he would act in certain situations, and he had to keep to that mold.

"I was in Metropolis for a board meeting with the Branch in the city, the aforementioned building that was tragically destroyed. I was really close friends with the Branches leader Jack O' Dwyer. After the meeting was finished I left the building and was making my way by limousine to the docks where a helicopter would pick me up and bring me back to Gotham. We were halfway through the city, when the ship came down and….. I began" Bruce said grimly

* * *

 _Bruce wasn't in Metropolis when the event began he was in Gotham. Once he saw the ship was touching down near where one of his building was he immediately ordered a helicopter to bring him to Metropolis. He wanted to be brought directly to the building, but the pilot would only go so far because of all the craziness and brought him to the docks. While they were in the air he called in a car, the fastest he could get his hands on at the time to meet him at the docks. As soon as they landed he hopped of the helicopter and took the keys to the car without even talking to the person who brought it in. He remembered the man saying things like_

 _"_ _Mr. Wayne what are doing?"_

 _"_ _You can't go in there"_

 _"_ _You'll get yourself killed"_

 _Bruce didn't listen or care he started the engine and drove off towards the city, towards his building, and the people inside._

* * *

"My driver was very good he managed to maneuver us out of danger when the jets came and crashed into the streets below. During the time I sent out a call back to Jack I told him to begin evacuating people out of the building, he was on one of the lower floors. But he volunteered to help with the upper floors" Bruce said

* * *

 _The streets were in chaos as Bruce sped down the streets of Metropolis as fast as he could making sure not to hit any of the fleeing civilians. He heard a loud roar coming from the sky and looked up to see multiple jets flying overhead towards the alien device in the middle of the city. They fired everything they had at the machine but with an unearthly crash the machine released a wave that caused all the missile they fired to be directed at the ground some even hitting nearby buildings. Soon enough the jets themselves were torn from the sky and crashed into the streets. The flaming wreckage of a jet rolled down the street in front of him forcing him to turn and take another route. Bruce quickly dialed his phone and put it to his ear, eyes still fiercely on the road ahead him._

 _"_ _Bruce what the hell is going on out there" Jack shouted freaked out_

 _"_ _I don't know, but you need to get everyone out of the building now. Where are you, I'm coming back to help with the evacuation" Bruce replied_

 _"_ _You're in Metropolis, you need to get back to Gotham and get to safety" Jack said distressed_

 _"_ _Not until you and everyone else there is safe. Now where are you now?" Bruce shouted back determined_

 _"_ _I'm on the tenth floor, we still have dozens of people on each floor" Jack said_

 _"_ _Alright listen, I need you to sound the alarm and tell everyone to evacuate through the intercom. You need to find anyone willing and send them to the upper floors to help with the evacuation, nobody take the elevator send them to the stairs. Make sure you have multiple people to rundowns on each floor to make sure no one is left behind" Bruce ordered_

 _"_ _Alright, Alright I got ya. Get me security and tell them to start evacuation procedure, nobody takes the elevators. Then tell them and anyone willing to help to go to the upper floors and help with the evacuation, I'll be up with them soon" Jack said to a nearby employee while still on the phone_

 _"_ _You're going up there, Jack you can't…." Bruce shouted distressed_

 _"_ _You're coming back for us aren't you, what kind of a leader will I be if I didn't help my own employees. I call you again to update you on the evacuation, but Bruce turn around and get to safety please" Jack said sorrowfully_

* * *

"Before I could finish talking to him I lost the signal, probably because of the device. At the moment my driver's main focus was staying alive, as we drove down those chaotic streets, dodging fire and rubble. Trying to make it to the docks was out of the question, we were trying to find a place to take cover. And then suddenly the city went silent as everyone watched the alien ship begin to float off the ground. Then what I thought was an American plane slam into the side of it, then it just began collapsing in on itself. And…. it was gone, I thought it was over" Bruce said

* * *

 _Bruce continued to drive through the chaotic streets of the city when a huge crash was heard overhead. He looked up to see a giant alien ship slicing through the buildings above him and sending rubble down towards him like rain. He quickly maneuvered out of the ship path allowing it to crash in another area. He continued to drive toward the Wayne building until he came to a huge crowd of people in the road, realizing he couldn't go any further in the car he exited and decided to run the rest of the way. Then he saw what they were all looking at the alien ship had stopped its assault the laser coming out the bottom of it had stopped and it was being lifted into the air. Bruce then saw the plane flying towards the alien craft a strange energy surging around it, then it crashed into the craft. After a few seconds an enormous bang was heard throughout the city and a wave of unknown energy surged out the ship. The wave went through every building, corner, and person in Metropolis knocking some off their feet, but Bruce stood tall covering his eyes to not get dust in them. When looked to where the ship was it was gone, the only thing left was a circular parting in the clouds. The city was silent, then Bruce's phone rang he quickly answered it._

 _"_ _Bruce I've been trying to reach you. The evacuation is going smoothly we still have a lot of people on higher floors, but did you see it, its gone Bruce, its over" Jack said jovially_

 _"_ _Jack just make sure everyone gets out the building, I'll be there soon" Bruce said as he ran down the streets his eyes on the building with his family logo on it._

* * *

"I was wrong. I heard a crash coming from the sky and then I saw something crash into the building. Jack was still on the phone he sounded afraid, I think whatever it was crashed into the same floor he was on. He was talking so fast I couldn't make out what he was saying, and then this beam of light erupted from the building and started slicing through the floors. It couldn't hold anymore and I watched the whole place collapse in on itself. Everyone took cover when the building came down, a cloud of dust and broken stone raced through the streets. I hid so not to be caught in it" Bruce continued grimly

* * *

 _"_ _We don't know if there's been any structural damage to the building, so I need you to….." Bruce started, but stopped when a loud BOOM was heard_

 _Bruce looked up towards the sky and saw a blue blur crash into the Wayne Building._

 _"_ _OH MY GOD!" Jack yelled terrified from the other side of the phone_

 _"_ _Jack what's going on, what's happening" Bruce yelled into the phone._

 _"_ _I-it's a woman" Jack said amazed as he was currently looking at Superwoman who was frantically looking around_

 _Bruce then saw a figure in black land on an adjacent building and launch itself into the Wayne building the same floor the blue blur landed._

 _"_ _Jack you need to get yourself and everyone you can out of their NOW!" Bruce yelled panicked into the phone_

 _Jack didn't reply, but Bruce could hear what sounded like another person yelling. The person was a good distance away so Bruce couldn't make out who was yelling._

 _And then it happened, a beam of red light erupted from the building. Bruce didn't notice the blue figure that was knocked out of the building by the beam, his eyes were solely on the building. He could only watch and let terror creep into his heart as he watched the beam of light slice through the building like a heated knife through butter. And his breath stopped when he saw the first signs of the building giving way._

 _"_ _Bruce…." Jack said afraid_

 _"_ _Jack….. Listen you need to…." Bruce said trying to think of something_

 _"_ _Bruce…. Please make sure my family will be taken care of" Jack said resolute, but still very afraid_

 _"_ _JACK THIS IS NOT THE END FOR YOU. YOU CAN'T GIVE IN NOW. LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT" Bruce shouted enraged_

 _"_ _Heavenly god…. Creator of heaven and earth….. Have mercy on my soul….." Jack said sorrowfully as the line was lost_

 _"_ _I'm Sorry your call has been disconnected" The phone said as Bruce dropped it to the ground_

 _Bruce watched as the Building slowly began to crumble and fall towards the streets below_

 _"_ _NOOOOO!" Bruce yelled as he ran towards the falling building_

 _In the sea of people running away from the terror and Danger Bruce was the only one running towards it. His mind raced to the hundreds of people who worked in the building, the people who might've hid inside from the danger, the people who were standing on the streets around it, and Jack. All these thoughts raced through Bruce's head as he ran head first into the advancing dust cloud._

* * *

"Once the dust settled I made my way to the building, some part of me believing that it wasn't as bad as it looked, that everyone was okay, but deep down I knew the truth. What once was a simple office building filled with people who only wanted to get by in life, was now a graveyard. There were survivors, but they all seemed like lifeless versions of themselves as they wandered around covered in the dust from the collapsed building. Nothing but pained cries filled the air as I wandered through the wreckage trying to help whoever I could. That's when I helped free Mr. Keefe, and a 4th grade school group that was caught in the destruction. Then….. There was this little girl" Bruce said

* * *

 _Bruce ran through the dust cloud not sure where he was going, he was solely focused on reaching the building no matter what. Then he heard a cry and stopped in his tracks, the dust finally began to settle and Bruce was finally able to see the area around him. Bruce saw rubble surrounding him, he saw the people wandering past him like zombies. Some of them were crying, other had injuries some could walk, while others were helped by friends. Bruce walked through the ruins in shock of the pure destruction that he was witnessing, he continued to walk until he felt his foot hit against something. It didn't feel like rock, Bruce knew what it was but looked down anyway, it was an arm coming out from under a huge pile of debris. The arm belonged to a male, he was wearing a blue suit, Bruce's eyes zeroed in on the golden band around his ring finger, a wedding ring. Bruce took a few steps back and then he heard a voice from behind_

 _"_ _Everyone stay together we're going to be okay" a female voice said_

 _Bruce turned around to see a middle aged women surrounded by four small children holding onto her for dear life as she looked around frantically._

 _"_ _Ma'am what's wrong" Bruce said as he ran up to the woman_

 _"_ _My class we got separated during the cloud, I-I can't find them" the woman said panicked_

 _'_ _Ma'am I need you to calm down, I am going to help you find these kids. You just stay here and make sure you and the ones you have so far stay safe and together" Bruce said reassuringly_

 _Bruce turned to see four men wandering through the wreckage_

 _"_ _You four, we got kids missing around here. Spread out find them and bring them back to her" Bruce said authoritatively pointing to the teacher_

 _Then men nodded and then each went a separate direction, Bruce running off in his own. He ran through the wreckage until he saw a little girl sitting on a pile a rubble clearly shaken. Bruce slowly approached the girl, once the girl saw him she flinched in fright_

 _"_ _Hey, hey it's okay. Your teacher sent me to find you, my name is Bruce and I want to help you. Can you walk?" Bruce asked kindly_

 _The girl nodded no as she showed her leg and the bruise that laid on it._

 _"_ _It's alright, I'm gonna carry you. Is that okay?" Bruce asked, the girl nodded yes_

 _Bruce took the girl in his arms and carried her back to the teacher. When he got back the men had returned the group of kid increasing to 10._

 _"_ _Is this all of them" Bruce said the girl still in her arms_

 _"_ _No" The teacher said afraid, that single word shook Bruce's core as he handed the girl to the teacher_

 _"_ _We have to get back out there, there still might be kids wandering alone. Let's move it" Bruce ordered the men, they complied and moved out_

 _Bruce was about to go off to continue the search when he heard a pained yell coming from another direction. Bruce quickly ran to it and came upon Wallace Keefe dressed in Wayne Industries Security Attire._

 _"_ _HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME. I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Wallace yelled his legs crushed underneath a metal girder_

 _"_ _Hey I'm here, we're gonna get you out. HEY I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Bruce said_

 _"_ _Y-you're Bruce Wayne" Wallace said trying to process the world around him and reach for Bruce. Bruce took his hand_

 _"_ _Yeah I am. Listen Wallace, I need you to calm your breaths. We're gonna get you out of here, but it's gonna hurt. You think you can take it" Bruce asked_

 _"_ _A-anything you need Boss" Wallace said through labored breaths as three men arrived on the scene._

 _Two men grabbed Wallace by the arms, while the other help Bruce lift the girder off of Wallace's legs. With a pained groan Wallace was freed, but his legs were completely destroyed._

 _"_ _OH GOD-OH GOD I CAN'T FEEL THEM. I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS" Wallace said panicked looking at his legs_

 _"_ _Wally, Wally look at me. You need to calm down, we are going to help you, but you have to stay strong alright pal" Bruce said getting a nod from Wallace_

 _Bruce looked up for a second and saw a little girl standing amidst the rubble not moving, she appeared to be looking at something. A groan filled the air as a chunk of destroyed metal began to lean towards the girl, Bruce reacted fast running towards the girl. With a swift motion he grabbed the girl before the metal beam could crush her. He set the girl down and looked at her, she was terrified, and tears streaming down her dust covered face._

 _"_ _Hey its okay, you're okay. You were on a school trip right?" Bruce asked trying to keep the girl calm, the girl nodded no_

 _"_ _Okay, listen I'm going to bring you to a nice lady who taking care of some other children, and while you're with her I'm gonna find your mom and bring her to you. Do you know where she might be?" Bruce asked, but noticed the girl flinch upon hearing the word 'mom' her tears streaming faster down her eyes_

 _With a shaky finger the girl pointed upwards, Bruce looked at the direction she was pointing and saw the destroyed Wayne building._

 _"_ _M-my mommy told me to stay close to her and hold her hand when all the people were running….. But I lost my grip" The girl said broken as she let out a pained wail and hugged Bruce for comfort_

 _Bruce flinched for a second from the contact, but quickly returned the hug holding the girl gently_

 _"_ _I couldn't hold on and now she's gone" the girl wailed_

 _"_ _Shhhh, its okay it wasn't your fault" Bruce said comfortingly_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry mommy" the girl said_

 _Once the girl said that Bruce's mind raced as memories began to flood in. A dark alley, a shadowy figure, two loud bangs, two bodies hitting the ground._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mommy" the ghostly voice of a young child said in Bruce's head making his eyes start to well up_

* * *

"The child was named Dorothy Summers, her mother was Natalie Summers. Natalie worked on the 75th floor as an accountant, they got separated during the evacuation and Natalie got trapped on one of the upper floors. The little girl blamed herself for what happened, and I think she still does. All that destruction, so many lives lost, families ruined, I could only wonder…. Why, how, and who. And then… I saw her" Bruce said the last part coming out with a bit of venom

* * *

 _A Loud boom filled the air making Bruce looked up still holding the girl. And then he saw her, the reason for all this death. Engulfed in a ball of fire surrounded by smaller fireballs descending towards the earth like demons from the sky. He saw the Blue suited woman focused on beating down the black suited man as the streaked towards the earth, towards the destruction they caused. At that moment the tears growing in Bruce's eyes dried up as his eyes narrowed at the female figure, his heart was no longer filled with sadness, fear, or regret. All those emotions were replaced by one singular emotion… Rage._

 _"_ _It's not your fault" Bruce said holding the girl his anger slowly growing_

 _"_ _And it will never happen again" Bruce said pure hatred coming from every word, it was then his mission began_

* * *

"I stayed there for hours trying to do anything I could to help in the relief effort, but it wasn't enough. During that entire time I felt so…. Helpless, no matter what I did I couldn't help them. No matter how many I saved there was still more dead in the streets. I….. I never felt like that before" Bruce lied, he has felt this feeling before in the past from two different occasions. Both time hurt like nothing you could imagine, both times he swore never again, yet here he was. The difference being this time he was ready to fulfil the promise, no matter what.

"It may be hard to understand, such a feeling. The rush, the fear, being focused on nothing but your own survival and those in pain around. Feeling like no matter what you do no matter how hard you fight, it's not enough to stop the destruction. That feeling that you weren't strong enough to stop it. Ms. Kent what I'm trying to say is….." Bruce continued but stopped once he looked up at Claire

Claire was sitting right in front of him pencil and paper on her lap, looking at Bruce with wide eyes tears streaming down her cheeks, a look of realization on her face.

"M-Ms. Kent…. Did I upset you?" Bruce asked concerned, but Claire wasn't listening at the moment.

Well he could hear his words, but she wasn't actually processing them. Claire had listened to Bruce's description of the events and had come to two realizations. The first was that she thought she had it bad while fighting Zod, she never thought about how terrible it was for the people down in the city while she was in the sky. She knew about the destruction and death left in the wake of the event and felt terrible, but she never thought about how horrible it was for the people during the event. For most it was a normal day with blue skies and clouds, most thinking that they were going to go through the daily grind of life. Nobody could prepare them for what happened, the fear and confusion they must've felt. Through Bruce's words Claire saw what the event was like through the eyes of a human.

The second realization hit her the hardest and hurt the most, she wasn't there. After she killed Zod she ran back home to her mother in Kansas, she left them when they needed her most. While she was crying into her mother's lap, thousands of other were crying in pain, for lost lovers, for lost children. So many were crying out for help and she didn't hear them. She was so caught up in her own grief she forgot about the grief of the city she and Zod laid to waste. She understood why Bruce had such a disdain for Superwoman she caused the destruction and did nothing to fix it. It was months before she finally made her return to Metropolis and decided to help, all that time wasted, all that time she could've done something.

Claire could tell Bruce's words were genuine she could tell that this was a moment that he would never forget, probably the second worst thing to happen to him Claire thought. She felt his sadness, his desperation, his bravery, and his anger. She understood all of it, and she wanted to say something. Some internal instinct was telling Claire to say something to ease these harsh emotions Bruce was feeling, and maybe even help with her own. The first thing she thought of was "I so sorry", but it wasn't enough. He's probably heard it a million times in his life. She needed to say something, something that he could tell was genuine as well. And then it came to Claire.

"Ms. Kent are you okay" Bruce asked putting his hand on hers snapping her out of her daze

"O-oh I'm fine Mr. Wayne, I-I was just engrossed in your story. Everything you went through that day… heh, I didn't even write a single thing down" Claire said wiping the tears from her face

"If I upset you I am so sorry" Bruce said

"No it's not that Mr. Wayne, it's that…. It's that I do understand." Claire said as she turned off the tape recorder

"If I could speak off the record for a bit Mr. Wayne, I would like to tell you what I went through during the Black Zero Event" Claire said as she looked at Bruce's surprised face

"As you know during that day Metropolis was hit the hardest, but it wasn't the only hit" Claire said

"Right Smallville was also attacked, that was story that got you into the planet right" Bruce said

"Smallville was my home Mr. Wayne and we were caught in the crossfire of a battle nobody was prepared for. And I was right in the thick of it" Claire said

* * *

 _Claire remembered zooming over the fields of Kansas, flying as fast as she could to the farm, to her home. Her vision zeroed in on the house and her eyes widened, the truck was lodged into the roof, Zod was standing over her mother who was terrified on the ground and yelling at her. Claire blood boiled as she felt her speed increase, fields of corn and buildings rushed past her in a blur but she didn't pay attention to any of it. Her eyes were focused on Zod, and with a crash Claire slammed into Zod at full speed yelling at the top of her lungs. She registered nothing else around, but the man in front of her. Not the miles of corn she plowed through or even the giant silo she destroyed, she was only focused on Zod and making him hurt. Claire drug him through the dirt and proceeded to rain down punches on him. She had never thrown a punch in her entire life, but now she was making an exception._

 _"_ _YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER!" Claire yelled punching Zod repeatedly in the face_

 _She kept going until she and Zod flew right through a gas station store and headfirst into one of the pumps. The peaceful day of Smallville was brought to an end when the explosion happened, Claire rolled out of the explosion and onto the street. The explosion surprised her and took a bit out of her, she let out a groan as she slowly picked herself up to face Zod._

* * *

"Once that gas station blew up, everything about my little town changed in an instant. My once peaceful little slice of America turned into a warzone between Godlike aliens. I mean I feel like Superwoman was trying she told everyone on the street to get inside a building for safety and it seemed like she was trying to take the fight out of the city, but those two aliens in black wouldn't let up." Claire said

* * *

 _"_ _What were you thinking Claire? No you weren't thinking, you just wanted to punch the jerk who yelled at your mom in the face. Of all the places you could've flown, you decided to land dead center in town square" Claire thought as she faced two of Zod's soldiers_

 _Zod retreated when Claire broke his helmet, and in his place these two stood. One was a female only a few inches shorter than her, she was on the ship when Claire surrendered herself, she remembered being called Faora. The other was a male, taller than Claire by a whole foot and much more bulky, he was wearing a mask so Claire couldn't really describe him. Both wore the black armor Zod was wearing and both were ready for a fight._

 _"_ _Where is the Codex Kala-El" Faora said as she and the larger solider walked down the street._

 _Claire knew the codex was inside her, her father believed that when the time was right she might be able to bring forth a better Krypton, this was not the right time._

 _"_ _Somewhere you'll never be able to get it" Claire said seriously as she began to walk towards them_

 _"_ _Maybe you can tell me after we get back to the ship. A few minutes of my persuasion and you'll find yourself much more cooperative" Faora said with a malicious grin_

 _"_ _I am NOT going back up there" Claire said with a growl_

 _"_ _Your compliance isn't needed Kala. To be honest I really want to punch you in the face. It is so similar to your mothers, that woman looked at us with pity as we were sent to the Phantom Zone. It was really infuriating" Faora said with a hint of Rage_

 _Claire's eyes wandered to the sidewalk, where people she knew and interacted with for most of her younger life stood terrified. Claire eyes turned sympathetic as she looked at them, she wondered if they knew it was her._

 _"_ _Please get inside" Claire said and they all complied as everyone rushed into the nearest building_

 _"_ _We don't have to do this" Claire said sternly_

 _"_ _Oh, but I want to" Faora said with a wicked grin clenching her fists_

 _Claire clenched her fists and put up a determined face, but inwardly she was panicking_

 _"_ _Well today's been a day I meet my people, learned I have a planet inside me, threw my first punch, and I'm about to get into a street Brawl. Okay calm down Kent it's not that bad, you're just about to fight two people who are as strong as you in the center of your Hometown. Alright First I need to get them out of here, then….. Figure out the rest of my plan" Claire thought as she prepared to launch herself at them_

 _Then she heard what sounded like a rotor coming from behind her, that and sound of a machine gun cocking._

* * *

"Explosions and Machine gun fire are not what you are supposed to think of, when you think of Smallville. Your supposed to think of Corn, farms, open fields, friendly people, etc., but then the military came and it was like a 90s action movie. Helicopters, Jets, bullets, missiles, the works raining down on this small town. Not that it actually affected them, one of the aliens in black brought down a jet killed the pilot, the wreckage destroyed Snyder St. A few civilians were injured and three died, three people I knew. I tried to help but there was so much going on, Superwoman stopped the other alien from bringing down another jet. They ended up Crashing into an IHOP where my friend Pete Ross worked, luckily he and everyone else there wasn't hurt." Claire said

* * *

 _Claire groaned as she picked herself up rubbing her head, one of the bullets from the jet ricocheted off her head. She's taken a bullet before, but never something of this caliber. It didn't hurt, but was really unexpected. She instinctively dove out of the way of the gun fire, Claire looked up and saw that Faora did the same, the larger man ended up getting knocked back._

 _"_ _Guess they're not used to it either" Claire thought as she watched Faora_

 _Faora glared angrily at the jets, then her face turned from anger to mild amusement._

 _"_ _Nam, deal with them" Faora said simply_

 _The Kryptonian known as Nam let out an angry roar as he launched himself into the air towards one of the jets. Claire gasped as he leapt on top of it destroying the cockpit and crushing the pilot inside. Claire's eyes widened as the jet crashed down onto the street a huge fireball of burning metal rolling down it destroying cars and wrecking the buildings. Claire was about to rush into the fireball to see if anyone was hurt, but she noticed Faora walking through the fire and looking at the next jet. Faora smiled as she launched herself towards it wanting to copy Nam's performance._

 _"_ _NO!" Claire yelled as she launched herself in the air towards Faora T-boning her in the sky and knocking her away from the jet. They soared through the air at a break neck speed, Claire once again not sure where she was going, but only cared to get away from town. Faora grabbed a handful of Claire's hair and brought her elbow down on Claire's head, Claire let out a pained yelp as they're trajectory was changed downwards. In a blur they crashed into an IHOP Claire rolling onto her belly holding the back of her head, she took in the scenery around her and let out an agitated groan._

 _"_ _Great an IHOP, sure there wasn't a puppy farm or an orphanage I could crash into. I really suck at choosing places to fight…. I hope this going to be pattern for me" Claire said a little worried as she picked herself up_

 _Claire then heard a small yelp, there were at least a dozen people in here all of them thankfully unhurt, but this on caught her attention. She turned to see the red headed freckled face of Pete Ross looking at her in fear and wonder._

 _"_ _Pete?" Claire asked confused_

 _"_ _Claire?" Pete replied equally confused_

 _Before Claire could say anything else Faora slammed her fist into Claire's cheek sending her into a table. Everyone in the restaurant gasped as the hid behind whatever they could find. Claire shook the dizziness from her head and glared at Faora._

 _"_ _EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Claire yelled as she sped towards Faora fist raised readying to knock her out of the building_

 _But, Claire hit nothing as with a simple motion Faora moved out of the way letting Claire stumble forward. Claire was surprised, by how Faora moved and the fact that somebody was actually able to dodge a punch from her, it was a day of firsts for her._

 _"_ _You are weak, Daughter of El. Unsure of yourself" Faora said simply_

 _Claire roared as she rushed again throwing punches at random, Faora blocked each blow with the least amount of effort. Once again Claire was laid out with another hook slamming her against a wall next to a family. Claire's anger grew as she faced Faora, Claire's varicose veins and eyes began to glow red. Claire heard a terrified shriek and saw the little girl next to her, she was afraid, everyone here was. Claire realized she couldn't fire off her heat vision here, not while there were people still around. Slowly her eye's turned back to her normal blue._

 _"_ _That Kala is your weakness, you limit yourself in the face of the smallest factors" Faora said looking at the people in the building_

 _"_ _The fact that you hold…. Compassion for these sub-being is a biological defect. Quite common and expected from a 'Natural' birth like yourself" Faora said condescendingly_

 _Claire yelled as she launched herself at Faora wanting to take her to the sky again, but Faora quickly snatched Claire out of the air and held her by the neck. Claire gagged as Faora tightened her grip around Claire's throat, only two deliver a punch to the side of Claire's head sending her face first into the floor._

 _"_ _And if History has taught us anything." Faora said as she grabbed Claire by the back of her suit and threw her out of the restaurant._

 _Claire couldn't control herself as she soared through the air back towards town. She slammed through a building before crashing into the back embedding herself in the safe. Claire groaned trying to regain her senses, Faora came through the ceiling landing a few feet in front of Claire._

 _"_ _The genetically superior, will always win" Faora said maliciously_

 _"_ _My-my father said- Krypton lost something-and Krypton died because it was gone" Claire said through panted breaths_

 _"_ _Krypton died because of weak bloodlines like yours. Once we have the Codex we will purge them and make a better Krypton. We will have every evolutionary advantage and our New Krypton will THRIVE!" Faora said as she ran towards Claire as delivered a front kick to Claire's abs receiving a grunt_

 _"_ _Heh" Claire let out a small laugh making Faora raise an eyebrow huh_

 _"_ _Every advantage huh?" Claire said revealing that she had caught Faora's foot before it could impact on her abs. Faora let out a gasp in shock surprised that Claire was able to catch her kick_

 _"_ _Well I can think of a few I have right now. For starters-" Claire said as she held on the Faora's foot and grabbed the upper part of leg_

 _"_ _I can fly" Claire said with a confident grin_

 _Once Claire was sure she had a good grip on Faora's leg she rocketed through the ceiling and into the sky with Faora in tow. Faora could only flail helplessly as Claire brought higher and higher into the sky. Once Claire believed she was a good distance away from her hometown, she let out as she threw Faora higher into the air. Claire smiled as she watched Faora soar higher and higher unable to do anything to stop herself. Just like Zod, they had her strength, speed, and endurance, but didn't know how you use the other gifts this planet bestows upon Kryptonians. Claire's experience and mastery of these powers was the only leg she had up on the others, and she planned to exploit the hell out of it._

 _Claire rocketed towards Faora fist reared back. Faora could only let out a surprised scream as Claire came at her like a missile punching her across the face. Faora let out a pained scream as her head and body was sent to the side, her helmet slightly flickering._

 _"_ _If I can break that Helmet, she'll break down just like Zod. Gotta aim for the head" Claire thought as she changed direction to follow Faora_

 _Claire then proceeded to beat on Faora in air zipping around her like a fly continuously throwing punches in the air each receiving a grunt or a pained yowl. Faora let out angry roar as she faced the oncoming Claire after the 7th punch. Claire threw her punch, but this time Faora managed to move her head to the side letting the fist graze her cheek and allowing her to grab Claire's arm. Before Claire could register what just happened Faora drove her lower palm into Claire's chin. Claire brain rattled as she was no longer focused on flying, Faora raised both her fist overhead and slammed them down onto the back of Claire's head. Claire's eyes widened as she was forced back down into the town below, but she didn't go alone. Claire managed to grab onto Faora's waist forcing her down along with her. Both came down to Earth like a meteor slamming into the back of a garbage truck on the street. After a few seconds of silence Faora came flying out the back skidding across the street, while Claire exploded out the side of the vehicle and rocketed towards Faora._

 _"_ _Can't let up, can't let her breath, keep aiming for the helmet, gotta-" Claire's thoughts were interrupted when Nam grabbed her legs_

 _Nam swung her around and slammed her face first onto the pavement, Nam then lifted her again and threw her onto her back. Claire let out a pained gasp as she felt her spine bend from the impact, before she could form another thought Nam kicked her in the stomach sending her down the street. Claire tried to stop herself, but Faora ran towards her and clotheslined Claire flipping her onto her front as she skidded down the street._

 _Claire let out labored breathes as she rolled herself onto her back and looked down the street to the two Kryptonian soldiers._

 _"_ _Two on one, never a good-" Claire said, but was stopped when Nam rushed her and drug her through the pavement_

* * *

"There was so much chaos with the fight and the military getting involved. I just didn't know what to do, I didn't what I could do, everything was going to hell all around me and nothing I did seemed to stop it." Claire said

* * *

 _Claire screamed when Nam punched her in the chest embedding her deeper in the earth. Everything was a blur for Claire she was acting completely on instinct, somehow dodging or deflecting every blow they threw at her by mere inches. They were focused on keeping on the ground stopping any attempt Claire made to take off. Claire managed to grab Faora's leg and forced her to the ground._

 _"_ _GET-OFF OF ME!" Claire yelled as she used Faora like a blunt instrument slamming her against Nam sending him to the side_

 _Still gripping Faora's leg she launched herself into the sky flying away from Smallville_

 _"_ _Come on follow me, ya big-" Again Claire's thoughts were interrupted as Nam leapt over her and grabbed her forcing her back to the street._

 _With the two over her they then proceed to try and beat on her, but Claire managed to evade most of their blows. Faora and Nam then tried to hold Claire down grabbing her face, Claire growled as her eyes began to glow red. With a primal yell Claire unleashed her heat vision making the two release her, she then drove a foot into Nam's gut and an elbow to the side of Faora's head sending them both away and allowing Claire to pick herself up._

 _Claire looked up and saw helicopter descending on her town, her eyes focused on the one that held Colonel Nathan Hardy._

 _"_ _Colonel you need to turn back now, you can't fight them" Claire shouted to him_

 _"_ _Target is in sight sir' the pilot said to the colonel_

 _"_ _Engage" Nathan said as the two helicopters unloaded on Claire_

 _Claire raised her hands defensively allowing the bullets to bounce off of her. Claire's ears perked up when she heard a shriek, some of the bullets ricocheted into the surrounding buildings one grazed a woman._

 _"_ _NATHAN YOU NEED TO STOP" Claire yelled through the gunfire_

 _Claire then heard a grunt from behind and then saw a U-Haul van fly over her head right towards the Helicopters, crashing into the back rotor destroying it. The helicopter was going down, but Claire's eye were on the soldier hanging onto the door for dear life. The soldier lost his grip and began to plummet towards the street, Claire's eyes widened in fear as she flew towards the man catching right before he could hit the pavement._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Claire asked concerned carrying the man bridal style_

 _The soldier said nothing simply looking at Claire amazed, then his eyes drifted away from her for a second "LOOK OUT!" the soldier screamed reaching for his gun_

 _Claire turned around to see Nam barreling towards her, Claire quickly tossed the soldier to the side and raised her guard. The soldier landed a few feet away with a grunt and lifted his head to see Claire be knocked down the street with Nam's punch. Claire quickly got back up and used her enhanced vision to scan the surrounding area. Nathan's Helicopter crashed, but he and the pilot were still alive. Faora however was closing in on the crash site, and US soldiers were closing in on Faora. They wouldn't last a second against her, Claire had to get there. Claire then heard gunshots, and turned to see Nam walking towards the soldier she just saved. But, first he had to deal with this brute, Claire's eyes Narrowed as she launched herself towards Nam._

* * *

"I kept wondering why was I even there, I felt so helpless like I was just being pushed along the current by forces beyond my control. I wondered what the point of me doing anything was, and then I remembered that this was my home. The buildings I knew and grew up with were getting destroyed, but the people I knew and cared about were still alive and needed help. I knew I couldn't help them all, but it wasn't about that. It was about me in that moment doing everything I can, Helping everyone I can, and not giving in." Claire said determined

* * *

 _Claire roared as a barrage of bullets zipped past her and towards Nam as she delivered a punch to his face. The soldiers had joined in a few seconds ago unleashing a full on assault in the hopes of stopping the aliens. Though Claire has noticed that they were less focused on her and more on Nam, guess they knew who the real threat was. Claire quickly delivered another punch to Nam's face trying to break his helmet. When she tried to deliver another Nam caught her fist, swung her overhead and slammed her into the pavement, still holding Claire's arm he leapt into the air and threw her back to the pavement. Claire quickly rolled out of the way to dodge his slam attack, she then sent him flying down the street with a punch to the midsection. Claire then turned to see Faora had beaten all the soldiers in her path to Nathan's ship, most of them had multiple broken bones a few were dead. The colonel was armed with a machine gun he was ready to fight, but Claire knew he couldn't win._

 _"_ _I just need one second to reach him, but this jerk isn't going to give it to me" Claire said as she faced Nam who was taking all the bullets the soldiers_

 _"_ _Alright buddy, I'm gonna have to take you off the board for a bit" Claire said as she used her x-ray to look through the buildings to the train yard._

 _"_ _Empty, Perfect" Claire said with a smile on her face_

 _Claire moved faster than anyone could register she zipped past the soldiers leaving a gust of wind behind her making some of them stumble. One soldier let out a confused gasp when he realized one of his grenades was gone. Claire let out a battle cry as she flew towards Nam Ramming her shoulder into his midsection sending him back. Capitalizing on the moment Claire hit Nam with a left hook sending his head to the side. Claire then reared her right fist back revealing the grenade she held in it and launched a punch that hit Nam right in the center of the face. The force of the punch crushing the grenade and making it explode in Nam's face. Claire jumped back and shook her hand the feeling was strange, and saw Nam stumbling back from the explosive attack. Claire once again flew towards Nam and grabbed him by the waist flying into the air. Once above her town she tossed Nam a few feet over herself like a volleyball, and like a volleyball player Claire then spiked Nam into the train yard. Nam as sent crashing into one of the parked trains making it explode. Claire took a breath feeling a little bad about the train, but glad Nam was down. Claire turned to where Faora and Colonel Nathan were, Nathan had a knife drawn ready to strike. Faora seemed too seemed to mirror him drawing her own knife if only for her own amusement._

 _"_ _To soldier, a good death is it's own reward" Faora said simply blade raised_

 _Claire saw it in the Colonels eyes he knew he couldn't win, but he wasn't going to just lay down and let her kill him. He was ready to make her work for it even if it was only a little, he was ready to die._

 _"_ _Not just yet colonel." Claire said eyes narrowed and rocketing down towards the scene_

"Sometimes when things get really bad all you can really do is give it your all and hope for the best, it may not be the best ending, but it will be better than if you did nothing." Claire said with a small hopeful smile

 _Claire took deep breaths as she steadied herself on the street, Faora a few feet away from her and the Colonel thanks to the punch Claire delivered to Faora's face. That was the final blow Claire needed, the helmet was glitching and just like Zod before her all of Faora's senses were ignited. Faora's eyes twitched as she picked herself up trying to focus on Claire._

 _"_ _You can't win Kala. For every human you save, we will kill a million more" Faora said in pain_

 _Claire glared at Faora then replied_

 _"_ _Then I'll just keep saving everyone I can. I don't know how this whole thing is gonna end, but I do know that right now I have to act." Claire said fiercely_

 _"_ _Do you honestly think you have a chance, you're standing against the most powerful military force in the galaxy? This planet may make you stronger, but your still just one little girl" Faora said villainously_

 _"_ _These men you killed knew what you could do, but they still came at you with everything they had. It'll be pretty pitiful of me if I didn't do the same. I may be one person, but I'm gonna do everything I can to keep my planet safe. And for someone like me, I can do a whole lot" Claire said heroically_

 _"_ _You really are that Naive aren't you" Faora said_

 _"_ _Well at least I'm not the trained soldier who got her ass kicked by what you've all been referring to as a handicapped person." Claire said with a sly smile_

 _Faora let out a growl that then turned to a pained scream as she held her head. She was out of the fight, now Claire thought she should check up on Nam. As if on cue the train Nam landed was coming at Claire from the sky like a meteor. Claire reacted fast holding out her hands and catching the train, the force of it pushed her back into a Sears_

* * *

"Superwoman beat the other two aliens and then they retreated. It's pretty obvious Smallville wasn't hit as hard as Metropolis, but the damage was still done. Buildings places I walked to and hung out in were destroyed, people I knew who were my friends were hurt…. Or worse. We got hit and it hurt, we didn't really know what to do at the moment. Then we figured it out, we started to clean up and rebuild. We started going through the wreckage to save anyone we could, even the Soldiers started to help with the clean-up. There are still scars that will be on that town forever and there were people me included who wondered why this happened and how it could've been avoided. But, then I realized nobody could've predicted this would happen I mean the day before that I was with my Mom watching football, next thing you know aliens are coming from the sky and destroying buildings." Claire said

"What I'm trying to say Mr. Wayne is that we got hit by something extraordinary and we did the best we could. You may feel like you didn't do enough in Metropolis and felt like everything you tried to do was nothing, but try to think of what you did accomplish compared to what would've happened if you didn't act. Sometimes life deals us a sucky hand and bad things happen for apparently no reason, after that all we can do is clean up the mess and try to learn from it. The lives you saved that day is one less name in the obituaries, it may not seem like much but one life saved among thousand killed is a victory" Claire continued, Bruce looked at Claire very surprised

"S-sorry for rambling so long. To get to the point of what I'm trying to say is, you did your best Mr. Wayne and those women, men, and children you saved are grateful. You were thrown into a chaotic situation you were unprepared for and worked with what you had. And I believe you did an excellent job Mr. Wayne, and when I publish this interview I think many other will agree. I mean it's not like you can predict the future" Claire said with a smile and a shrug

Bruce was genuinely surprised by Claire's words and her point of view. Both of them were in a very similar situation and while Bruce curses himself for everything that wasn't done, Claire instead looked at what was done. And both of them swore to become better and learn from the experience. Bruce let out a small laugh

"You are a very smart woman Ms. Kent" Bruce said with a smile

"W-well I'm not the one who came up with it. It was actually my mom who told me that, and now I'm telling you" Claire said scratching the back of her head

"Your mother sounds like a very smart woman, what's her name?" Bruce asked

"O-oh it's-" Claire started, but Bruce's phone started to ring

Bruce held up the phone his face having a fierce expression.

"Is everything alright Mr. Wayne" Claire asked concerned

"Yeah, it's just that….something came up right now that needs my immediate attention" Bruce said looking at the phone

On the screen it said 'Target found' a picture of Diana Prince on the screen and a red blip on a map of Gotham.

"I am terribly sorry Ms. Kent, I have to end this interview right now and deal with this" Bruce said apologetically

"Oh no, it's alright Mr. Wayne. I got what I came here for, I'll write the story with what I have. If you have an important meeting you should get to it." Claire said as she began to pick up her stuff

"Well Ms. Kent I don't really think I gave you the interview I promised you. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow…. If you're interested" Bruce said rushed

"That would be very kind of you Mr. Wayne Thank you" Claire said surprised

"I will pay for your ferry fare for Metropolis…. and also of course for your trip back here as well" Bruce chime in

"That won't actually be necessary Mr. Wayne, I actually have some place I can stay for the night. I just need to make a quick phone call, do you mind if I step out" Claire said holding up her phone

"Of course I'll have Alfred drive you where you want, take your time" Bruce said with a reaffirming smile, Claire returned it and turned to exit the room

"Oh and before you go Ms. Kent. You're right we can't predict the future, but we can prepare for it" Bruce said

"Yeah I guess we can" Claire said with a small laugh

Bruce turned to walk through the door he entered in, Alfred was leaning against the wall.

"Ms. Kent has a place in Gotham to stay for the night. Make sure she gets there safe, I have to go our Mystery thief has just shown herself" Bruce said as he headed for the basement

"Understood Master Wayne. Such a shame this had to be cut short, Ms. Kent is quite the young lady" Alfred said

"Yeah she appears to be" Bruce said

"Your face is looking a little red sir" Alfred joked

"Just do your job Alfred, while I go do mine" Bruce said seriously as he descended the stairs

Alfred sighed and walked towards Claire who was just finishing up on the phone

"Yeah, thanks Jimmy see you soon" Claire finished and turned to Alfred

"Where to Ms. Kent?" Alfred asked kindly

"Mid-town District please, one of my Co-workers is friends with a family there" Claire said

"Mid-town huh, that a pretty tough neighborhood" Alfred said a bit concerned

"The family is good people Mr. Pennyworth, and I can handle myself" Claire said confidently

"I believe Ms. Kent, I have to say you really did impress Master Wayne." Alfred said impressed as he walked past Claire.

"He impressed me to." Claire said curious thinking about the mysterious billionaire as she left the house

* * *

 _(Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter constructive criticism is appreciated and will help for future stories. Did anyone see the Justice League trailer, can't wait to write that once I'm done with this and the Blu-ray comes out. Though once again I would like to pose a question to you all my wonderful followers or anyone who is reading this story, how do you think Claire would interact with the members of the Justice League. I have my own Idea of how and plan to use it in the future, but I really just want to get a conversation started. Leave a review.) :)_


	10. Chapter 9: Interview with Mr Malone

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _ **(Note: Hello everybody, I'm back with another update just in time for Justice League. Just so you know I won't do a Justice League fanfic until I'm done with this and until Justice League comes out on Blu-ray in what will probably be an extended cut. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as an extra bonus check my page in a few minutes I'll be releasing a special one-shot in celebration of the movie.) :)**_

 **Chapter 9**

Gotham City, The Next day

Claire sat at a table with her laptop out typing away at her newest story. She appeared to be in a small kitchen of an even smaller apartment. Just then an elderly woman entered the kitchen and examined Claire.

"I thought I got up early just to get the right bus to work, it's four o' clock" the elderly woman said surprised

"Heh, I have a lot of work to finish up. I like to get things out of the way so I can have more personal time to myself." Claire replied with a smile

"I just hope you got a good enough sleep, sorry you had to lay on the couch" The elderly woman said

"Don't worry about it Ms. Selby, I just want to thank you for having me on such short notice" Claire replied

"Oh a friend of Jimmy Olsen is a friend of ours, he talked about you when he visited about how you talked to Langston" Ms. Selby said solemnly

"Ms. Selby- I am so sorry…." Claire said apologetically

"Enough Apologizing Ms. Kent, I had enough apologizing. Mr. Olsen did it, the government did it, and you did it all night. You're made of some soft stuff for a country girl." Ms. Selby said jokingly

"Oh right sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you or your daughter last night" Claire said

"Nah, you didn't. To be honest this is one of the quieter nights around these parts, guess you were lucky to get a good night's rest." Ms. Selby said as Claire nodded in agreement

"Oh also I remember Langston saying something about a brother, I didn't get a chance to meet him. Does he have an overnight job?" Claire asked, but noticed the question visibly saddened Ms. Selby

"I think Robert, got himself mixed up with a bad crowd. He comes home late or not at all, it started a few months after Langston's death, it hurt him the most. He said he got a job one that pays well, though he never explained what it was just said he had to move stuff around. In Gotham that can mean a million things. I mean he's not coming back hurt or covered in blood, but I can't help but worry. He doesn't talk about work, he just says he's gonna take care of me and Lola" Ms. Selby said worried

Claire noticed the Ms. Selby's hand was shaking and she gently held it looking into Ms. Selby's brown eyes

"I'm sure that he's fine Ms. Selby, but if it will help I can look into it to make sure he's safe" Claire said kindly making Ms. Selby smile

"That would be lovely Ms. Kent" Ms. Selby replied

"Alright then, what do you know about this new job?" Claire asked closing her laptop

* * *

Gotham Café, Evening

Claire sat alone at the diner looking over her notes and playing with a spoon between her fingers. Earlier in the day she received a call from Alfred telling her where the next interview would be. He told her that casual wear would be good enough for where they were going, and sent someone else to drive her to the spot. The chosen area was to Claire's surprise a small street side diner. Claire was expecting herself to be sent to some kind of fancy restaurant, but this caught her by surprise. The driver told her to wait inside at a specific table, so she did as she was told and has been waiting for 8 minutes now. She hadn't ordered anything not that the owners seemed to mind really. Her bag laid on the floor under the table by her feet as she stared out the window bored.

"Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken" a male voice said from behind

"Oh well sir you see…." Claire said as she turned to face the man

She turned to see Bruce Wayne standing before her wearing a raggedy brown long coat with a black dress shirt under it, a pair of worn jeans, a pair of black boots, and a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Mister….?" Claire said confused and surprised

"Malone-Matches Malone, may I miss…?" Bruce said extending his hand for her to shake

Claire stared at him quizzically for a few seconds then smiled

"Of course….. Mr. Malone" Claire said shaking his hand

Bruce smiled and took his seat across from Claire. Just then the waitress walked up with her pen a clipboard.

"Nice to see ya again Matches, may I ask who your lady friend is. She seems a lot cleaner than the usual girls you walk in with." The Waitress said, the last statement making Claire raise an eyebrow

"Oh she's a girl I met during a party. I'm just helping her out with some work." Bruce said putting on a bit of a west side accent

"Yeah I bet you are. So the usual?" the Waitress asked

"Two Usual's please" Bruce said holding up two fingers and smiling, the waitress smiled and walked away leaving the two alone.

"Okay, seriously just…. What?" Claire said with a small laugh

"Sometimes I like to be….. Not Bruce Wayne. I managed to make a good rep as this guy and I like to go around Gotham as him. See the city from the ground instead of my penthouse" Bruce said

"How Disney of you" Claire said realizing the irony in this situation

"So what happens if you take of those glasses?" Claire joked

"This" Bruce said simply as he moved glasses to atop his head and turned to one of the patrons behind them reading a paper

"Hey pal mind telling me the scores from last night's game" Bruce asked

"Oh sure 12-20" the man said looking at Bruce

"Hey you know you kinda look like Bruce Wayne." The man said looking at Bruce

"Maybe I am him" Bruce said playfully

"Yeah right bub, why would Bruce Wayne be hanging around a place like this" the man said with a laugh as he turned back around and Bruce shrugged

"Heh, guess I'm not the only one who uses that Trick" Claire thought to herself

"So will Matches Malone be paying for this meal?" Claire asked

"I would highly advise against eating the food here, it's pretty terrible honestly" Bruce said simply

"Then what is the 'Usual'" Claire asked just as the waitress returned with two cups of coffee

"The coffee here is amazing, Thanks" Bruce said as he thanked the waitress and took the two cups placing one in front of Claire

Claire took thee cup and took a sip, her eyes brightening a bit as she began to drink more Bruce looking at her and smiling as he drank to.

"Yeah I'd put on a disguise for this" Claire said happily putting the cup down

"Yeah this is one of the reasons" Bruce said

"So shall we continue the interview Mr. Malone?" Claire said jokingly pulling out a pen and paper

"Of course Ms. Kent" Bruce said

"If I may ask, what exactly was your appointment last night?" Claire asked

"I had to go to an auction, they had something I was very interested in" Bruce replied Claire simply nodded and began the interview

* * *

The interview went by smoothly with the two talking about various things with Wayne Industries and their efforts in helping Metropolis and Gotham. And with each exchange in the conversation, Bruce masterfully made himself friendlier with Claire. He had planned out everything for this conversation, he knew when to play up the sympathy and when to pull back, when to be funny and when to be serious. Each play made Claire a lot more at ease around Bruce and be more relaxed with him.

"The interview is almost over and everything is going as planned. Soon I'll be able to get a little more personal with her and get closer to Ms. Lane. Yesterday's interaction certainly helped with pushing this along. I did not expect her to open up that way….. She is very strong to push through that experience. And she is quite wise" Bruce thought as she looked at Claire as she drank her coffee

"Well that's all the questions I had for you. I believe that concludes our interview." Claire said as she looked over her notes

"Does that mean you'll be leaving Ms. Kent" Bruce said

"Oh-well-yeah I guess I will be heading back to Metropolis" Claire said in realization

"Well if you want I can pay for your ferry back home" Bruce said

"Oh, how kind. No that won't be necessary" Claire said with a wave of her hand

"Very well, but do you mind if I ask you a question?" Bruce asked with folded hands

"Oh Sure, what is it." Claire asked happily

"Alright so I'll just begin a simple friendly conversation ask her about her work, people at the Daily Planet, stories she covered, and I slowly make my way up to talking about Lois and…." Bruce thought to himself, but his train of thought was derailed when his eyes wandered to the window

The world around him turned silent as outside the window he saw a family of three walking on the sidewalk across from the dinner. A mother and father happily holding hands while they're son ran around them playing out some kind a scene with a smile on his face. They were all in total bliss without a single care in the world. Bruce's eyes quickly went down the street and saw that the family was going to pass a dark alleyway and in that alleyway a man stood in the shadows watching them. Bruce's fist balled as the family got closer and closer to the alley, while the shadow figure put his hand into his jacket as if reaching for something. Memories filled Bruce's mind with each step the family took getting closer to the alley

Bruce nearly shot out of his seat and wanted to run out of the dinner, when suddenly a siren filled the air. A police car rolled down the street and the shadowy figure retreated back into the alley, allowing the family to pass with no idea that he was even there. Bruce felt relief, but his hand remained clenched.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked concerned putting her hand on his

Bruce flinched a bit from the touch snapping him out of his stupor, but he did not recoil as he looked at Claire. He noted two things immediately first Claire's hands as expected were soft and delicate, but they were also calmingly warm as if she was emitting some kind of energy. Second was when Bruce looked at Claire he once again noticed her cuteness, but now that he was up close it was in full force. That and he could see the genuine worry on her face as she looked at him.

"I-I-" Bruce stammered out, through Claire's contact and the close call with family everything he had thought of had completely shattered in his mind he couldn't remember what he was trying to do

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Claire asked again more worried

Bruce raced through his mind trying to salvage any kind of response to her. And then his mind went back to what she told him yesterday.

"W-what you said yesterday, was that your own words or somebody else's?" Bruce asked, it was the only thing his brain could come up with at the moment

"Excuse me?" Claire asked confused

"I-I'm sorry-I just-lost myself for a second there. I wanted to ask that thing you said yesterday, did you come up with it" Bruce said collecting himself

"Oh well, okay. Well I actually got it from my mother" Claire said as she rested in her seat

"Dang that wasn't supposed to happen, I'll have to play along and bring it back around to Ms. Lane" Bruce thought to himself

"Your mother?" Bruce said

"Yeah, like I said I was in a pretty bad place after the Kryptonian attack, but my mom always knew how to get me off my butt. She told me what I told you and it really helped me move forward." Claire said

"Is she still living in Smallville?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, our house is pretty far from town, but it got a little wrecked during the battle. Nothing serious, it was easily fixable. But that little town had been our home for years it was just me, Ma, and…." Claire started but stopped near the end, Bruce noticed this

"Did your father die during the attack?" Bruce asked sympathetically

"Oh, oh no it's nothing like that. I mean he is….. No longer with us, but it was earlier in my life. I don't really want to talk about it." Claire said as she fiddled with her hair

"Oh well, May I ask what he was like?" Bruce asked

"Heh, you know he was like any farmer, small town, dad you've seen. Stern but fair, throwing out old country advice every three seconds, was painfully behind with the time in regards to pop culture, and painfully embarrassing around my friends the very little I had" Claire mused

"Was it that bad?" Bruce said with a small smile

"Yeah it was, and I loved every second of it" Claire said with a smile

"I remember when I was four and he would work the field, he would let me sit on his lap and pretend to drive the tractor through the fields. Or when he got me a puppy when I was five, he said he got it for me to teach me responsibility and because he thought I looked lonely" Claire mused again

"Lonely you, you catch me as a girl who had her locker filled with secret admirer letters" Bruce said with a smile as he drank from his cup

"That's not funny" Claire said deadpanned

"I wasn't trying to be. I really mean it Claire, you seem like you were a cute kid" Bruce said putting on the charm, but there was honesty in is words as he noted how Claire's cuteness caught him off twice now

"Well I wasn't always the woman you see before you. As you can guess I was kinda tall for my age and pretty lanky, that and my glasses was enough appearance-wise for me to be picked on. That and I was a bit distant from my classmates, didn't have any friends for much of elementary school I was an easy target" Claire said

"How bad did it get?" Bruce asked concerned

"The usual stuff hurtful notes, bathroom talk, sitting alone at lunch, no one to play with during recess, you know usual bully stuff" Claire said as she swirled the liquid in her cup

"Did they ever do anything physical" Bruce asked seriously

"….. A few times they'd push me, tease me, and throw things at me. They were always trying to get a rise out of me trying to get me to fight back" Claire said solemnly

"Did you?" Bruce asked

"No never, my dad always told me not to. They'd call me a coward, it got to me. Dad always told me to be the bigger person, but it's hard to be sometimes" Claire said

"When did it stop?" Bruce asked

"During the 3rd grade, one of my bullies Pete Ross became my best friend and in a funny way he also became my protector. Then there was a new girl that year Lana Lang, we gravitated towards each other almost instantly. I had my own little group and we stayed together through high school. And during then I slowly grew into what I am now and I became a semi-attractive nerd. I left Smallville and them behind after high school, but I still keep in contact with them" Claire said

"Looks like things got better for you" Bruce said

"Yeah, something Pa would always tell me is that Things are always darkest just before the dawn so you just gotta hold on…. And do your best. Heh, I guess Pa was the one who said it, it was so long ago I forgot" Claire said with a laugh

"So you had a pretty good childhood?" Bruce said

"Yeah I guess it…. Was" Claire said hearing the hint of sadness coming from him.

Claire then remembered his parents and thee tragedy that befell them. He lost his childhood in the alley and at such a young age. Hearing about her childhood, must not be the best way to spend his afternoon. So in a bid of changing the subject, making him feel better, and satisfying her own curiosity she decided to ask her own questions.

"Excuse me, do you mind…if I ask you a question?" Claire asked sympathetically

"Of course, you can" Bruce said simply

"What was life like before….. You know? Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to, th-this isn't a part of the interview. I-was just-curious" Claire said meekly not sure if this was the right thing to do right now

Bruce looked at Claire passively going over this scenario in his head. Many people have asked him this question and very few have gotten a straight answer from him. Most of the time he would deflect the question with his wit or some clever evasion to move to something else. "Answering her would strength the bond I'm trying to make. I would certainly help with future interactions" Bruce reasoned to himself. Though there was something in him telling him that Claire could be trusted, that the things he was about to say would be safe with her, something inside him telling him to open up to her. Though he quickly brushed those thoughts aside and told himself it was for the sake of the mission.

"Back then I was like any kid who came from money, I never knew how blessed I was until it was gone." Bruce said, Claire knew he wasn't talking about the money

"But, before then life was good. As you would expect I had my every need attended to, the best clothes, toys, education, and etc. I went to the best schools Gotham had to offer and had many friends, though they were only there because of me being Gotham's first son, when things got bad they weren't there. I did have one true friend Thomas Elliot though I haven't heard from him in a while, I believe he became a doctor" Bruce mused

"Quite the pampered life you lived" Claire said

"To an extent, my father didn't want me to be too coddled and was sure to teach me the value of hard work. He would always bring me to work with him and sometimes he would bring me to the gym and work out with him, at the time I was not a fan. I would whine and ask why we were doing this, he said it was to remember the feeling of exertion and working for something. I thought my father was a taskmaster torturing me, but then he would always turn and give me some kind of fatherly advice or congratulations after it was all done. I got it a lot when I was little from my friends, teacher, and others, but when It came from him and I saw that proud smile it made me feel like I could fly" Bruce said

"He was your idol" Claire said with a smile remembering her father

"Yeah, where my father was stern, my mother was always dotting. She was always fussing over me and always wanting the best for me. There are times when I wanted something and my dad would say no, but she would override him. I swear my mom had two faces, the sweet kind one, and the serious don't push me one." Bruce said with a laugh

"Let me guess you learned how to play to mom, to get what you want. It works until you get halfway to middle school, but until then I had it down to perfection. I would give mom the sweet voice and the wide eyes, and next thing you know Dads giving me $10 for the arcade." Claire said with a laugh

"Money was never a problem, but I did do that to go to places I wanted go. I used a bit of a whine with my voice, but I would ask if we could go to the park, the beach, the…. Movies" Bruce said the last part coming as a whisper

Claire wanted to add something, but then Bruce's phone started ringing. He brought it out and then checked it.

"Who is it?" Claire asked

"Alfred, he just updating me on a project. I'm going to have to leave soon" Bruce said looking at the message on his phone

 _Broke through the wall, decoding the information now_

"Hmm, you two are really close. How long has he been working for you?" Claire asked

"Since I was a baby" Bruce said simply

"Oh wow, then he….." Claire said surprised

"He was with my father during the war, and he has been with the family for years. He practically raised me, wherever my parents were he was right behind them. And….. After they passed he was like a father to me." Bruce said solemnly

"During their funeral, I couldn't take it I ran away. I ran into the woods hoping that this was all nightmare, trying to run from the truth. Then I fell into a hole and hit my head, when I woke up I was at home with Alfred at my bedside where my mother and father would usually be. And I knew that they were still gone and I was alone, at the verge of tears Alfred said something my dad used to say" Bruce said

 _"_ _Master Bruce sometimes life hits us and it hits us hard, so hard that we fall, so hard we think it will be better if we just stay down. But do you know why we fall Bruce, so we can learn to pick ourselves up. Your gonna fall a lot in life, but I want you to know-I will be there to help you up" Alfred said in memory_

Claire could tell the two had some kind of connection based on her earlier interactions with the two, but now she could see. Alfred was so much more than a butler, he was Bruce's family.

"Sounds like a very good man has your back" Claire said with a smile

"He is" Bruce said when he checked his watch

"Well, I believe that concludes our conversation Ms. Kent. But before I go, may I ask one more question?" Bruce asked as he stood up, Claire simply nodded

"Would you like to attend Dinner with me tomorrow night?" Bruce said as Claire had a surprised look on her face

"A-are you asking me out?" Claire said

"Oh no, no, no. I just wanted a chance to get to know you better, I was supposed to tell you about my life. But, you have been so nice, talking to me about your life, and trying to comfort me when you didn't have to. I would like to know more about this kind reporter." Bruce said with a smile

Claire still looked surprise as she stared at Bruce

"Of course this is optional, if you don't want to…." Bruce continued

"No, I'll be honest you are a walking contradiction. You give so much to this city, yet you appear as selfish as anybody born with a silver spoon in their mouth. You probably have slept with multiple women, yet here you are treating with respect. There's the Bruce Wayne that stands in front of the camera, but then there's another Bruce Wayne. One that's hiding in the shadows, out of the public eye and I want to meet him. So yes I will take you up on that offer, to learn more about you" Claire said

"Heh, well if we're being honest you're a bit of a contradiction yourself. You put on this front of meekness and insecurity, yet you are very proud and gung-ho about your work. You demand respect and give it to those you deem worthy, of which I am proud to receive. That and I noticed you are intentionally slouching, you're trying to hide yourself" Bruce said with a sly smile

Claire returned the smile with her own as she leaned in "Well let's see who can get the answers first" she said confidently

"Then I will see you tomorrow night, do you need help getting back to Metropolis?" Bruce asked

"Don't worry just tell me where you can pick me up and I will be there" Claire replied

Bruce smiled as he put money down on the table and then walked away "Till then Ms. Kent" Bruce said with a wave

"Till then, Matches" Claire said with a laugh as he exited the diner

Claire rested her head on her hand as she sighed, after a few seconds of processing Claire's eyes shot open in realization.

"Am I going on a date with him?" Claire thought to herself

Before she could question her own decision Claire's eyes wandered towards the diner's television. There was a news report about a ship full of people up north being stuck in the ice, emergency services were having trouble reaching them. Claire's job was done here now it was time for her other job. Claire picked up her things and left the diner crossing the street, she passed the same alley where the criminal was hiding as he peaked out of the shadows.

"Alright keep quiet and…." The man in shadow whispered as he reached into his coat

Without stopping her stride Claire simply blew a quick gust of wind at the man sending him flying down the alley where he hit the wall knocking him out. Claire smiled as she continued down the street to find a place to change. A man sat on a bench not too far from Claire as he secretly watched her, once she was out of sight the man pulled out his phone and dialed a number

"Yes it's me, she just left….. They said they were going to meet again tomorrow night… Yes it will be done sir….. Yes the delivery will arrive on schedule….. Yes we got him on the pickup team, it will be in your possession tonight….. Thank you sir" the man said as he hung up and put away his phone

* * *

Bruce in the meanwhile had walked away from the diner and into another alley where Alfred was waiting in the car. Bruce relaxed as he sat in the car.

"I'll watch over the decoding Alfred, you can take a break when we get back" Bruce said

"Thank you, Master Bruce" Alfred said simply

"But, before you do can you setup a reservation for two at the Grand, I'll be bringing Claire there tomorrow night" Bruce said without any

"Oh…. So you're taking her to the Grand. I thought you were going to bring her to that party being held at the bank?" Alfred asked surprised

"I needed to adapt with the moment, why is there something wrong?" Bruce asked

"No…. it's just that, this seems a little intimate" Alfred said

"What are you insinuating Alfred" Bruce groaned annoyed

"I'm just saying you have been taking every chance to be alone with her, you are actually acting like a person instead of an over-sexualized caricature of high class society, and now you've asked her on a date. I have not seen you try this hard for a woman in a very long time, it actually reminds that you are a person" Alfred said simply

"This isn't a date Alfred, we simply have worked up a rapport and want to learn more about each other" Bruce said

"Right, that is definitely not a date" Alfred said deadpanned

"Let's just go home" Bruce said with a groan

"Right away Master Wayne" Alfred said hiding his smile

* * *

 _ **(Note: Yeah I know it's shorter than the rest, but I really wanted to give this to you all. You all have been so supportive of this story and more people keep following every day. I am so happy, and you all push me to continue writing, because I don't want to let you down. So this is all for now leave a review I will answer ASAP. Next chapter the Woman of Steel and the Dark Knight finally meet. Till next time) :)**_


	11. Ch10:First meeting (As far as they know)

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _ **(Note: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. Also, welcome all the new followers who found this story. I am still determined to bring you more Claire/Bruce for the future. I will try to update faster, just had a rough end of the year, but everything turning out just fine and I'm pumped for the new year. What a way to roll it in but with a new chapter and Superwoman's and Batman's first interaction. It's goes just about as good as you expect.) :)**_

 **Chapter 10**

Bruce groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he tried to move his arms but he couldn't. Bruce's eyes shot open upon realizing he was in restraints, he then began to scan the area he was in. His arms were tied together by a chain attached to the ceiling, while his legs were chained to the floor he could move them but not much. The room he was in was clearly underground, there was a single pocket of dusty sunlight let into the room through what looked like a cellar door that was in front of him, and a single light bulb that hung overhead. The place almost looked like a basement with empty shelves and boxes littering the place

"Where am I?" Bruce thought

Bruce looked down and realized he was wearing his Batsuit, cowl, belt, and all. It looked worn, more worn than usual with dust and even more battle scars littering it. The cape was gone now replaced with a long western style jacket. His belt, boots, and gloves were gone so he could feel the hot air blow through his 20 digits.

"What happened, why am I here?" Bruce thought confused but kept a stern face

"Wayne, Wayne!" a voice said from Bruce's side

Bruce turned to look towards his side and saw a young man in military garb tied up next to him, he had a large bruise on his face and a swollen eye. Bruce then looked to his other side and saw another similarly young man, though he appeared to be terrified breathing heavily and looking frantically around the room.

"Those bastards got you good, but I knew that wouldn't be enough to take you down." the young man said wearily but hopefully

Batman looked at the young man and then around the room again, he noticed that they were surrounded. 12 Men in black military garb assault rifles at the ready, their faces were completely covered and they stood at attention like statues. Bruce scans the guards until his eyes came upon their shoulder and the crest that laid upon it. The crimson S that laid in the red diamond, and as soon as Bruce saw that memories came flooding back. Him looking upon the scorched wastelands, the truck, the green light and with it a feeling of hope. That hope quickly dashed away by betrayal, the ambush, fighting fiercely but still losing so many, not giving up still fighting, until a blow from behind, then everything was black.

"How many did we lose?" Bruce asked seriously

"A lot, but some managed to get away. When we get out of here we can meet up with them at the rendezvous." the man said

"We aren't getting out of here….. They got us….. This is the end….there is no way out!" the other young man whimpered

"Calm down okay, this isn't over, we can get out of this. Right Wayne?" the young man said looking at Bruce hope emanating from his single open eye

"Yeah-we can get out of this." Bruce said hiding his uncertainty

Then there was a boom from above and the whole room shook. 11 of the armed men the slowly took a knee and lowered their heads. One guard then went to the cellar door and opened it letting the dusty sunlight in before walking away from it and taking a knee as well and lowering his head. Then there was a crash from outside something landing harshly on the ground, then there was the sound of footsteps slow and casual. All three of the men looked towards the cellar door as a shadow slowly grew making its way down the cellar stairs. Then a lone red boot gently tapped onto the top step, followed by another.

"Oh Bruce, there you go again with that bad habit." a soft female voice said as the figure made her way down the stairs

Once she made the final step she stood in the shadows obscuring her face, though the Crimson S and the blue suit could still be seen. With a red cape that hung off her shoulders and covered some of her body like a shroud. Though the colors of this outfit were very muted, looking more dreary than bright.

"Making promises you can't keep." the female said softly and coldly

"Oh-god-it's her. She's here." the young man said terrified his eyes wide in terror as he looked at the female figure

"Well done, sorry I couldn't be there to help. I was handling some business in Coast City." She said looking down to one of the guards

"Coast city?" the man said his single eye widening in worry

"There was a pocket of resistance there that I had to clean out, they tied to hide by lead lining the building. But it was pretty easy once I realized there was one huge spot I couldn't see for some reason." she said coldly

The young man's eyes continued to widen as terror grew inside him

"The area has been scrubbed, thoroughly. I would've stayed, but when I heard this I had to come. I left some people behind to wait for the stragglers you left behind, that should end this." she said as she faced the prisoners

And with that Bruce saw it in the young man's single open eye, he saw his hope shatter and be replaced with anger and despair.

"you bitch." he whispered as tears welled up in his eye

"YOU BI-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" the man yelled as a red beam tore through his body

Bruce and the other man looked on in terror as the beam sliced across the torso of the man. He screamed out pain as his legs fell to the floor on fire and still burning like a bonfire. The man continued to scream and flail as his upper half was also on fire and it slowly crawled up his body. Some enough the screaming stopped and the man laid still as the fire engulfed his entire body. Bruce looked at the man's burning carcass in sheer horror.

"Well Bruce, another day, another lie, another person dead because of you" the female said as she walked forward

"OH GOD PLEASE NO, NO, NOT LIKE THIS, NOT LIKE-!" the other man screamed until the same red beam tore into his head

Bruce could only look on as the man's head was completely obliterated. Where the head once now became a smoking stump as the smell of burning meat filled the air.

"Let's be honest they were just the third wheel in this meeting." the female said as she continued to walk forward

Bruce looked towards her seeing the red eyes that glowed in the shadows, each step getting louder as she came closer. Then the red glow disappeared as she stepped into the light revealing her face. Bruce looked at Superwoman with a stern unwavering face as she looked at him with a calm face, he took a moment to examine her. Her black flowing hair was messy and unkempt with multiple strands on her forehead and some reaching her eyes. But the most noticeable thing about her was her eyes, they looked tired. They looked like they had bags under them, not heavy but what you would get if you were just starting to feel sleepy. Her eyes were no longer blue, but red, not glowing just red. But, they still held the otherworldly feel to them, though the other world was probably hell.

Superwoman stood before Batman examining him head slightly tilted to the side, she took a moment to move the strands of hair from her face.

"Everyone, leave." she said coldly and with that, the soldiers quickly left the cellar closing the door behind them leaving the two

After a few seconds of silence Superwoman's eyes narrowed at Bruce, she slowly moved her hand forward reaching for his face. Bruce recoiled as she reached behind the cowl, she then gently removed it showing Bruce's face. Bruce's breathing intensified as he looked at Superwoman trying to keep a strong face. Superwoman held thee cowl in hand looking at it curiously. She then walked away from Bruce to a random corner of the room, she then picked up a wooden chair and walked back to the tied up Bruce eyes not leaving the cowl. Shen then simply sat in front of Bruce still staring at the cowl. The silence went on for 2 minutes.

"You know….. I took this off…. Because I wanted to see your face. But this, this has always been your true face hasn't it. So much time has passed and I still can't tell." Superwoman said letting the cowl drop to the ground

Superwoman then let her red eyes meet Bruce's Hazel, she had a look of contemplation while Bruce kept his stern face.

"Seriously nothing, it's been what 2, 3 years and you're leaving me in silence. Then again that's always been your strategy right just go silent, close everyone off, and wait for the pain to go away. Then again I adopted that and I have to admit it's going pretty well." Superwoman said with a small smile looking down

"You need to stop this." Bruce said

"Ah, there it is the Bat speaks. Though I have to say I am a bit surprised, I was expecting a death threat after everything I've done." Superwoman said looking at Bruce

"This isn't you." Bruce said

"No, this is me, the me that has been hiding for years. The me that decided to stop being a glorified maid for people who will never trust you and never accept you. The me that saw she was above the dregs she forced herself to approximate with. The me that saw she was a goddess and that her will was law. And she says that humanities time is over." Superwoman said with cold unfeeling eyes

"That….thing has twisted your mind, please." Bruce said slightly begging

"No he, opened my eyes to what I really am. To what I should be doing with my gift. He was there to catch me, Bruce, when-you-weren't." Superwoman said seriously

"What happened wasn't my fault, and I'm not going to let you take you take your anger out on the entire planet. If-!" Bruce started but was interrupted

"YOU-DO NOT-GET TO SAY THAT NAME. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME! YOU-you, let her die-you let them all die." Superwoman shot out of the chair yelling in Bruce's face and whispering the last part

"You don't-." Bruce said sympathetically

"My entire world-BURNED-because of you." Superwoman said with a small sob her head facing the ground

"Please, there's still time. Let me help you, we can fix this" Bruce said looking down at her

"FIX THIS!" Superwoman said throwing her head up revealing the tears running down her face

Superwoman grabbed onto the chain's holding Bruce and ripped them apart. She then grabbed onto the collar of Bruce's suit and took off through the ceiling of the underground complex to the surface. Bruce coughed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sun so that he could see where he was.

"TELL ME HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS!" Superwoman shouted as she gestured outward

Below them from the very earth the burst from there was a square outline in the earth as if something had been there. There was also what looked like what was remains of a small fence, and further there was another square outline though there were still some wood plants still standing on that one. Behind all of this was a long stretch of strangely discolored dirt, as if something was grown but was burned away. And beyond that was the remains of what looked like a small town, there were still some structures standing and vehicles in the road. Though they all looked like burned away hollowed out shells of what they once were.

"This was my world." Superwoman said looking into Bruce's eyes strangely though her eyes were no longer red but they blue he remembered as more tears flowed out of them

"They were my world." Superwoman said with a sob grabbing Bruce's head with both hands still holding him in mid-air

"I-trusted you….. And you let this happen" Superwoman said still sobbing as she lined her eyes up with his

Then within a second she crashed her lips onto his, Bruce's eyes widened in shock as Superwoman began this impromptu kiss. Though it was anything but passionate, neither of them made a sound and most of the movement came from Superwoman. The feeling of the kiss was akin to steel rubbing against a jagged rock. Superwoman broke the kiss taking a moment to breath will Bruce still looked at her shocked. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a gentle hug resting her head on his shoulder.

"You broke my heart Bruce." Superwoman said gently as she moved her right hand to be over Bruce's heart

"So now-I'm gonna break yours." Superwoman said with a growl

At the moment Superwoman's eyes turned from blue to the red they were before and the hug tightened. Bruce knew what was about to happen and he couldn't escape. He didn't fight, he didn't struggle, he didn't scream, he only said one word, one name.

"Claire…" Bruce whispered solemnly

And with that, a terrible pain surged through his chest

* * *

Batcave, 11 pm

Bruce let out a startled gasp as he jerked in his chair, he quickly looked around to see where he was. He was in the Batcave sitting before the computer it was still going through the data. Bruce breathed heavily as he felt his chest looking for a hole that wasn't there.

"I-it was just a dream?" Bruce said to himself thinking back

He remembered bits of it the scorched Earth, the ambush, him being captured, and finally Superwoman.

"No…. it was a nightmare" Bruce said seriously as he rubbed his eyes

A nightmare scenario of what would happen if Superwoman was left to her devices, a scenario that Bruce knew he had to stop. Strangely he knew there was more to the dream, but there were gaps in his memory. During the ambush something hit him from behind, but he couldn't remember what it was, he thought he heard what sounded like buzzing. And when he faced Superwoman in the underground he eyes were red and then they weren't, they changed but he couldn't remember what they looked like. He couldn't remember what Superwoman was talking to him about, they were in what looked like a destroyed town. And the thing that really bothered Bruce was that in the last moments of the dream he said something, a name, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

As Bruce continued to ponder the strange dream, he felt something a strange energy tickle his skin. Bruce looked at his arm and saw the hair on it begin to stand upright, he then saw what looked like static. And finally coming from nowhere a whisper

"bruce…." The ethereal voice said

Bruce scanned the area looking for the source of the voice

"Bruce…" the voice said clearer

"Where?" Bruce said confused

"BRUCE!" the male voice screamed out

Then from thin air a something that looked like a lightning bolt struck the room. Bruce shielded his eyes from the blinding light as he ears rung from the crash. His vision cleared quickly and then he saw it, a man stepping out of the lightning bolt.

"Bruce. Listen to me now!" the man said reaching out to Bruce

The man was wearing a strange red suit with various electrical gadgets coming out of it, the power could be seen surging through it. Bruce didn't have time to examine the man further but he did see his dark brown eyes and the desperation in them.

"It's her home Bruce. That's the key. She'll lose everything, and then she'll lose her humanity. You have to save her, save them all!" the man yelled out in desperation as Bruce looked at him in shock and awe

"Am I too soon!?" The men yelled as if he was realizing something

"I'm too soon!" The man yelled as he let out a grunt as if something was pulling him back

"You have to find us Bruce, you have to find us!" He yelled as he tried to reach for Bruce

"And you can't give up on her, we need her, she can't lose her way. You need to show her that she was right, you need to show her that's she has more to fight-!" the man yelled as he was suddenly pulled into the lightning and was gone

* * *

Bruce let out another startled gasp as he woke up panting heavily eyes wide, he scanned the area. He was still in the Batcave, all the papers that were thrown about from the lightning were where they were untouched. And the computer finished scanning the files

"W-wha-what the hell was that" Bruce said between pants

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said walking in looking a bit worried

"Alfred?" Bruce said as his breaths steadied

"You look…. Distressed….. Which is actually a big deal for you" Alfred said

"I…. just had a bad dream" Bruce said his breathing returning to normal as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"I haven't seen a 'bad dream'' effect you like that in years. I'm guessing this is something new, and I'm also guessing you don't want to talk about it" Alfred said

"Why are you here Al?" Bruce asked

"I think you'd like to know that our Russian friend has finally popped up, he's at Gotham harbor. It appears to be a pick up" Alfred explained

"Luthor is making his move, just as expected. Prep the Batmobile, time to make a pick up" Bruce said as he stood up

"Right, but before you go I need you to finalize somethings for you and Miss Kent da…." Alfred said but stopped after receiving a glare from Bruce

"Your 'Dinner' with Ms. Kent. I know you reserved two seats at the Finger High Rise, I was able to get the balcony table you wanted the one that looks over the city. The Limo there and back is prepped, everything is set. The last thing I need is to know which suit you want to be prepared for the occasion" Alfred said

"The Keaton black, also I think I'll wear my father's tie and cufflinks." Bruce said as he walked past Alfred

"Wow this must be special if you are bringing those out." Alfred said with a smirk

"It brings the whole suit together Al. Stay by the computer, I'll need you to be my eye in the sky." Bruce said as Alfred simply nodded

Bruce made his way out of the computer room and into a larger section of the cave. Bruce walked until he came to a display case. Bruce looked into the case with a stern look, but there was also a hint of regret in them as well. Bruce then walked away from it.

"Never leave it to chance, never again." Bruce thought as he entered the darkness

* * *

Kent Farm 10:30 pm

The moon hung high over the small farm only the sound of crickets filled the air. The small house was illuminated in the dark area, within it Martha Kent sat in the living room on a recliner a golden retriever by her side. She watched the television silently occasionally petting the dogs head, suddenly the dog's ears perked up and its head lifted up.

"What's wrong boy?" Martha said looking down at the dog

The dog then quickly got up and ran to the door, Martha sighed as she heard the dog barking. She got up and moved slowly to the door.

"Alright, alright, give me a sec. I'm not Claire, heck I can't move a fraction of Claire's speed" Martha said as she came to the door as the dog was trying to get out barking at whatever was outside

"What's got you so excited, boy?" Martha said as she looked down at the dog petting his head trying to calm him down

Martha looked up through the screen door and what she saw put a smile on her face.

"Yeah that would do it" Martha said with a small laugh as she opened the door letting the dog out of the house

The dog happily ran to the figure in blue that was running towards the house. Claire smiled as she saw the dog coming kneeling down to catch it as it leapt onto her. Claire let out a laugh as the stood up holding the dog as it happily licked her face.

"Hehehehehe, come on it hasn't been that long since I last visited" Claire laughed as she carried the dog to the house

"You know that dog has always been excitable" Martha said as she walked down the steps of the house and onto the lawn

"Hi Mommy" Claire said with a smile as she put the dog down

"Hello dear, I'm guessing your taking a break from work?" Martha said seeing that Claire was wearing her Superwoman costume

"Yeah I was in the area and decided to check on ya" Claire said as she scratched the back of her head

"You wanna come inside?" Martha asked gesturing to the door

"No, let's just sit on the porch" Claire said as she walked to the porch, Martha smiled and nodded as they both sat on the porch looking up to the starry night sky

"So how was work?" Martha asked

"Which work…exactly?" Claire asked, Martha simply gestured to her costume making Claire mouth "Okay"

"Well I just came back from up North, helped tow a turned over ship to port. Stopped a few robberies, helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree." Claire said

"I've been watching the news, you've been going all around. That rocket explosion in Florida, the relief effort in Japan after that Tsunami, stopping that terrorist cell in London. You've been very busy." Martha said

"Yeah well I'm just trying to do my part Ma." Claire said with a smile

"I know you are dear. And the people, how have they been treating you?" Martha asked seriously

Claire let out a sigh "I'm getting some trust back, but a lot of people are still hesitant about me. The number of people vocal about hating me has increased ever since Kahina started talking to congress. They believe that I killed those people and now they think it won't be long until I come after them." Claire said sadly

"Claire Josephine Kent you don't pay those people no mind, you are no killer" Martha said sternly

"I know Ma, it's just so…..aggravating. I have done so much good the past year and this whole Africa thing has put me past the starting point of where I was. I didn't start on the best foot after the Black Zero Event, people's hesitation with me are understandable. But… sometimes what they say…. Does get to me sometimes." Claire said resting her arms on her knees and looking down

"Claire…" Martha said lifting her head up so their eyes met

"You-are not-a killer, a threat, or anything else they call you. You are my baby girl. When John and I pulled you from the shuttle and I held you bundle up in my arms, the first thing I thought was this is my baby and no one else can have her. I never wanted this world to have you, but John….. He knew that it was going to have to be addressed someday. But, that didn't mean we could enjoy the peace we had for a while. Be their Hero Claire, be their monument, be their angel, be anything they need you to be. Or be none of it, you don't owe this world a thing, you never did." Martha said holding her daughters chin up making Claire smile

"Thanks Ma, but it isn't about what I want, it's about what's right. And with what I can do, despite everything it feels right." Claire said calmly as she removed her mother hand

"Sounding more and more like your father every day." Martha said with a small laugh

"I really hope not, he could get a bit preachy sometimes." Claire replied smiling

"I know right, I swear every other word from the man's mouth could've been an Oscar clip." Martha joked making the two burst out in laughter

"Heheheh-okay now how's the paying job going, how's Lois and that Jimmy boy?" Martha asked

"Oh it's going good, Lois and Jimmy are in DC following a lead. And right now I am currently in Gotham interviewing Bruce Wayne." Claire explained

"The billionaire?" Martha asked

"Is there another? After that first trip to Gotham I had to make it up to Perry, so I covered a Party he was at. We talked a bit one on one, he was apparently impressed with me and called up the Planet for an interview." Claire asked

"I've read about him he has quite a reputation with women, he's not trying anything is he?" Martha asked seriously

"He tried the playboy routine with at the party, but he quickly learned that wasn't going to work with me." Claire said proudly

"That's my girl." Martha said proudly

"But after that, he became a different person. Like that whole playboy, thing was just a front he was putting up for the camera's and I got to see the real him" Claire said

"If I'm correct he lost his parents at a young age, such a terrible thing happening at a young age will have lasting effects on a person." Martha said sympathetically

"I know Ma, but it's not like he's alone. There's this wonderful gentleman named Alfred Pennyworth, he's Bruce's butler but I think they have a much deeper connection." Claire explained while Martha listened

"He was with his family for a very long time, and after his parents passed he was left to raise him. That and the way he talks to Bruce would've got him fired with anyone else. And Bruce himself, he is trying so hard to make his city a great place. I've only been there a few times, but I can tell it has problems. His parents were a beacon of hope in Gotham, and he's trying to carry that mantle and elevate it." Claire continued

"He was in Metropolis when I fought Zod, and in all that chaos he was doing everything he could to help those around him. He's a lot braver and…. Compassionate than he lets on. But…. There is still this shadow around him, like he's trying to hold back something back. There's this whole aura of mystery around him and he's letting me peek behind the veil. I feel like I'm beginning to see a side of Bruce Wayne that very few people have…..why are you looking at me like that?" Claire said confused looking at her mother who was smiling at her

"You're talking like a high school girl talking to her friends about that edgy boy from literature class." Martha said with a smirk

"W-wha, what are you-it's not-it's nothing. This is strictly a professional interview mom, where did you even get that idea" Claire stammered with blush growing on her face

"How many times have you talked with him?" Martha asked resting her chin on her hand

"We-well, um, three." Claire said embarrassed

"And I have a feeling, that it's going to be four really soon" Martha said

"W-well we are having a meeting tomorrow night, to continue our interview over some food." Claire said face still read but trying not to sound embarrassed

"So you're having dinner with him?" Martha continued holding her smirk

"Well yes, but it's only for the interview" Claire said

"Are you going to listen to him talk about his life, while you also talk about yours? Finding connections between you and him over a candle lit meal" Martha said smirking making Claire blush without a word to say

"Are you going to be dressed in your best for this 'interview', mmmm?" Martha continued

"Well he's probably going to get a reservation at some fancy place-so I should dress for the occasion." Claire said nervously

"And if you're little speech of earlier is anything to go by, he intrigues you?" Martha continued

"I-I just-h-he so-he's kinda." Claire stammered out trying to find the right words

"Oh it's been to long since I've seen you like this. My little girl has a crush" Martha said with a smirk

"MA!" Claire screamed out embarrassed

"Well I have to say it about time, I'm not getting any younger and I want some grandkids. When do I get to meet this fine gentleman" Martha said with a smirk

"MAAA!" Claire shrieked her face turning redder

"I'm just joking Claire, but I am happy you are interested in a man." Martha said sincerely

"Ma-I am not-!" Claire said only to receive a deadpanned look from Martha

"You know what, alright, I admit it. I admit that maybe, somewhere in the back of mind, based off the most basic of instincts. I-find-Bruce Wayne interesting-and a little attractive" Claire said whispering the last part making Martha smile

"But Ma, I'm not that kinda girl" Claire said

"You're not into falling in love?" Martha said

"Well-I mean. It's an infatuation Ma." Claire said

"And an infatuation could grow into something more with time. I'm saying he's the one Claire, but I'm just happy to see you opening up to someone who isn't Lois, Jimmy, or me. I mean I though Jimmy was like that at first, but that quickly turned out not to be the case. But Claire you have been through so much, it's nice to see you indulging in your 'Basic Instincts'. You don't have to be Superwoman all the time, Claire Kent is still a part of your life." Martha said kindly

"I-I know Ma, I know." Claire said

"That and Bruce Wayne isn't a bad place to start, I've seen his picture he's a fetching young man." Martha said

"Ma, please." Claire said with a giggle

"I'm just playing with you Claire. So what will you be wearing to this 'interview'?" Martha asked

"Well Lois had recently gave me a lovely dress for the Party where I and Bruce first met, so I'm probably gonna wear that." Claire said

"Hmmm, stay right here I'll be back." Martha said as she stood up and walked inside the house the dog followed behind

Claire simply shrugged and sat on the porch kicking her red booted feet while looking up at the stars and taking in the sounds of the country. Claire was like this for a few minutes waiting for her mother to return, until something strange happened. The noises stopped, the birds, the crickets everything went silent. Not only that but Claire couldn't hear anything from anywhere it all went quiet, she couldn't even hear her mother's heartbeat from inside the house. Realizing this Claire stood up and began to walk to the front door.

"Ma, are you alright?" Claire said worried walking to the door, but as she reached for the knob she heard something a whisper in the air

"claire…."

Claire quickly zoomed from the door and into her from yard taking a defensive stance

"Who's there show yourself?" Claire demanded scanning the area for the source

"Claire…."

"Where are you?! I can't see you. I can hear you, but I don't know where it's coming from. H-how is this…" Claire said worried as she began to look around the farm

"CLAIRE!" the voice rang out as lightning appeared in front of her in a blinding flash

Claire was surprised, but didn't look away as her eyes quickly adjusted to see what was in the lightning. And there she saw the man in red reaching out to her.

"Claire you need to listen to me!" the man shouted reaching for her

"Who are you, how are you doing this!?" Claire yelled confused as she looked at the man

"It wasn't his fault, that thing manipulated you. It turned you against us, into something you weren't supposed to be!" He yelled as he let out a grunt being pulled back into the bolt

"What's going on do you need help? Who's fault, who's manipulating me?!" Claire yelled as she reached for him

"They can be saved Claire, but you need to trust him. You need to trust…!" the man yelled as he was sucked back into the energy

Claire reached out trying to grab the man but couldn't and in a flash he was gone

* * *

Claire let out a startled gasp as she jerked out of her seated position standing up and looking around panicked. She was back where she was, she could hear everything again, and she heard her mother heartbeat from inside. Claire breathed heavily as she scanned the area.

"W-what just happened? Was I dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream, it also didn't feel real? That man he was trying to warn me about something, but…" Claire said confused holding her head

"Claire are you alright?" Martha said walking down the steps again making Claire turn around

"Oh, I'm fine mom. Just-had a weird dream." Claire said taking a breath

"Hmmm, so you can still have those huh. Either way, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Martha said with a smile

"Ma I'm in my twenties." Claire said

"Do it, and no peaking." Martha said in a strict motherly tone

Claire sighed and followed her instructions not peaking in anyway, but she did feel something slip into her hands.

"Open them." Martha said sweetly

Claire opened her eyes and saw in her hands was a small golden necklace, with a small blue gem at the base.

"Ma…. This is…." Claire said amazed

"Your father got that for me on our first date, he won it at a Carnival from a conman. He tried to pull one over on him but John was too smart for his tricks, he got to pick his prize. And he choose this 100% real and thankfully not stolen, he gave this to me and I wore it ever since. Though I stopped after he passed, it brings back old memories" Martha said with a hint of sadness

Claire examined the simple necklace remembering all the times her mother wore it with her father and thinking that it made her the most beautiful women in the world.

"I think-it's time for this old thing to get some new memories." Martha said

"Ma…. I can't….." Claire said

"Now don't you give me that Claire? You take this and you wear it, maybe for Bruce Wayne maybe for someone else. But I want you to take this and wear it, let it carry your memories. So that one day you can look back on this and say, it was good time." Martha said as she slowly closed her daughter's hand

Claire looked at her hand and smiled "Thanks Ma."

"Anytime dear." Martha said as she hugged her daughter

* * *

Gotham City

Claire flew over the city ready to turn in for the night, putting her mother necklace in her suit pocket. The city was surprisingly quiet this night, there were time earlier when Claire had to swoop in and help, though she never stopped for thanks didn't want to make a scene with Superwoman in Gotham. But, tonight the city seemed to be at peace, so she decided it was time to head back to the Selby's and wait for tomorrow. Until she heard something, gunshots, and a lot of them. Superwoman quickly turned to the direction of the sounds, the harbor from what she heard abandoned only the homeless live there now. I would be a good place for illegal activities to happen, perhaps a police operation going a little wrong she should lend a hand.

But when she focused on the area what she saw really surprised her, it was truck she couldn't tell what was inside. There were two smaller cars following it from behind all of them shooting frantically at what Claire could only describe as a Tank. Heavily armored, lots of weapons, and all black. She couldn't see inside it, but she's read enough reports to know what that was and who's in it. Batman, he was here, and he was on the hunt. Claire saw that he was moving at high speeds and appeared to be dragging a car behind like some kind of makeshift flail. Claire's eyes widened as she saw that there were people in the car, being thrashed about as they were drug harshly down the road.

Claire didn't waste a second as she quickly zoomed down the harbor. Within the second it took for Claire to get there the Tank had flung the car it drug atop another one. Claire immediately went towards the wreck. She gently landed near the cars and ran toward them ripping the door off the one that was dragged about. Four people in the car, two dead, one seriously injured in need of hospitalization, and another with minor injuries he was wearing his seatbelt. Claire immediately took all the people out a gently as possible and laid them on the ground. Claire then went to the one that was crushed, four people, only one dead the driver, others alive and in need of hospitalization. Claire did the same taking them out and laying them on the ground, Claire searched their pockets until she found a cell phone and immediately dialed 911.

"Please send help, there's been a terrible accident at the Gotham Harbor three people are dead and five need immediate medical attention. Come quick please!" Claire said throwing out a pretty bad fake voice before hanging up before the operator could ask any questions

"Even if they think it's a gag, they'll send someone." Claire said placing the phone down. And then she heard a groan, the one with the seatbelt was waking up

"Wha-what happened-ow?" the young African American boy said letting out a pained groan as Superwoman approached him kneeling down

"It's gonna be alright, help is coming. Your arm is broken, but you'll live you just need to stay still" Claire said comfortingly

"I-I can't feel my arm." The man said looking at him arm

"It's gonna be okay, don't look at it, look at me. It's gonna be okay, what's your name dear." Claire said trying to keep the man calm

"R-Robert, Robert Selby" he groaned out

Claire eyes widened recognizing the name, Langston's little brother. The one Ms. Selby told her to look for, he had clearly involved in something Criminal. But he didn't deserve this, this was overkill. Before Claire could reply she heard more gunfire, he was still going. Claire lifted her head to see a homeless woman staring at her in amazement.

"Stay with them until the medic arrives." Superwoman said seriously as she turned towards the sounds and took off into the air to get a good look at her target

Her eyes narrowed on the Tank and the path of destruction it left. He really didn't care he just crashes through buildings without thinking of the consequences, not taking I to account the possibility of the people here getting in the way. He was determined to catch these people and that determination was dangerous, three men died and the other will be in the hospital for weeks. Claire grit her teeth as all her suspicions were proved true. Now seeing this brutality for herself she knew, that he didn't care. He was going to do anything to accomplish whatever goal he had. Claire knew she had to stop this, stop him before he went too far. And then just as the truck turned a corner, the Tank barreled through a wall to catch up to it. And once the Tank got through the wall, Claire's eyes widened as she saw a homeless man standing in the way of god knows how many tons of metal moving at ridiculous speeds.

Time slowed as the man stared at the oncoming vehicle in shock and fear, Claire was about to jet off and grab the man before he could get hit. But instead something else happened that surprised her. Once the Tank was only a few feet away from the man, the vehicle suddenly flipped. Rockets underneath it activated making the Car flip over the homeless as he watched in wonder. Claire let out a gasp as the Tank landed away from the homeless man, and after a few seconds he went on his way chasing the truck. Claire stared in amazement at what just happened.

"That-was intentional, he didn't want to hit him. He saved him." Claire thought

Seeing this calmed the anger in Claire's mind and then she remembered the reports about Batman she read. He had saved people before, stopping robberies, psychopaths, he even pulled people from burning buildings. To many people he was a hero and he clearly cared about the citizens, it was the criminals where he was cold. Claire then heard another explosion, she took a breath deciding to try something different from her original plan. And she took off after the Tank. She saw the Truck turn another corner and the Tank follow after it in a drift, Superwoman then landed on the ground standing in the way of the vehicle. She stood there unmoving giving the vehicle a stern look, she heard the drivers heartbeat speed up for a moment, and she then heard him slam on the brakes. The skidded across the pavement towards her and slammed into her side, though Superwoman didn't budge as the Vehicle bounced off her side and skidded into some barrels making a small fire. Superwoman then walked to the wrecked car, walking up to what she believed were doors. She then reached down and pulled the doors apart and off their hinges tossing them aside. The vehicle was filled with steam, but she saw the figure slowly rise from it. Claire kept her stern face as the Bat stood his full height standing only a few inches taller than her.

Claire took moment to examine the man that stood before her, though it was clear by the way he dressed he didn't want to be viewed as a man. The articles and photos did what stood before her no justice. The suit looked worn, it had seen many battles with what she knew were bullets holes and even some that looked like they were made by knifes. The suit obviously was armored, being a mesh of Black and grey that would do good to blend in the shadows. He wore a cape that would give hers a run for her money, it was attached to a cowl that hid his face. The thing seemed to be formed to make a permanent scowl. He was built slightly larger than her, not it meant much too her. But her eyes then went to the symbol on his chest, the large black bat. Funny how similar they were but while she wanted her symbol to inspire hope, the symbol before her would bring only fear to those who saw it. And it was probably well earned, she was just standing in front of him and she could feel his intensity. But she didn't let it deter her as she stood her ground.

"You broke my car." Batman said his voice clearly being augmented by something in the cowl

"I'm guessing by all the toys you have strapped to that thing, money isn't a real problem for you." Superwoman replied

The silence went on for a few seconds both of them staring not blinking or moving at all.

"Why are you in my city?" Batman asked coldly

"You did a lot of damage when you were chasing that truck." Superwoman said

"They were bringing something illegal into the city, I was trying to apprehend them." Batman replied

"That was pretty obvious based on the weapons they were carrying. But what you were doing was dangerous, you were acting carelessly. Causing avoidable property damage." Superwoman said sternly

"I don't think you should be talking to me about Property Damage, since your little show a year ago won the gold." Batman replied sending a twinge of guilt in Superwoman's heart

"You've killed three of those men." Superwoman said her anger rising

"Again something I believe your expert in. And they lost their chance when they decided to prey on the innocent fort their own ends." Batman said sending another twinge of anger through her, but Superwoman took a moment and a breath to collect herself

"When you were chasing that truck, you intentionally dodged the man in the way. If you landed wrong that would've impeded your chase." Superwoman said simply

"I protect the innocent, it's my duty." Batman said

"You wouldn't hurt that man even if you ended up losing the truck, but you would treat the people you chase like rabid dogs." Superwoman said

"Anyone of those men would've killed a person who might've been watching them without hesitation. I made sure they wouldn't hurt anyone here or anyone else ever again." Batman said coldly

"All life is sacred, you can't decide what who lives and who dies." Superwoman said angrily

"And what you do. The unquestionable goddess who stands above all." Batman said

"I'm not a goddess and I don't stand above anyone. I'm just trying to help." Superwoman said offended

"And I'm sure the people in Africa would agree that your performance could've been better" Batman said

"These men have people care about them siblings, lovers, and mothers. How can you think in such a way when anyone of them could have someone waiting for them at home?" Superwoman said

"They failed those people the moment they picked up the gun. And what would you know about having a siblings, lovers, or a mother, Alien?" Batman said the last part dripping with venom

Within an instant Superwoman had grabbed Batman by the collar lifting him up and bringing him closer to her face. Superwoman's face was filled with anger as she stared at Batman whose face remained indifferent. Though she wasn't really looking at his face at the moment, she was trying to look through the cowl. But for some reason she couldn't, she could see his eyes and his lower jaw, but nothing else. Something inside the cowl was obscuring her vision hiding his face, Superwoman gave a confused expression at this.

"Trying to peak." Batman said with a smirk

Superwoman took a moment to recompose herself and slowly lowered Batman down, but still held onto him.

"Listen-to me-because this is your only chance. If they ever throw your signal up in the sky again, don't go to it. The Bat is dead." Superwoman said sternly right in Batman's face

"And if I comply you'll let me live." Batman said with equal sternness not backing down

"No, I'll throw you in the same nuthouse with those other pyscho's you fought in the past." Superwoman said as she let Batman go

"And what's stopping you now." Batman said

"Because unlike you I can see the good in people, even someone as messed up as you. You've done good in this city, people look up to you like they look up to me, as something to aspire to be. But if this is the best this city receives, either you have fallen from grace or they deserve so much better. Consider this Mercy." Superwoman said as she walked away from Batman still feeling his eyes on her

"Tell me…." Batman said making her turn to him

"Do you bleed?" Batman asked with such coldness it actually sent a shiver down Superwoman spine though she didn't show it

She simply gave him a passing glance as if looking at a child throwing a tantrum and then took off to the sky. But as she flew she heard the sirens of the approaching police and medics, but she also heard his voice and the last thing he said to the winds knowing she would hear.

"YOU WILL."

* * *

 ** _(Note: Hey everybody hopes you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. That I will try to work on faster, but hey I can't make promises. This story should be reaching its conclusion soon, not sure how many chapters it'll take but it should be soon Still if you like the story leave a comment and I will get back to you ASAP. Till next time.) ;)_**


	12. Chapter 11: What Blooms in the Dark

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _ **(Note: This story is getting super popular, every day I feel like I'm getting notifications on new faves and follows it's amazing. I am surprised that so many people like this story and want to see more, it pushes me to write for you all. Thank you all for liking this story old and new followers I will complete this story and do you all proud. This is shorter than my usual posts, but it's still a dozy I know you all will enjoy.) :)**_

 **Chapter 11**

Claire was humming to herself as she stood in her apartment, she decided to make a quick run to Metropolis to change for her meeting with Bruce Wayne. Her dress laid on her bed as she got out of the shower towel wrapped around her. Just then her cell phone rang, checking it she smiled and put it on speaker.

"Hey ya Claire how are you doing?" Jimmy said

"Just great Jimmy just got out of the shower." Claire said with a smile

"O-oh, y-y-you are I-" Jimmy stammered nervously

"Calm down Jimmy, you're not in the same room as me." Claire said with a giggle

"Like your one to talk, you get flustered over the most miniscule things. Like that time Jenny accidentally spilled water on your shirt, you ran into the bathroom and refused to come out till you were sure your shirt was dry and no longer see through. Also Olsen stop imagining Kent in bath towel." Lois butted in

"Hi Lois." Claire said with a smile

"Howdy Kent, how the interview with Wayne go?" Lois asked

"It went well, and it's still going on. I'm meeting him tonight." Claire said as she removed the towel and began to get dressed

"That's still going on, you sure he ain't trying anything" Jimmy said suspiciously

"No he isn't, and I can handle myself if he does. I already sent Perry what I got and told him I have more coming he gave me the thumbs up to keep going." Claire said

"Well, well Claire you have that Wayne boy deep in the honeypot." Lois said Claire feeling her smirk from the phone

"Lois it's nothing like that." Claire said defensively

"Is that why you're getting all dolled up for meeting him?" Lois said

"Wait-Wha?!" Claire said surprised as she stopped herself in mid putting on her stockings

"Aside from you saying you are meeting him tonight, it's only 6 pm and you take a shower every day at 7:30 on the dot right before you go to bed. Which means you want to be extra clean for your meeting, which means you are trying to impress. Also I can hear you trying to squeeze those thunder thighs of yours into those cheap stockings you bought." Lois said with a laugh making Claire blush as he looked down at her stockings

"You know how these high-class crowds can be, if I don't come in looking at least like a B with him they'll all be staring at me and that is the last thing I want." Claire said

"You think you're a B?" Jimmy said surprised

"Classy Olsen, how are things on your end?" Claire asked

"We're almost done with our investigation here so we'll probably be heading home soon. But things are heating up here in DC Claire. The Senate is calling out Superwoman to come to the capitol and speak before them. Not only that Kahina Ziri and Wallace Keefe are supposed to speak out as well whether or not she shows up. Everybody is calling for her to step up and speak." Jimmy said

"Yeah…. I heard." Claire said a little saddened

"This is ridiculous, she doesn't need to say anything she did nothing wrong." Lois said

"I don't know Lois, maybe if people hear her side of the story. If she can talk to them face to face they can reach some kind of understanding." Jimmy said

"Trust me Olsen those two are out to burn her at the stake, it's a bad idea." Lois said

"I think it worth a shot to try at least. What about you Claire where do you fall on the fence?" Jimmy asked

Claire was silent for a few seconds as her mind wandered to the two individuals who spoke so much venom of her, of the mobs of people calling for her blood, of standing before a council over a crime she didn't commit.

"I don't know Jimmy….. I really don't know." Claire said sadly as she looked down

* * *

Gotham City, 8 pm, Finger High Rise

Bruce sat in a limo as he made some last minute adjustments to his suit making sure he was proper. He currently had someone else driving the limo and sent Alfred to pick up Claire, the two had built up a decent back and forth. They'll enjoy each other's company and it will give him time to think. He lost the Kryptonite after Superwoman stopped his chase, the pictures and news footage did not do her any favors. Just standing before her Bruce could feel that she was larger than life, the power, and the strangely calming aura around her. But he didn't let it fool him, he knew it was a trick all a part of the performance she was giving mankind. He was not impressed she was the enemy and he would stop her. Strangely enough, he realized despite being so close to her she didn't get a good look at her face, he's seen photographs of her before but the one moment she was inches away from him her face was obscured. Well, only the top part of her face the shadows of the night and her own hair covered her eyes in shadow giving her an ominous look he was familiar with. But it wasn't an important factor to the mission, what is was the kryptonite he lost.

"It's probably at Lexcorp now in Metropolis that makes things more difficult. I'll have to work out a way to extract it, maybe ask for a tour to scope out the area and come up with a strategy." Bruce thought to himself

"We've arrived Mr. Wayne." The driver said stopping the car

"Thank you." Bruce said as he made some last seconds adjustments and then exited the car

He walked towards the entrance of the restaurant as small group of rich patrons and some paparazzi swarmed him and began asking him questions. He simply smiled and gave half answers as he made his way to the front desk.

"Bruce Wayne, what brings you here? On the hunt to bring a prize home, if so I may be willing participant." A blonde woman said seductively

"Charmed, but I am waiting for someone and I do expect to leave with them tonight. Table reserved for 2 under Wayne." Bruce said passively as he faced the receptionist surprising the blonde woman until the roar of an older model car caught all their attention

"There she is right now." Bruce said with a smile

Alfred stepped out of the car and opened the door revealing Claire dressed in the same dress she attended the library benefit to only this time appearing even more radiant.

"I hope you have a wonderful time Ms. Kent." Alfred said with a smile and a bow

"Thank you Alfred." She said returning both and then turned to Bruce and smiled as he walked towards her

"Good evening Ms. Kent, you are looking rather radiant tonight." Bruce said with a small bow

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, and thank you for having me this evening." Claire said with a smile

"Shall we?" Bruce said extending his arm

Claire smiled and wrapped her arm around his as the two walked into the building passing the group of surprised people. Even the paparazzi stopped shooting and just watched as the two entered the elevator and took off.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Joyous laughter filled the balcony of the restaurant as Bruce and Claire happily joked with one another. Their table was the closest to the railing of the balcony, giving them a great view of the Gotham skyline as the cool air flowed past them.

"Wow, did he really do that, how'd he even pull that off?" Bruce said holding back his laughter

"Two grapefruits and a magazine, it was really thoughtful but also just….. Kinda wrong." Claire said laughing wiping a tear from her eye

"Well it takes a real friend to do that, you have really tight knit group at the planet." Bruce said

"Yeah Lois and Jimmy are really good friends, but honestly the planet is full of good people. Perry's a great leader stern but understanding and willing to push the envelope, Jenny's a sweet and kind girl, and Steve's a bit of a meathead but has a good heart. I'm happy to know them." Claire said happily

"Are you sure you weren't popular in high school." Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yeah, trust me I'm surprised that I'm on such good terms with so many people, I could barely hold a conversation in high school. Now look at me I'm talking with a billionaire on a balcony restaurant." Claire said with disbelieving laughter Bruce joined in

"You've been staring at this necklace all night if you want to ask just ask." Claire said touching the stone around her neck

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want to seem rude." Bruce said

"It's alright, my mother gave it to me. It was a gift my father gave her when they were dating and she wore it always since. She always had it on when I was little I wanted to wear it so much, finally got the chance. I know it's nothing special but it has a lot of sentimental value." Claire said fiddling with the stone

"Actually…. I think it's quite beautiful when you wear it. I mean your mother was probably beautiful wearing it as well." Bruce said

"Yeah she was, and I have to say from this height the city is very beautiful as well." Claire said looking out to the cityscape thinking how she has only looked at Gotham from either the sky or the ground. This current height really showed off the beauty of the city.

"Yeah she is beautiful, many people think this beauty is to only hide the danger within it. They are right, but I like to believe she has a much beauty on the inside as the outside." Bruce said looking out to the cityscape

"You call your city a she?" Claire said with a small laugh

"What when you've known something for a while and gotten to know it. It becomes more than a thing to you." Bruce said simply

"Hm, I wonder how long it will be till I start calling Metropolis a he." Claire thought sending a shiver up her spine

"This city is really something to you isn't it, and I don't mean on a Philanthropic level this means something deep to you?" Claire asked

"It does, I have lived here all my life, seen my parents put their hearts and souls into this city. At first I was just picking up where they left off, but with time I learned why they did what they did. They saw that behind all the dirt and grime of the city, there was goodness hidden in the streets. It was hard to find, but it was there and they wanted to show it to everyone. And I've seen the good of the city as well and I want the world to see as well." Bruce said

"You're fighting for what it could become, by being an example." Claire said with a smile comparing it to herself

"Yeah, heh, I guess I am." Bruce said returning the smile

The two locked eyes for a second and the second stretched for a minute and a half. They just stared at each other taking in each other's features. Bruce was staring at Claire's gentle face, it looked soft and untouched but there was also a strange firmness to it he couldn't place. Claire was looking at Bruce's face it was strong and held a chiseled stone look to it, it looked like it had stories to tell. Claire then released she was starring and flinched a bit receiving a concerned look from Bruce.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked

"Oh, no it's nothing, I just…." Claire stammered out embarrassed as she tried to think of an answer. Then she knew what she wanted to ask.

"Bruce do you…. Ever feel like that even when you're doing a lot good, that a lot of bad happens because of it." Claire asked

Bruce's face softened after hearing what Claire just said taking a second to process and then immediately answered "Yeah I do, a lot."

"How do you deal with it?" Claire asked curiously not expecting the answer

"I know that some of the things I do may not go as I planned, people I didn't want to hurt get hurt, and I get demonized for it. But, no matter what happens I always stick to the mission. I want to make Gotham a better place and I will do everything in my power to do so. I can't predict the future and I can't guess how people will react, but it's a job that needs to be done. You can't always focus on the what if's, especially when you are needed in the now" Bruce said simply. Claire understood what he said, but also found it a little iffy to her own ideology, so she decided to ask another question.

"What if you get called out for the bad things, you're asked to answer for them, what would you do?" Claire asked once again receiving an immediate answer

"I would face it without question." Bruce said surprising Claire once more

"My actions were of my own volition and I knew what I was doing, so I will own up to it if the time comes. My father always said to own up to your actions, even if you are punished for it. And no matter the punishment I will own up to what I have done, my good intentions are not an excuse for me to run." Bruce said. Claire looking at him surprised taking in all he just said

"I don't know why you asked, and I won't ask what happened that made you ask. But, I hope what I said helped." Bruce said

"Yeah… I think it did. Thank you Bruce." Claire said gratefully touching Bruce's hand sending a shiver through it, Bruce finding her hand had a calming warmth to it making him smile

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Bruce and Claire exited the establishment laughing after a successful 'interview'. Bruce had a small smile as he watched Claire laugh like a child, fully enjoying life.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal." Bruce said

"I've eaten fancy food before, it tastes good but usually isn't filling. This was both surprisingly and that was the third best apple pie I've ever eaten." Claire said happily

"I know the first is your mother, who's the second?" Bruce asked

"Jimmy's mother." Claire said with a giggle making Bruce return with a laugh

"Well Alfred will be here soon, we just have to wait." Bruce said

"I've been meaning to ask is Alfred the only help you have or…." Claire started but then stopped when her hearing picked up something close

"help…"

Claire's head immediately turned to the direction of the sound surprising Bruce

"Is something wrong Claire?" Bruce asked

"p-please…. Someone….. help me"

Claire narrowed her eyes down the street on the next block she saw what looked like a person limping into an alleyway. With her vision she saw that the man was hurt he was bleeding from his side, a stab wound.

"There's someone there they need help!" Claire said urgently as she ran towards the man

"CLAIRE!" Bruce yelled as he chased after her

Claire was sure not to use her full speed as she ran down knowing Bruce was calling for her and chasing after her surprisingly able to keep up even though she was holding back. Still she was focused someone needed help. She quickly made it to the alley and turned into it and seeing a man on the ground leaning against the wall breathing heavily holding his wound.

"Oh my goodness." Claire said rushing to the man

"Claire you just can't…!" Bruce said making it to the alleyway and seeing the scene

"Bruce this man is hurt you need to call an ambulance!" Claire yelled to Bruce as he checked on the man

Bruce quickly examined the area and the man, the wound was fresh recently stabbed. It was meant to kill, but missed its mark, whoever did this wanted to kill this man. Which means they want to finish the job.

"Claire you need to…." Bruce said realizing the situation

"Stay calm sir help is coming, do you remember who did this to you?" Claire asked the bleeding man concerned

"We did." A sinister voice said making Claire and Bruce turn to see a man blocking the alleyway holding a bowie knife

Bruce cursed under his breath as he realized that there was another man at the other end of the alley holding a gun.

"Well Bill looks like you were good for something after all." The knife thug said making the bleeding man whimper in fear

"You two against the wall." The gun thug said

Claire narrowed her eyes at the thug but followed his instructions pressing her back against the opposite wall from the bleeding man Bruce standing next to her as the two thugs surrounded them.

"You used that man as bait?" Claire hissed

"No he just didn't pay up and we were gonna whack him. The asshole got away and we chased him, this wasn't supposed to be no holdup. But when you see walking piggy bank and a face a pretty as yours how could anyone turn away?" the gun thug asked getting close to Claire making her recoil

"Bruce freaking Wayne, as I live and breath. Gotham's favorite son, this is one hell of a catch." The knife thug said looking at Bruce who kept his usual poker face

"So what is this the part when you kidnap me and hold me for ransom?" Bruce said stoically

"Ha, hell no! We don't want that kinda heat on us, we will however take whatever you got on ya. Which considering your you, is probably a lot." The knife thug said pointing his Knife at Bruce

Neither Bruce nor Claire paid the thugs any mind, their eyes were on the bleeding man who was on the ground. In their minds he was the priority, they both knew they could handle these thugs easy but then knew that they couldn't do their usual thing in front of each other. So the best thing to do was to go along a find an opening later.

"I'm guessing you'd want to start with this?" Bruce said pulling out his wallet

"Smart Rich boy." The knife thug said taking the wallet

Claire sighed as she held out her purse to the thug holding the gun.

"Oh, I ain't interested in the material. I into something a little more physical." The gun thug said lustfully reaching for Claire

Claire recoiled and instinctively had to stop herself from shoving the Thug so hard the wall his hit would crack. And Bruce was getting ready to snap the thug's wrist if a single finger touched Claire.

"We do not have time for this, the cops are a lot more active here than they are downtown. Just take the damn purse so we can go." The knife thug said annoyed making the gun thug groan

"Fine." He groaned taking the purse and examining it. Then the thug's eyes met the necklace around Claire's neck.

"The necklace, take it off." He said pointing to it making Claire's eyes widen

"No." She said instantly

"You don't have a choice bitch, now give me the necklace." The thug said pointing his gun at Claire

"No." Claire said sternly without fear, though Bruce was starting to get worried

"The necklace is worthless, it's nothing. Listen you can take my watch." Bruce said trying to get him to back off

"No, I want what she has, now HAND IT OVER!" The gun thug said still pointing it at Claire

"No!" Claire yelled back

"Man just forget about it, with what we have in this wallet will set us up good now let's go." The knife thug said stepping away from Bruce wanting to leave.

"NO I WANT THAT DAMN NECKLACE, NOW GIVE IT!" the thug said getting angrier

"Never." Claire said defiantly

"YOU STUPID-GIVE IT OR…" The thug yelled grabbing the necklace from a startled Claire

Time froze as Bruce saw the scene. The thug grabbing the Necklace, Claire getting ready to push the man off, his gun pointed at her abdomen. Bruce's mind played a cruel trick as the thug and Claire were replaced by his mother and Joe chill on that terrible night. A gunshot rang out through the alley as Bruce's mother fell to the ground her pearls bouncing off the pavement. Bruce was once again a child looking at his dying mother who looked back to him.

"bruce…." She whispered in pain

Bruce immediately shot down and tried to cover the wound tears falling down his eyes, trying to stop the bleeding.

"b-bruce…i-it's gonna be okay….. you're gonna be okay… it's okay…i-i-its gonna" his mother said trying to calm her child but life was slowly leaving her

Bruce pressed harder on the wound trying to stop the bleeding, this is what dad said to do when someone was bleeding. Press on it hard make it stop, but it wasn't working. No it wasn't what he was doing, it was him, he was failing, he was letting his mother die.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ma…." Young Bruce cried as he continued to press on the wound

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Bruce cried as kept pushing on the wound, his father right behind him, the sound of sirens filling the air

Bruce snapped out of his nightmare and instantly reacted, yelling and grabbing the thug's wrist pushing him away from Claire snapping the necklace off of her. The thug surprised pulled the trigger, the gunshot rang out and the bullet miraculously passed between Claire's legs putting a hole in her dress. Time slowed as Claire watched Bruce tackle the thug, her head immediately went to the other thug who was running toward Bruce knife at the ready. Claire quickly stepped forward and summoned a quarter of a fraction of a percentage of her strength and delivered a palm strike to the thug's gut. The thug gagged holding his gut stumbling back, at the same time Bruce managed to deliver a punch across the Thugs face making him bleed. The thug growled and tried to shot Bruce, Bruce quickly grabbed the thug's wrist and snapped it making him scream out in pain. Claire turned towards the scream not noticing that the knife thug regain his composure and went to stab her. The knife went through her dress and then promptly snapped against her skin. Feeling the prick Claire turned around with a stern look while the thug looked confused. Before the thug could ask what just happened Claire grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder slamming her to the ground knocking him out and at the same time quickly grabbing the broken knife and hiding it. Bruce turned when he heard the thug collide with the ground allowing the other one to escape down the alley. But, Bruce didn't care and went to Claire.

"Claire are you alright?" Bruce asked concerned

"I'm fine, but you need to call an ambulance for this man." Claire said pointing to the bleeding man who passed out

"Your necklace..." Bruce said sadly

Claire touched her neck realizing it was gone, a pang of sadness hit her heart, but then she saw the bleeding man again.

"Call the ambulance Bruce, I'll keep pressure on the wound." Claire said going to the man

Bruce for a moment was surprised by how serious Claire was focusing only on saving the man's life. Bruce nodded and pulled out his phone calling the ambulance.

* * *

The ambulance came quick along with the police and the paparazzi. The alley was brimming with police lights as camera's flashed and questions were asked. Bruce gave some answer and told the medical officials he was fine before going to Claire who was leaning against the wall.

"He'll make it, they stopped the bleeding and have a transfusion ready." Bruce said

"That's really good to hear." Claire said with a smile still touching her neck

"I'm sorry about your mother necklace." Bruce said apologetically

"I-It's alright, all that matters is that that man will live to see tomorrow. He can probably identify the other thug if the one who got caught doesn't squeal, which he probably will. Honestly I should have seen this coming, Gotham has a reputation and I just went running out there without any plan or even surveying the situation." Claire said sadly

"Yeah you did, you didn't care about possible danger or question if it was some kind of trap. All you did was see a man who needed help and you were determined to help him. In Gotham that's a rare, but admirable trait that I wish more people here had." Bruce said smiling

"Thank you, Bruce." Claire said gratefully

"Still I have to say I am impressed by that move you pulled. Knocked him out on impact." Bruce said

"I was raised in Kansas Wayne, down there they don't build girls soft. Helped my dad out a lot on the farm plenty of heavy lifting, and it was just something I picked up from Lois she's always saying I need to defend myself." Claire said with a wink flexing her arm

"That and the police can't seem to find the knife." Bruce said quizzically

"Oh I lost track of it after knocking it out of his hand. I'm sure they'll find it." Claire said with a laugh knowing that she was hiding the broken knife in her purse to get rid of later and was mentally sweating hoping nobody noticed the small hole in the back of her dress.

"What about you, that guy was creaming before he ran what did you do?" Claire asked

"Kneed him in the balls." Bruce lied instantly

"Hm, effective. We should probably get to Al, he's worried sick about you." Claire said as she began to walk away from the wall into the mass of camera flashes

As soon as she took a step there was a crack of Thunder and then the rain began to fall. And at that moment the camera flashes stopped, everyone taken off guard by thunder and the falling rain their attention was on that and not at what happened for the next 7 seconds. Before the rain could touch Claire Bruce grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the wall, where they were standing was under a store sign that would cover them from the rain. Claire felt the tug but gave no resistance simply yelping as she was pulled back. She was gently pressed against the wall Bruce in front of her, he maneuvered himself to get under the sign as well to escape the rain. His hands were on the wall keeping Claire in place and his face was only an inch away from hers. Their eyes met and they could both feel their respective heartbeats and slow breathing. A blush began to form on Claire's face and Bruce could feel his coming on and tried to hold it back. Their breaths were in sync as they stared at each other. Then Claire noticed that Bruce's face was getting closer centimeter by centimeter, she was shocked was he actually going to try it, but she did nothing to stop it. Bruce could feel himself getting closer to her and couldn't believe what was happening, but didn't stop. Their lips were only a centimeter apart when they felt a presence behind them and then quickly broke apart to face it. It was Alfred holding an umbrella with a smile on his face, and then the camera flashed returned as the paparazzi continued their jobs. Though within those few seconds they missed this singular moment.

"I believe you will be needing this and I'll be waiting in the car." Alfred said simply handing the umbrella to Bruce and then walking in the rain holding his small smile

"O-oh well, shall we?" Bruce asked holding the umbrella

"O-h yes, let's" Claire said embarrassed by the situation

The two walked out under the umbrella, they didn't hold hands but their shoulder rubbed against one another.

"I hope despite all this, you enjoyed the night?" Bruce asked

"I-I did, thanks Bruce this was very nice. And what you said during dinner was really helpful." Claire said genuinely

"I'm glad I could help." Bruce said happily as they walked and unknown to the both of them and the thousands of flashing cameras. Their two index fingers were wrapped around one another.

* * *

Washington DC

Senator Finch sat in her office looking over her files for the upcoming hearing against Superwoman. Ever since this case was brought before her she had her doubts about the whole thing. Immediately after the Africa incident, she was approached by Lex Luthor about the alien rock, which she rejected. Then there were reports about the same rock being stolen. And she just couldn't believe the whole thing, Superwoman didn't just fly into and African village and burn everyone it didn't make sense. But due to a recent confession, she was surer than ever that this whole thing was BS. Then she heard a light tap on her window, she raised her head to see the Woman of Steel floating out her window. The senator quickly opened the window to meet her.

"Senator Finch…. I wish stand before the US government and plead my case on the African Incident and the Black Zero Event." Superwoman said proudly with unwavering eyes

Senator Finch examined Superwoman blue eyes, she could see the bravery, the good nature, and honesty in them.

"Honey, you just made my day." Senator Finch said with a smile with Superwoman and everything she has complied she'll have everything she needs to stick it to that little Luthor bastard

Unbeknownst to the both them across the street in the park was a lone figure reading a newspaper. Though he actually was listening in and watching the conversation that was taking place from his phone. He then flipped the phone and made a call.

"Boss she's here, just like you said." The man said

"Excellent, cutting it a little close but still she'll be right where she needs to be. I knew bugging the kind senators office would pay off. You better get going or the lovely goddess may hear you. Besides I need you to deal with our little snitch." The voice on the over end said jovially

The man nodded got up and walked out of the park

* * *

 _ **(Note: Well that was super sweet to write, the buds of romance for these two are starting to bloom. But we all know what's about to happen next, the next chapter is when things start to amp up. If you like what you read please leave a review, I will reply to them ASAP. Till next time everyone.) ;)**_


	13. Chapter 12: Tragedy at the Capitol

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _ **(Note: Hey everybody back sooner than you were expecting. I just got this sudden energy surging through me that pushed me to write and I was able to get a new chapter done. Like I said this is where the action really starts to heat up leading to the inevitable confrontation. With this part onward your gonna see a lot more of my personal touches to this story. Adding things, removing things, moving some stuff around, you'll see what I mean when ya'll get to it. But for now enjoy.)**_

 **Chapter 12**

"This is a bad Idea Claire." Lois said from over the phone

"I need to do this Lois." Claire said sitting

"You don't need to do anything, your innocent. Your letting your guilt guide your judgment, this is a bad idea." Lois argued

"This isn't about guilt, it's about setting the record straight. I've been avoiding this for too long, I just popped out of the sky said I'm here to help and then went on my way. I never took the time to explain, I just went right to it. I scare them that much is true, and they may never stop being scared. But, I'm just going to put it all out there and plant my feet telling them where I stand so they can at least understand." Claire said as she was putting on her Superwoman costume in her apartment in Metropolis

"Claire….. I… I understand where you're coming from, I'm just worried. Those people want any excuse to lock you away forever, let's be honest the government would rather deal with this as quickly as possible and sweep this under the rug so things can go back to the way they were before aliens descended from the sky and destroyed a major city." Lois said concerned

"Lois, they know after that things can't go back to the way they were. When I presented myself to the military the world as we knew it changed forever. This isn't the world it was and we all need to adapt to it. This may be the first healthy step for all of us to adjust." Claire said as she fastened the suit on

"I know I can't stop you, but just answer me one question. Where the hell did this all come from, last time we talked you weren't sure but now you're full on gung-ho, what happened between then and now?" Lois asked with a sigh

"I talked to Bruce." Claire said simply as she looked herself over

"B-Bruce Wayne? You're taking advice from Bruce Wayne?" Lois said confused

"What? He gave me some good advice, I'm going to take responsibility for my actions. I did nothing in Africa but could've done more in Metropolis when Zod attacked. I just left after I….. I left the city in ruins leaving families and people like Wallace Keefe to fend for themselves in my aftermath. While Bruce was there helping any way he could I ran to my Ma and cried, how can I tell people I'm here to help when I wasn't there to fix something I help in destroying. This is the right thing to do." Claire explained

"Like I said I won't stop you, I understand why you're doing this, I just don't agree. Though this leads to another question that is becoming a lot more apparent in the last few days. What is going on with you and Bruce Wayne?" Lois asked quizzically

"O-oh well I mean he's…." Claire said nervously

"Kent, please save me the nervous farm girl act and just tell me straight up as a friend. You talk about him in a way I've seen others girls do, but never you. Are you in love with him?" Lois asked curiously

Claire was silent thinking about the question, in all honesty, she had been thinking such a thing ever since two nights ago when Bruce and she had the moment in the rain. Claire sighed then answered.

"I'm not some high school girl falling for the jock after one date Lois. But I will admit there is something about him. He's kind, smart, and caring but there's also something else about him something hidden. There is clearly a lot more to him than he lets on, there are times when he talks like a War Vet. He's clearly been through some stuff and I don't just mean the obvious, I can see it on his face as well. He feels like an outsider, which is why I feel like I'm connecting with him we're kinda the same, or at least I think we are. I'm not in Love Lois, but do want to test this to see if this can turn into love." Claire said passionately

Lois was silent taking a moment to process what Claire said, she heard the passion in her voice something she had never seen her do with another man.

"Well if you wanna test this you better approach Wayne and see if he's on the same boat. And make sure that he's not just playing the long-con on you." Lois said

"I plan on talking to him after the Hearing. By the way where's Jimmy?" Claire asked

"Well, when you announced you were coming to the hearing Perry immediately call me up and asked to cover it. I managed to convince him to let Jimmy work the story for this one, You'll see him at the capitol. Just be careful okay Claire." Lois said concerned

"This is the right thing Lois, Trust me." Claire replied

"I do trust you. Also, I wasn't talking about the hearing that time. You know if he makes you cry I'm gonna dig up all the dirt I can on him and put it on the front page news." Lois said

"I know you will, see ya later Lane." Claire said as she hung up the phone

Claire took a breath as she looked out the open window getting ready for take-off.

"This is the right thing." Claire said to herself as she flew

The Batcave

Bruce was hard at work in the cave working on what looked like a suit of armor. He currently was working on a gauntlet that had piston-like mechanism in it. Alfred was working on the armored chest plate, though he was clearly looking at Bruce with an unamused expression. While Bruce looked like he was doing everything in his power to ignore the look.

"You can tighten that screw all you want Master Bruce, you're not going to avoid my question." Alfred said simply making Bruce's eye twitch

"What do you want Alfred?" Bruce growled trying to keep his voice down

"You know what I want." Alfred said just looking at Bruce

The two then began an intense starring contest both of them refusing to back down, the intensity filling the air. Until one of them finally broke

"I don't know." Bruce said as he returned to the gauntlet

"You were going to Kiss Ms. Kent." Alfred said getting annoyed with Bruce's half-answers

"I wasn't… it was a moment Alfred. Just one coincidental moment of…. Feelings." Bruce said

"So you do feel for Ms. Kent." Alfred said with a raised eyebrow

"Of course I do Alfred!" Bruce said slamming the wrench to the table surprising Alfred. Both with his action and his words.

"She's just….. amazing Alfred. She's just beautiful in a way I never experienced before and so kind, but not naïve. She sees the good in everyone and everything, but acknowledges the bad and fights to change it. She is kind for the sake of being kind. She doesn't wish to gain anything she does it because it's the right thing to do. I've never met anyone like her before in my life." Bruce said with a sigh

"I can think of one other person who's like her." Alfred said

"Don't! Compare Superwoman to Claire." Bruce said with a hiss

"Master Bruce, I'm just….." Alfred tried to reason

"It's one or the other Al. I will either talk about Claire or Superwoman, but I will not have the two be brought together." Bruce said with a hint of anger making Alfred sigh

"You need to talk to her, after that night she probably has a lot a feeling swirling about and isn't a 100% sure about what to do with them as do you. You both need to talk and figure out what this is." Alfred said walking to him

"I know, we'll talk…. And I'll tell her that this is nothing." Bruce said with a hint of sadness

"WHAT?!" Alfred yelled shocked

"You know that this is how things have to be Alfred. With my line of work, I can't afford to be in a relationship especially not with these feeling I have for her." Bruce said

"How will she feel if you tell her this?" Alfred asked

"It will hurt, but she'll be better off. She'll find someone better for her live a peaceful life." Bruce said

"And what about you?" Alfred asked receiving a minute of silence from Bruce

"I need to focus on the mission." Bruce said stoically

"Master Bruce….. You're allowed to be happy." Alfred said

"Al I'm not going to get another person killed because they were close to me." Bruce said avoiding Alfred's eyes

"What happened back then wasn't your fault." Alfred said

"NO IT WAS! Because I wasn't ready, because I was too soft. Because I refused to do what was necessary to protect the innocent, and because of my indecisiveness good people get hurt. I'm not going to let that happen again, which is why I need to get this suit and get that damn rock!" Bruce said anger rising hand raking through his hair

"To destroy it?" Alfred asked already knowing the answer

Bruce was silent for a few seconds "No." he said silently

"You are really going to go to war…. Against her?" Alfred asked almost sounding disappointed

"That bitch brought the war to us. Jesus, Alfred count the dead. Thousands of people, what's next?" Bruce said standing up looking directly into Alfred's eyes

"She had no control of that situation, she was trying to help." Alfred said

"She has the power to wipe out the entire human race and if we believe there's even a one percent chance that she is our enemy, we have to take it as absolute certainty. And we have to destroy her." Bruce said with cold conviction

"She is not our enemy. The Black Zero Event, the African Incident, none of this is her fault. All she has done since then is try to help and protect. She's going to stand before the capitol to plead her own case. She's a good person." Alfred said trying to reason with Bruce

"Today she is. Twenty years in Gotham, Alfred. We've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left, how many stayed that way. Nobody stays good." Bruce said coldly as he began to walk away

"Not even Ms. Kent?" Alfred asked making Bruce stop in place for another moment of silence

"I'm heading to the office Al." Bruce said as he continued to walk leaving Alfred with a sad expression. Bruce stopped at a staircase.

"Claire deserves better than me. She deserves a good man." Bruce said as he walked up the staircase

"You are a good man Bruce, but you're losing your way. I pray that someone will steer you back before it's too late." Alfred said sadly

Washington DC, Capitol Building

Jimmy paced up and down the hall wearing a green suit. He readjusted his tie with his single and frantically checked his bag. He was muttering to himself trying to remain calm.

"Alright Jimmy you got this-just stay calm and follow the basics. Write down everything during the trial, stay focused, and ask appropriate questions." Jimmy said trying to calm himself sitting down and breathing placing his messenger bag on the seat next to him

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay, y…you're not okay!" Jimmy yelled as he ran off the seat and towards a water fountain greedily drinking the water and panting

While Jimmy was drinking he didn't notice a mysterious hand open up his messenger bag and then place a strange folder within it before closing it. Jimmy splashed water on his face panting not noticing the figure walk behind him and away. Then Jimmy noticed something the angry mob outside had gone quiet, something got their attention.

"She's here. Alright James, Game Time!" Jimmy said seriously slapping his cheeks

* * *

Superwoman looked down at the Capitol with an uneasy look, the angry mob that had gathered outside went silent upon seeing her but quickly regain their vigor. They threw angry hate filled vulgarities at her as she lowered herself onto the steps of the Capitol. She looked up at the building a feeling slightly intimidated by the building, she swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way up the steps. The mob continued to throw curses at her and she tried to block it out but a few did reach her ears.

"Alien slut!"

"Whore!"

"Go back to space you freak!"

Superwoman shook the words from her ears and focused on the door.

"Don't mind themClaire, just focus on why you're here." Superwoman thought to herself as she entered the Capitol building

* * *

At Wayne headquarters Bruce Wayne had just finished a Board meeting but decided to stay in the room to watch the hearing. He sat on a comfy swivel chair watching the television screens with a cold look.

"Superwoman has just arrived at the steps of the Capitol and will soon be standing in front of the hearing. No visual reporting is allowed in the room, but many newspaper outlets will be allowed. Still I can tell that this will be especially hard for Superwoman Since there is so much pushing against her. As you all aware Ms. Kahina Ziri sadly died today in a train accident though Mr. Wallace Keefe is still ready to stand before the hearing. We talked with him a little earlier and this is what he had to say." A female reporter said surprising Bruce both with the fact Kahina had died apparently and to hear what Wallace had to say

"Mr. Keefe you will soon be standing before the senators, what will you say?" the reporter asked Wallace as he rolled up in a new electric wheelchair

"I've come to tell them they need to wake up. That woman has delivered war and this is what war looks like." Wallace said gesturing to his legs

"There are many people who would say that she's their hero." The reporter said

"SHE IS NOT A HERO!" Wallace yelled back angrily

Bruce agreed with everything Wallace said, but also saddened by seeing him so angry. After the incident Bruce tried to help Wallace with a steady flow of checks, but six months in he stopped accepting them. Wallace didn't want pity, Bruce could relate. He retreated inward to stew in his own anger, it cost him more than his home, it cost him his family. Again Bruce could relate and could never wish it on anyone especially Wallace. Bruce sighed as he leaned on his chair continuing to watch the TV. Bruce grumbled and then touched an intercom

"Can somebody get me Craig, and tell him I want details on the checks sent to WallaceKeefe." Bruce spoke into it

* * *

Superwoman walked down the empty halls of the Capitol, the security guard had directed her to the hearing room. Superwoman was visibly nervous as she was trying to go over what she was going to say in her head.

"Okay Claire, just calm down its just public speaking you did it in High school, this isn't too different. Only that your standing before the united states government over a potential war crime. That could lead to you spending the rest of your life in prison, which for me is probably very long." Superwoman thought nervously wiping the sweat from her brow

"Wow, you look as bad as I do." Jimmy said approaching her from behind

"Jimmy." Superwoman said with a smile seeing her friend

"Nervous, I am too. This my first actual reporting, Lois convinced Perry to give me a chance. She's on her way back to Metropolis to get a head start on compiling the info we got during our stay here." Jimmy said receiving a small nervous nod from Superwoman as they continued to walk forward

Jimmy then put a friendly hand on her shoulder "You're doing the right thing Superwoman. And don't you mind those people outside, the only people who showed up to this thing are the people who want to see you burn. But I am sure that there are thousands of people out there who believe your innocence and wouldn't waste their time with this farce. And one of them is gonna be right in there with ya." Jimmy said with a smile pointing to himself

Superwoman smiled "Thanks Jimmy, you are a good pal." She said appreciatively

"What are pals for? I'm gonna run on ahead to the hearing room, take your time. You got this." Jimmy said encouragingly as he ran on ahead

Superwoman smiled waving to him and taking a moment to stop in the hallway. She stopped in a hallway going over things in her head once more. Until a voice broke her concentration.

"Well as I live and breathe, the Woman of Steel herself." A jovial male voice said

Superwoman looked up to see Lex Luthor standing a few feet away hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

"Oh, you must be Lex Luthor." Superwoman said keeping up her cover

"Oh wow, I am surprised that you know me." Lex said surprised walking forward

"Who doesn't know Lex Luthor?" Superwoman said with a shrug

"Eh, I just figured you'd be busy with all that flying around and making the world a better place." Lex said

"Still this must be a tense moment for you, standing before the U.S government over what happened in Africa. Glad I'm not in your boots I would be shaking, any man would be shaking in your situation. Then again I guess you're not worried because you've always been more than any man right." Lex said with a smile that made Superwoman feel uncomfortable

"I-I just want to set something straight." Superwoman said simply

"Hey I get it, want everybody to hear your side of the story it's only fair. Everybody's been listen to that Keefe fellow cry out about how dangerous you are." Lex said with finger quotes

"Yeah him and Kahina, I just want them both to understand…." Superwoman said

"Oh you didn't hear Kahina Ziri is dead." Lex said simply

"W-what?" Superwoman said shocked

"Yeah, slipped in the subway and got hit by a train. Happened earlier today, such a sad way to go." Lex said shaking his head as Superwoman was trying to process what he just said

"Though if I am to be honest, Ms. Ziri was not really much of a threat. It's that Keefe fella you need to worry about, he's such an angry man. He blames you for all the misfortune in his life losing his legs, his job, his wife and family. That's a lot for one man to take, you need to watch out for those. The people who have been pushed too far, who just had a string of bad luck. All that anger boiling inside eventually is gonna spill out and you never know what people might say or do when that happens." Lex said

Superwoman took a moment to take in Lex's words then came up with her own response "Anger blinds people, impairs their judgement, makes them say and do things they wouldn't normally do. But once it clears they can finally think about thing rationally" Superwoman said

"Yeah, on a side note to that Anger blinds people thing you said. The same thing can be said for Grief, Guilt, Ego, a-a-a lot of things to be honest. But, I'm just rambling now, you are probably a busy woman, I mean you have the hearing to get to, you shouldn't keep them. Just….. watch out for Keefe, he's a very angry man." Lex stammered out looking like he was trying to gather his own thoughts as he walked away stretching his head Superwoman looking at him concerned

"Um, Mr. Luthor the hearing is that way. Are you alright?" Superwoman asked

"And the bathroom is that way. I'm fine just-need a moment." Lex said pointing in the opposite direction

Superwoman watched the retreating billionaire, she always got some weird vibes from him. Like there was something off, she figured it was just him being like any super intelligent billionaire. But there was something else, something she quite couldn't put her finger on. She felt it at the Library benefit and she felt it just now.

"What is it with me and weird rich people?" Superwoman asked as she continued to walk

* * *

Jimmy entered the full room filled with murmuring people and the senators at the front appears to be in an intense discussion. Someone approached Jimmy and directed him to his seat at the front of the room right behind Wallace Keefe, the seat labeled Daily Planet.

"Alright front row seats." Jimmy said approvingly sitting down. After getting comfortable he then noticed who was in front of him

"Um, excuse me your Wallace Keefe?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, I already did my question answering outside." Wallace said annoyed

"I understand, but I just want to ask some small questions. I'm Jimmy Olsen from the Daily Planet." Jimmy said extending his arm to shake

"Daily Planet?" Wallace said with a hint of anger making Jimmy recoil back

"H-hey there, I get not your favorite paper given your….. personal views. So I won't ask anything about….. her." Jimmy said raising his arm defensively

"I don't want to talk to you!" Wallace growled

"I just wanted to ask if Bruce Wayne is backing ya on this hearing, a source from a friend told me he doesn't have the best opinion on her either. And you used to work for him….." Jimmy asked

"Bruce Wayne! Hasn't done anything for me for the past year and a half." Wallace growled surprising Jimmy

"W-wait isn't he sending you like alimony checks or whatever they're called?" Jimmy asked confused

"The checks stopped coming six months after, guess he stopped after I wasn't a useful sob story" Wallace growled turning away from Jimmy leaving him to think about what he just heard

Then the doors opened and everybody turned to them. In the doorway stood Superwoman standing tall and with an unreadable expression. Her eyes scanned the area taking in all the people in the court focusing on Jimmy, Wallace, the senator Finch, and what looked to be Luthor's assistant Mercy. She took a breath then walked forward down the walkway feeling all their eyes on her. The most intense glare she felt was from Wallace, he could feel his hatred trying to burn her. Still, she walked forward approaching the stand the defendant's post before the senators.

* * *

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the documents before him, every check he sent Wallace Keefe was sent back with some words written on it.

"Bruce I haunt you"

"Bruce no Truce"

"Bruce=Superwoman=Blind"

The last one really got to him and there was so much more

"Why-wasn't I told about this?" Bruce said

"We told you that he kept sending them back. You were advised to stop sending them but you refused." Craig said

"Yet you didn't think about showing me what he sent back." Bruce said holding up the checks

"Mr. Keefe obviously has issue's Mr. Wayne we thought it would be best…." Craig reasoned

"Just-please leave Craig. And tell Alice I want to set up a meeting with Wallace." Bruce said turning away from him and back to the TV still holding the checks.

* * *

"Superwoman has just entered the Capitol and is before the Senators. Where the hearing is about to begin." The reporter said as people all around the world were watching from a small apartment in Mexico where a girl holding a bunny sat with her mom, from the bullpen of the Daily planet where the reporters watched in anticipation, a diner in Smallville where the residence looked on with worry the most worried was Martha Kent, and finally a Hotel room in Gotham where Diana Prince sat with a look of intrigue.

"May the gods be withyou." Diana said

* * *

The entire court was silent as Superwoman post before the Senators, Superwoman looked up and them standing tall and proud. She breathed slowly waiting for the council to speak. Her eye went to Jimmy who gave her a reassuring smile and then to Wallace who was still glaring at her.

"Let me say at the outset that I am grateful to our witness for coming before us today." Senator Finch said gesturing to Superwoman who nodded her head a bit

"This is how a democracy works. We talk to each other. We act by the consent of the governed, Miss. I have sat here before to say that shadow interventions will not tolerated by this Committee." Senator Finch said sternly

"I understand Senator Finch and I am prepared to go through this and face whatever is at the end of this hearing. But, before we officially begin the proceedings I…. I would like to speak before you and those in the room right now. There is….. something I wish to get off my chest." Superwoman said softly surprising the people inside with her request

The senators spoke among themselves for a few minutes over the request.

"We will allow you to say your piece, though what you say now will be off the record and not affect the hearing." Finch said as Superwoman nodded

Superwoman took a breath and looked around seeing that she had everybody's attention. Now was her moment.

"I am Sorry." Superwoman said surprising the court

"This is not an admittance of guilt, I was not responsible and did nothing to contribute to the deaths of those people in Africa. This apology is for the Black Zero Event for the thousands of lives lost that day, the only solace I can take from that dark day is that the rest of the world was spared. This is an apology for what I didn't do. After my fight with Zod the city of Metropolis was in ruins, thousands died, homes and lives ruined, families torn apart. Thousands upon thousands of voices crying out in pain and for help, and I wasn't there to help." Superwoman said sadly

"After I killed Zod, I ran I was so caught up in my own emotions I was blind to what was right in front of me. I couldn't stay to help those who needed me the most, I could've lessened the pain and instead I was selfish, and I am sorry." Superwoman said bowing her head everyone looked at her surprised even Wallace's expression soften

"But even without me at that moment of crisis the people of the city came together and helped each other through it. At that moment there was no race, no religion, no poor, or rich." Superwoman said looking to Wallace.

"And that is the aspect of humanity my father…. Jor-El admired, humanities amazing capacity for good. And that is what I wished to inspire more of, being good not for gain but because it's just good. I wanted to be a beacon of Hope for the world, but then why would you look up to me I'm the gal who blew up a city then left." Superwoman said with a small laugh

"Then after that I just started flying around saying I wanted to help. Actions speak louder than words, but words are needed. The world is not what it was and I foolishly went around thinking it was the same, but it's not. The world is changing and its scary, I understand I'm scared to." Superwoman said with a smile

"If I am proved innocent in this hearing. In the future I wish for us to work closer so that we may navigate this strange new world together and find a balance. I am not beholden to one country I want to help all of humanity. But maybe the U.S can be the first step to other countries finding a balance as well. It's not gonna be easy, but I am ready to do it." Superwoman said her eyes full of Hope as she spoke almost emitting a calming wave around that made everyone around her less cynical and jaded even working on Wallace Keefe a bit

"A-and well-that's all I have to say. You may proceed with the hearing if you wish Senators." Superwoman said shyly

The entire room was left in silence from Superwoman's words, Wallace looked to be in deep thought. While Jimmy Olsen and Senator Finch smiled at her

"Thank you for those words Superwoman. This is how a democracy works. We talk to each other. We try to understand one another and work together." Finch said her eyes wandering to Jimmy for a moment

Jimmy was smiling at Superwoman, but then had a moment of realization.

"Dangit Jimmy, you need to be writing stuff down. Where's that pad and paper." Jimmy thought as he began to search his messenger bag

"Before the Hearing begins I would like to note that I have recently come across some information that I believe will heavily affect this case." Finch said as she began to organize some files on her desk, what she said surprising superwoman and making the crowd erupt into murmurs.

"Superwoman by coming here you have already shown your willingness to work with us to find the truth about what happened that day. And if Ms. Ziri was with us she would appreciate your bravery for coming here." Finch said approvingly making Superwoman smile

"Come one where are you, I always keep them together." Jimmy said as he continued to search the bag

"Because today is a day for truth. Because only by speaking..." Finch said stopping for a moment looking at something on her desk. Her sudden pause startles everyone else in the room, Superwoman's face turning concerned.

"Only by working... together, can we... can we...can we... Can we create a free and a..." the senator says nervously her face visibly worried she appeared to notice something and reach for it.

Everyone was murmuring again as Superwoman's body language got visibly more tense she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on dammit, where….?" Jimmy said searching his bag until he noticed something a folder that he knew he never put in there

"Where did you come from?" Jimmy asked reaching for the folder

Superwoman finally decided to see what the Finch was looking at using her X-Ray vision. And then she saw it a jar with yellow liquid on her desk and a note on it.

"Granny's Peach Tea?" Superwoman whispered confused

Jimmy moved the folder slightly to see the front of it and on it was written

 _Bring immediately to Daily Planet and run this story- June Finch_

"Senator?" Jimmy said confused looking up at her

Finally the Senator's head shot up with a shocked expression as she scanned the room

"oh my god." She whispered

Superwoman's eye widened and time slowed as she heard that something was wrong, what did that jar mean, what scared the Senator. And then she heard it a small muffled click, her head quickly turned to the source. Wallace Keefe looking at the senator confused and Jimmy right behind him. Superwoman's eyes widened as shot towards him as fast as she could, the moment she took a step it had already begun the explosion. What was instantaneous for many was longer for her. With each step as she got closer she saw the fire erupt from the chair, she saw Wallace face go from confusion to fear as he felt the heat from his chair and him suddenly being forced up, she saw the fearful looks of the senators and everyone in the room, and then she saw Jimmy his head slowly turning to face the explosion his eyes wide as he knew what was going to happen. She moved as fast as she could being only a few feet away from the chair and leapt. She needed to grab it and fly, fly out of the building away from everyone. Her arms tried to wrap themselves around the chair. But before her fingers could lock around each other, Time returned to normal.

Superwoman was blown back by the explosion, she instinctively closed her eyes from the force of it as she screamed. Her screams were not of pain, but of fear of what just happened who was hurt, how big was it. She felt something on her back, but then hit the ground bouncing off it and crashing to a wall where she was bombarded by the fire and force of the explosion. After a minute it dies down and Superwoman opened her eyes.

"oh my god!" Superwoman said with whimper as she looked at the destruction around her

The entire room was on fire holes blasted through the walls and debris everywhere. Superwoman quickly scanned to room for any heartbeat, but there was none her eyes began to well up until there was a single beat. She blasted out of the wall she was in and went to it. Moving some debris out of the way she found him.

"JIMMY!" Superwoman yelled happily

Jimmy laid there motionless her clothes, torn covered in soot, bleeding from his forehead, and holding his bag close to his chest. But Superwoman felt his heartbeat he was alive.

"That thing on my back. He was right behind Wallace, my body must've shielded him when I was blown back. He's unconscious and has two broken ribs but he's alive." Superwoman thought as she examined him. Jimmy let out a cough and a pained groan

"You're gonna be okay Jimmy, I'm gonna get you out of here! You're gonna be fine, you're…." Superwoman said as she picked him up bridal style and prepared to fly out

Until her foot touched something, she looked down to see an arm buried under the debris that sent a chill up her spine. She fearfully back away only to find another dead body, she wasn't sure why but her X-Ray activated once again and she saw all of it. Limbs and bodies all across the room, all these people dead. Superwoman's eyes quivered as she stepped back and began to breathe heavily, her arms were shaking, her knees starting to buckle. Finally she took off through the ceiling with Jimmy flying over the Capitol and then landing on the steps.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Superwoman yelled to the crowd

She knew there were dozens already coming, but she looked out to the crowd and all those angry faces aimed at her and heard their words.

"She did it!"

"Everywhere you go, you bring death!"

"You're a Monster!"

Superwoman's face was visibly shaken as she stepped back from the crowd. She placed Jimmy down and turned away from the crowd falling to her knees on the steps. She breathed heavily, eyes wide, sweat pouring from her face, tears rolling down her face. Images of the dead bodies flashed in her mind or their confused and scared faces. She was too slow, she couldn't save, they were all dead. Superwoman was about to full on bawl her eyes out until her ears picked something up.

"HELP!"

"OH GOD!"

"HOLD ON SOMEONE WILL COME!"

More voice from inside the Capitol, Superwoman looked up to see the entire building was on fire the explosion almost engulfed the whole building. People were alive and they needed her. Superwoman swallowed a lump in her throat and wiped the sweat and tears from her face. She looked at the building with a determined but weak gaze. She then took off inside trying to save all the people she could.

* * *

"Oh Claire." Martha whispered covering her mouth

The Mexican mother held her child close as they watched the TV fear gripping her heart.

"Mama, Superwoman will save all the people inside right?" the child asked

"Of course she will little one." the mother said swallowing hard

Diana looked at the TV and sighed getting up from her bed and walking to the bathroom. She stopped to gaze at the TV and saw Superwoman take off inside the burning Capitol. Diana had a sympathetic look on her face as she saw that, her eyes wandered to a suitcase where a blue piece of leather was sticking out. Diana clicked her tongue then closed the door.

* * *

Bruce starred at the TV wide-eyed as he saw fire erupted from the Capitol. Bruce's eyes widened and slowly wandered down to what he was holding. It was the most recent return from Wallace though with the check was a newspaper clipping "WAYNE TOWER DEVASTATED" with red text written on it, "YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE". Bruce then looked up at the TV and saw Superwoman on the steps kneeling down and hunched over. Bruce's wide eyes narrowed into an angry glare intensifying with every second he saw her. His fist clenched as shook tearing the newspaper he he threw it to the ground and left the room and expression of hatred on his face.

* * *

Superwoman how many times she went in and out of the Capitol, how many people she pulled out, how many were dead. She carried a woman to a stretcher and a waiting medic, placing her on their gently.

"Um, thank you…. I'm gonna need some…." The medic said nervously receiving a nod from Superwoman who stepped back

She pulled out all the lives one she could, there was nobody left inside, nobody alive at least. Superwoman looked around her to the burning Capitol, the angry mob that threw more curses at her, the dozens who were being treated or carted away for injuries, to those running inside with body bags laid about. Superwoman swallowed hard and shut her eyes reaching her limit as she shot to the sky high above the clouds. Once she was out of sight to high for anyone to see, Superwoman broke down and cried. Tears falling from her face as she wept, one rolled won her cheek and off her body plummeting to Earth. The tear fell and fell until it landed on the hand on Jimmy Olsen who was being put into an ambulance. His eyes opened and he looked towards the sky.

"S-Su-per-woman." Jimmy whispered weakly as he was put in the ambulance his bag being put in as well.

* * *

 _ **(Note: Heck of a chapter huh, and it's only going to get more heart-wrenching and kinda awesome as we continue. If you like what you've read and have questions please leave a review and I will try to answer ASAP. Till then stay tuned for more.) ;)**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Storm Comes

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 ** _(Note: I was going to sit on this a little longer, but given today I felt like it should be done. Here's to 80 years of Superman, 1000 issues of Action Comics, and to the future of the big blue boy scout. For the occasion the next chapter of the story for you all to enjoy. We are reaching the end people, the pieces are falling into place and Lex's plan is about to reach it's_** ** _crescendo. Enjoy.) :)_**

 **Chapter 13**

Lexcorp, Metropolis

Police surround the headquarters, where the firemen are trying to put out the fire on the entry post and EMTs take out the injured. Lex arrives in a motorcycle, walks past the corridor filled with bullet shells. He walks calmly to his lab where sees that the glovebox has been smashed opened, and inside was a batarang. A small smile grew on his face as he touched the box.

"The Dark Knight makes his move. Once he's ready, the Goddess will foolishly face the mortal expecting a game. But will realize she walked into a war." Lex whispered with a sinister grin

The Batcave

Alfred sat at the computer with a worried expression on his face drumming his fingers nervously along the table. He looked up at the computer screen that was fuzzy with the words 'Feed Lost'. He tapped the mouse multiple times going through different screens that all said the same thing.

"Come on where are you?" Alfred said worried

Then his attention was caught by the roar of an engine making him stand up and run to the source. In the main area of the cave the Batmobile was now parked and Batman with his cowl removed pulled out a metal case from the car.

"Master Bruce I lost your feed after you left the Lexcorp building, what happened?" Alfred asked worried

"I got it Alfred." Bruce said ignoring the question and walking past him with the case

"You didn't answer my question!" Alfred said annoyed

"I need you to leave Alfred." Bruce said placing the case on a table

"What?!" Alfred said confused

"I need to focus and prepare." Bruce said as he began removing parts of his suit

"Bruce, I need to step in. This is a mistake." Alfred said walking towards him

"I don't want to hear this." Bruce growled

"No you are going to hear this! All this anger pointed at Superwoman is unreasonable. Metropolis, the Capitol none of that was her was her fault and blaming her for it is just ignorant!" Alfred argued

"PEOPLE ARE DEAD ALFRED! EVERYWHERE SHE GOES DEATH FOLLOWS, METROPOLIS, AFRICA, THE CAPITOL IT'S ALL THEM SAME!" Bruce yelled

"Metropolis and the Capitol were out of her control and we don't even know what happened in Africa." Alfred said

"That's not the point! What's next, what'll be the next Metropolis? How many more people will die as long as she's around? I'm going to do what I've should've been doing long ago and stop this threat before it grows and becomes worse. I let the worst of the worst persist, allowing them to continue to bring pain and suffering to all around them, now I'm taking the initiative." Bruce growled focusing on the case

"You damn well know she's not like those criminals you fight, and she is certainly not like that Madman. She is trying to do good." Alfred said trying to reason with Bruce

"And's she's failing! Alfred this needs to be done." Bruce said

"Bruce, I'm begging you. You fought against going down this path for so long, please don't do this. Think of what this will do to you. What would your parents think…..? What would Claire think?" Alfred said sadly

"I'm doing this to protect people like Claire and make sure that another child's family is destroyed! She is a kind and loving person the world needs more people like her. But it also needs men like me to do these things so they don't have to. Alfred, just go I need to work." Bruce said placing his hands on the table

"Master Bruce please." Alfred pleaded

"GO!" Bruce yelled not turning to face Alfred

Alfred flinched with a sad expression and then turned away to exit the cave.

"Alfred…. Wait." Bruce said making Alfred stopped

Alfred turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Bruce holding out Claire's necklace.

"I…. want you to return this to Claire." Bruce said softly placing the necklace in his hand

"I-is this why the feed….?" Alfred asked shocked

"Al….. Please promise me you will." Bruce asked almost desperately

"Don't you think you should return it to her?" Alfred asked

"She….. Deserves better than me." Bruce said sadly walking away

Alfred continued to frown and exited the cave turning back to see Bruce opening thee case and a green light coming from it. Alfred made his way upstairs just in time to hear the answering machine shut off. Alfred walked to the machine and turned it on placing the necklace on the table.

"You have one new message." The machine said

"B-Bruce…it's me Claire." Claire said on the answering machine surprising Alfred

"Y-yeah this is probably a surprise to- _sniff_ -you. Bu-but I-I…." Claire said sniffling and between sobs which made Alfred worried

"Something happened Bruce, something bad. I-don't want to- _sob_ -talk to my friends or family right now. But, I need to talk to someone, so I called you…. Because I'm- _sniff_ -not really sure what we are." Claire said jokingly but still sad

"I-if your there Bruce, can…. Can you please pick up? I- _sniff_ -I don't know what I'm doing. I feel like I trying to fix something, but every day it breaks apart into more pieces." Claire cried

"I'm…. questioning on whether I'm doing the right thing… Don't bother calling back, I'm probably not gonna pick up. I guess….. I'm going alone." Claire said as she hung up the phone Alfred reached for the phone but slowly moved back looking at the phone.

Elsewhere

Claire looked at her phone and pocketed it with a sigh, taking a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was in a snowy forested landscape wearing a jacket, boots, and snowcap. Claire looked up at the mountain that stood before and then walked towards it. Claire walked passing by a father and his son.

"Miss, you can't go that way it's dangerous. Miss, Miss!" the man yelled but Claire ignored him and continued to walk

"Father why is the way that lady is going dangerous?" the son asked

"People only travel that path…. When they wish to die." The father said as Claire disappeared into the snowy landscape

Washington DC, Hospital

Jimmy groaned as he picked himself up from his hospital bed to face the doctor that stood before him with a clipboard.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch you know that?" the doctor said

"I do know that, and don't call my mother a bitch. Superwoman saved my ass again." Jimmy said rolling his shoulder

"Still I can't believe that Keefe guy blew himself up. And why didn't Superwoman see it isn't that her thing?" The doctor said

"Neither can I….. There's something off about this." Jimmy said

"Whatever, you have a few cracked ribs. It's nothing serious but you do need to stay in bed for a while. Also you were holding onto this for dear life, figured you'd want it back" The doctor said handing Jimmy his messenger bag

Jimmy took the bag looking at it. He groaned as he checked through the bag, but then he saw the folder. His eyes widened as he remembered the moment right before the explosion. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a series of files and one tape recording. Jimmy looked through the documents his eyes widening as he read through them.

"I need to go!" Jimmy said putting the documents in the folder and jumping out of the bed and unattaching himself to the machines that surrounded

"What the hell are you doing, you need to rest!?" the doctor said

"No what I need are my pants and a trip back to Metropolis. Send the bill to the Daily Planet at Metropolis and give me some painkillers. Also can I use your phone?" Jimmy said rushed

Metropolis

Lois walked down the street late at night holding her phone tapping away at it trying to reach Claire only for it to say 'Cannot reach'.

"Come on Smallville, where are you?" Lois said worried

Just then her phone rang showing a number she did not recognize.

"Lois Lane." Lois said answering the phone

"Lois it's me Jimmy, where are you?" Jimmy said from the other end

"Jimmy, you're okay! I'm in Metropolis…. And are you chewing something." Lois said happily then concerned

"Painkillers, It's the only way I can numb the pain in my sides." Jimmy said sounding slightly crazy

"Okay not where I was expecting this conversation to go. I saw the explosion and Superwoman pull you out of the building while I was on the plane." Lois said worried

"I'm fine Lois, but you need to listen to me. This whole thing is Bullshit!" Jimmy said

"What?" Lois said confused

"The Africa Incident, the explosion, this whole thing was setup to make Superwoman look bad. I got a folder at the Capitol from Senator Finch before the explosion. I think she wanted me to run this story after the trail or was expecting you and gave it to me as backup, I don't know. All that matters is that Lex is behind this." Jimmy said

"Lex Luthor?" Lois said confused

"Just think about it Lois, it all makes sense. That Bullet you got in Africa when we came here nobody was able to trace it, but that was the clue. Lexcorp is a big enough company to pay mercenaries to attack and African village and arm them with untraceable bullets." Jimmy said

"It does make sense, but we can't run a story without any solid…." Lois said but was cut off

"Proof? Kahina Ziri was lying. She confessed to Senator Finch that she was hired by Lex Luthor to spread a fake sob story and rile up the public, I have the confession on a flash drive. Not only that but Ms. Ziri was able to get a photo of one of the mercenaries from Africa it's the dickhead who broke my Camera. Ziri did this in hopes of getting protection, but as we know she died, Lex must've found out somehow." Jimmy said

"So what is Keefe an actor too?" Lois asked

"No, I don't think he knew his part in Luthor's game. I was right next to him Lois, he wasn't planning on dying his chair was set to explode. The Senator apparently didn't trust Luthor either and did her own little investigation, turns out Lex was the one supporting him. Not only that, but apparently Luthor approached her with a request to bring some foreign object to the country she refused. Then that object mysteriously vanished from the site it was at." Jimmy continued

"I can agree with that Keefe thing, I just was at his apartment. Before the Trial he went the grocery store, enough to last a month. What man buys groceries when he plans on dying the next day?" Lois said

"Great! Also since I appear to have all the luck during the explosion a fragment from the chair flew at me and embedded in my laptop. I bet if I get this thing checked out it'll come out a lead. The one thing Superwoman has trouble seeing and hearing from. Lois I need you to compile everything we got from our bullet investigation and get started on this story. I'm gonna board the first Airplane I can to Metropolis so we can bring him down, get Claire on this to we need the whole gang." Jimmy said

"I….. Haven't been able to reach Claire." Lois said sadly

"Well keep trying and tell her I'm okay and will see her soon. We need to have the planet run this as fast as possible." Jimmy said

"Look at you taking the lead, your becoming quite the reporter." Lois said with a smile

"Well you did give me my shot. There's just one thing I don't understand, it say Lex was trying to get the government to approve of his 'Superwoman Deterrent', but this doesn't make sense if he's trying to scare them to approving of it. I mean if this was to scare them why would he take that thing from the site anyway if he could just wait. And why'd he'd choose Wallace Keefe to be his bomb and do the Africa Incident. All this stuff to turn the world on Superwoman is kinda superfluous. I mean it feels like all the negative backlash against her was a byproduct for him. It's almost like he was trying to rile someone else up, get someone else's attention." Jimmy said in deep thought

"We'll figure this out together, just be careful." Lois said

"I know we will. And Lois, one more thing. I want you to look into Wayne Enterprise and the supposed checks Wayne sent Keefe. Keefe said they stopped coming two months in, and I'm just gonna take Claire's words on the guy at face value and say that he's not the type to do that." Jimmy said

"I can do that." Lois said confidently

"Good, see ya soon. There's a lot more in here I need to read through." Jimmy said as he hung up

Lois smiled looking at the phone, but then frowned as she looked to the sky.

"Where are you?" Lois whispered

Mountains, the Next Day

Claire had been hiking all night and into the morning, not that she noticed. She looked miserable and lifeless as she walked up the mountain. Looking as she did such a hike would've been a difficult feat, but was nothing to her. She didn't know why she was climbing the mountain she didn't even know its name, figured she just wanted to walk. She didn't know why she didn't just fly, figured she wasn't in the right mood to use her powers. She continued to walk until she came onto a flat area of mountain and as she stepped onto the area she saw something that would've surprised many. Her Father Johnathan Kent was there stacking up rocks looking just like he was working on the farm without a care in the world. John turned to face his daughter and smiled looking at her with kind grey eyes. For anyone they would immediately question the fact that they are seeing their dead father, but Claire didn't really care. She returned the smile and walked forward.

"Hi Daddy." She said quietly sitting down on a rock

"Hey Sweetie, you don't look so good." John said as he stopped his stacking and walked towards her.

"I don't feel too good, I'm having a really bad time." Claire said removing her hat

"You know you can talk to me Claire." John said sitting next to her

"I feel like I'm more trouble than help. I put on that suit to be a beacon hope, and instead I became a magnet for disaster and death. I can't fix everything I…. I think I made a horrible mistake doing this." Claire said sadly. John looked at his daughter taking in her words and looking out at the landscape

"Something, isn't it? Reminds me of home when I was little." John said gesturing to the land outward making Claire raise her head

"I used to live near a hill like that one all downhill from here. Down to the flood plain. The farm right at the foot of it." John continued

"I remember one season the water came in bad. I couldn't have been more than 12 at the time. My dad took out the shovels and we went at it all night. We worked until I think I fainted. But we managed to stop the water. We saved the farm. Your grandma baked me a cake. She said I was a hero." John said with a smile as Claire looked at him. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"Later that day we found out. We blocked the water, alright, we sent it upstream. Towards a farm not too far from ours going right into their barn. While I was eating my hero cake, their horses were drowning. I used to hear them wailing in my sleep." John said sadly still looking out

"Did the nightmares ever stop?" Claire asked

"Not for a while. I volunteered to help at the farm with their new horses, they let me though I could feel their anger towards me. Over time I did good work and I felt that anger subside and our families became close friends. The Missus of once basked me a pie as thanks for all the help. They forgave me, but I still had trouble forgiving myself. No they stopped when I met your mother. She gave me faith that there is good in this world." John said with a smile looking towards her daughter

"You have a lot of powers, but seeing the future isn't one of them. You can't stop every bad things from happening, and sometimes they will happen because you did something. But that shouldn't stop you from doing anything. Sometimes all we can do is help fix what was broken when the bad happened and try to do better next time. People get angry but they can also forgive, especially when they see you trying to help. They might get caught up in the moment and have their anger blind, but given time they'll calm down and see the truth of the matter. That you're just a person and a person can only do so much. You can do a lot dear, but not everything." John said with a smile putting a hand on his daughters shoulder. Claire smiled lowering her head again

"I miss you Claire" John said

"I miss you to Pa." Claire said with a small sob looking next to her to find nothing there.

She sighed as she stood up looking up to the rest of the mountain she had to climb. She sighed again turned around and made her way back down the mountain.

Batcave

Bruce roared as he lifted the weight over his head and then threw it to the ground breathing hard. He had been working all night and he was ready. He walked to a table where there was the blueprints of a building. He looked to the side and saw what looked like a grenade launcher with multiple shells, he looked to the other and saw the armor he's been working. Finally he walked forward past the table to a podium where there was a spear. The Staff was metal while the tip was made of a strange green material it gave off an unearthly glow. He dragged his finger along the edge cutting it and letting the blood drip down it. He narrowed his eyes at it and took it in his hand.

The sun was setting in Gotham as the Batmobile roared down the street at high speeds heading for the dock. Unbeknownst to the driver he was being watched by a drone and the drone was transmitting to Lex Luthor. Lex sat in his chair as he watched the car speed down the street. Lex picked up a phone and with a single button made a call.

"The Knight has begun to prep for battle, it's time to bring his opponent out for the fight. You know what to do, and make sure you get that insurance." Lex said with a wicked grin

Smallville

Martha Kent left the dinner worried as she walked into an alley. After what she saw on TV she knew her daughter was hurting, but couldn't reach her. She tried her apartment, Lois, the planet nothing. She couldn't imagine what her daughter was going through at the moment. But she trusted that she would sort it out and if she needed help she would come.

Martha walked down the alley only to be assaulted by headlights blinding her. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to see a black SUV in front of her and three large men stepping out of it.

"Martha Kent?" one of the men said as Martha looked at them confused

"You audience has been requested" the man said sending a shiver down her spine as she stepped back

She was getting ready to run when another man appeared behind her and slapped a cloth over her mouth. Martha tried to scream and struggle but found her strength waning and eventually everything went dark.

Washington DC, Subway

Jimmy walked through the underground looking at the plane tickets to Metropolis. After the explosion at the Capitol he managed to get one for tonight and was more than ready to come home. He looked over the documents all day and got the metal checked out confirming it was lead. He knew Lois did her part and soon Lex's treachery would be all over the front page news and on every TV. Jimmy came to a corner but dropped his tickets, bending over to pick them up he looked past the corner. And there he saw him, the man from Africa mopping the floor. Jimmy's eyes widened and quickly hid behind the corner as he cursed under his breath.

"Dammit is Luthor after me? Should I try and back track, no if he's here that has to mean the exits are blocked." Jimmy thought panicked

He then looked up at a Train schedule, it said the Train he needed would be coming in 2 minutes. Jimmy knew what he had to do taking a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Gathering his strength he walked towards the man with a calm stride. Once Jimmy was close enough to the man.

"Hey dude, how was Africa?" Jimmy said with a smile as the man glared at him

The man then dropped the mop and tried to pull something out only for Jimmy using his one arm and swing his messenger bag at his face. With his laptop still inside the blow was effective knocking the man down and then Jimmy ran.

"THAT WAS FOR MY CAMERA ASSHOLE!" Jimmy yelled as he ran

Jimmy continued to run jumping over a turnstile and towards the empty Train. He slid in and turned around to see the man along with two others chasing after him. Luckily the door closed before they could reach it, the man slammed his fist on the door glaring at Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a confident grin and then flipped him off as the Train rolled away. But Jimmy knew he wasn't going to be safe for long he sat on the train and pulled out the files. Placing them face down he began to take pictures of every single document he could. He then placed them onto an email and addressed it to Lois with the message 'RUN WHAT YOU CAN!'. He tried to send it but because he was underground it didn't work.

"Come on Damn 4G!" Jimmy cursed

He then looked at the flash drive and picked it up. The most important piece visual and vocal evidence that Lex was behind this. Looking at the drive he swallowed a lump in his throat and then swallowed the flash drive.

"God- _gag_ -I hope this works like it does in the movies." Jimmy said gag as the Train came to a stop

Jimmy got off and hid, the two men from before ran into the station and on the Train looking for him. Jimmy walked as calmly as possible to get away from them, his eyes on his phone constantly hitting send to send the email. Finally he got a few bars of connection and the Email was sent. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, then a cloth was slapped over his mouth. He tried to scream and fight slamming his attackers back against the wall and slamming his one elbow into his side, but with each second he got weaker until all was black.

Mountains

Claire made it back to ground level and walked into a village. She walked down the street and pulled out her phone, no calls could get through because of where she was but she received enough before then from Lois and Ma.

"I should call them, tell them I'm okay." Claire said looking at her phone before she could do anything it rang showing a number she didn't recognize. Surprised she answered

"Hello this is Claire Kent speaking." Claire said politely

"Claire Kent, alright this is the GCPD. You have been requested to come to the GCPD morgue." A man on the other end said

"Th-the morgue? Why…?" Claire asked worry filling her heart

"It was at the request of the Selby Family." The man said

Claire's eyes widened as she hung up and took off towards the sky

Gotham City, GCPD

The moon was high as clouds began to gather Claire running into the GCPD building still in her hiking clothes. She ran to the front desk.

"Is the Selby family here?!" She asked panicked scaring the person who sat there

"Basement, take the stairs at the end of the hall." The man said and Claire took off

She made her ways down the stairs hearing crying and going through a pair of doors. In what was a waiting room Ms. Selby sat crying into her hand her younger daughter trying to comfort her. Mr. Selby stood near a wall his own tears falling from his face. He turned his head to see Claire and was surprised.

"What happened?" Claire asked

"C-Claire what are….?" Mr. Selby said but was cut off when the doors to another room opened

"Ms. Kent if you would come in here." The mortician said pointing to her

Claire so caught up in the moment ran to him leaving Mr. Selby

"Please tell me what's going on!" Claire said sounding more worried

"Please this way." He said ushering her in the doors closing behind them leaving the Selby's behind

The walked into the Morgue and towards a table where there was a body covered by a sheet.

"You were close to the family right, we were told to inform you of Robert's death" the mortician said

Claire was immediately blown back by what he said, all his words keeping her on edge. "W-what? How?!" she stammered

"Killed in prison, stabbed to death." He said simply

"But wasn't he being kept in a minimum security prison weren't the guards watching?!" Claire said getting more upset

"He was moved to Blackgate when evidence came up that he was a part of a human trafficking ring. It didn't help that he had this on him." He said as he pulled back the cover revealing the dead body

Claire gasped covering her mouth and examining the body. It had multiple stab wounds to the side and one to the neck. But what drew her eye was the Bat symbol branded on his chest.

"That brand leads to death at black gate. It's a damn shame." He said shaking his head as Claire's shaky hands touched the symbol tracing the outline

"So many mothers lose their kids like that around here, you kind become desensitized." He said as he walked away to exit the room leaving Claire with the body just staring at it.

"With these bodied piling up you'd think people will finally say enough." He said as he left

Claire turned and using her X-Ray saw the still crying Ms. Selby. She was helped up and brought up the Stairs her family trying to consul her. Claire then looked at the body sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't deserve this." Claire whispered tear welling up

Gotham City Docks

Batman stood atop an abandoned building decked out in his full armor. He threw some test punches and kicks to make sure he was moving properly. They were slower than usual, but the point of this suit was to take blows and give him the edge he needed. He was ready everything was in place and he was prepared to end this threat. He walked towards a giant spotlight on the roof. He knew she would see it, she see's everything apparently. He grabbed the switch hesitating for a moment, his mind going back to Alfred.

"What would your parents think…..? What would Claire think?" Alfred said sadly in his memories as images of Claire's smiling face appeared in his head

He grit he teeth, knowing what he was about to do. But this wasn't a person, it was a flying monster. Something that wasn't human, it destroyed and would continue to do so. It didn't know pain, suffering, loss, or love. It wasn't human and it must be destroyed.

"The world we be a better place without her. A safer place….. For people like Claire." Batman said sadly to reassure himself

He then pulled the lever and a light shined into the sky

GCPD

Claire continued to stare at the body grief and pity filling her as she wondered what the Selby's were going through. Two sons gone, not only that how would they support themselves. As her mind raced thinking of ways to help them her eyes wandered to a window and widened. In the sky a Bat symbol was shined on the gathering clouds. She stared at the symbol and then her eyes wandered down to the body to see the same symbol on Robert's chest. How many people did he brand, did he know about the killing that happened because of it, did he even care. No he didn't, to him criminals were less than people, he didn't think about the families they may have, or the reasons they did what they did.

Claire's fist clenched as her anger began to rise. Though it wasn't just from this moment everything from the past few days and even beyond came boiling. The Africa Incident, The explosion, the angry people, The Black Zero Event, and finally Batman. All her anger was starting to come out and she focused it on one singular entity. Something for her to vent her frustrations out on, in the guise of a good doing.

"This is the Bat's final night." Claire growled as she marched out of the morgue

She passed the mortician who didn't give him second thought. The mortician watched her go up the Stairs and once she was out of view he pulled out a phone.

"Yeah I did….. Yes she looks angry…..happy to be of assistance as long as I get my money." The mortician said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Bat shaped brander.

Claire marched out of the GCPD and into an alley. Thunder cracked and rain began to fall as she stood in the alley looking at the Bat in the sky. Her eyes narrowed at it as she reached for her jacket. And with one motion ripped it off revealing her Superwoman suit. Not caring she tossed the ruined clothes onto the Alley floor. She stood in the rain looking at the symbol anger flowing inside her, her fist clenching. She then bit her bottom lip trying to gather her thoughts.

"Don't be like him. Do this right way Claire, bring him in." Claire thought trying to calm herself as she looked at the symbol

"He's calling me out, looking for a fight. Well I am going to bring him in, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give him what he wants" Superwoman said with a growl as she took off to the sky

Metropolis

Lex sat in his office looking out the window with a grin on his face as he looked at the Bat Signal over Gotham.

"Tonight we have the fight you've all been waiting for. Black and Blue. Fight night! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world. Goddess versus Man. Day versus Night. Daughter of Krypton versus Bat of Gotham!" Lex narrated to himself as he turned to a screen showing Batman standing in front of the abandoned building

"The lady in Blue is confident tonight folks, she thinks her opponent is going to be a cakewalk. But what she doesn't know is that our challenger is ready for war with some tricks up his sleeve. And if she doesn't bring her A game…. She won't walk out of the ring alive" Lex said as his grin grew

* * *

Lois arrived at her desk at the Daily Planet with a worried expression. She still hasn't been able to reach Claire and now she can't reach Jimmy. She turned on her emails and found one from Jimmy titled 'RUN WHAT YOU CAN!' she opened it a found the documents he took photos of. This worrying her more she quickly saved them to her personal drive.

"Hey check it out." Jenny said looking out the window getting everyone's attention

Lois stood up and saw it a bat against the rainy clouds on the other side of the bay. She didn't know why but she was getting a bad feeling in her gut, super bad. And she felt Claire was gonna be right in the middle of it.

"PERRY I'M GONNA NEED A HELICOPTER!" Lois yelled as she stood up __

* * *

 _ **(Note: This is the biggest deviation I'm taking from the story. Lex wanted to make Superwoman look bad, but also get Batman angry enough to fight her. While also breaking down Superwoman to the point where she will confront him without thinking it through. Both are at their emotional lows and are not thinking clearly. Lex knows that when Superwoman faces Batman she's expecting a farce, but Batman is ready for war. The next chapter is the big battle which will also play out very differently, expect a lot of action and a lot of outbursts. Going to the end now things are following the story, but it's gonna be my way now. :D**_ _ **Still 80 years of this guy, I was a fan when I was little, but it wasn't until I watched Man of Steel did my interest get peaked. Now I can't get enough of him. I look forward to all his new adventure on and off the page. And I hope I'm doing him justice with this story. Thank you for all your support, if you like what you have read please leave a review I'll reply ASAP.)**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Fight

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 14**

Gotham Docks

Thunder boomed and the rain poured onto Batman helmet as he looked up. He was firm in he resolve he knew his mission, he had the tools, and he was going to complete it no matter what. And then with a crack of lightning he saw her floating above looking down at him, her hair damp from the rain and her cape blowing in the wind. Superwoman examined the Batman and the armor he wore, he was ready for a fight and she was going to give him one. Or at least humor him before bringing him back to the GCPD. With a deep frown and narrowed eyes she crashed onto the ground a few meters away from him. She lifted her head and locked eyes with him the intensity filling the air.

"Well, here I am." Batman said gesturing his arms outward in a mocking manner

"I thought I told you not to shine that light in the sky." Superwoman said sternly

"I don't take orders from you." Batman replied

"Well maybe you start. You're going to…" Superwoman said as she began to walk forward. Batman smiled as he stepped back letting her come forward.

Superwoman noticed this, but stepped right into his trap. Her foot stepped on something and it clicked. She looked down in surprise, but looked back up to see what looked like giant speakers pop out on her left and right. The speakers then let out deafening high pitched sound that assaulted her ears. Superwoman grunted as she was attacked by the soundwaves. For any normal person their head would've exploded from the noise, but Superwoman could take it. Though she did find it annoying and it was giving her a bit of a headache. Superwoman focused on Batman and then to the ground where a manhole cover was. She reached down easily lifting the cover and then snapped it in half like a cracker. She then threw the broken pieces at the two speakers destroying them and stopping the noise. Superwoman took a breath taking a moment to hit her ears clearing them before focusing on Batman again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You are going to surrender yourself to me and then I'm going to drop you off at the GCPD where the justice system will handle you. If you don't I'll…." Superwoman said walking towards him

"What you'll kill me? I either kneel before you or die?" Batman said walking towards her

"I'm really getting tired of being interrupted by a deranged man." Superwoman growled

"Well I'm tired of Alien parading herself around like some Goddess for all to worship." Batman growled

"You are danger to yourself and your city. People are dying because of your brutal methods." Superwoman said

"Like you're to talk, with your body count. Metropolis, Africa, the capitol." Batman listed

"I never killed anyone." Superwoman growled

"You killed Zod." Batman said making Superwoman stop for a moment with a taken aback expression on her face

"You don't know what happened there. You don't know how that haunts me. YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Superwoman yelled angrily

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS, ALIEN, BITCH WHO CAN'T BEGIN TO COMPREHEND WHAT IT MEANS TO BE HUMAN!" Batman yelled getting in Superwoman's face

Superwoman's eye twitched at Batman's words and she bared her teeth. She lifted her hand and with a light tap against Batman's armored chest he was sent flying back towards the building. He let out a scream as he flew through the air his back hitting the building with a grunt. A small smile grew on Superwoman's face, doing that felt good. Batman groaned as he picked himself up, he pressed a button on his suit. Then from the large metallic containers in the street multiple large guns emerged and open fired on Superwoman. She raised her arm to protect her face from the oncoming bullets. The bounced off her skin barely tingling her. Another smirk grew on her face as she stood tall taking the bullets and then rose into the air. Her eyes glowed red and she fired a blast of heat vision she destroyed all the guns making them explode in a ball of fire.

Batman grunted when he saw the guns explode and the wall of fire before him. Before he can even form a thought Superwoman zoomed through the fire and appeared before him in a blur. Batman gasped as he stepped back from Superwoman who gave him a sly grin. And then with one swift motion she backhanded Batman across his face and sent him flying again. Batman scream again as his head throbbed and he was sent flying once more. Superwoman watched him skid across the Earth before coming to a rest. There was apart deep inside her that felt bad about doing this, but it felt so good to let all her anger out. She had enough control to hold back and not kill him, still she was being a bully. But at the moment she wanted to be a bully. She walked towards him as he picked himself. She looked up to see the bat light was coming from the roof. She stopped right in front of him just as he got to his feet.

"You came prepared. You wanted a fight." Superwoman said as Batman stood

"Alright…. I'm game." Superwoman said with a bit of condescension and a grin

Before Batman could raise any defense Superwoman grabbed him by the chest piece of his armor and flew him apartment behind him, crashing him through the wall and multiple floors. She exploded out the roof holding him overhead and then threw Batman at the Bat signal destroying it. She watched him bounce of it and roll across the roof stopping right at the edge.

Again she felt slightly guilty by this, thinking that was a little too much. With that she decided to just bring him to the GCPD as she lowered herself onto the roof and walked towards him.

"This is over." Superwoman said

She watched as Batman shakily got onto his feet looking ready to continue.

"No- _huff_ -it's not." Batman said defiantly

"Stay down! This isn't a fight! If I wanted it, this would've been over before it even started!" Superwoman yelled annoyed

Batman grinned as he pulled out what looked like a grenade and threw it to the ground where it exploded into smoke, a smoke bomb. Superwoman let out an annoyed groan looking at the cloud before zipping through the cloud to get to where Batman was. Or previously was, once she got there he was gone. Superwoman was a bit surprised by this, but her ears heard the cocking of a gun she turned to see Batman pointing a grenade launcher at her. He fired it with a POMPH sound sending a shell right at her. With very little effort she lifted her hand and caught it in the palm of her hand with an uninterested expression.

"How long are you going to throw you stupid little toys at…..?" Superwoman said annoyed as the shell in her hand let out a whirring sound.

There was an explosion, but where Superwoman expected fire she instead got a green cloud of smoke. She was confused by what was engulfing her, but before she could question it she felt it. A burning sensation in her throat, in her eyes, in her nose, and on her skin. Her eyes widened and began to water as she gasped breathing more of the green gas in. Then it began to burn her insides. She gagged as she held her throat and began to cough furiously, suddenly her whole body felt weak and she began to fall to her knees. She coughed and gagged as she tried to swipe away at the gas, tears fell from her eyes obscuring her vision. The gas was blinding her.

"W-what is this?! _Cough!_ It hurts! It burns! _Hack!_ What is this?!" Superwoman gagged as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and push away the smoke

"That's a little gift from your world. The scientists who found it call it Kryptonite." Batman said as he walked towards her

"K-kryptonite? _Cough! Gag!_ What?!" Superwoman gaged as she smoke began to clear and her vision began to focus

"Breath it in. What you're feeling right now, it's something we humans call fear." Batman said as he stood over Superwoman

Superwoman's vision cleared and she saw Batman over her.

"You're not brave" Batman said coldly

Superwoman growled and shot up to her feet throwing a punch at Batman's head. Halfway through it she realized what she had just done, she threw a punch with all her strength. She was going to kill him, panic filled her body. This isn't what she wanted, this isn't what was supposed to happen, things had gotten too far, she was going to kill this man. But to her relief and shock Batman raised his forearm blocking the punch. His arm didn't fly off, there was not snapping bone, she barely moved it. He blocked her punch like it was nothing.

"Humans are Brave." Batman said coldly

Superwoman's eyes widened as she looked at his arm and then her own. She was happy that she didn't kill him, but was dumbfounded by the fact that she didn't.

"Wh-what's going…?" Superwoman said only to be stopped by Batman's metal fist slamming against her face

Superwoman let out a pained scream as her head flung to the side along with her whole body. She fell to her side holding her cheek hissing in pain, she looked up at Batman who was looking down at her. Ignoring the pain on her cheek she got up and threw another punch at Batman which he parried to the side. She then threw a shot at his body which he grabbed and pulled her forward delivering a head-butt to her nose. She let out another pained scream as she was sent back holding her nose. She grunted and tried for another punch only for Batman to throw his own which connected with hers sending a stinging sensation through her fingers, hand, and arm making her recoil back. She held up her hand from the pan leaving her open to a punch to her chin that sent her further back with a grunt. Batman then put his arm over her neck making her bend over and deliver a knee to her abs. Superwoman gagged as she felt his knee burry into her abs. He then released her making her stumble back only to deliver a standing kick to her abs. Superwoman's eyes widened in pain as she spat out some saliva as she was sent flying and crashing into a skylight on the roof. Superwoman groaned and gagged as she laid there trying to ease the pain she was in, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Kryptonite-that gas it weakened me. Its poison-he poisoned me." Superwoman thought too herself

She then heard approaching footsteps and looked up in time to see Batman leaping at her. His boots met her abs making her scream out in pain as they both were sent inside the building. Superwoman slammed onto the ground with a grunt Batman standing on her. Rain poured on Superwoman's face that was contorted in pain. Batman then stepped off her and delivered a kick to her back sending her across the ground. Superwoman rolled across the ground stopping on her back. She tried to get up only to have Batman kick her in the chin sending her to the ground again. She groggily tried to get up again only for Batman to deliver another punch to her face, he head flew back as she was sent stumbling. Batman the fired an uppercut to her chin sending her head up and dazing her. Superwoman raised her hands in a pathetic guard trying to defend herself and focus on the blurry Batman. He then fired a hook to her side making her hiss and lower her hands towards the pain spot. At that point Batman wrapped a hand around Superwoman's throat almost choking her. This snapped her out of her daze as she felt him crushing her windpipe. Batman then slammed her head against the wall cracking it, and then delivered another head-butt to her face. Superwoman was sent back on shaky legs trying to stay up only for Batman to deliver an overhead punch knocking her to the ground with a pained scream.

Superwoman groaned on the ground her body in pain. Her mind began to flash back to the fight with the Kryptonians, the first time she felt real pain was in a real fight. It hurt, she was never hurt before, it was scary. A part of her at the time just wanted to curl into a ball and pray that the pain would go away. But she couldn't she had to fight. This was a fight or flight situation and Superwoman chose to fight.

"I-fought three Kryptonians-with all my power-and military training. And I won that battle." Superwoman said as she got to her knees

Batman then spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to her cheek. But her eyes narrowed and she lifted her hand catching the leg.

"I'm not about to lose to a guy dressed like a flying rat." Superwoman growled

Batman's eyes widened as she grabbed his leg and then spun him around throwing him through a wall. He screamed as he landed on his face and slammed against the wall. Superwoman panted looking at her hands.

"The kryptonite, it's not permanent. I'm getting my strength back." Superwoman panted as she looked through the hole to see Batman standing again.

The two locked eyes through the hole both of them shooting a glare at one another. Then at the same time both of them ran towards each other, Superwoman busting through the wall. She didn't have her full strength and speed, she knew that but she wasn't going to give up. Superwoman jumped in the air fist raised letting out a battle cry as she threw thee punch at Batman. Only for Batman to dodge and grab her arm spinning her around and slamming her against the wall. She let out a surprised yelp and a grunt once she hit the wall. Batman the grabbed her by the collar of her suit and began delivering a series a punches to her face. Superwoman grunted with each punch sending her head to the side, but she could feel it she was getting stronger. After the fourth punch she began to take the punches and by the seventh she wasn't even flinching anymore just glaring at Batman. Batman realizing what was happening backed off as a grin formed on Superwoman face. She lifted herself over Batman and then crashed into him sending him the floor and onto the next floor of the building of what appeared to be a bathroom. The two were on the ground panting, but Superwoman got up first. She grabbed Batman by the back of his armor and with a strained roar she spun him around and threw him through multiple stalls and then fell to her knees. Batman hollered as he was sent through the stalls landing on the ground once again on his face.

"Dangit, the gas version isn't strong enough. Her strength is returning, I need to hit her again." Batman said as he reached for his belt

But then his eyes widened when he realized it was gone. His launcher and shells were no longer on him. He turned around and saw a standing Superwoman dangling the weapons in front of him with a sly grin on her face.

"Not gonna fall for the same trick twice." Superwoman said as she threw the weapons out the door with her strength landing on the other side of the building far from Batman

Batman looked across the way to see his weapon out of reach. He then turned to see Superwoman standing fist clenched with eyes narrowed and focused on him.

"Oh shit." Batman said simply as Superwoman took off towards him

Batman quickly dove out of the way as Superwoman struck the area he previously was. She was still slower than usual so her power hadn't returned just yet, but it was coming back. There wasn't that much Kryptonite that Batman had to work with from the sizeable rock he got there was only enough for three grenades and the other weapon he had in the building.

"I need to get that launcher and those shells. I can't pull out the main weapon when she's like this. Even with its weakening properties I only have the one and can't afford to lose it or have her run. I need her at her weakest." Batman thought as he rolled to his feet and tried to make a break for the door

He was stopped though when Superwoman grabbed the end of his cape with both hands stopping him. She roared as she pulled on the cape and threw him overhead slamming him onto the ground. The floor cracked when he hit the ground letting out a pained grunt, as he tried to pick himself up. Superwoman beta him to the punch grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. She then reared back her head and delivered a head-butt to Batman's helmeted forehead putting a dent on it. He stumbled back with a pained yell miraculously staying on his feet. Superwoman grabbed him by his collar with a single hand and then with one motion threw him to a wall. Batman let out a grunt as he was embedded in the wall, before he could think of his next move Superwoman tackled him through the wall into the next room. Batman screamed as he was plowed through and allowed to skid across the ground. He slowly rose to see Superwoman standing before him panting.

"Alright that armor is only gonna protect you for so long and your all out of tricks. So stand down NOW!" Superwoman yelled as she walked to the center of the room and watched Batman slowly rise to his knees

"No, I'm not going to kneel to you. And as you'll see I have a lot more tricks to use." Batman growled as he quickly pressed a button on his gauntlet

Before Superwoman could react from the 8 corners of the room thick wires with strange hooks on the ends shot out at Superwoman. She gasped as they wrapped around her body holding her in place. She grunted as she quickly began to summon her strength to snap the ropes, but once again Batman pressed another button on his gauntlet. And with that Click electricity began to surge into Superwoman's body. Her eyes widened as she let out a scream that echoed throughout the whole building. The entire room lit up with sparks as the electricity crackled across her whole body. She continued to scream as she fell to her knees, Batman got to his feet but leaned against the wall still hurting from previously. Superwoman watched as he began to make his way to the door, he was going after the weapon she knew it. Superwoman continued to scream but it slowly went from pain to anger as she rose. Batman grunted as watched Superwoman stand. She then managed to free one of her arms and grab one of the wires pulling it out of the wall loosening her bind. She then then snapped all the cables with a mighty yell, smoke rising from her body.

She took a moment to breath as her eyes zeroed in on Batman who made it to the door. He reached the railing and looked across the gap in the center of the building. On the parallel side was the grenade launcher, Batman pulled out his grappling hook and fired. The hook caught itself on upper floor and Batman leapt to swing across to the other side. But right as he did Superwoman came from behind and leapt after him, grabbing onto his legs. He let out a grunt as the extra weight caused the rope to extend, so instead of swinging to the Parallel side on the same floor they both swung down two floors below the launcher. They both swung into a wall going through it and rolling across the floor covered in dust.

Batman was the first to rise seeing his grappling hook was still out he pressed a button to recall it. He then saw Superwoman was getting up as well so in the moment as the hook was coming he swung the grapple hook towards Superwoman. With the velocity of the hook and Batman directing it the metal hook swiped against Superwoman's face knocking it to the side. She let out a pained grunt wondering what the heck just hit her as she stumbled to the side. He vision focused as she saw Batman approach, she growled and then roared as she threw a hook to his head which his ducked under. She reacted quickly and fired another punch to where he was only for him to move to the side and dodge it. He then reared his metal clad fist back, within the gauntlet hydraulic pistons locked into place, and as he threw a powerful cross they released. The blow met Superwoman's abs with devastating force making her rise to her toes, her eyes widened as she gaged out all the air in her lungs along with some Saliva. She stumbled back only for a hydraulic uppercut to meet her chin and then have her head rocked by four vicious hooks to her head. She managed to raise her arm and block the fifth hook and then buried a hook into Batman's side making him scream out. She then grabbed him by his armor lifting him over her head and then slamming him onto his back. But Batman reacted quickly sweeping Superwoman's leg from under her making her fall, he then rolled onto his feet and threw two Batarangs connected by Fiber wire. As Superwoman stood up the two Batarangs passed her neck and wrapped the wire around it strangling her. A Superwoman struggled to remove the wire gaging as she did, Batman ran up and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face. He tried to follow up with another kick but Superwoman caught it and with a grunt snapped the wire with her neck. She then pushed the leg back a shot forward toward him wrapping her arms around his waist and arms restricting his movement and began to squeeze with all she had lifting him from the ground. Batman yelled as he fired off multiple knees to her side trying to get her to let go to no avail.

"Stop-struggling!" Superwoman grunted trying to keep him restrained

Batman groaned as he was slowly getting crushed, until he hit another button on his gauntlet. A small compartment opened on his helmet revealing a nozzle aimed right at Superwoman's face. She saw the nozzle just as it sprayed some type of liquid into her eyes, and then once again her eyes burned like fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Superwoman screamed as she released Batman stumbling back covering her eyes desperately trying to wipe off whatever substance it was.

It wasn't what was in the grenades, this was acid. If she were human it would've eaten through her skull and brain, but she still had enough strength to resist it for the moment. But it still burned like she was just sprayed with Mace, it hurt to opened eyes. She grunted and screamed through her teeth as she tried to wipe it off. Her head was then knocked to the side by Batman sending her stumbling to the side. Superwoman was blind and furiously tried to swipe at whatever was in front of her throwing wild punches in hopes of hitting something. Only for Batman to strike her abs once more making her double over and deliver two more strikes to her face. Each blow received a Grunt before she was sent through another wall by Batman, she slowly got to her fours. Though her vision was compromised the other four senses were not, she heard Batman's footsteps he was getting closer. Superwoman quickly got to her knees.

"Back-OFF!" Superwoman yelled in a thunderous tone that shook the building and shattered many windows. The force of her voice creating a wave that sent Batman flying back.

Superwoman slowly got to her feet and went to the nearest wall. She then began to focus on her hearing trying to get a sense of where she was. And then she heard it the light dripping of water. She stayed close to the wall but followed the sound till she reached the source a pipe catching rainwater from the roof and bringing it down the building. It was broken and leaking, she grabbed the pipe and angled it down so a stream of water poured on her face washing away the acid. She breathed and wiped her eyes as vision finally returned to her, only for her to hear Batman approaching once again. She growled as she grabbed the pipe with both hands pulling it out of the wall and swung it at Batman's head knocking it to the side and making him lose balance. She then brought the pipe over her head and swung it downwards over Batman's head knocking it down. Batman let out a pained gasp as he stumbled back only Superwoman to grab him by the helmet and then swing him into a wall breaking it getting a pained yell. And still having a firm grip she then threw him away from her across the room rolling across the ground until stopping on his back with a pained groan. He lifted his head just in time to see Superwoman leap in the air fist raised an angry expression on her face. She brought her body and fist down on Batman's armored chest denting it and sending them both through the floor once more.

Only this time they went farther going through multiple floors and crashing through various objects until they reached the basement of the building. When they landed in the Basement they landed in water the basement slightly flooded to a calves reaching length. Superwoman gaged and spat out water as her hair was drenched and covering her face. She quickly moved it out of her eyes and faced where she thought Batman was only to find nothing. The Basement was dark and quiet the only sounds being her moving through the water and the small drips. She breathed and panted as she slowly moved about trying to find him.

"Finally showing your true colors?" Batman whispered from the shadows making Superwoman turn around quickly

"In conflict peoples true faces are shown, and now I see yours. And this is why I'm going to stop you." Batman continued as there was a light creak making Superwoman turn around

"I'm only doing this because you're pushing me!" Superwoman yelled into the darkness

"And that's why you're dangerous! When the pressure mounts you fold and you become another self-righteous murder!" Batman said coldly

"I'm not a killer, I've done it once and I never want to do it again." Superwoman said defensively

"You say that now, but what happens when another Zod comes along? You think you can stand by those words?" Batman said causing Superwoman to pause because she didn't know the answer looking a little distressed

As Superwoman backed up in the water behind her Batman slowly rose, his left hand clenched and in his right along metal chain.

"I'm not gonna wait for your answer." Batman said coldly raising the chain

Superwoman turned once again to face Batman only for him to whip the chain around her neck and pull her close. Then using his left hand and slightly opening and slapped Superwoman in the ear. Though it didn't look very effective the point of doing that was to place a small black device in Superwoman's ear. She felt in go in and tried to reach for it, only for the device to activate and unleash a high pitch noise right into Superwoman ear. She screamed once again as she tried to remove the device, only for Batman to pull her in once again with the chain. Using the hydraulics he delivered another punch to her abs lifting her off her feet and another uppercut knocking her to her back splashing against the water. She gaged as she tried to lift her head over the water only for Batman to use his boot to push her back down under. She tried to hold her breath as Batman's boot pressed down onto her chest, the device still blasting in her ear. As she was under she miraculously managed to remove the device and destroy it. Batman then proceeded to stomp down on her chest while also tightening the chain. Superwoman gurgled under the water trying to pick herself up.

Batman continued to press down on Superwoman keeping her under the water. And then he noticed a red light coming from under the water, and then the water began to bubble. In that moment two red beams shot out of the water towards Batman and collided with his helmet. He let out a pained grunt as he stumbled back still holding the chain. Superwoman burst from the water taking in all the air she could and spit out any water in her mouth.

"I-I need-distance. I need, just a moment to recover. Please let me have enough strength." Superwoman thought herself

Batman collected himself just in time to see Superwoman standing water still dripping from her body, face, and hair. She stood there breathing heavily, Batman was about to use the chain still wrapped around her neck but then noticed it. A single droplet of water that fell from her face suddenly stopped before it could hit the water she stood in, suddenly as more droplets fell they too were suspended in air and slowly began to rise. He saw her fierce eyes hidden underneath her dark locks and then she took off crashing through the ceiling with Batman in tow.

Superwoman gagged noticing the chain was still around her neck stopping in the air as she was above the first floor and saw Batman still holding onto the chain. She grunted as she tried to snap the chain and drop Batman, only for him to pull out a small gun like device from his boot and fire it at Superwoman. Two wires with little needles at the ends shot from the device onto Superwoman's cheek and unleashed a powerful electric current. While nowhere as powerful as before with her body soaking wet it did give her pause to deal with it. She removed the wires and tossed the device away. She took a moment to try and collect herself, but then felt something grab onto to her waist. She looked down to see Batman had climbed up the chain to reach her. Before she could react he unleashed another Hydraulic punch to her chin. She grunted and began to fall to the ground, but managed to catch herself before touching it. She then grabbed Batman by the Helmet bringing him to eye level so he could see her angry blue eyes, and for a moment he thought the eyes looked familiar. Only for Superwoman to deliver a hook to his head sending him flying with a pained scream, embedding himself in a wall. Superwoman flew towards him plowing him through the wall into another room.

Batman managed to grab onto her as she tackled him and slammed both his fists into her back making her scream and hit the ground. But Superwoman had a grip on him as well and quickly took off through the ceiling of the room into the neck floor. The two then began to exchange blows throwing a punches at wherever they could each receiving a grunt or scream from the other. Superwoman zipped across the build smashing through walls, doors, and furniture as she and the Batman engaged in air combat. But in a moment Batman realized that they were coming close to the floor where his shells and launcher was. Thinking quickly he brought up both metal fists gearing up the Hydraulics and then slamming them into Superwoman's cheek crushing her face. She screamed out in pain as she delivered an uppercut to his chin, he let go and allowed the punch to land sending him away from her and onto the floor he needed. He looked up and saw Superwoman fly through the skylight of the building.

"She's trying to regain some strength. I can't let up I need her down here." Batman thought as he reached for his belt and pressed a device.

Superwoman floated above the building breathing heavily sweat pouring from her face. She hissed as she felt various parts of her body were very sore.

"I-I never felt like this in my entire life. Even after the battle with Zod. Everything hurts and I feel like I'm about to die." Superwoman said to herself as she held her stomach

"H-he really believes he's doing a good thing. He's-he's really trying to kill me." Superwoman thought her body shivering a bit

"And he can do it, that green stuff it took all my strength brought me down to his level. He's more skilled than me, I can't beat him hand to hand." Superwoman thought

"He's not wavering in his beliefs, he want to do it. He thinks it's the right way the only way." Superwoman thought her mind going back to Zod. He then looked out to the city.

"I could fly away regain my strength try again another time." Superwoman thought

Her hand reached out but then slowly closed

"No I can't, he was prepared for this. If I give him more time he'll just have another plan setup and the next time I won't be so lucky." Superwoman thought

"I came here just looking for something to vent on with all the stuff that has happened, but this isn't me. My parents didn't raise a bully." Superwoman thought a little disappointed in himself

"I keep looking at him like some kind of monster, but he's just a man. I've seen him do good he saved that man has done much for this city and its people. But, he's still dangerous not only to this city, but to himself. He's consumed by anger that isn't entirely misplaced, he thinks he's doing the right thing for his people. He's so much like Zod." Superwoman thought as her mind went back to the black zero event and when she killed him. The 'SNAP' echoing in her mind

"I'm not going to let this end like Zod. I promised myself after that that I would do better, be better. I'll stop him here and now and…" Superwoman thought determined but stopped

She saw something in the distance coming right towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. It was a small black jet in the shape of a bat, armed with missiles and guns flying right at her at top speed. It didn't take long for her to realize what this was.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Superwoman said in disbelief as the Jet fired a missile at her

The missile collided with her chest getting a pained scream as she fell from the sky crashing through the roof of the building and landing with a crash onto a floor. Superwoman groaned in pain as she picked herself up off the floor getting onto wobbly legs breathing heavily. As she stood up she heard a click and quickly sidestepped out of the way. A shell flew past her locks and impacted on the wall a good distance away from her and exploded into the green mist. Batman clicked his tongue as he tried to reload only for Superwoman to appear before him. But this time her eyes were no longer angry, they were calm and compassionate showing off the ethereal beauty.

"Wh-what with those eyes? Why are they so familiar?" Batman thought and suddenly Superwoman grabbed the launcher from his hand crushing it and dropping it to the floor

"DAMMIT!" Batman yelled as he tried to throw another hydraulic punch at her only for her to catch the punch easily. He went for another and once again it was easily caught

"Stop looking at me with those eyes! Those aren't human eyes, you are not human." Batman thought as he tried to free himself only for Superwoman to destroy the hydraulics and then push him back to keeping him off balance

"I don't know what happened to you that made you like this, and maybe you thought you'd be righting some wrong by doing this. Maybe your heart was in the right place at one time, but you have to look at yourself now. Do you honestly think this is right?" Superwoman said sympathetically walking forward

"Right! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S RIGHT?!" Batman yelled as he charged towards her

Superwoman than simply blew unleashing powerful winds that sent Batman flying back through a wall into another room. Superwoman walked through the hole

"I am asking you now to please stop this. I believe there is a good man in there, but you are taking things too far." Superwoman pleaded

Batman roared as he threw a Batarang at her. She simply lifted her arm deflecting the projectile and sending it back at Batman where it embedded in his helmet making him fall back with a pained scream. Superwoman face went worried as she saw this, but he was still alive on his back and forcefully removing his helmet.

"Please, just stop Let me help you!" Superwoman said reaching for him

And then he looked up and his Hazel eyes met her Blue

"Bruce…..?" Claire said shocked looking at the angry Bruce Wayne who was before her

But before she could say another word Bruce threw a punch toward her face that exploded into green mist. He held the shell as he threw the punch unleashing the mist. The burning sensation returned as Claire gaged and coughed stumbling away from him trying to hold on to something coming to a counter. Her mind raced trying to process the pain and what she just saw Bruce Wayne is Batman. But she couldn't ponder it as Bruce slammed her head into the counter making her fall forward. She used her hands to prop herself up and look up to see Bruce Wayne glaring at her with a murderous gaze.

"B-Bruce…wait…..!" Claire pleaded raising a hand only to receive a knew to the nose sending her head through the counter and into a small kitchen

Blood began to dribble out her nose as she held her a small hiss of pain coming out. Bruce then grabbed her by the hair forcing her up and slammed the back of her head against a refrigerator getting another scream. Claire coughed but then her head was rocked by four vicious hooks to the head sending it in bothdirections, and had her abs assaulted by a flurry of quick jabs. As she was about to fall forward Bruce grabbed her by the shoulder and delivered one massive punch to her face slamming her against the fridge. Claire let out a pained gag as she fell to her knees and then to her hands. She tried to pick herself up but everything was hurting too much. She heard a creaking sound like something being torn from the ground. And then something collided with the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

Bruce breathed heavily as he looked down on the unconscious Superwoman, dropping the kitchen sink he tore off to deal the finishing blow. Bruce looked down on her with pure anger and disgust, the way she tried to talk to him, the way she looked at him. It was human, but more importantly it was like her, but this wasn't her. This wasn't human, this was a monster, it was trying to trick him. She thought she could hide what she was act like us, try to pull some faux sympathy. But he wouldn't fall for it. The way she tried to talk was just like her, she was copying her. It was trying to play with his heart, how he felt for her. It could see and hear things from far away and it saw him and her. It saw their interactions, the emotions they shared, and it tried to use those against him. It tried to bastardize her and he was not going to let it get away with that.

At that moment Bruce saw nothing but the beast before him, the monster that would destroy the planet, and tried to use his feeling against him. His vision was blurred from anger but he could still make out the monster and grabbed it by the hair getting a pained whimper. He then began to drag it by the hair out of the room. He dragged it to the railing before grabbing by the waist and lifting it over his head. With a grunt Bruce tossed it over the railing to the ground floor where it landed with a crash. Bruce used his grappling hook to get him down to the 1st floor landing a few feet away from it. He watched as it groaned and squirmed in pain as he walked forward pulling out some of the wire from his grappling hook. He tied the wire to its ankle before walking away, it let out a moan as it was dragged across the ground.

"I bet someone told you that mean something, that you here for a reason." Bruce said as he continued to drag it across the ground

"Well my parents taught me a different lesson, dying in the gutter….. For no reason at all." Bruce said as he turned to face it seeing it trying to stand

He slammed on a button on his hook and pulled in the wire with it still attached. Using the momentum he swung it around as it screamed. He slammed it through multiple pillars before releasing the wire allowing it to fly away from him crashing back into the ground.

"They taught me the world only makes sense, if you force it to." Bruce said taking in some deep breaths

This was it, this was the moment as he walked to where the metal pole was pulling it out of the ground. Revealing the sharpened shining green stone at the end, a spear that he will plunge into the heart of the beast. He marched forward and watched it squirm as it tried to stand, the Kryptonite weakening it further. He flip it onto its back with his boot, though it wasn't so he could look it in the eye as it for it to look him in the eye. Not that he could see it's face or wanted to, his vision was tunneled his eyes focused on the crest it wore a perfect target. He pressed his boot down on its neck keeping it in place and getting a gag out of it, before raising the spear overhead.

"You were never a goddess….. You were never even human." Bruce said filled with hate as he prepared to thrust the spear down

And then she spoke

"I'm sorry Ma."

* * *

Claire groaned in pain as she tried to pick herself up from the ground after Bruce smashed her through all those pillars. She coughed as she tried to speak, say anything that he would listen to but nothing was getting through to him. Then she felt it the weakening sensation, and any attempt at gathering strength was dashed. She felt him push her onto her back and looked up in horror at what she saw. Bruce standing over her with a spear, the glowing stone the source of her weakness. Claire looked at his face and saw nothing of the Bruce she talked to and connected with. Bruce had this shadow over him, but she could still see him like he was just on the edge of a dark room. But now he was completely enveloped by it stepping fully into the darkness, his eyes were cold and unfeeling nothing like what she had seen before. She gagged as he placed a boot on her throat and raised his spear.

Then it hit Claire, this was it, she was going to die. She was going to die in this abandoned building, by a spear through the chest, by someone she was developing feeling for. He was probably going to dump her body somewhere where nobody could find it. Nobody will know what happened to her, she was going to die alone. She would never get to see the planet again or Perry or Jimmy or Lois. She'd never get to sit on her couch eat ice cream and watch movies. She'd never get to fly again feeling the rushing wind on her face or the smell of the ocean when she flew over it. She would never get to help people….. Would the world be happy that she's gone? He mind went to all the recent events, all the hate filled word thrown at her, would anybody care that Superwoman is gone. One person would care and her mind went to the farm and the kind face of her mother and the promise she made before she left for Metropolis.

 _"_ _Claire, this thing you want to do is wonderful and kind….but….. I still worry. After that fight with that man, he could hurt you and what if….. I know this sounds selfish but… I don't want this to be the end of you." Martha said sadly_

 _"_ _Don't worry Ma, I promise it won't." Claire said caressing her mother's cheek and kissing her forehead_

She lied, she lied to her Ma. This was the end of her, she was going to die and leave her mother alone. Finally all the thoughts and emotions swelled up inside her and tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Ma." She cried quietly knowing no one could hear, but someone did

* * *

Bruce stopped mid-thrust as the words hit his ears, they were sad and filled with fear. At that moment his rage was replaced with confusion.

"What?" Bruce asked breathlessly

"I'm sorry Ma, I'm sorry…." Claire cried she wasn't talking to him, just crying

With each passing second Bruce's tunnel vision vanished and he began to see more of the world around him. He saw the tears falling down her face as she cried for her mother.

"Wha-what is that? What are you doing?!" Bruce said confused and angry, but then also somewhere deep inside there was also guilt

"I'm sorry Ma." She continued to cry

"Why are you saying? Wh-why are you saying that?! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT!?" Bruce yelled as his anger and confusion rose

"NOOOO!" Lois yelled as she ran forward pushing Bruce away sending him stumbling to the side still holding the spear

Bruce looked up to see Lois standing in front of Superwoman defensively, holding a gun aimed right at his head. Her hands were shaking, she was breathing heavily, and her face was scared.

"B-Bruce Wayne…. Why are…? No, no Stay back dammit, I swear I will blow your brains out! I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore!" Lois yelled

"Wha-who-?" Bruce said as his vision widened and he saw more and more

"The way she talked about you, she thought you were a good man! She felt something for you, AND YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Lois yelled

"I-I-I don't…." Bruce stammered as he began to fell light head

"WHAT ARE YOU DENSE?! ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING! YOU'RE KILLING CLAIRE GODDAMN KENT YOU MONSTER!" Lois yelled

And with those word Bruce's vision returned to normal and he could see clearly. He saw the woman laying beaten on the ground crying. But then he looked at her face her soft cheeks, and black hair and then it finally clicked.

"Claire…?" Bruce said his voice cracking

Bruce stumbled back as his mind began swim, he felt sick. As he was losing balance memories began to swim in his head.

 _"_ _Well…. Thank You Mr. Wayne. I accept your apology"_

 _"_ _You did your best Mr. Wayne and those women, men, and children you saved are grateful."_

 _"How Disney of you"_

 _"I remember when I was four and he would work the field, he would let me sit on his lap and pretend to drive the tractor through the fields."_

 _"_ _Thanks Bruce this was very nice. And what you said during dinner was really helpful."_

 _"_ _Martha….. heh-I just realized our mothers have the same first name…. ain't that a thing"_

And with that final memory Bruce began to hyperventilate as it felt like the world around him was closing in. Soon the scenery began to change in his mind, he now was standing in the alley. Claire laying on the ground motionless, Lois standing before her. Bruce's eyes widened at the recreation of the moment, only he wasn't on the right side as he remembered. He looked into his hand and his heart froze. In it was no longer a spear, but a gun the barrel still smoking. He looked back and saw Superwoman replaced with his mother and a younger Bruce crying over her.

"I'm Sorry Ma!" The young Bruce cried

And with that Bruce snapped back into reality with a yell he threw the spear away not caring where it went and fell to his knees breathing heavily. Eye's wide in shock as everything was hitting him all at once.

"O-oh god….. What have I done?" Bruce said shocked

Lois was confused by the display she saw from Bruce but kept the gun pointed at him until she heard Claire.

"I'm sorry Ma." Claire continued to cry

"Claire, Claire it's me your gonna be alright!" Lois said running to her

"I-I-I'm s-sorry M-M-Ma." Claire cried her breath skipping

"No it's me Lois, Claire you gotta stay with me!" Lois pleaded holding her head

"I-I-I-I-." Claire stammered her eyes were unfocused and her words were slurring

Then for a moment she let out a scream as her body convulsed before lying motionless.

"CLAIRE, CLAIRE!" Lois tried shaking her as fear grew inside her unsure of what to do

The scream reached Bruce's ears and he turned to the scene, guilt filling him

"She needs medical attention." Bruce said trying to sound serious but his voice was quivering

"STAY BACK!" Lois said pointing the gun at him

"She needs help." Bruce pleaded as he walked forward

"And you've been doing a great job so far, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" Lois yelled

Bruce stopped right before her and fell to his knees pressing his forehead against the gun barrel shocking Lois.

"Please-let me help her." Bruce said pathetically unable to look her in the eyes

Lois breathed heavily looking down at him with a look of disgust

"I know your secret. If anything happens to her, I will destroy you." Lois said filled with hate

"I would let you." Bruce said simply defeated as Lois removed the gun

Bruce stood up and walked to Claire, she was unconscious her chest rising and falling slowly. Bruce could look at her face as he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her out the building. The rain had stopped as the two exited, not a single sound filled the area.

Metropolis

Lex sat in his chair calmly looking at the live feed from Gotham. Those his face was calm he was currently crushing a bag of jolly rancher in his hand before dropping it to the floor.

"Well then- I guess its plan B then." He said simply a hint of anger in his words


	16. Chapter 15: Coming Together

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 _ **(Note: Sorry for the long wait everybody, I am not abandoning this story. I promise all you that, I am getting close to the end here everyone and that is exciting. Still, for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**_

 **Chapter 15**

Wayne Lake House, the next evening

Claire groaned as her mind swam her body squirming as it tried to get comfortable in the large bed she was currently in.

"When did my bed get so soft?" Claire thought as she dug her face deeper into the soft pillow

"Wait….. My bed isn't this soft! This isn't my bed!" Claire realized as her eyes shot open

Claire immediately sat up and took in her surroundings. It was a bedroom a very expensive looking one, there was one large window that was overlooking a large lake the setting sun easily seen.

"That lake, I remember that lake." Claire said as she looked towards a wall and activated her X-ray

Her eyes widened when she saw a very familiar looking living room, the same room she sat with Bruce Wayne and they talked.

"T-this is Bruce Wayne's home, why would I-?" Claire said confused holding her head

Then it all came back to her. The rain falling on her face, the apartment building, the green mist, and a shadowy figure beating her down.

"Oh my god." Claire said as she began to sweat nervously

She ran her hands through her hair nervously not noticing that the door to the room was opened and someone had entered.

"Oh you're awake Ms. Kent and oh my." Alfred said holding a tray of food

Claire looked up and saw the friendly face of Alfred Pennyworth

"M-Mr. Pennyworth…." Claire said her mind still processing her memories and putting various things together

"Sorry I didn't mean to see you in such a state of undress." Alfred said looking away

Claire was about to say something until she looked at herself. Claire was currently in her underwear. Her lower half was covered by the bed covers, but her blue bra, impressive bust, and defined build were out for all to see. She let out a surprised yelp as she brought the covers up to shield her body her face turning red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll just leave this here and bring you a robe that you can wear." Alfred said as he placed the tray down and prepared to leave.

"Al-Alfred wait! W-we need to talk." Claire said regaining some of her composure

"Yes….. Yes we do." Alfred said taking the trey again and walking towards her

He placed the trey on the bed right next to her and sat on a chair by the bed side. There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted two minutes.

"Alfred….. Bruce is…." Claire finally spoke up

"Yes he is, I know, I've always known." Alfred said simply

"And you're….. Okay with this?" Claire asked

"I've grown accustomed to this. Though I still wish nothing more than Master Bruce's safety and happiness." Alfred said

There was another awkward silence between the two

"Did he know about me…. About what I can do…. Was this apart of some kind of plan?" Claire said hurt

"Based on how he was acting when he brought you in no, thankfully." Alfred said

"Alfred I just…. I have so many questions." Claire said

"And they are probably not for me, when you think you ready meet me in the Living room." Alfred said standing up and walking out of the room leaving Claire alone

Claire sat there in complete silence coming to terms with what she learned and what just happened. She then took the food Alfred left and scarfed it down, breathing heavily as she finished nervous sweat pouring down her face. She looked towards the window for a moment, if she wanted she could leave. She had enough strength, she could just run through that window and take off not looking back. She considered it, but no she needed to talk to Bruce. She took the robe Alfred left for her and put it on, she then walked out the room into the living room. There she saw Alfred sitting alone on a chair.

"Where's Bruce?" Claire asked

"He's downstairs." Alfred said

"Down….Stairs?" Claire asked

Alfred then reached for the table pressing on it and hitting a secret switch. Just then the fireplace opened up revealing a passage and stairs that went down. Claire was surprised by this looking to Alfred who gave her a reassuring nod telling her to go down. Claire swallowed a lump in her throat and made her way down the steps. She went down the stairs until she finally came to an amazing sight, a cave illuminated with light lights. Filled to the brim with technology, gadgets, and machines. Her eye went to the familiar vehicle the black tank he drove when they first met or when Superwoman and Batman first met.

"How did I miss this? Well I wasn't really looking for it. And I didn't expect a billionaire playboy to be a vigilante." Claire said to herself

She then heard a clink coming from deeper in the complex. She took a breath and went towards the sound examining what she passed in the cave as she did. There was mostly just tools and gadgets strewn about in caves, but there was something that really caught her eye. In a glass display case there was a suit, it appeared to be made of a similar armored material like Batman's. It consisted of a main body almost leotard-esque only covering the body, biceps, and half of the thighs. It had heavy military like boots, gauntlets similar to Batman's, a utility belt, and a domino mask, A tattered cape flowed down it's back and within the gauntlets hands was some strange kind of Bo staff. It was dirty almost appearing brown, but Claire could make out the hints of red, yellow, and green. But the most striking thing about it was the message crudely spray painted on the chest of the suit.

"HAHAHA, JOKES ON YOU BATMAN"

The message sent a shiver down Claire's spine, made even worse by the small traces of blood she could see with her super vision on the suit. She stepped away from the suit, and then heard a groan. She turned towards the direction of the sound and followed it. As she walked she noticed pieces of the armored Batsuit lying on the ground, looking like they were removed and thrown about without much care. And then she came to a large room with a massive computer screen on it was footage of her as Superwoman saving people. A chair in front of the computer was lightly swerving left and right someone clearly on it. And then an expensive looking bottle of wine fell to the floor and rolled to Claire's feet. She took another breath and then spoke.

"Bruce." Claire said stopping the chairs swerving

The chair then turned to reveal Bruce wearing a black undershirt and the pants of his Batsuit without the boots. Claire could smell the alcohol on his breath, his eyes were unfocused and sad. He was drowning his sadness in booze.

"Claire…. Your alright. I shouldn't be surprised, all I had to do was put you under the sun and your cells would do the rest. Still I was worried you slept through the night and day." Bruce said with a small smile not leaving his chair

He then turned to the computer and watched the continuing footage

"You know…. It's so obvious I'm not surprised most people would overlook it. You made the two so different yet the same. Superwoman bold and outspoken, while Claire is so quiet and reserved. Yet they both have a kind heart and rational mind, they always look for a peaceful solution only using violence as a last resort." Bruce said as he watched the footage

"I guess we both lived double lives. When I first saw you I felt something within you, something dark. I knew your past and figured that would have an effect on you, but I never imagined it would be so….." Claire said

"Crazy. Yeah the night I lost my parents is when I lost everything. My innocence, my family, my future, and even my Mind." Bruce said as she stared at the screen

Claire looked at Bruce worried and finally summoned the courage to walk towards him

"You know I spent years training my mind to pick out the smallest of details on a person, the ability to know a thousand things about them before they even say their name. Yet, I didn't see this, or maybe I didn't want to." Bruce continued as Claire got closer

"Maybe my mind refused to connect the dots. That this beautiful, intelligent, kind woman that stood before me is the one I was planning to kill. Ha, Kill…. I was going to kill you Claire. And I deluded myself into saying it was for the greater good." Bruce continued his voice wavering

"At that moment when Lois stood in front of you, protected you I was back in the alley. But I wasn't in front of the gun, I was behind it. I was the man who shot down my parents, just a thug with a gun. Hehehe, what would my parents think if they saw me now." Bruce his voice breaking and his body hunching over

Claire close enough grabbed the chair and spun it around so Bruce would face her and what she saw broke her heart. This once strong and bold man was reduced to tears that streamed down his face.

"Wouldn't they be so disappointed?!" Bruce cried as he finally broke down crying into his hands

Pity filled Claire as she watched him cry. Her mind went back to the night before and all he did, but she still felt pity for him. And she wanted an answer.

"Bruce…. I just want to know why?" Claire asked seriously

Bruce stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Claire looking pathetic

"The night my parents died, I promised to make sure that no one would ever have to go through what I did. I created the Bat as a way to do the things and go places the police couldn't. To protect people in ways the police couldn't and give the criminals something to fear. To make them think twice before they do what they do. It was so easy when I started out, I made a promise when I put the cowl on. To never sink to their level, to never become him." Bruce said his head facing the floor

"But…. It got harder. No matter how many I put away, it seemed like they always came back worse than before and more followed them. I kept to my code and just fought harder, but things kept getting worse. Until, I people were starting to get caught in the crossfire. People I cared about, people who trusted me, and believed in what I was doing." Bruce said his voice cracking a bit. Claire's mind immediately went to the suit in the display case

"When I lost those people, I became more brutal. I figured that if I hit them hard enough they would stay down for good. Eventually I just kept hitting harder and harder, I told myself it was better, but it was just easier. And then like some amateur after the Black Zero Event I was so angry, and blinded I came to the conclusion that killing you was the only way to stop the destruction. Like the world's biggest asshole I told myself that this was my burden to bare, that the world would be better." Bruce said

"I figured since you were an alien, it would be easier. You weren't human, you didn't have feelings, or understood us. But you're not an alien, your Claire Josephine Kent. You Parents are John and Martha Kent, you work at the Daily Planet. You are kind, thoughtful, and intelligent. You're shy and easily flustered, yet you want to be respected and won't be talked down to. You try to comfort those who need it. You are strong… You are Brave." Bruce said sadly

"The world needs Superwoman, it needs Claire Kent. And I almost took that from the world. I was wrong Claire, the world wouldn't be better without you. It would be better without me." Bruce said defeated

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Claire yelled starling him and making him look up

"Never say that." Claire said sadly looking down on him

"Claire just stop… Through all the years I've been doing this, what good I have done." Bruce said

"A lot, Bruce." Claire said sadly as she went to her knees so that they were eye to eye

"I do not agree with your methods, at all. But I can't deny the good you have done for this city. You have put some of the biggest mobs bosses this city has to other behind bars, you saved lives, and you showed the people of this city that they don't have to be afraid. You showed them that they can fight back against those who try to prey on them. You gave them hope that this place can be better." Claire said lifting Bruce's chin to their eyes met

"Why are you saying this?" Bruce asked

"Because when I watched you chase after that truck, I thought you were a madman out for blood. You killed some of those men Bruce, but when that homeless man was in the road you didn't. You avoided hitting that man even if it meant you lost the truck that you were so focused on. At that moment it showed me that there is more to you, that there is something good inside." Claire said

"Claire…. Why are you saying this to me?" Bruce said sadly making Claire pause

"Because….. I save people. And you look like you need some saving right now." Claire said with a small smile

Bruce looked at Claire in awe, she then brought him in for a hug.

"Bruce I don't know how things were or what happened to you, but you are a good man. You lost your way and did something…. Really messed up. But, I can understand where you are coming from. The Black Zero Event was something no one was prepared for not even me. It was terrifying for everyone, we all felt powerless like we were losing control. And when people feel powerless they get scared. And after all that you had the right to be." Claire said sympathetically as she embraced Bruce in a gentle hug

Bruce was still in awe of the kindness that he was being shown. Kindness that he did not deserve. It was true, she was that good. The saying was that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. But she was the exception, she was pure good and he was going to destroy her. Bruce felt more tears as he returned the hug taking in Claire's soft yet firm body and her sent, it smelt like a freshly groan plant bathed in sunlight. Something from the country, it smelt good. Claire felt Bruce's hardened muscle and got his scent, it was not as pleasant.

"Bruce… You need to take a shower." Claire said standing up a bit trying to help Bruce out of the chair  
"I can't I..." Bruce was startled when Claire leaned in close, a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes. You. Will." Claire said sternly.

"Don't make me have to carry you mister, you know I can." Claire said sounding like his mother

"I don't really plan on going anywhere soon." Bruce said embarrassed

"It doesn't matter where you're going, not until you're of a sober mind and can think more clearly," Claire sniffed him.

"Showered and slept a bit. I'm right in assuming you haven't slept while I was...indisposed?" Claire said as she helped him up

"I'm not much for sleeping." Bruce said as he finally stood out of the chair still holding Claire's hand

"Right…. Bats. Still I believe Bruce Wayne should be a lot more presentable than he is now." Claire replied

"You make me sound so much better then I really am, Claire." Bruce said with a wry smile.

"Well, you're not seeing yourself through my eyes." Claire said back.

"I see a strong, dedicated, smart, sweet, caring handsome and noble man." Claire said not realizing the words that came out of her mouth

"Handsome, huh?" Bruce teased lightly.

Claire blinked rapidly, blushing wildly.

"I...well, I mean...of course, you're handsome. I mean, playboy and such..." Claire stammered, and was cut off when Bruce put a hand to her face.

"Well, let's be honest, I think your amazing, strong, dedicated, kind, noble and drop dead gorgeous." Bruce said earnestly leaning in closer

Claire face was red as could be as she locked eyes with Bruce. Before she could say anything Bruce's lips met hers in a kiss. Claire's eyes widened and her mind began to race as she processed what was happening to her. And as she processed, she calmed down, and slowly got more into it as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist bringing the two closer her foot raising off the ground a bit. The two enjoyed this moment of passion before parting and looking into each other's eyes.

"Bruce….. I-have feelings for you, and I want this. But…..I'm-just so confused right now. Everything that happened, what you were trying to do and almost succeeding. I still have these feelings but….." Claire said unsure

"I know, I know. Honestly you can do better me, and most romances in my life ends up worse than this." Bruce said

"I just need some time to think." Claire said as Bruce nodded

"But that time can come a little later." Claire said with a smile as she kissed him once again

The two then engaged once again this moment even more passion filled than before. Claire held onto Bruce's back the kiss got more intense. She pushed back a bit forcing Bruce back into the chair though neither of them seemed to noticed or mind. Claire sat on Bruce's lap as they continued the kiss Claire hungrily taking in Bruce. She needing to remind herself that Bruce needed to breath and parting for moments to let him do so. Claire held onto the back of the chair while Bruce had a hand around her waist and one going through her hair. The hand going through Claire's hair slid down her neck and to the robe, Bruce began to open it slightly revealing Claire's bra. Claire felt this and blushed letting out a small squeak as she squeezed the chair, putting indentation of her fingers in the chair.

"Master Wayne." Alfred said standing at the door

Claire screamed in fright jumping out of Bruce's lap and hitting her head against the ceiling before falling to the ground face first. Bruce jolted a bit but stayed in the chair looking at Alfred wide eyed.

"ALFRED!" Bruce yelled surprised and annoyed as Claire quickly stood up putting her robe back into place and standing a few feet away from Bruce with blush on her face.

"Believe me Master Wayne, all of Gotham could be on fire and I wouldn't have butted in on this. So you know that this must be important, if I did." Alfred said as he walked to the computer and with a single tap showed a live news feed coming from Metropolis.

"The Kryptonian Craft in the center of Metropolis has sprung to life, authorities have been unable to enter to find the cause. Though they have begun evacuation of the immediate area for safety precautions." The reporter said

The feed was coming from a Helicopter and showed the Kryptonian ship that sat in the center of the city surrounded by military tents after being turned into a lab for study. The ship was as they described alive lights shot out of it and the entire thing crackled with arches of electricity along the hull. Something inside was powering up. Claire looked at the screen worry filling her heart, she then looked to Bruce who had a similar expression. Bruce looked to Claire with worry, but then a determined expression.

"Go, they need you." Bruce said

Claire wanted to object but Bruce walked forward and cupped her face

"I'll be fine, Claire Kent did what she needed. But now Superwoman, needs to do what she does." Bruce said looking into Claire's eyes

"I'll still be here once you're done, and we'll talk about….. Where this goes-if anywhere after what I did." Bruce said

Claire took a breath and nodded in agreement

"I hope you don't mind Ms. Kent, but I took the liberty of washing your tights." Alfred said as he held up her suit making her smile

Bruce stood outside his house looking into the starry sky as the moon was beginning to rise and across it he saw a red blur fly overhead. Alfred walked up next too him and looked up as well.

"She can do so much better than me." Bruce said

"Yeah, but she's willing to settle for you. And after the crap you pulled, she really is a saint." Alfred said simply

Metropolis

Superwoman flew over the city heading for the Kryptonian ship. Her eyes were solely focused on the electricity crackling around the ship, but then she stopped. She heard something, something she committed to memory. A heartbeat, it was fast, erratic, she was panicking, she was afraid. Lois was in trouble and Superwoman immediately flew towards the direction of the heartbeat and she saw her friend plummeting towards the ground. A dance they have done before she flew underneath grabbing her and slowing their descent letting the both of them touch the ground gently. Lois hugged her friend for dear life breathing heavily sweat pouring down her face.

"I-I know we do this a lot, but-this time I-I actually thought you weren't going to show." Lois panted looking up at her friend

"Bruce told me what you did. Thanks for sticking up for me." Superwoman said with a kind smile that made Lois smile

Superwoman looked up at the building easily seeing the man who did this. She brought Lois to a bench to catch her breath and immediately flew up to confront him.

"Lex Luthor!" Superwoman said boldly staring him down as he sat on the roof an egg timer in hand

Once his eyes met hers they brightened up with an almost childlike glee that made Superwoman uncomfortable as he stood up.

"Boy, do we have problems up here!" Lex said happily as he twisted the egg timer

Superwoman kept a stern look on her face as she lowered herself to the ground

"The problem of… of evil in the world! The problem of absolute virtue." said Lex as he walked toward her casually

"Luthor, why did you push Lois Lane off your building? W-why is the Kryptonian ship actting the way it is, your company was in charge of examining it." Superwoman asked confused

"The problem of you, on top of everything else, and not in the fun in the sack kind of way. No, You above all. Ah, 'cause that's what a Goddess is. Isis. Diana. Asherah. Kala-El. Claire... Josephine... Kent." Lex said with an almost mocking grin

Superwoman's eyes widened in shock, he knew, how? Before she could even question it he continued on.

"Y'see, what we call a God or a Goddess depends upon our tribe, Claire-Jo. Because Goddesses are tribal, Goddesses takes sides. No angel in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fists and abominations." Lex hissed angrily clenching his fist and breathing hard

Little by little Superwoman was seeing it come out. The thing that was hiding behind Lex's eyes, this darkness that could give Bruce a run for his money. And it was starting to scare her.

"Mhm, I've figured it out way back. If God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. If he's all good, he cannot be all powerful. And neither can you be. They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands." Lex said showing his bandaged palm, a cut fresh, done a standard Kitchen knife

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Superwoman said not understanding

"You know it really sucks because, yesterday was supposed to be it. You were supposed to be dead. Do you have any idea how hard it was to set this all up? Ripe fruit, his hate. Two years growing. But it didn't take much to push over actually. The little red notes, big bang, 'You let your family die!'." Lex said with a laugh

"The capitol… that was you?" Superwoman said in realization anger building up

"The story is supposed to go that the arrogant goddess faced the mortal man expecting an easy victory. Only for her vanity and pride to be her downfall, as she was not prepared for the man's tricks and cunning. And she would've been struck down by the mortal man, it would've been a modern myth. And all that work with Africa and the Selby's, a complete waste. I mean seriously it's not the money, but the effort that went into this thing that really makes this disappointing." Lex said disappointed

Superwoman breathed heavily. He was the one behind her framing, the deaths at the Capitol, the sorrow the Selby's were going through. And he was treating this like a joke.

"I'll take you without breaking you, Which is more than you deserve." said Superwoman angrily as she went to grab him

"Oh I don't think so big blue. Because if your busy with me, who's going to save them?" Lex asked

"Lois is safely on the ground. You are about to not be." Superwoman hissed not hearing the last part

"Hehehe, and I thought you had super hearing. I said who's going to save them?" Lex said as he pulled out a set of photos

Superwoman blood froze as she saw what he was holding. Photos of Martha Kent and Jimmy Olsen tied up, fear in their eyes. Her hands shook as she reached for them only for Lex to drop them to the ground. She fell to her knees as she looked at the photo taking in the fear she saw in them and it quickly being applied to her as her breaths quickened.

"Martha, Martha, Martha! The mother of a flying demon must be a witch. And poor Jimmy falling for the wrong girl. The punishment for those who conspire with demons, what was it? Oh, that's right, death by fire." Lex said with a cruel grin

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Superwoman yelled as her eyes glowed red, her face was that of pure anger

"I don't know, I wouldn't let them tell me!" Lex said with mad excitement in his voice.

"So here's the deal: If you kill me, they die. If you fly away, they also die. If you try to save one, the other also dies. But, if you kill the Bat… they both live." Lex said simply

Superwoman took in his words and her face went to that of anger to Despair

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice sounding afraid and confused.

"To make a point, so that the world can see that the woman they put their faith will kill if it's for her own benefit. She's not special or above everyone else, that when the chips are down she'll do what anyone else would do." Lex said kneeling down

"Y-You can't do this, I won't let you. I-I'll find them! I'll find them and save them! AND THEN I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU!" Superwoman yelled as tears rolled down her eyes

"Oh do try, I put them quite a distance apart. And remember save one other dies. So it's a test of who you love more? Your Mom, Your Pal…. Or your Lover?" Lex said with a grin shocking Superwoman once again

"You know I didn't plan for that! It would've been Shakespearean, just as he thrust the spear into his foes heart finally achieving his victory. Only to learn his foe and his love were one in the same. Overcome with such grief he would've taken his own life praying for some kind of forgiveness. You know he would've done it, the guy does not know how to let thing go." Lex said with a smile

Superwoman didn't react as a helicopter landed on the roof behind Lex

"So by all mean show off your divine power, find out both their locations and save them both….. at the same time. I have to admit that would actually shut me up. But by God, would you look at the time?! When you came here, you had an hour. Now, it's less." Lex said as he walked towards the helicopter and entered

Tears continued to pour down Superwoman's face as she watched the ship take off into the sky and disappear behind the building. Superwoman's mind ran a mile a second as she took in all she had just learned, each second making her breath quicken. She finally rocketed into the sky shaking the entire building.

"Y-You can do this-you can find them-Your Superwoman-you can save them-y-y-you can save them." Superwoman tried to reassure herself as she flew over the city

She floated over the city and scanned it. Of course he wouldn't put them someplace easy for her to find. They were probably in a lead lined building her X-ray was useless she'd have to use her hearing. But Lex said they were apart, how far apart were they? She'd have to expand her range and listen for any sign of them. She could listen to the city, but she never tried going beyond that. Still now she had no choice, she had to find them. She could do it, she can save them, she's Superwoman, she saves everyone. Superwoman closed her eyes and breathed as she listened her mind on both Jimmy and Martha. Her range was now 5 miles out of the city.

There was a lot of murmurs, then she went 20 miles out

"help…."

30 miles

"Somebody do something!"

"Give it to me!"

50 miles

"You don't have to do this!"

"I'm dying."

"Not like this!"

100 miles

"Why won't somebody save me?"

"I'm better off dead."

"I hate you!"

"You're going to love me bitch!

150 miles

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't leave me."

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME PLEASE!"

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Sh-she'll come, she always comes. Superwoman will save us."

Superwoman screamed at the top of her lungs her voice could be hear across the city. She held her ears and shook her head violently as she screamed. Her head swung upwards and her heat vision activated shooting into the sky as she screamed turning the sky red for a moment. After a minute she stopped and her eyes rolled into her head and she plummeted to Earth.

"T-there so much….. so many people need me… I couldn't find them… I can't save them…. I can't save anyone." Superwoman cried as she crashed onto the street landing on a parked car

She blacked out for a moment only to hear a voice calling to her and something hitting her face.

"Come on Claire, don't do this again" Lois said smacking her friends face lightly

Superwoman opened her eyes to meet her friend. Lois helped Superwoman off of the car and onto the sidewalk where she collapsed on to all fours.

"Claire listen to me Luthor…." Lois tried to explain

"I-I know…. He's behind everything. L-Lois he has Jimmy…. He has my Ma…. He going to kill them and I can't find them. There's too much…. There just too much." Superwoman cried

"HE DID WHAT? Listen this isn't a hopeless situation Claire." Lois said trying to comfort her friend.

"YES IT IS! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO NEED HELP, SO MANY I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE! THEY'RE CRYING OUT, THEY WANT TO BE SAVED, THEY WANT ME TO SAVE THEM! BUT I CAN'T THERE JUST TO MUCH! I'M JUST ONE GIRL, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Superwoman cried

"Yes you are just one woman, one superwoman. And you can do a damn lot. But yeah there's a lot of crap going on out there. I can't believe I'm saying this but… this maybe too much for one superwoman. So maybe you can get some assistance from a man, and you know a quite capable one." Lois said making Superwoman look up at her

Wayne House

Bruce sat at the fireplace looking into a glass of liquor. He hasn't drank anything from it yet he was just swishing it around. His mind was still in a dark place as he sighed putting the glass down on the table and leaning into the chair. Just then as he looked at the glass he saw the liquid inside shake, he sat up and watched it for a moment. He then heard a massive BOOM from outside. Knowing what that meant he shot out of the chair and to the door. He ran outside to see her Claire running towards him. Before he could ask what was wrong he threw herself into his arms and cried, After a moment of hesitation Bruce wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Claire, what wrong. What happened at the ship?" Bruce asked concerned

"I-it was Lex Bruce. Lex Luthor tried to get you to kill me. H-He's insane-he blew up the capitol, he killed innocent men, he tried to frame me….. He has my Ma and my friend. He said he going to kill them if I didn't kill you. I can't find them Bruce, they're going to kill Jimmy, they're going to kill Martha and I can't find them!" Claire cried into his chest Bruce's eyes widening from the information

"Bruce….. please help me." Claire cried as he looked up at her with widen tear filled eyes

Bruce could see the fear and desperation on her face. She needed him right now, and now he couldn't afford to wallow in self-pity. He gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead

"Claire Josephine Kent, I swear to you on my life. Neither Jimmy or Martha will die tonight!" Bruce said his voice filled with determination, it filled Claire with hope

The Batcave

"I've been keeping a pulse on Lexcorp and few persons of interest when I was retrieving the Kryptonite. We still might be able to pick up something if they've been moving around recently. Alfred should have something soon." Bruce said as he put on his gloves

Claire watched him as he put on the Batsuit, still slightly amazed by the transformation he went through. From playboy billionaire to a hardened warrior, it was a more shocking transformation than her own.

"Bruce….. if we're going to do this, I need you to promise me something." Claire said seriously getting Bruce's full undivided attention

"I am aware that we both handle thing differently, and with the way you do it people are gonna get hurt. I accept that, but I need you to promise me that there will be NO KILLING! Promise me Bruce, we do this right and we do it by the book." Claire said starring at Bruce with intense eyes

"Claire….. I promise." Bruce said with a nod making Claire sigh and smile with relief

"Excuse me you two but I think I may have found something." Alfred said from the computer room

The two entered the room where Alfred sat in front of the large computer screen with various images and the American flag on it.

"Luckily I believe both of Ms. Kent's associates to still be in the country. In fact based on the men's movement one may not be too far." Alfred said as the computer screen showed the image of a warehouse in Gotham City

"It's so close, I can go there right now!" Claire said excitedly

"No, I handle this one." Bruce said seriously

"WHAT?! Why?" Claire asked offended

"Where's the other one Alfred?" Bruce asked

"The next seems to be a bit farther. I tracked them the best I could, but I was only able to narrow down that their plane landed somewhere in Arizona." Alfred said

"So far apart." Claire said surprised and worried

"You need to get there and find your friend first, once you use this to signal me. We'll get them out at the same time, I won't make a move until you say so." Bruce said handing Claire a small handheld device

Claire took it and nodded placing the device in her belt. She then followed Bruce deeper into the cave.

"Do you need help getting there?" Claire asked

"No, I have my own ride." Bruce said seriously as he pulled up his cowl

Just then the floor before them opened up and the craft Claire saw before raised from it. As Claire marveled as the jet the floor they stood on began to rise. Claire looked up to see the ceiling opening up revealing the night sky, some water dripping down from the opening. She realized that they were under the lake.

"Bruce….. just how rich are you?" Claire asked in amazement

"I honestly don't know I just buy things and let Alfred deal with the bills." Bruce said with a small smirk

Arizona

Jimmy breathed heavily through the gag in his mouth trying to stay calm as he watched six armed men with guns pace around him. They took all his stuff and searched him head to toe. They were looking for something and he knew what, they destroyed all his docs but he still had the flash drive in his belly.

"I've been holding it for a day, I just gotta hold out. This is the only thing that will bring Luthor to Justice." Jimmy thought

"Check out Carrot-Top he looks like he's gonna wet himself." One of the goons said

"Whatever man, he has like 15 minutes before we blow him away. Superwoman's on the clock, if she finds us we send out the call." The second goon said

Superwoman was on the move, was she looking for him? She saved his butt many time before, but now in his mind he was wondering if she could do it this time. Jimmy could feel the sweat rolling down his face. They were in some kind of cave system in the middle of the Sonoran Desert even for her it was a large area to search for one man.

"The desert, it feels like a place to keep a Hostage." Superwoman thought as she flew over the Sonoran Desert

"There's probably dozens of abandoned houses and oil rigs they could keep them. I'll check every plant and dirt mound if I have to." Superwoman thought as she took off

"Hey we just got word Superwoman is searching our area." A goon said

"WHAT SHE'S HERE?!" the goon yelled making Jimmy's ears perk up

"Don't worry she can't find us, these caves are miles long. She won't find us as long as we stay quiet. Finding us in here will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Just wait for her to pass over." The goon said

Jimmy's breath quickened as he heard what they were talking about. Superwoman was here, but they were right there was too much for to look through here. He had to make himself stand out, get something to catch her attention. Jimmy began to rock his chair back and forth and let out some stifle grunts.

"Seriously Again." The goon said

"Shut him up!" another goon said

"Hey shut it!" the goon said as he hit Jimmy across the cheek with the butt of his assault rifle

The blow drew blood with a gash across his cheek, but at the same time loosened the gag in his mouth. Realizing this Jimmy act quick with a kick aim between the man's legs. As he was doubled over Jimmy then planted both feet on to the man's face and kicked off of him pushing him back. With this buying him a few seconds Jimmy threw his Hail Mary.

"SUPERWOMAN HELP! I'M HERE, FOLLOW MY VOICE! I'M RIGHT HERE SUPERWOMAN, HEL-!" Jimmy yelled only to get a boot to the face as one of the goons pressed his face to the dirt

"WASTE THAT SON OF A BITCH!" The man Jimmy kicked yelled angrily

"Sorry kid, Super-Bitch is saving your crippled ass." The man says pointing a gun at him

"D-don't-call her-a bitch!" Jimmy grunted defiantly

"Thanks for being a gentleman Jimmy." Superwoman said appearing before the two

The goon gasped as he tried to raise his gun, only for Superwoman to grab it out of his hand throwing it to the side. And then with the lightest shove sent him flying into a wall. Superwoman then covered the downed Jimmy with her body as the goons opened fire on them, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off her back as she looked at Jimmy with relieved eyes.

"So what is this the 12th time this year?" Jimmy asked jokingly

"I'm glad your okay Mr. Olsen." Superwoman said holding back tears not wanting to appear to emotional

"You… gonna take care of that or-?" Jimmy said noting the continuous gunfire

"What-OH-yeah right." Superwoman said with a laugh

The goons laid were bound together by a large piece of metal bent around them while Superwoman checked Jimmy's cheek.

"It's fine, I had worse. Your fretting over me like my mom." Jimmy said with a smile

Just then the sound of a garbled radio filled the room. Superwoman walked up to a table picking up the radio and tuned it to the right frequency.

"THE BAT! IT'S THE FREAKING BAT HE'S HERE! WASTE THE CRIPPLE!" a goon on the other end yelled as gunfire and screams filled the background

"Sorry sir, but that won't be happening. Your friends are about to be turned over to the proper authorities and from the sound of things you're about to be sent to the hospital. I hope my friend is keeping you entertained, have a good evening." Superwoman said with a smile

"WAIT WHA-!" the goon yelled before she hung up

"You-have help?" Jimmy asked

"It's….. complicated. All that matters not is that I get you back to Metropolis and stop whatever Luthor has planned." Superwoman said seriously

"AWESOME! Speaking of Luthor, I need to use the bathroom real quick. And you wouldn't happen to have some gloves on you now right?" Jimmy asked with a small blush getting a confused look from Superwoman

* * *

 _ **(Note:The end is so close I can taste it. This may be my first completed story and that is freaking awesome. If you liked what you have read leave a review, I will try to reply ASAP. :D**_


	17. Chapter 16: DOOMSDAY IS UPON US!

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **Chapter 16**

Gotham City

Passerby's looked up in awe as Superwoman landed herself in front of the GCPD carrying Jimmy Olsen. She immediately put Jimmy on his feet and went towards a police officer who was standing in front of the precinct.

"Sir this man needs to use your phone right now!" Superwoman said seriously

The police officer nodded and ran inside just as Jimmy walked up to Superman

"I need to get this to the Daily Planet as soon as possible." Jimmy said holding the flash drive

"And you will, but I need to deal with whatever Luthor has planned at the crash site. You did a courageous thing, Jimmy. Also I want to apologize-." Superwoman said

"Hey, you didn't make this happen Luthor did. Now go out there and do your Hero thing, also if you could, could you just punch him at least once, lightly I mean." Jimmy says

"I'll see what I can do." Superwoman says with a smile as she lifted herself off the ground

Jimmy watched as she took off into the sky a smile on his face as he did, but right on the back of his neck, he couldn't shake this chill, and he didn't know why.

Metropolis, Ship Crash Site

Citizens looked on in awe as the police kept them a safe distance away. Helicopters flew overhead, and news vans pulled up as reporters told the ongoing story.

"What you see now is the Kryptonian Crash Site, once thought to be dormant is now alive and lighting up the night with this strange energy. It is unknown the reason why this is happening, but aside from that, there is one more question on Everyone's mind. Where is-?" the reporter says

"SUPERWOMAN!" A citizen says pointing to the sky

With a boom filling the air everyone looked up to see the blur zooming towards the ship. Superwoman could see Lex inside the ship and hear the egg timer going off, she couldn't help but smirk. She crashed through the ship's hull and Landed in front of Luthor. Luthor couldn't help but smirk.

"Late, Late says the white rabbit. Right Wabbit?" Luthor says turning to face her

Superwoman narrowed her eyes at Luthor solely focused on him not caring of what was happening around her. The room was sparking to life or the pool he stood before.

"Hm, Out of Tricks, out of time, and one Bat-head short." Lex says as he tossed the egg timer into the pool behind him

Superwoman looked at Lex and smiled as she held up one of the Walkie Talkies the thugs used.

"Ah, so you saved Mr. Olsen. I guess Mommy didn't mean that much to you." Lex says

Superwoman continues to smirk as she presses a button on the device

"Gotham City hows that Luthor order coming along?" Superwoman spoke into it

"Sorry to say, but we had to cancel the order due to Oven problems." Batman spoke from the other side

Lex's eyes widened shocked as he stepped back. Superwoman gave an almost sinister smile as she crushed the radio in her hands and dropped it to the ground.

"You-Lose." Superwoman growled as she marched forward

"Heh heh, I don't know how to lose." Lex said in denial

"You'll learn." Superwoman says

"Ha ha ha, I'll learn. I don't hate the sinner. I hate the sin. And yours, my dear, is existing." Lex says as he backs away

"I-do not-give a SHIT! OF WHAT YOU THINK OF ME OR WHY you're DOING THIS!" Superwoman yelled angrily looming over him her eyes filled with rage

"I have tough skin, you can hate, yell at me, spit on me. Everyone does it, I can take it, I can take all of it!" Superwoman says her hands shaking with rage

"But YOU! Threatened my friends, my family killed innocents and manipulated a very disturbed man into being an assassin for you. For what? Because I simply exist!" Superwoman says with a Laugh standing over him Lex looked up at her terrified

"If you could see in my mind right now. The things I am thinking of doing to you, that I could do to you. It would be so easy, nobody could stop me." Superwoman says coldly raising her hand into the air Lex looking up at it wide-eyed

"I would be as easy as one-two-THREE!" Superwoman yelled making Lex flinch like a terrified child

"But I won't, and never will." Superwoman says calmly lowering her fist and looking down on Lex pathetically

"Especially not for you. Because you are just a sad, little man, who is not worth the anger. You aren't even a man, Men are brave, and you are no man." Superwoman says coldly

"Now I am going to drag you out to the authorities and Jimmy is going to show all the evidence he's gathered on you. And once it's out, they are going to put you in the deepest darkest hole in the world, so deep that not even I will be able to see you. Which is good, because I never want to see your face again." Superwoman growls getting in Lex's face

"Heheheheheheh, I cannot let you win!" Lex says almost insanely pointing at Superwoman who gave him no reaction

"I gave the Bat a fighting chance, but he was not strong enough. So if Man won't Kill the Goddess, THE DEVIL WILL!" Lex screams just as the computer voice finally reached Superwoman's ears

" _Animation in 3, 2, 1._ "

Superwoman's eyes widened as she looked past Lex and to the pool seeing what looked like a giant fetus in the water needles sticking into it and charging it with electricity. Outside archs of power surged throughout the ship that everyone could see, suddenly across the city lights began to go out. All of them Street lights, building, apartments, everything turned to black. Even at the Daily Planet to everyone's shock and Lois's worry.

"What did you do?" Superwoman asked shocked

"Ancient Kryptonian deformity. Blood of my Blood." Lex says as he showed the cut on his hand

Whatever was in the fetus began to squirm, it was alive. Small roars could be heard and the squishing from inside the fetus could be seen.

"Born to Destroy you! Kala-El of Krypton, meet your DOOMSDAY!" Lex said with a manic grin as he gestured towards the fetus

Superwoman watched in awe as the fetus membrane began to stretch and the roaring got louder and louder. Finally, it broke free, it was large, Twice Superwoman's size may be more. Its body was gray and bulky looking like clay, its teeth were crooked and sharp. It let out a grunt as it wiped some of the fetus fluid off its face and then locked eyes with Superwoman. And at that moment Superwoman recognized those eyes, those blue eyes.

"Zod? Oh my god Zod, what did he do to you?!" Superwoman said is disbelief looking at the creature

"And now the Goddess, is good, as dead!" Lex says with a manic grin

The creature let out an angry roar as it thrashed about in the pool knocking away the various machines that stood in its way. It then noticed Luthor and let out an angry roar at him blowing his and Superwoman's hair back. It took a moment for Superwoman to regain her composure, but she quickly saw the creature, this Doomsday monster rear its fist back. Superwoman took off and intercepted the punch before it could hit Luthor. She grunted as she caught it with both hands there is some serious power behind the blow.

"You saved him because of course you did Claire!" Superwoman thought as she forced the fist to the side

Doomsday stumbled to the side opening himself up to a punch to the face from Superwoman sending him to a wall. Superwoman flew towards him for a tackle, but he instead caught her mid-charge by the waist. She immediately began to try and free herself only for the Doomsday to launch himself through the roof of the ship taking her along. Outside everyone looked up in awe as they saw a massive creature burst from the ship carrying Superwoman. Superwoman was surprised by the action leaving herself open, the creature let her go and then threw a punch. She noticed it at the last second as Doomsday's massive fist collided with the side of her head. At that moment everything went silent her, her vision was blurry, her thoughts scrambled, and her senses out of whack. The only way she could describe that punch was that if she was human, someone put a phone book to her face and then swung a bat at it.

She pretty sure she was crossed eyed for a moment she didn't feel herself hit the ground laying on the destroyed steps of the Black Zero Memorial. It was the chatter of the people still in the park that got her to focus.

"Y-y-you need to-get away-." Superwoman stammered

But then Doomsday landed in front of the memorial before her statue. Superwoman and the few people there looked at the creature as it stared down the statue of the woman of Steel.

"I-need to-get it away from everyone." Superwoman said finally standing up

Suddenly a woman screamed in terror as she looked at Doomsday, this seemed to agitate him as it focused on the Woman. Doomsday raised his fist and brought it down on the woman only to hit the ground. Superwoman had zoomed in and getting the woman out of the way.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Superwoman yelled and they all complied

Doomsday looked at them like scattering cockroaches and looked to smash them as such. Only for Superwoman to tackle him pinning him against the statue. She wrestled with the beast just for it to grab her like a toy and throw her aside, sending her through a memorial tablet. Superwoman rolled across the ground, she groaned as she picked herself up noticing the rubble of the tablet before her. Guilt filled her as she looked at the names written on the broken chunks until a large shadow overtook her. She looked up and saw Doomsday with another Tablet and smashed it down on top of her. Superwoman laid there limp for a bit until Doomsday picked her up by the leg and threw her. She soared far going through the statue of her, she was still in the park but landed on a police car.

"Holy shit are you alright?" an officer asked

"You need to get these people away." Superwoman groaned as she pulled herself out of the car

Doomsday landed in front of her and roared, the people panicked and began to scatter screaming. The police tried to get them away safely while other pulled out their guns and started to open fire on the creature.

"NO DON'T ENGAGE IT!" Superwoman yelled as the bullets bounced off its skin, the only thing they seemed to be doing was pissing him off

Superwoman charged forward and delivered a punch to its face sending him stumbling. She looked to capitalize firing multiple jabs at its body trying to push it away from the people. Doomsday, however, raised both his fist into the air and slammed them down on Superwoman's back. Superwoman let out a GACK as her spine bent and she crashed face first into the pavement, she coughed and gag as she laid there. Doomsday prepared to stomp down on Superwoman only for an officer to fire at its face, it got his attention. Doomsday growled locking eyes with the terrified cop. Doomsday picked up a chunk of pavement and slammed it down on the officer.

"NO!" Superwoman yelled seeing the grisly death

More officers fired at the monster making it angrier, looking at a police car Doomsday kicked it at the officers. Before it could hit them, Superwoman caught it.

"Not another one!" Superwoman yelled as she threw the car at Doomsday face

The creature grunted as it impacted on its face. Superwoman then fired her heat vision at the car and within seconds made it explode in the monsters face making it roar and stumble back.

"Help the people I got this!" Superwoman yelled at the cops as she took off

Superwoman flew at Doomsday face delivering a punch that knocked him off his feet. As he was suspended in air, Superwoman brought her feet up and then slammed down onto Doomsdays face smashing him into the ground. Superwoman then began raining down a flurry of punches onto the monsters face, she hoped to daze it and then take him away from the city. But after the 20th punch Doomsday large hand wrapped around Superwoman's face. She grunted and kicked trying to pry herself free as the monster stood up. Superwoman grunted but then let out a scream as he tightened his grip around her skull.

Then Doomsday reared its fist back and then fired an uppercut towards Superwoman's gut while still holding her head. A massive BOOM filled the air as a shockwave rippled through the whole park blowing back some of the trees. His fist engulfed all of Superwoman's midsection after he removed it Superwoman's body went limp a twitch coming from her hand and leg occasionally. Doomsday then loosened his grip allowing Superwoman to fall to the ground a look of pained confusion on her face. Superwoman landed on her feet though her knees were shaking as she let out a groan and a gag. Superwoman then fell to her knees holding herself up with her hand. Her eyes went wide went wide with pain as she coughed out some blood, she gasped and coughed feeling like she was going to puke. Before she could register anything Doomsday then delivered a kick to her gut making all the air in her body leave as she gaged and flew out of the park into a nearby building. She crashed into an office building destroying multiple cubicles before laying motionless on the ground. Her thoughts were scattered as she laid her there gaging and coughing some of the blood she coughed up still staining her lips.

Gotham City, GCPD

"Alfred I just dropped off Martha, what's happening in Metropolis?" Batman says standing on the roof of the GCPD

"It's best to see for yourself, Master Wayne." Alfred said grimly

Batman did not like the sound of Alfred's voice and immediately pulled out a small handheld device turning it to a news channel, the audio going right into the cowl.

"If you are just joining us, a strange creature had emerged from the crashed Kryptonian ship. Superwoman arrived on the scene to do battle, but appears to now be out of commission." The reporter says

Batman's eyes widened as he watched the footage of Superwoman fighting the monster his eyes focusing in on when she got punched in the gut. He could see the blood she was coughing up, Bruce immediately began to recall the Batwing.

"Luckily most of the people in the park have evacuated, though some unlucky souls were not able to escape the creature. Along with police, and another news chopper the body count is believed to have reached the double digits now. The creature now stands atop Lexcorp Tower in downtown Metropolis, Military aircrafts have begun engaging the creature. It is luckily the evening, and the building is mostly empty, those who are inside have begun to evacuate and-wait what's it doing?" the reporter said as the camera went to Doomsday who was glowing red

Metropolis

Superwoman pushed herself off the ground and onto her feet. She let out a few wheezes and tried to fill her lungs with air once more. She wiped the blood from her mouth and walked towards the hole.

"T-this thing is stronger than Zod. I can't take it head on. I need to-." Superwoman thought until she looked atop the Lexcorp Tower

She could see Doomsday it was in some kind of discomfort though it was not from the Military fire. She could see the glow in his abdomen something was building up inside him. Superwoman immediately took off like a bullet trying to reach him, the monster surrounded by Military choppers and a news copter. But with a massive roar, there was a shockwave that tore through the air and following it an enormous dome of energy. It disintegrated the Military copters within seconds, Superwoman could stop herself as she flew forward crashing into the Dome. She let out a pained scream as it hurt her skin and she was knocked back atop another building.

The Daily Planet

All the staff looked on in horror as the newsfeed was cutoff. Lois seeing in the last minute of the footage Superwoman flying towards it. Lois held her arm as she thought back to the punch from before and how if forced her friend to her knees. This monster was something entirely new, and she wasn't sure if Superwoman could take it.

Gotham City

Batman could see the massive explosion from across the bay. He knew Claire was there and whatever this thing was could hurt her, bad. He didn't care what it was or what it was capable of, but he needed to get over there and help any way he could. He got on the Batwing as soon as it came and took off towards Metropolis

Gotham City Airport

Diana looked at the newsfeed as it cut off. She thought deeply to the pain on Superwoman's face as the creature punched her, and the news of all the dead. Despite all their yelling and hurtful words, Superwoman still came to their aid. But it looks like this was more than one woman even a Superwoman could handle. Diana sighed as she looked at her briefcase and rolled her head back.

"She's just like me so long ago. Wide-eyed, seeing nothing but good in the world, wanting to bring hope and love to man's world. Unaware of the darkness and vileness it held….. Or maybe she was but didn't care. Maybe she knew but still wanted to fight, to bring hope to those who needed it. Throughout all she's has gone through she never gave up on her beliefs, and look at me." Diana said with a small laugh

"….. You would go help her, wouldn't you? Not just because she was a cute girl in distress, but because you knew it was right and people needed help." Diana said to no one her mind going back to friends and love long ago.

"Well then, I better help the young one out. I wouldn't be much of a warrior to leave one of my sisters alone in battle." Diana said with a smirk as she picked up her suitcase and walked out the airport

Metropolis

Superwoman groaned she rolled onto her back letting out a cough. She picked herself up and looked out to the city seeing Doomsday still roaring at the top of its lungs. Superwoman narrowed her eyes at the Beast, and then quickly focused on the base of the building seeing people run out of Lexcorp tower. She scanned the building again seeing a few unlucky souls had lost their lives not able to escape when the blast happened, but other than that totally empty. Superwoman leaped off the building onto the street below, and at Super Speeds ran into the building past all the people. Once inside Superwoman looked up able to see the monster still up there.

"Alright Ugly, your good on the ground let's see how you do in the air!" Superwoman said as she flew top speed upwards cracking the ground beneath her and shattering glass she passed it.

She finally reached the roof and flew right into Doomsday back sending him flying upwards. She lifted him up and took off towards the atmosphere. They flew higher and higher into the starry sky, only for the creature to manage to turn around and punch Superwoman in the face. She grunted as she fell back to Earth, quickly catching herself and flying at the monster again hitting him in the gut with a BOOM sending him higher.

"If I can get him past the atmosphere he'll be helpless, I just gotta keep pushing." Superwoman thought as she delivered another punch

She went for another, but Doomsday grabbed her again and squeezed, she let out a pained scream. This time Superwoman fired her heat vision at his face making him roar in pain and let her go. She then grabbed him by the waist and continued to fly up. Doomsday roared and thrashed about as Superwoman tried to stay up.

"I-I can't keep going like this. We aren't high enough he'll back down to Earth, I can't get him high enough." Superwoman thought as she struggled

The beast then drove an elbow into the back of her head making her let go. It then grabbed her by the cape and threw her back down to Earth. Superwoman tumbled but caught herself again, determined to not stop until she saw something coming at her. A missile, but not just any missile.

"A Nuke?!" Superwoman said as she recognized the style it was

"They're firing a Nuke at this thing?!" Superwoman asked in disbelief

But she then looked at the missile and the descending Doomsday

"This is going to be the dumbest thing I've ever done." Superwoman thought as she took off towards Doomsday

She went for the head wrapping her arms around its neck and spinning him around to face the oncoming Nuke.

"You can take it, you can take it! You've taken all of it! Just close your eyes and let it happen! You can take it!" Superwoman thought as she held on tight gritted her teeth and braced herself

BOOM

Metropolis

Batman had been circling the wreckage trying to find Claire when the sky suddenly lit up in a massive explosion. He looked up at the brilliant ball of fire as his blood turned to ice. His mind already going to the worst case scenario

"Oh God, Claire." Batman said worriedly

At the Daily Planet, everyone saw the explosion as well Lois covering her mouth in absolute shock knowing who was up there.

Jimmy Olsen watched the fireball from the GCPD, his face grim

"God, please protect her, Please be with her." Jimmy whispered

At another GCPD building, Martha saw it as well her hands shaking and tears rolling down her face

"My Baby girl." Martha whimpered

* * *

Batman continued to stare at the fireball until he saw it something crashing towards the Earth. It streaked across the sky until it landed on Strykers Island between the two cities. Hope filled Bruce as he immediately flew towards the crash site. But as he got closer, he notices a glow from the Island followed by a familiar massive explosion of energy. Batman managed to keep the Batwing in the air but knew what this was flying at a safe distance he spotted the creature. But it was different now, its body no longer looking like wet clay but stone. Jagged bones began to poke out of its skin, and it seems to have gotten a little bigger. Doomsday noticed Batman's ship glaring at it, then from what almost looked like his whole face the beast shot out a Beam towards Batman's ship. Batman reacted fast maneuvering the ship to dodge the beam and get away from Doomsday hiding behind a hill.

"Master Wayne, are you receiving me? Where Ms. Kent?" Alfred asked from the radio

"It's not her. It's that….. thing!" Batman says

"….. Alright, I'm sure she's fine. That Blast probably just took a lot out of her. She'll be fine Master Wayne." Alfred tried to reassure him

"It changed Alfred, it's evolving. It took the force of that Nuke and is now changing its body so it can take another if needed." Batman says

"Well if that thing can take a Nuke than you need to get out of there!" Alfred said worriedly

"I can't let that thing run free, it'll kill anything in its way." Batman says

"Yes, you included if you try to face it. Master Wayne, you need to retreat, I'm sure Ms. Kent will back she can handle this thing." Alfred said

"You saw what that thing did to her. It's stronger now than it was from then. She can't handle this alone, I need to help her." Batman says defiantly

"Okay Master Wayne, I have gone along with all of your crazy stunts, but I need to draw the line here! YOU ARE JUST A MAN! THAT IS A DEMON FROM HELL! This isn't some thug or psycho, this is a monster." Alfred says

"I've faced monsters before." Batman says

"Don't pull that crap with me! That thing is a….. do you even know what it is?" Alfred asked

"It came from the ship, so it must be connected to it somehow. Maybe Kryptonite weapons can do something." Batman says

"That is a huge leap in logic, not only that but you don't have any Kryptonite left!" Alfred argued

"I still have the launcher, and one slug left." Batman says

"That's not going to anything aside from making him a little nausea, it's not enough. Master Wayne, please come back, you-." Alfred pleaded

"The Spear. Alfred the Spear its pure Kryptonite." Batman said in realization

"You never brought it back," Alfred said

"I left it with….. Lois!" Batman says as he begins to press buttons on the ship getting a ringing phone

"Hello?" Lois says on the other line

"Lois it's me!" Batman says turning off the voice modulator and using his regular voice

"Bruce? Where are you right now? What's that noise?" Lois said

"Lois listen to me. After I took Claire I left the Spear behind, what did you do with it?" Bruce asks

"That Spear with the glowing rock, I threw it in some pool inside that building you two were in." Lois said

"It's still there. I can use it, to bring that monster down." Bruce says

"I'm sorry are you talking about the monster who forced Claire to her knees? You are going to fight it with a sharp rock on a stick? ARE YOU NUTS!" Lois yelled

"Somebody agrees with me, thank you!" Alfred says on the other line

"Who the hell is that?" Lois asked

"It's back in Gotham. I gotta get it to chase me back to the city. Back to the Kryptonite!" Batman says as he put the modulator back on and began to turn the ship around

"SIR THIS IS SUICIDE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Alfred says

"She's doing everything in her power to stop this thing. I can't just sit around and watch her struggle when I know I can do something. I owe her." Batman says

"Bruce, I honestly hate your guts right now. But I know that Claire already forgives you, you don't have to do this for her." Lois says

"It's not just for her, it's for me. I went down a dark path, and I need to do some course correction." Batman says as he turns off the radio he activates the Batwing's guns and opens fire on Doomsday

Above The Earth

Above the planet's atmosphere, a lone figure floated among the stars. I appeared human but looked more like a corpse. Claire couldn't feel anything all her strength was gone. After the Nuke hit, there was a burning sensation as expected felt like her body was on fire, but then there was this other sensation. Like her very life essence was being pulled out of her, she wasn't dead she knew that. But she was immobile and powerless. Her once amazon-like physique had shriveled up into that of a withered corpse, her flowing black hair turned grey becoming dry and frizzy, and her eyes once an ethereal blue became a dull white. Her breaths were shallow as she floated, unable to do anything but watch. She could see the explosion, Doomsday was alive. The People were in danger, she knew she had to do something, she tried to force her body to move, but nothing happened.

"I-I Need to move, it's still alive, I can't let it run free. People will die, I need to move." Superwoman thought as she floated still getting nothing

"But can you really fight that thing? It was so strong, that punch! It took the Nuke and is still moving, look at yourself. Can you really win" Superwoman continued

"It's not about winning, it's about fighting right now and saving as many as I can. I need to get down there. I need-." Superwoman thought and then she felt it

The warm glow of the sun as it rose in the horizon. She felt the light bath her warming her skin and seeping through to her very bones. She could feel her cells soaking in the energy, and slowly her powerful physique began to return. Her hair regains its beautiful color and texture, and her eye recovered her their wondrous shade of blue. It took a moment for Superwoman to adjust, but she did feeling her strength return. She then narrowed her eyes at the spot she knew Doomsday landed and took off ready for round 2.

Gotham City

Batman was undoubtedly glad he put all the extra money into making the Batwing so maneuverable, and it was undoubtedly showing as he twisted in the air dodging Doomsday's lasers. The Beast couldn't fly but was jumping after him solely focused on swatting this fly from the sky. Batman was glad for that as he didn't care for any other citizens that may have been near when it landed simply jumping away to catch him. He was flying towards the spot where he and Claire had their fight, near the Gotham Docks.

"Once I get close enough I'll set the Batwing to autopilot and have it circle the docks, that should keep this thing busy while I eject and look for the Spear." Batman thought

But suddenly another beam shot at the Batwing, but this time he was to slow to react. He grunted as the wing was clipped as he began to crash. Batman pulled on the controls trying to bring the ship to as close as to the site as possible. But inevitably the Batwing crashed into the ground tearing into the pavement before slamming against the side of a building, the cockpit hatch flying off. Batman groaned trying to regain his senses as fast as possible and escape, but a massive BOOM caught his ears, and his head shot up. His eyes locked with the monstrous Doomsday who was glaring at him.

"Oh Shit." Batman said simply realizing how bad this situation was

Superwoman came down to Earth like a meteor going to the original crash site but finding no Doomsday. She quickly focused her hearing on looking for him, figuring he'd be destroying something or people would be screaming. And she did find such thing coming from Gotham, He eyes immediately went to the Docks, and her eyes widened as she saw Batman right in the crosshairs of Doomsday's lasers.

"BRUCE!" Superwoman yelled as she took off towards him

"I'm dead." Batman thought as he saw the beam charge up and fire at him

"I won't make it." Superwoman thought trying to reach him, but suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw something

A figure was moving almost as fast as her. The figure leaped off the building the Batwing crashed into and landed in front of Batman. The Beam hit the figure, but somehow it was blocking it. There was a loud warbling sound as the beam hit the figure, then Doomsday stopped, and the dust cleared.

"Diana?" Superwoman thought stopping herself in mid-air and looking at her in Wonder

It was indeed Diana Prince, but she was now wearing what Superwoman could only describe as Roman Battle armor. It was colored red, blue, and gold, giving it a heroic look. The armor covered the vital parts of her body, while also showing off her physique which was similar to Superwoman's own. She wore a Tiara on her forehead and these strange bracelets which seemed to have taken Doomsdays blast. Superwoman also noted the Sword and shield strapped to her back, and the lasso was hanging on her hip. Diana's eyes were beautiful but powerful as she stared down Doomsday without fear, looking like she had seen worse. Superwoman was completely awestruck by her.

"Wow….. is this what people think when they see me?" Superwoman thought with a light blush

Diana then let out a fierce battle cry as she brought her arms up and then slammed her two bracelets together. The warbling sound returned louder than before followed by a shockwave that came from her bracelets. The force of the Shockwave sent Doomsday flying back, though he remained on his feet. Superwoman was blown back (figuratively) by this amazed by Diana. But she saw that Doomsday was still standing, with a quick scan she saw that a nearby building was completely empty. Superwoman circled around gaining speed as she did, then with the gathered momentum she flew at Doomsday fist raised. Doomsday was ready to attack but instead was punched by Superwoman into the building. As he did the entire structure crumbled around him burying him in the Rubble.

Daily Planet

Lois looked out the window and saw the various explosions from across the water. She then remembered Bruce's words about the Spear. Perry was going about barking orders to his employees about the recent events.

"PERRY!" Lois shouted getting his attention

"I need to get over there!" Lois said pointing across the water

GCPD

Jimmy looked out the window and saw the various explosions on the other side of the city. The fight had come here, Lex created…. Whatever this was. And it was in the city, people were gonna be in danger. Superwoman had just saved his life, and he wasn't gonna let other people die while he was still alive.

"I need to get over there." Jimmy said as he began to run out of the precinct

Gotham Docks

Superwoman landed before Diana and walked towards her

"Diana?" Superwoman said in disbelief

"Hello Claire." Diana said smiling

"….You knew?" Superwoman said surprised

"No offense, but it wasn't that hard. I told you we were similar." Diana said smiling

"Indeed…. I guess we are…. Are you an….?" Superwoman asked

"I'm was born on Earth." Diana said

"Huh." Superwoman said not understanding

"You probably have a lot of questions." Diana said

"I do, but they'll have to wait." Superwoman said

"Indeed there is a battle that requires both of us." Diana said proudly

"Yes that and, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Superwoman yelled at Batman who just got out of the Batman

"I was trying to draw that thing towards the docks." Batman said as Superwoman marched over to him angrily

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, you need to get out of here!" Superwoman yelled

"I'm here to help!" Batman said back offended

"Oh what are you going to do throw your little…. Throwy-Bat things at it?! That thing is a monster!" Superwoman continued

"One, their called Batarangs. Two, I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines when I can do something." Batman says

"And that is very sweet, but you need to realize this is way above your level. I don't want you to get hurt or killed!" Superwoman said worriedly

"I can take care of myself." Batman says

"Yes you can, as you have shown throughout the entire time I have known you." Superwoman says sarcastically emphasizing the crashed plane and his costume

"Hey, I have dealt with way worse than this!" Batman says offended

"Have you?" Superwoman asks sarcastically

"I took you down!" Batman says annoyed

"Oh please, I could've ended that in a second if I wanted to." Superwoman says

Diana stood there awkwardly as she watched the two bicker at each other like a married couple. Though painfully awkward she couldn't help but smile at how much the two cared for each other. Claire not wanting Bruce to get hurt and vice versa.

"Okay, you know I don't have time for this. Come here!" Superwoman said taking Batman's arm

"What are you doing?!" Batman says

"Getting you away from here!" Superwoman says as she began to pull him upward

"Oh no, no no no! You are not doing this! Especially not like this!" Batman says as he fruitlessly tried to free himself from her grip

"And I'm not about to watch you get vaporized. By the way, thank you for that Diana." Superwoman said turning to her getting a smile

"I know how we can stop this thing!" Batman yells

"And pray to tell, how do we?!" Superwoman said pulling Batman up, so their eyes met

Batman then shoved the grenade launcher in her face

"Kryptonite, the same stuff I used on you." Batman says seriously

"Kryptonite? God is that what that's stuff called?" Superwoman said

"This stuff weakens Kryptonian cells, and if my hypothesis is correct, that thing is Kryptonian." Batman said as Superwoman lowered them both to the ground

"That thing…. Was made from Zod's body. On a cellular level maybe but everything else…" Superwoman said unsure

"That's a chance we have to take. We use the Kryptonite to stop it." Batman says

"I remember this stuff made me feel sick and like the strength was being pulled from my body. But I don't think this'll be enough." Superwoman said looking at the launcher

"This no. But that's why I brought him here, there's a weapon her that can kill it." Batman says

"….. The Spear." Superwoman says remembering that the spear being close to her hurt worse than the gas grenades

"It's pure Kryptonite if we can penetrate the Skin we can kill it." Batman says

"Where is it?" Diana said walking closer

"It's here, Lois said she tossed it in a pool." Batman says

"Are you sure that it will work?" Diana asked

"No, but it's the only chance we got." Batman says

Diana mulls it over and nods, then looked at Superwoman who looked conflicted

"Claire, this thing is a monster. But I can understand if you're hesitant about-." Diana says

"No, we have to do it. That thing is not Zod, even in his madness there was passion and love for his people. That thing there is nothing but anger and hatred in his eyes, I can't even classify it as a living thing. If we don't stop it here, it will kill everything it crosses. Doomsday ends today!" Superwoman said seriously

Then a massive roar filled the air as from the rubble of the building Doomsday emerged. The three heroes fearless narrowed their eyes at the creature as they walked forward side by side.

"This thing can absorb energy and fire it back. The longer you fight it, the more it adapts, soon it'll be beyond you." Batman says cocking his gun

"Then we'll just have to make this quick. This port is abandoned. I don't have to hold back anymore." Superwoman said as she stretched out her neck and cracked her knuckles

"Heh, it's been a while since I thought such a powerful foe, with such admirable allies. This may be the most fun I've had in a while." Diana said excitedly as she brought out her sword and shield

"You've killed something like this before?" Batman asked

"I've killed things from other worlds before." Diana says taking a stance

Batman looked at her surprised

"Is she with you?" Batman asks Superwoman

"At the moment Bruce, I think she's with us." Superwoman says with a small smile

Indeed as she faced down Doomsday once again, she thought she'd be terrified. But she wasn't, because she wasn't doing this alone. Looking to her sides and seeing Bruce and Diana standing with her fearlessly eased her mind and strengthened her resolve. She was now not just a single Superwoman, but a part of a Trinity of heroes. With her smile, she raised her fist ready to put an end to Doomsday.

* * *

 **(Note: Hey, guys I know it's been a while and I wanna apologize. I put another project ahead of this one, but the upside is that it's now finished and I can focus on finishing this now for all of you. Thank you all so much for your support, all the comments, faves, and likes this story gets always reminds to make sure that I don't let this fall to the wayside. There's not that much left of this, but with my newly opened up free time, I am going to finish up this story for all of you. Again thank you for being so patient. :)**

 **If you liked what you've read, please leave a comment. I will reply ASAP. ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Rise and Fall-

**Batman v Superwoman**

 **Dawn of Justice**

 **(Note:** **Here we are the Final chapter. I have worked on this story for two whole Years and now it's finally over. I honestly did not expect this story to get this popular. I just liked the movie and thought rule 63 superman was cool, put two and two together and got this. The fact so many of your were into this caught me off guard. Thank you all for the Support, words of encouragement, and constructive criticism. It helped to push me forward and see this project through to the end. Thank you all so much for the support. :D**

 **Chapter 17**

Gotham City

Lois ran down the streets of Gotham as fast as she could. The Helicopter landed far from the docks for apparent reasons, so she had to leg it. She knew where the docks were but as of now the entire city was on lockdown, everyone was hiding in their homes, and public transit had stopped. Not that anyone in their right minds would drive towards what was going on there, so Lois was on her own. Or she was until she turned a corner and crashed into someone falling on her butt. She groaned shaking off the impact, her mind still focused on reaching the dock.

"Lois?"

Her eyes widened, and she forgot about her mission to look ahead of her to see Jimmy Olsen smiling at her.

"JIMMY!" Lois said going up to hug him which he happily returned with his one arm

"You're okay!" She said relieved hugging him harder

"Superwoman saved me, again." Jimmy said with a laugh

"Of course she did. I'm glad you okay James." Lois said with a sigh

"Sorry I worried you." Jimmy said

"Don't be. I'm guessing Superwoman brought you somewhere safe, why are you outside?" Lois asked

"I'm heading to the docks, Superwoman is fighting that thing there. I figured there might be some people who need help getting away from the battle while she cleans that freaks clock. But why are you in Gotham?" Jimmy asked

"Helicopter flew me in, I'm heading to the docks as well." Lois said

"Okay, I'm guessing there's a reason as to why. And if it's for the story, I swear I will carry you the other direction." Jimmy says

"Now I'm here to help Superwoman, I know where there's a weapon that can kill that thing! It's on the dock I have to get it!" Lois said

"REALLY?! There's something that can stop it? What is it?" Jimmy asked

"It's a spear." Lois said

"… a spear. Like a sharp piece of metal on a stick?" Jimmy said confused

"It's actually a sharp rock on a stick." Lois said

"Mhm. And where did this come from?" Jimmy asked

"Batman made it." Lois said getting a surprised look from Jimmy

"Jimmy I know this sounds crazy but…" Lois said until

"Lois, you have constantly dragged me into crazy and dangerous situation that has almost gotten me killed on many occasions. But all those times were all to either help people or find the truth. I ain't questioning your sanity, I just need to know is this going to work?" Jimmy asked

"….. I don't know, but it's a chance." Lois said

"And that's all I need. Let's go." Jimmy said smiling

"Jimmy, after everything you've been through you don't have to come." Lois said

"Again, after everything we've been through I ain't leaving you to handle this alone." Jimmy said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Jimmy." Lois said smiling

"I believe in you, Lois. And remember that if I die out there because of you my ghost is going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Jimmy says darkly

"….. wouldn't have it anyway Olsen." Lois says smiling

Jimmy smiles and gives her shoulder a light smack "Then let's go!"

"The dock is still like 15 blocks away." Lois says

"We are not running that distance." Jimmy says

CRASH

Jimmy had just used a rock to smash out the side window of a car the alarm blaring as he reached in and unlocked the door.

"Lois give me a hand, I haven't done this in a while, and I had two hands when I did." Jimmy said as he went to the wheel of a car

"You know how to hotwire a car?" Lois said joining him

"Used to be a bit of a delinquent back in high school." Jimmy said proudly

"If you were not doing this right now, I wouldn't believe you. If we get this thing started, I'm driving." Lois says

Gotham Dock

The Trinity stood before the monster as it roared at the top of its lungs shaking the Earth with its roar. Despite this, they all stood firm and not faltering. But once again the creature began to glow and energy arched around it once more.

"It's gonna blast us again!" Diana said raising her shield

Batman immediately looked around trying to find some cover to get behind, there was, but none of them seemed sturdy enough to take the blast. He considered diving behind the Batwing wreckage, but he never got the chance as Superwoman quickly covered him with her body.

"Keep your head down!" Superwoman said holding him tight making sure her cape and body completely enveloped him

Bruce didn't protest just as Doomsday unleashed his blast and it rippled towards them and crashed onto Superwoman's back. Crackling energy and strange warping sounds filled the air as Superwoman shielded Batman. Diana grunted as she planted her feet on the ground letting her shield take the blast, but even then she was being forced back by its force. Superwoman, however, did not move a bit as she shielded Batman. After a minute the blast finally died down, Superwoman panted the Blast taking a bit out her. She wasn't aware of how Bruce's face was pressed against her breast, though Bruce was aware and was barely keeping his cool.

"Bruce." Superwoman said as Bruce moved his face away from her chest

"Find that spear! We'll hold it off." Superwoman ordered as she stood up

"R-right!" Batman said regaining his composure and standing as well

Doomsday through the fire and smoke slowly began to march towards them nothing but hate and the need to kill in his eyes. Superwoman stood before him joined by Diana with her sword and shield ready.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan of attack would you?" Superwoman asked

"I do have a plan, ATTACK!" Diana said taking a stance

"That's-not-really a plan. That's more of a-." Superwoman said, but Diana took off towards Doomsday with a battle cry and Doomsday charged to meet her

"Attack it is." Superwoman said as she took off towards Doomsday at high speeds

She easily passed Diana yelling "GO LOW!"

Superwoman reached Doomsday and quickly flew around him getting his attention as she floated above him. Doomsday roared at her getting ready to attack, but with his focus on Superwoman Diana moved in quickly. Diana went low and smacked the back of Doomsdays leg with her shield knocking the beast off its feet. Superwoman smiled and zipped down towards the monster slamming into his gut and burying him in the earth. Superwoman delivered two punches onto the Beasts chest until she heard Diana yell

"MOVE!"

Superwoman looked up and saw Diana descending towards her sword raised. Superwoman quickly got out of the way, but so did Doomsday rolling out of the way letting the sword stab into the ground. Diana recovered quickly pulling out her sword and leaping at Doomsday's face. But Doomsday was ready for her swinging his arm down at her, his fist met the back of her head. Diana crashed face first into the ground and Doomsday raised his foot ready to stomp her. But as he brought his foot down on her, a blast of heat vision hit his leg moving it away from Diana as it landed on the ground and put him on uneven footing. Doomsday glared at Superwoman who smirked at the beast, just as Diana rose and slashed him across the chest with her sword. There was a cut in his skin, and it glowed red, but quickly sealed up. But this Gave Superwoman her opening to tackle his back sending him flying away from the two. Doomsday rolled but got to his feet just as Superwoman came in with a punch to his face.

He, however, beat her to it punching her and knocking her away. Superwoman screamed as she soared past a charging Diana. Doomsday tried to punch her but hit nothing as she flipped over the punch and hand-springed off his arm. As she did, she sliced his shoulder and when she landed behind him sliced the back of his leg. Both cuts made the beast scream but quickly healed. Diana yelled as she tried to stab into his upper back leg, but instead, her head was grabbed by his massive hand. Diana grunted as she squeezed down on her head, but instead of trying to squish her he instead punched her in the gut and let her fly back. Diana flew far and bounced across the ground landing on her side as she let out a cough and a gag. Before she could lift herself off the ground Doomsday charged and kicked her in the gut sending her farther back. Doomsday charged again but was T-boned by Superwoman with a punch to the face. Superwoman roared as she unloaded onto Doomsday punch after punch onto his face and body each having a boom that filled the air. But Doomsday quickly backhanded the Woman of Steel to the ground, she groaned as she tried to stand.

Doomsday came in with a punch to bury her into the ground, but Diana came in and parried the blow with her shield knocking the massive arm aside. Seeing her opening, Superwoman fired her heat vision into his eyes blinding him for a moment as he roared out in pain. This allowed Diana to use her shield and charged forward ramming it into his gut sending him stumbling back. With Him stumbling Superwoman leaped into the air and slammed both her fists into the back of his head.n As Superwoman landed on the ground Diana ran forward and jumped off of Superwoman's shoulder launching herself upward to kick Doomsday in the chin sending his head upward. Both Women then charged forward and delivered a simultaneous double punch to his midsection sending him flying back into rubble. The two took a moment to breathe as they looked at the wreckage, the two looked at each other and smiled. But Suddenly a red Beam slammed into Diana sending her back. Superwoman gasped, but before she could scream out for her friend a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Doomsday over her a car in one hand, he hit her with the vehicle sending her flying to the side. Superwoman bounced off the ground before her back hit some rubble stopping her. She groaned clearing her head and focusing on Doomsday.

"YOU WANNA DO IT LIKE THAT! LET'S DO IT LIKE THAT!" Superwoman yelled as she charged forward with a battle cry

* * *

Lois and Jimmy parked the car near to where the most massive destruction seemed to start, the car would be useless in the wrecked terrain. They ran through the area past wrecked cars and building debris. Along the way, they helped any people they could that may have been trapped or didn't know where to go. Some emergency services came making it easier for them. Though from the Distance they could hear the massive explosions and see the red flashes signifying the battle.

"Man I hope she keeps it over there." Jimmy said worried looking past the debris

"Just gotta have faith she can last. We need to keep moving." Lois said as she began to run towards a large building.

The building appeared to be in good condition, but with every punch thrown from the battle, a shockwave hit the building that shook its foundation. They entered Jimmy looking warily around him at the building.

"Please tell me this is the right place I'd rather not be crushed in the wrong building." Jimmy says

"I know this is the place. This way to the pool." Lois said as she ran in one direction

Jimmy followed her running through the wrecked hall only to get a "Dammit!" as they were met by a doorway covered with rubble.

"The fight must've caused this block!" Lois cursed punching the rubble

Lois began to try and move the rocks blocking their path. As she did Jimmy's eyes went to a map hanging from the wall of the building. He quickly put two and two together grabbing Lois's shoulder pulling her away from the doorway.

"I have an idea come on!" Jimmy said before Lois could object the both of them going up a set of stairs

* * *

Superwoman screamed and grunted as she rolled across the ground, digging her fingers into the earth to stop herself. Once she did, she stood up on her feet and with a fearsome battle cry as her eyes glowed red. Superwoman screamed at the top of her lungs as she fired a massive beam of heat vision. The beam soared only to meet with another beam coming from Doomsday. The two beams collided in a brilliant display of red and orange sparks, the Erath beneath it burning and smoking as they danced. Superwoman grunted as she felt herself being pushed back, she roared summoning up as much strength as she can hoping to fight back. However, it was too much, and his beam overpowered hers. Batman stood atop some rubble scooping the area out looking for the building only to hear something from behind. He quickly leaped out of the way as the beam rushed past him, as he did he saw the screaming face of Superwoman fly by.

"CLAIRE!" Batman yelled as he watched her fly by and into a building a massive explosion

Batman prepared to run after her but quickly realized he was being watched. He turned around to see Doomsday was starring him down his jagged teeth bared. Batman knew he had less than a 1% chance of doing anything to this, so he quickly pulled out his grapple and fired it towards some rubble. Which was the right move as Doomsday tried to smash him hitting nothing ground as Batman zipped away. At that Moment Superwoman burst from the rubble and into the sky shaking off the blow and focusing on Doomsday, only to see Bruce tumbling across the ground and Doomsday looking like he was ready to charge.

"BRUCE!" Superwoman yelled as she immediately took off towards him.

Batman got to his feet only to see Doomsday on top of him in a second his fist raised. Before the beast could crush him, a red blur zoomed by and got him out of the way taking off into the sky. Superwoman had grabbed him just in time to dodge the punch, they didn't have time to talk as Doomsday began to open fire with his heat vision trying to blast the woman of steel out of the sky. Keeping her hold on Bruce Superwoman started to maneuver across the sky dodging the blasts. She did her best but inevitably was hit in the back by a blast. Superwoman let out a pained scream as she arched her back in pain her consciousness fading and her grip on Batman loosening. But as she let go Batman held on grabbing onto her waist as the plummeted, he fired his grapple onto a random ledge.

They pulled the both of them to that ledge, he quickly grabbed onto the ledge holding onto Superwoman as he did. They hung there only for a second Doomsday readying to fire another blast at the two. Batman let go of the ledge and shot his grapple onto another building zipping the two away before the blast could hit them. The two this time landed atop a roof, Batman grunted as he rolled across the roof letting go of Superwoman as he did. He fell on his back and quickly tried to get up, he looked up and saw Doomsday descending on him to stomp down on him. Superwoman picked herself up just in time to see this and fired her heat vision at Doomsday's eyes. The beast roared as he was blinded fumbling in the air, Superwoman then zipped to grab Batman getting out of the way of the crashing Beast. Doomsday crashed through the roof as Superwoman got herself and Batman to the edge of the roof. Superwoman leaned on the ledge panting as Batman reached for his belt pulling out a small gas grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it over the ledge creating a massive cloud of smoke. A roar could be heard from behind as Doomsday began to make his way through the hole he made.

"Hide in the smoke!" Batman said to Superwoman getting a nod

The two dived into the cloud just as Doomsday emerged. He roared as he leaped into the cloud and began searching for the two swinging his arms into the smoke trying to hit something, The two heroes hid amongst the smoke, Superwoman went behind Doomsday and delivered a kick to the back of his leg. The beast roared as he was forced to a knee and began to turn around. Only for Batman to jump up from the smoke onto his knee vault off that to its face and then shove some kind of sticky substance into its eyes. Batman leaped over Doomsday and landed next to Superwoman.

"Putty in its eye?" Superwoman asked confused

Just then Batman pulled out a small trigger and pressed it. The putty in Doomsday eyes then exploded making Doomsday scream out in pain.

"Explosive Putty!" Superwoman said impressed

Doomsday roared as he held his eyes trying to regain his sight, as he did Diana came bursting through the rubble and delivered a punch to Doomsday's side sending him flying to the side.

* * *

Jimmy and Lois had run into a random room in the hotel on the second floor of the building. Lois was holding a 2x4 and slamming it on the floor breaking it.

"You sure this is over the pool?" Lois said as she continued to swing

"It's not exact;y detailed, but fairly sure. We break the floor and jump into the pool and find your weapon. Just make sure you make a hole big enough for the both of us." Jimmy said

Just then a massive crack could be heard making Lois freeze. The two looked down to see the floor crumbling. They both let out a panicked scream as the ground collapsed and they fell from the second onto the first floor. Luckily they were over the pool and dropped into it the debris landing in as well. Jimmy panicked for a moment before calming down and correcting himself in the water, he looked around seeing the sinking floor debris. When he looked at one corner of the pool, he saw a strange green light coming from the bottom. He was tempted to swim towards it but then saw Lois in the water, not moving. He quickly went towards her and grabbed her, he summoned up his strength and brought Lois to the shallow side of the pool and to the steps placing her there.

"Don't you die on me Lane!" Jimmy said as he began to press on her chest with one hand and after one mouth to mouth, Lois coughed up the water

Jimmy sighed seeing she was okay, but then looked to the pool remembering the green light. Jimmy dived in again swimming to the deep end. Lois woke up and saw Jimmy making his way towards the end and diving down. Lois looked on worried as the water became still, but in a matter of seconds, Jimmy emerged gasping holding up the spear the green light illuminating the room.

* * *

Superwoman landed on her back with a grunt as Doomsday tried to punch her into the Earth. She managed to catch his fist and hold onto it keeping him stationary. Doomsday roared at Superwoman only for Batman to throw a Batarang into his mouth which exploded making him spew smoke. At the same time, Diana came in sword raised and sliced the hand Superwoman was holding. Doomsday roared as his hand was severed backhanding Diana with his other. Superwoman tossed away the hand and delivered another punch to his body sending him flying far back. Superwoman panted resting on a knee.

"We can't keep this up forever." Superwoman panted

"I can do this all night!" Diana said picking herself up

"No, she right. We need the spear." Batman says

Superwoman then looked out to the distance for a moment, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jimmy? Lois?" She said surprised

"Who?" Diana asked

Before they could inquire more, Superwoman grabbed both Diana and Batman and took off in that direction. They quickly reached Jimmy and Lois who were standing in front of the building holding the spear.

"HOLY CHEESE!" Jimmy yelped surprised raising the spear

"Superwoman!" Lois said happily

"Lois, Jimmy, what are you-that's the-." Superwoman said wincing from the Kryptonite

"Lois said it would help, so we got it." Jimmy said holding it Batman immediately took it and kept it a distance from Claire who was visibly getting weaker

"This is what we needed. If we can pierce the skin, we can kill it." Batman says

"So what your gonna throw it at him?" Jimmy asked

"I'm a pretty good spear tosser." Diana said

"Can't take the chance, we need to impale him up close and personal." Batman says

"He isn't going to stand still and let that happen." Superwoman said

"No that's why I'm going to shoot him with this and weaken him." Batman says holding the grenade launcher

"You only have one shot in that thing." Superwoman says

"We'll make it count. You and I can keep him still with this." Diana said holding out her lasso

"I'm sorry are you going to tie him up with a rope?" Lois said looking at it

"With what's happened today I'm ready to go with anything. You two keep him. Still, I'll get in position to fire and rush in for the stab." Batman says

"It's going to be dangerous," Superwoman says

A roar and a pillar of light filled the area as Doomsday roared a bone spike growing where his hand once was.

"It is, but this stuff is already hurting you I'm not going to let you be exposed to it longer than you have to. You two do what you need to do, I'll be ready!" Batman said running off with both weapons

Superwoman reached out a bad feeling filling her stomach, but Diana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Come sister, lets put this beast down once and for all." Diana said as she readied herself and her lasso

Superwoman nodded and took off towards Doomsday delivering a punch to his face the beast roared swiping at Superwoman with his blade hand. Superwoman dodged in the air staying out of reach. Doomsday prepared to fire a blast at her only for a glowing lasso to wrap around his neck. Dian quickly began to go around Doomsday tying the rope around him.

"Grab it!" Diana yelled as she planted her feet on a ledge and began to pull

Superwoman rushed in and grabbed the rope as well helping Diana. The two grunted and screamed as Doomsday thrashed about the lasso miraculously staying together and not tearing. The two used all their strength as they pulled, Superwoman looking up to see Batman climbing the rubble for a good vantage point to fire. But then Superwoman heard a CRACK, she looked down to see the ground she and Diana were on giving way. Before she could warn her comrade, it did, and the two lost their footing. Doomsday noticing this pulled on the rope and swung the two around. Just as Batman got in position, the two heroines came flying at him knocking him off. The three scattered Batman being the closest to Doomsday and getting his attention. Superwoman landed the farthest with a groan, she felt weak and looked up to see the spear and the launcher before her. She didn't have time to think as she heard a roar and looked to see Doomsday looming over Batman her eyes widening in shock.

Batman looked up at the massive beast, there was nothing on him that could waylay it. This was it he was dead, not the way he expected to go out. He thought back on his life and all he's done and wondered if it was worth it if he made any difference if he made his parents proud. He thought about the people he's hurt, and regrets he had. Harvey, Dick, Jason, so many people he hurt on his crusade but never got the chance to apologize. He saw the dark path he was going down, what he would've become if it wasn't for her. And at the moment Bruce began to wonder what would've been. Could he have been happy, could he make her happy? How far would it have gone, would he give up the mission for her, could they build a family together, would he be a good father. So many what if filled his mind as he thought about Claire, but there was one thing that was for sure she would be fine without him. She was more than he ever deserved to have.

"ZOD!" Claire yelled getting Bruce's and Doomsday attention

They looked up and saw Claire flying at them at high speeds. With a look of pure determination on her face, she pointed the launcher at Doomsday and pulled the trigger firing the round into his face. It exploded into green smoke making the beast cough and gag and stumble back. Bruce looked on wide-eyed as Claire tossed away the launcher and held the spear overhead with two hands yelling like a warrior descending onto Doomsday.

"CLAIRE!" Bruce yelled as Claire stabbed the spear into Doomsdays chest the beast screaming in pain as his body began to glow with energy

Bruce watched as Claire stood on Doomsday's chest as it stumbled about trying to push the spear in deeper.

"I took your life not once, but twice. Please forgive me!" Claire yelled as she pushed and twisted the spear as Doomsday roared energy beginning to arch from its body

Claire summoned whatever strength she had but it was, and she coughed the Kryptonite was affecting her. But she tried to block out the weakening digging deep to drive the spear in. Doomsday roared out and glared at Claire grabbing her with his free hand, Claire managing to keep her grip on the spear.

Bruce, Diana, Jimmy, Lois, and Claire's eyes widened as Doomsday raised its spike hand over its head. They all screamed out something, but Claire couldn't hear them her eyes filling with terror as the spike came down.

THUNK

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire screamed out in pain

Her breathing quickened as she felt a piercing pain in her chest. She knew what happened, but still looked down hoping overwise. The spike was embedded in her chest piercing her crimson 'S'. She let out a shocked and pained scream as she looked at it her eyes beginning to water up. Doomsday glared at her as he twisted the spike making her cry out in pain tears rolling down her face as she flew her head back letting out a desperate and pained scream.

" _Let go, Let Go now! It's killing you, you need to let go!_ " her thoughts echoed

Claire whimpered as her grip on the spear began to loosen, but as her head went back, her eyes met Bruce's. They were filled with terror and worry for her as he was frozen by the sight. And in a moment Claire breathing steadied as she looked at him and in the distance, she could see Jimmy and Lois looking on equally terrified. And beyond that was the City of Gotham itself, filled to the brim with people who were terrified right now of the battle taking place on this dock.

" _If you let go, they all die. This thing will not stop, it will kill everyone it sees. It will kill Bruce, Diana, Jimmy, and Lois. And once it's done with them, it'll move onto the city and kill everyone there men, women, children, rich, poor, everyone! And once it's done with Gotham, it'll go back to Metropolis and kill everyone there. And it will move to the next city, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the small neighborhoods, and homes, and families. You can stop it, you can stop it right now, You can't let go!_ "

Claire let out a whimper and a hiccup as more tears filled her eyes as she looked at Bruce

" _You are going to die if you do this, you know that. Is it worth it, for them? For people who scorn you and try to kill you. Would you die for them? They don't deserve you, they don't deserve your help!_ "

Claire swallowed a lump in her throat her tears blurring her vision as she looked at Bruce

"M-Maybe your right. T-they don't deserve it... But I'll save them anyway.B-b-because that's the right thing to do!" Claire grunted as she brought her head back to face Doomsday her eye no longer filled with pain and fear but determination as she stared the beast down tears still falling down her cheeks

"Because I believe in them! Even when they don't believe in me!" Claire yelled as she grabbed the spike

"Be-cause I know-with the right gui-dance, a symbol to show them the better path. They can become something GREAT!" Claire yelled as she pulled on the spike dragging herself deeper into

She coughed up blood onto the spike, and more tears began to falls as she screamed out in agony. Hacking and coughing as she did.

"I-I-I guess, I wasn't meant to that symbol. A-and if I can't be a symbol, I'll be a-a sacrifice to make sure they all see TOMORROW!" Claire screams out as she pushes the spear deeper into Doomsday going through him

The beast roared out as a massive pillar of red and green energy filled the sky. Bruce was looking on in shock as it did, before finally dying down. Smoke obscured his vision a crash could be heard from within. And from the smoke a figure emerged, his eyes widening as he saw Claire shamble forward with tears in her eyes and blood on her lips. She let out a wheeze as the hole in her chest bled, she smiled at Bruce weakly before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to her side.

"NOOOOOO!" Bruce yelled as he ran forward and caught her before she could hit the ground

"D-d-did I do it? I-is it over?" Claire wheezed

"You did it, Claire, you stopped it's all over now. Steady your breathing, your bleeding out!" Bruce said as he ripped on his cape and put in on the wound pressing down on it

"I-I'm-so-happy." She said weakly

"Why did you do that?! You knew the Kryptonite would weaken you! Why do something so stupid!" Bruce cursed

"Be-cause this is my home. I didn't want to see it destroyed." Claire whispered her voice getting low

"Well it's not, you did your job. Just stay still were gonna get you help, just stay strong-!" Bruce continued until Diana put a hand on his shoulder

"Bruce... you know she's not going to make it." Diana said sadly

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! SHE'S KRYPTONIAN SHE NEEDS SUNLIGHT! SHE CAN HEAL, SHE-!" Bruce said until Claire put a hand on his cheek

"I chose this. It's okay." Claire whispered

"IT IS NOT OKAY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE, IS SHOULD BE DEAD! THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED BATMAN OR BRUCE WAYNE! IT NEEDS SUPERWOMAN AND CLAIRE KENT, IT NEEDS GOOD PEOPLE! GOOD PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Bruce yelled out

"I know they don't, that's why I did it. To save the good people." Claire said

"I'm not a good person Claire." Bruce said

"You can be one, you were one. You can be the man this city looked up to again, promise me that you will." Claire said

"I'll be better." Bruce said

"Good." Claire said

"Claire... I don't think I'll survive another loss. It's all gonna crush me." Bruce said his voice getting weaker

"Then don't let it. Don't let this be another weight on your soul. This wasn't your fault, I made my choice, and I'm happy with it." Claire whispered, and Bruce held her hand

"Bruce... I feel something for you... I'm not sure what it was, but I'm sad we never got to find out." Claire said with a smile as tears rolled down her face Bruce looking like he was trying to hold them back having gone through this before so many times

"Tell-my Ma-I'm sorry." Claire said her voice fading out as she closed her eyes a peaceful look on her face

The area was silent no cries or screams only tears

 **Epilogue**

Bruce stood in the back of the church watching the service. It was all new faces except Lois, Jimmy was in Metropolis with the other service. Thousands were in attendance over there millions more paying respect around the world for the fallen hero. There was only a few dozen here, and they were here for their lost town mate. Bruce held a Daily Planet paper in his hand the smiling face of Claire on it.

"CLAIRE JOSEPHINE KENT MIA IN METROPOLIS ATTACK. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON HER OR ANY OTHER MISSING PEOPLE IN THE DESTRUCTION, PLEASE CONTACT EMERGENCY SERVICES OR AUTHORITIES."

Jimmy held out hope that Claire was out there amongst the rubble, but she wasn't she was right here. The service went on, and Bruce remained silent staying in the back as the people spoke all friends to her, all of them kind and loving words. Some clearly knew who she really was and what she's done, but despite that, they viewed her as Claire Kent the farm girl.

They began to leave the church and prepare the body to be moved. Lois noticing Bruce convinced them to leave the body for a few minutes, let Bruce have his private time. Once the church was empty, Bruce walked towards the casket. Claire with a peaceful look on her face, wearing a beautiful blue dress, her arms crossed over her chest, and her hair allowed to flow. Bruce looked at all the flowers surrounding her as well of pictures. They showed a baby Claire in the arms of her mother and father smiling, her riding a bike, her school prom, graduating from college and more. She had a life full of love.

Bruce looked down and saw in her hands was a photo of 13 year old her with her father and mother on the back of a truck smiling without a care in the world. Bruce sighed as he pulled something out of his pocket, the necklace her mother gave her. Finally returning it, he put it around her neck gently laying it on her chest.

Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat when the door opened. He looked up to see Martha Kent with a tired look on her face but smiling, She walked over to the casket and saw the necklace. She let out a small laugh but then began to cry. Bruce wanted to reach out and say something, but he didn't know what. Then a hand from behind took Martha's shoulder, she looked back to see Alfred with a small smile on his face. He introduced himself and brought her outside giving his condolences leaving Bruce alone. Bruce swallowed hard as he gripped the casket cursing himself for not being able to help the grieving woman.

* * *

Bruce followed far behind, and they brought the casket to the graveyard. With another heartfelt sermon Claire was committed to the Earth she protected, right next to the father her set her on her righteous path. Once it was over the people dispersed heading back to the church to reminisce on her and all the good she's done. Alfred was with Martha the two talking more in a friendly manner as Martha told tales of Claire's youth.

Bruce once again stayed behind at the open grave knowing he didn't belong with them. He stared into the dark hole, thinking about how many times he's done this. Someone approached from behind, he looked and saw Diana.

"I know how you feel." Diana said as Bruce looked back to the grave

"To have feelings for someone, only to have that someone vanish before you could explore them more. It leaves uncertainty and wonderings of what could've been." Diana said

"I'll get over it." Bruce said

"I know, but trust me when I say it takes a very long time." Diana said making Bruce grumble

"I heard you met Luthor?" Diana asked

"Just gave him a cozy cell in Arkham Asylum." Bruce said

"I'm surprised you didn't do more." Diana said

"Trust me I was tempted. But after all that if Claire wouldn't do it, neither would I." Bruce said

"Already taking her words to heart?" Diana asked

"She saved me, not just from Doomsday, but becoming something I hate. I'm going to be better, I have to be, something is coming." Bruce said surprising Diana

"Luthor said something was coming, we have to prepare. And without Claire, we're going to need the others to fight whatever is coming. We have to pick up her slack and continue her mission." Bruce said

"I will stand by you. She is worthy of such an undertaking. You know she helped me to, made me remember that giving up when things get hard was not the person I used to be." Diana said with a smile

"Hmmm... It's a bad day for rain." Bruce said

"... It's not-." Diana says but notices a lone tear slide down Bruce's face

"Oh...yes, yes it is." Diana says as the two stand there for a bit

"Come I think it will help to learn more about her and those she affected." Diana said walking to the church

Bruce stayed there for a couple of seconds before picking up some dirt and dropping it onto her casket. Bruce sighed and then joined Diana walking towards the church.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Why can't I move."

"I feel cold... no warm"

"Am I in something, am I floating?"

" _Child_ "

"Who's there?"

" _Child, come to me._ "

"What?"

" _Come to me and your true destiny._ "

"Who are you?"

" _NO_ "

"What?"

" _Don't listen you must resist. This is not your path._ "

"I-I don't know."

" _You are meant for greatness._ "

" _He is lying._ "

"Who am I? What is this? What's happening?"

" _Come to me, my child._ "

" _He is lying to you! Resist! Remember who you are! Remember what you stand for!_ "

" _Unleash your true potential._ "

" _Remember who stood by you! Remember who you are!_ "

"I-I-I don't know! I can't remember! Who am I?! Who are you? WHAT-!?"

She lets out a gasp as her eyes open, she feels the fresh air touching her skin, and she looks up at the sun hanging overhead

* * *

 **Final Note:**

 **So thus ends the story. And as many of you have been asking yes I have plans for Justice League and Claire's return. But I would like for you all to know that I will be taking a break from 'This' Superwoman. And yes I said 'This' Superwoman, ever since I started this story my mind has been racing with the idea of Genderbent Superman. Doing more stories for Claire and the world of DC, I initially planned to follow the movies expecting there to be a Man of Steel 2 by now. But since that future is shaky much like the movies those idea's are on hold. Though I will work on the Justice League story, just not at the moment. But I will write a Superwoman story, one that takes place in a universe of my own creation taking my favorite stories from all Superman media into on giant AU. And the first story of this AU will be**

 **Superwoman/Batman: Public Enemies coming in 2019**

 **This will introduce you to this AU and how it all works. So stay tuned for that. ;)**

 **Until next time everybody**


End file.
